


What Part of Forever

by majestaekim



Series: Forever & Ever More [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Jeon Jungkook, Badass Min Yoongi | Suga, Blood Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Mutual Pining, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 147,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majestaekim/pseuds/majestaekim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is a student who aspires to be a photographer, but finds himself lost in the mystery air of Forks town. After moving with his mother, his world shifts in its axes when Min Yoongi stumbles into his world— cool, beautiful (so, so beautiful), and yet so unattainable Yoongi.Staying away from him shows itself to be impossible. Not falling in love with him seems even easier than that.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Series: Forever & Ever More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035780
Comments: 313
Kudos: 596





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, here we go again. Twilight!AU without the abusive and stalk-ish boyfriend, the clueless main character and hopefully enough differences in the future that make this even more exciting than Meyer's catholic-117 version of a vampire. 
> 
> First of all, this is a WIP, but I have nearly all the chapters outlined. I know what I plan on doing from beginning to end, so the only issue will be managing time so I can write it all.
> 
> **Updates are EVERY FRIDAY** and most chapters have already been written, but I confess that I work best under pressure, so I totally don't mind (and actually prefer) when people pester me about it, so if you go to my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/majestaekim) and spam me w/ Yoonkook, follow me and tell me to get my ass to writing if by any case I don't show up on our scheduled Twilight!Yoonkook dates, please.
> 
> A special thank you for my baby [Cat](https://twitter.com/mygscene) for being my editor, yoonkook supporter and beautiful star. If I'm posting this story in the 1st place is because I have her support. Follow that legend as well.
> 
> Lastly, I hope you guys enjoy it. If you do, please leave a comment, you guys have no idea how much feedback gives us writers motivation.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook always, in his seventeen years of life, always thought there was nothing more beautiful than nature. The moon and starts, deep and old forests, nothing could top the perfection created by something bigger than simple human minds, he preached.
> 
> But in that instant, dark black eyes seemed to bore a hole into Jungkook’s camera lens, and the boy stared at the features of the stranger on the other side of it.

☁

Jungkook wasn’t the best person to make decisions in his life, but if there was one thing he could take pride in, it was the fact that he was _very_ determined once he finally made up his mind.

It was a trait he took after his mother.

His father was more of an aloof person, an impulse decision maker that felt the answer in his heart and let it drip through his lips, while his mom was known for standing by the very well-thought decisions she made.

Now, that didn’t mean Jungkook didn’t get things wrong every _once in a while_. Admittedly, he was still up for a fuck up here and there, but his parents raised a very smart boy. Dedicated, talented in many ways, yes, but mostly _smart_. He knew the decision he had made to move to Forks and leave his father to tour the world with his new wife was one of the best and most selfless decisions he ever made and he stood by it.

That didn’t mean he didn’t cry.

His heart was soft, okay? Leaving his father behind after living with him for fourteen years hurt a little bit, and imagining not having his old man’s bright laughter and insidious life lessons that came by accident was more than enough to rend him to tears.

“Please stop crying, son,” his dad said with a teary smile. “One would swear I’m leaving you behind for good, jesus,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“You wouldn’t dare leave me with mom’s cooking for the rest of my life,” he bites back while cleaning his eyes with his hoodie’s sleeves, sniffling. “I’m just sad to leave the sun behind, that’s all. I’ll stop crying, appa,” he says.

The half-lie is mainly to make his dad feel better, but it does bring him back a little. If his dad feels too guilty he won’t let Jungkook leave or worse, won’t go on the tour at all and that’s the last thing Jungkook wants, so he puts on a smile and hugs his dad one more time.

“Please call me as soon as you’re settled in,” his dad says in his shoulder.

“I’ll call as soon as I can dad, I promise.”

“That’s a good boy. Have a safe flight, bunny,” his dad says. “I love you.”

Jungkook holds back even more tears, swallows the knot forming in his throat and pictures how incredibly happy his dad looks besides Jiya. The life he found, his home in the world. The turmoil in his chest easens and he leans back with a smile that feels better and more honest than before.

“I love you more.”

When he’s going towards the airplane, he looks back only one last time and waves, thinking only about how the core intuitiveness living inside of him told him as soon as the opportunity arises in a phone call that this was the correct choice.

His dad smiles back and he keeps walking without looking back, trying not to let this mood drop would every step he takes, feeling the cold and foggy weather of a town he hasn’t known as his home in fourteen years fastly approaching.

  
☁  
  


During the flight, Jungkook goes through the last pictures he took of Phoenix, editing the lighting and contrast of the bright and pink sky and refusing to let his mind drift over to the clouds that await for him. 

Tiredness washes over him at some point and he gets enough rest to be fully awake and alert once he lands, which he prefers, because being awake means he can unpack and sort himself out before the exhaustion and jet-leg sets in. 

_See?_ , he tells himself. _Right foot. Baby steps._

His mother picks him up at the airport and that encounter is as awkward as it always is, two shy personalities colliding and trying to be as comfortable with each other as possible without invading in their personal bubbles that are so different from each other now that they’ve spent so much time apart.

He watches the scenery changing outside the car window as his mom drives home from the airport and realizes with artistic interest that there are many beautiful places in his path, and his eyes are already fitting the prettiest sights in frames and pixels.

Once he arrives in his old house, the jet-leg seems to want to win over his neat personality. He sits in his old bed, his old bedroom, thinking that he should probably picture this as just _his bedroom_ now.

The walls are bare and the bed is so comfortable, the window being big enough to let enough natural light to please even to Jungkook’s taste.

“Wondering if you should unpack or just give up, lay back and die for the next twenty hours?” his mom’s voice interrupts his thoughts.

She’s standing on the threshold of his bedroom, smiling so fondly and softly at him that Jungkook feels even more welcome in the house.

“I’m scared to move and fall asleep,” he confesses in a low voice, chuckling a bit.

“You can do that, you know?” she asks him. “You don’t _have_ to unpack right now. Although I know your Virgo self is probably scratching internally at the thought of going to bed with all of this ‘mess’,” she continues, doing air quotes to refer to the three suitcases Jungkook has in front of him open and ready to be tackled.

Jungkook smiles bigger to his mom bringing up his sign, fully knowing she doesn’t believe in those stereotypical traits herself. “I just wanna get it done with so I can go to bed and not think about it when I wake up,” he shrugs.

She nods understandingly, and looks around fiddling with her fingers in a motion Jungkook recognizes as a hint of nervousness. “We can have dinner once you’re finally all settled? I can try getting you into the town’s gossip,” she teases, knowing Jungkook likes knowing about things even if he’s too shy to ask about them sometimes.

“That sounds great eomma,” he agrees. “I have the feeling more people will remember me than I will them and that’s.. uhm,” he grimaces a little, not looking forward to those type of awkward encounters reserved only for small cities.

That brought a smile to Haeun’s face. His mother loved him so dearly that he could see in her star eyes—a feature he was known to have inherited.

“Great, that’s great! I already got the groceries to do my special dish, so just. Let me know? Yeah, let me know when you’re feeling rested and better, okay Bunny?”

The familiar pet name given to him by his mom and dad when he first started smiling brings some life back to him, so after she leaves with a smile on her face, Jungkook first calls his dad that to let him know he arrived safely and sends his love to him and Jiya, then sets himself on the task of organizing.

The room being already clean for his arrival, all he needs to do is distribute and decorate. He unpacks his clothes, organizes his hygiene items both in his nightstand and his bathroom, sets up his limited photography equipment on the main desk by his laptop and video game, then makes his bed and goes take a shower.

Under the hot spray of water, feeling the bone-aching tiredness from organizing everything, but still tingly with happiness of knowing he’s already all settled in and that this is his new home, Jungkook promises to make the best of this small piece of lost and forgotten land.

 _I can build up my portifolio_ , he wonders while doing his face care routine and brushing his teeth.

 _There are definitely enough beautiful spaces here to spark some good pics_ , he imagines after bidding good night to his mom and tucking himself in bed. _I can get a job, save up well these next two years and start college well_.

Smiling softer and calmer than he’s even felt in his life, Jungkook feels darkness wash over him.

  
☁  
  


On the next day, Jungkook only focuses on getting to know the house and observing his mom’s routine. He texts his dad, Skypes with his best friend left in Phoenix and realizes with the most gut-wrenching pain that he’ll never be able to play online games in this house. Not with that Internet.

The day after, he wakes up decided to explore and take some pictures.

When he strolls into the kitchen, his mother’s in her Officer uniform drinking coffee and looking through the newspaper with a frown on her face. When she sees him, her expression changes quickly. “Oh, Gggukie, I have something for you,” she says, putting her cup down.

He frowns as she goes through the seashell bowl, pulling on a pair of keys with a mischievous look on her face, then dragging him outside with by his wrist without even acknowledging his eloquent question of: “Uh, huh?”

“Here,” she opens the door, letting him look outside where there’s a 1980 restored Gladiator Jeep pickup, looking already a little old in her faded brown, but still looking gorgeous. “Mark restored the motor, the breaks and everything in between, honestly,” she goes on.

Jungkook is too lost in the fact that he has a _car_. Holy shit, he has _wheels_ and can go wherever the fuck he wants. He can take photography trips around town. His mom _restored him a car_.

“I know it’s not much, but I—”

“Eomma, I mean no disrespect, but this is the best fucking thing I’ve ever gotten, oh my god!” he yells, unable to contain his happiness, hugging her really tight and really quickly, then rushing to the driver’s door and turning it on.

Haeun looks flushes and giddy at Jungkook’s enthusiasm, so she just lets him be. “Be careful!”

He throws his head out of the window with a smile still plastered on him and waves, happy he already had his camera and lens’ purse with him when he came downstairs. 

“I’m going for a ride, okay?” he says, turning on the engine that rumbles to life with a soft melodic purr. “I’m gonna try to find good spots for pics.”

“Do you have your phone with you?” she asks.

“Yes, eomma,” he looks at the rear mirror.

“Don’t come back too late!”

“Yes, eomma!” he smiles back at her, waving again and backing out of the garage.

Jungkook drives without wondering where he’s going, anxiety for some weird reason settled by knowing he’s in a town where his mother can take care of him, his phone’s battery is at its fullest and he has all that he needs in the passenger seat.

Forks might be a small town outside of nowhere, lost between the mist and the immense forests, but that’s exactly where it’s beauty lies.

Driving around and getting to know the turns around his house and neighbourhood, Jungkook allows himself to get lost, knowing he can turn his GPS to go back home. Forks is surrounded by steep mountains and gorgeous landscapes and he isn’t about to miss on that.

He comes to a full stop in front of a gigantic running track, where a lake sits right behind it.

Perfect.

He parks his new car - and fists bump himself just once - then goes walking and adjusting his camera’s light.

The lake itself is quite big, but the best part is the small patch of grass surrounding it, then the trees dissolving into a forest of private houses far behind it.

Jungkook loses himself. The morning period gives him different color settings to play with and the nature elements mend themselves beautifully into different great shots.

Nature has always been Jungkook’s first love, alongside with his photography. The way it’s force can create literally perfect images always managed to astound him and personally, Jungkook thought no matter how perfect a picture was, it would never do justice to its reality. 

_There’s nothing more beautiful than nature,_ he thinks, zooming in the lake and the trees way behind it in the back, the stillness of the lake creating a perfect reflection and consequently a mirrored picture.

 _Perfect_.

A tingle goes up Jungkook’s spine and the camera looks again for it’s focus.

Only to find it in a man, sitting in front of one of the many tree’s trunk.

And the man, Jungkook thinks, shatters his view of beauty right out of the park.

Jeon Jungkook always, in his seventeen years of life, always thought there was nothing more beautiful than nature. The moon and stars, deep and old forests, nothing could top the perfection created by something bigger than simple human minds, he preached.

But in that instant, dark black eyes seemed to bore a hole into Jungkook’s camera lens, and the boy stared at the features of the stranger on the other side of it. From his jaw to the shape of his button nose, his soft mouth and sharp eyes seemed to put Jungkook under a state of trance.

The tingle in his body amplified and he thought, _I finally saw something more beautiful than the stars._

The thought startled him so much that he seemed to come off the beautiful stranger’s spell.

_Holy shit._

He just saw the most beautiful man ever and he was so in trance that he, for the first time in his life, didn’t even take a picture. The thought brings him so much shock that his hands move in perfect efficiency, he raises his lenses once again and focuses on the spot once again.

His lungs feel too small and too big for his chest. Those same eyes stare back at him once again, the slightest frown on his face as if he’s trying to figure out what’s that weird dot on the other side of the lake too fixed in his direction.

Jungkook snaps the picture and immediately puts his camera down, trying to analyse what he can see the stranger without his camera, but.

Once he sets the camera down and takes a deep breath, the one he was observing on the other side is… gone. Maybe he’s behind the tree, given Jungkook’s weird enthusiasm to snap pictures of him. Maybe he ducked in and hid, anxious just like Jungkook himself in most situations. Either way, what Jungkook can be sure of is that it wasn’t a segment of his imagination.

He may be a talented man, but not even Jeon Jungkook is _that_ creative.

  
☁

The next morning, Jungkook decides to go grocery shopping so he can live in his mom’s house without fully depending on her cooking.

It’s a smart idea considering how she only has in her shelves the ingredients to make her famous plate and enough cereal to feed an army, and if he wants to keep running and maintain his figure, he’s gonna have to stock the shelves by himself.

Walking through the aisles of the market proves to be a harder task than Jungkook imagined.

First, the market is a local place where apparently he used to go every week when he was little to buy ice cream, and second, that information is given to him by the same people who used to give him the product.

Enough to say that it starts to creep an awkwardness up his spine. The people are friendly and open enough, but all the eyes set on him as if he’s a new attraction and the occasional small talk with “ _Remember me?_ ” are enough to embarrass him even if just a little.

He manages to get everything he needs before another old lady pinches his cheeks.

When he looks up to the cashier, he’s met with a warm smile and a pretty face.

“Good morning, welcome to Glee Mart, do you have the card?” the boy asks him. His eyes are on the screen, but when they lift towards Jungkook, they widen for a second and his smile turns even up a notch, if that’s possible. “Hey, you’re Jeon Jungkook right?”

The proper pronunciation of his name gathered with how differently his question seems from the rest of the prodding happening in the last hour makes Jungkook smile bashfully.

“That’d be me.”

“I’m so glad you’re here already! Haeun missed you so much,” he continues, starting to scan Jungkook’s items.

Upon revision of his uniform, he sees that the boy’s name is “Taehyung” and smiles bigger at finding yet another korean boy who seems close to his age and in that small end of the world town.

“You know my mom? Not personally I hope?” Jungkook jokes easily, wondering if Taehyung’s peach hair indicates to any trouble. 

It makes him laugh loud, throwing his head back a little while he does his job so mindlessly.

“I’m not the trouble I look,” Taehyung winks at Jungkook.

The gesture makes the boy blush, not used to having such pretty boys with such easy personality flirting with him, specially considering that boy _knows_ him somehow.

“I bake with your mother whenever I have the time,” Taehyung explains, then looks at him from under his lashes and says. “‘I’ll probably know you too since we’ll have classes together. I go to FHS too.”

The mention of his new high school makes him visibly wince a little, but Taehyung’s good mood keeps him in the same mindset. 

Then he realizes he’s just been offered a small hand in friendship - or at least, knownship? - in his new new unknown vast.

“Fuck, that’s so good!”

“Yeah?” Taehyung asks laughing. “I can give a tour on a Monday!” he tells Jungkook.

“Man, you have no idea how much that’d help me,” Jungkook smiles back. 

Taehyung starts telling him all about Forks High School while he finishes scanning Jungkook’s products, excited for some reason to share this new semester with a boy he barely knows, but Jungkook eats it all up.

It’s strange imagining that Taehyung can be a new door in this immense new place, but a weirdly comforting image.

From all the people who said hello or intimidated Jungkook into a conversation, Taehyung seems to be the easiest one to be around.

It might be his age or his peach hair, but when Jungkook pays up, he can’t help smiling shyly at Taehyung as he picks up his things. “I’ll see you on Monday, Taehyung?”

“I’ll see you on Monday, Jungkook,” he agrees.

Back home, Jungkook dreams of the man in the lake.

It’s a disconcerting dream, his eyes and posture somehow floating back into him, filling Jungkook with a strange warmth as he wakes up with the feeling of the man’s eyes on him.

He wakes up with a raggedy breath, feeling the dark honey eyes set on him, his skin tingling with the surprise of being left behind in such short notice.

His mom doesn’t notice a thing as she cooks dinner for the both of them. Jungkook’s dissipated thoughts completely escape her rader, but he manages smiles and conversation about the town until dinner is over and he’s pleased with how well he remembered Haeun’s cooking when she knows what’s she’s doing.

 _This is totally going to work,_ he thinks to himself before nodding off to sleep.

A small town, folks with small talk, a beautiful scenery and certainly, the best decision Jungkook ever made.

He can make this work.

  
  
☁

The first thing Jungkook discovers in High School is that Kim Taehyung is three things: First, a social butterfly.

From the second Jungkook parks his car and the older boy materializes himself by his side to the moment he has to leave the school, Taehyung doesn’t spend less than two minutes going by without talking to someone in the corridors. 

Jungkook also notices that he doesn’t do it for the attention or the fame—on the contrary. Half the time, Jungkook doesn’t even believe he even enjoys the attention.

“Who was that?” Jungkook asks in more than one occasion.

“I have _no idea_ Jungkookie,” Taehyung replies with easy laughter. “But they were nice!”

Jungkook simply smiles and keeps following him.

The second thing, is that Taehyung’s circle is made of Park Jimin, Lily, Annabeth and Troy, people that he doesn’t seem to keen on keeping around — with the exception of Jimin perhaps — but still keeps around him for some reason.

They’re all nice and he bumps into them between classes, but none of them other than Jimin make their way into talking about themselves too.

They all want to know about the city boy and what he’s been up, without a care for privacy or anything else.

The third and final revelation came to him during lunch break.

His recognition of groups blended in FHS, everyone sat together without obvious labels or group lines, but as soon as the door opened and a chill ran down his spine, Jungkook knew he was fucked.

He knew and was _right_ , as he often was.

So irrevocably, undeniably _fucked_.

Passing through the doors of the cafeteria, it was _him_.

“Oh _god”_ , whispered Taehyung and Jimin in perfect unison.

“Fuck,” Jimin exclaimed, looking at the group Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes from. 

Passing through the door, it was the man who stared Jungkook’s camera lens’ deeply a couple of nights prior and then totally vanished into thin air.

As he walked through the cafeteria, Jungkook tried to take everything about him in.

It was difficult to explain the feeling that swept through Jugkook’s body the second the boy walks in with a tray in his hands. He had pitch black hair, soft and slightly curly, small pouty lips that marked his indifference towards everything, the same way his dark honey eyes analyzed everything with cold and distant indifference.

It was easier to analyse the details of his features now that he was up close instead of so far away. Jungkook knew he wasn’t capable of imagining those sharp cat-like eyes, but having visual and physical proof of that was something else entirely.

For some reason, Jungkook wanted him to meet his gaze.

He wanted those eyes on him again desperately, a need clawing at his chest that he never felt before, leaving him breathless and unable to do anything but stare.

“That… is Min Yoongi,” Jimin whispered in his right side, completely cutting him off his daydreams.

“Him and… well, the rest of his family,” Taehyung snickered from his other side.

If it hadn’t been for Taehyung’s mention, he wouldn’t have even noticed the other two boys and three girls in his presence.

Jungkook couldn’t help but think he couldn’t have noticed. Staring at who he knew now was Min Yoongi, he wondered if there was ever someone who asked the man to simply stand there and let his photograph he taken a million times until someone could muster the perfection of his lips and cheekbones encounter.

He wondered if Min Yoongi and the other people around him knew that Jungkook dreamt about him after seeing him in a lake only one time.

That his features were so engraved in Jungkook’s mind that his subconscious couldn’t stop thinking about it.

He wondered what Min Yoongi was thinking as well, considering that in that second, he was staring right back at Jungkook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a thank you to my star [Cat](https://twitter.com/mygscene) for being an amazing editor. 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and follow me on [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx) for more. The more you pester me, the more I wanna write. Feedback feeds an artist's soul! ♥


	2. Open Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second Jungkook’s eyes set on him, it’s like an alarm goes off in the other boy’s radar and his eyes meet Jungkook’s instantly.
> 
> His throat goes dry at being stared at so unapologetically, again.
> 
> Min Yoongi stops with the apple a few centimeters away from his lips, looking at Jungkook as if he had offended him personally somehow, and the tingling feeling rises yet again, making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter ahead. As usual, a thank you to my star [Cat](https://twitter.com/mygscene). Here we go!
> 
> I made a [WPOF Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=rqRrs7S7StavbTNIhw7o5w) with all the songs I use to inspire me as I write. You guys can use it to create a nice ambience if you want! <3

It’s disconcerting the feeling of knowing he was caught staring.

“Oh god, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him stare at anyone like that,” mutters Jimin, looking a little flustered at knowing the infamous table of the Min family is looking at them.

Jungkook doesn’t know where he leaves his focus because when he tries to steal another glimpse, Yoongi is still staring right at him, as if he’s trying to burn a hole through Jungkook’s forehead.

The intense feeling of a flush spreading from his cheeks to his ears and neck intensifies and he hears Taehyung squealing at his side, while Annabeth, Troy and Lily all try to pretend they aren’t looking as well.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Hoseok looking at a table that isn’t theirs,” Troy whispers, leaning forward.

“Oh c’mon, out of the five brothers and sisters, he’s the least annoying,” answers Lily, who looks bored out of her mind despite all the commotion. She glances towards Yoongi’s table with a blank look and takes a sip of her water. “Definitely not the prettiest, Alice… well. But the least annoying, for sure.”

“Rose and Yoongi just have a staring match most of the time,” Troy informs Jungkook, who still feels a little lightheaded from feeling Yoongi’s eyes burning through his skin.

“They’re not bad, shut up you guys,” Taehyung rolls his eyes and picks one of Jungkook’s carrots from his tupperware and feeds it to Jungkook. “Let the poor boy form his own notion of the Weird Bunch.”

“They’re not weird,” Jimin huffs, looking back at the other table one last time with a flush high in his cheeks. “They’re just━ reserved. That’s all.”

“Why?” Jungkook asks, unable to hold it back.

The curiosity is bigger than anything at this point.

Jungkook’s a curious person by nature, but it doesn’t feel like this. There are few things that leave that itching burn under his skin and once that feeling’s settled in there, it’s a hard thing to shake off.

He wants to know why he can still feel Min Yoongi’s eyes on him, or why do his brothers and sisters all look so annoyingly beautiful, wants to know the cause of the tingling feeling that spread throughout his whole body when the boy simply looked at him.

Not only does he want to know, but he feels like he _needs_ it.

“Well, their last name is Cullen, but, they’re all adopted and have different middle and last names as well,” starts Taehyung, eating his lunch and turning so his front is to the cafeteria. “The one who was going creepy-eyes on you is Yoongi, like I’ve told you, and the other boy is Hoseok Jung Cullen. Hoseok-hyung for those that help him ditch P.E. every week,” Taehyung finishes with a cheeky grin.

Jungkook doesn’t dare another glance right now, but he vaguely recalls the other boy’s features as he walked besides the blond girl. He seemed tall and handsome, with cute eyes and soft features.

“The ice queen by his side is Rosalie,” continues Jimin. “A bit of a bitch if you ask me, but a nice one. The other girl is Alice. That one is a sweetheart.”

“Who adopted them all?” Jungkook inquires.

“A doctor that doesn’t live here anymore. His son does though, works as a nurse at the local hospital, the other lost Cullen. He’s korean too, I think the old Dr. Cullen just passed by Seoul and adopted a bunch of cute guys before coming back, but that’s just my guess,” Taehyung laughs.

“You’ll see them passing by, but that’s about it,” says Lily. Troy and Anna sit on the other side of the table already immersed in a conversation of their own. “Like we said, they’re just weird.”

“Don’t listen to her, Jungkookie,” Jimin tells him with a big smile. “You have us! You don’t need to unveil the mysteries of the golden four.”

Daring one last glance back, Jungkook sees the other two girls - Alice and Rosalie - talking to Hoseok, smiling a little while the boy seems to be lost in an explanation and then, sitting with earphones that look more expensive than Jungkook can dream, Yoongi sits there nibbling on an apple.

The second Jungkook’s eyes set on him, it’s like an alarm goes off in the other boy’s radar and his eyes meet Jungkook’s instantly.

His throat goes dry at being stared at so unapologetically, again.

Min Yoongi stops with the apple a few centimeters away from his lips, looking at Jungkook as if he had offended him personally somehow, and the tingling feeling rises yet again, making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

He looks back to his own food and nods at Jimin and Taehyung who are finishing their own foods and smiling at Jungkook.

“Yeah, thanks guys,” he clears his throat. “I’d be a little lost if it wasn’t for you.”

“Ah, don’t worry Jungkook, you’ll love staying here.” Taehyung faces the table yet again, smiles at Jimin and feeds the boy a bit of his own food. “Forks is gonna be amazing to you.”

Jungkook doesn’t know what the knots turning in his stomach mean when he hears that.

  
  
  


Giving his phone number to Jimin and Taehyung is definitely one of the best decisions Jungkook makes, because as soon as he’s home and done with his homework and chores, he checks his phone and smiles instantly.

**TaeTae-hyung**

hey u wanna get midnight milkshake w mini n i 

pro tip: u should answer yes

**Jimin-hyung**

Hey Jungkookie! do u wanna get shakes with me and tae? :)

we usually go just the two of us but we thought u’d like to meet the city w us!

He wonders if Taehyung and Jimin always work in such perfect sync, and quickly replies with a yes to the both of them, heading straight to the shower to get ready.

Once he’s out and put on some casual jeans, a black hoodie and good combat boots ━ it’s always wet and rainy on this town ━ he picks up his camera and good lens, puts his wallet and phone in his pocket and runs downstairs.

His mom is sitting at the dining table with papers spread all around her, looking at them from under her glasses. When she hears him stepping inside, she lifts her head and smiles softly at him.

Jungkook doesn’t miss the bags under her eyes, but the way her smile turns a little softer when she sees him makes him happier.

“Eomma, I’m going to get something to eat with my friends, okay?” he asks.

She looks at the clock that marks 21:04 and raises an eyebrow at him.

“Isn’t it a little late for that?”

He winces and tries his best at giving her the puppy eyes he’s known for.

“Taehyung and Jimin might already be on their way?” he confesses with a smile that’s more of a sorry grimace. “I know I should’ve asked first, but I was so glad that-”

“Wait, you mean Kim Taehyung?” she asks. 

“Uhm, yes?”

“Oh my, yes, of course darling! Go. Don’t be back too late because it’s still a school night and don’t dream of wilding out too much because my patrol deputies _will_ be keeping an eye on everything,” she adds. 

Jungkook is a little thrown back by how quickly Haeun agrees with letting him out, but just when she’s going back to reading her papers, she looks up again with a look of someone who’s remembered something.

“And please tell him to bring my red tupperware the next time he comes, will you? Don’t think I’ve forgotten that.”

“I━sure. I’ll tell him to stop stealing our tupperwares,” he smiles at her and sends her a kiss. “Thank you eomma.”

“I love you! Don’t have too much fun.”

“Love you too.”

He stays outside waiting for the boys to come and pick him up, looking around his house and watching the fog form with every breath he takes.

For some reason, his mind drifts to the lake where he saw Min Yoongi for the first time and feels it again, the clutch in his chest that makes him want to go running and just- do something.

A honk breaks him out of his thought and he runs straight to Jimin’s black Jeep, smiling to the two boys when he sees them.

“My mom asked you to bring her red tupperware back, hyung,” he tells Taehyung before he forgets.

The boy sitting in the passenger sit slaps his forehead with full force. “Fuck Jimin! I told you to not let me forget to bring Haeun’s things!”

“Hey, my memory’s just as shitty as yours!”

“ _Almost_ as shitty as mine.” Taehyung moves the phone connected to the speakers to Jungkook’s hands. “Here Jungkookie, choose the soundtrack. So, as I was saying, the exposition is going to be in three months only, so you have time to plan, you know? We’ll drag Jungkookie too!”

He sees the sorry yet fond smile Jimin gives him from the rear mirror and tunes them out a little as he picks the music.

It’s easy to see that the bond Jimin and Taehyung share is something created long ago. Spending the day with them in school only made Jungkook feel better, less lonely about being in such a strange town that he hasn’t been in so long.

Their dynamic is easy to blend into, specially to Jungkook who’s so at ease with laying back and just laughing at the bickering between discussions.

They drive towards a busy part of town filled with restaurants, bars and stores, lights shining in the streets. Once they park and go straight to the Chilling Bay, Jungkook starts telling them a bit about life in Phoenix.

It’s easy filling them in. Both Taehyung and Jimin are great listeners who let Jungkook speak in his own pace and give good input when it’s needed, asking questions when Jungkook’s mind starts getting too far from them. 

They all order their milkshakes and sit in a wooden table in front of the establishment, not wanting to stay inside despite how cold it is.

“Honestly, did you hear her when we were ordering?” Taehyung asks the two of them, lowering his voice.

“Tae, let her be…” Jimin starts.

“Her conspiracy theories are getting out of hand!” he leans in further. “She’s talking about, like… ‘creatures’, instead of ‘animals’. Someone _needs_ to tell her to chill,” he says, looking back towards the shop to make sure he isn’t being heard.

Jungkook looks between the two of them, Jimin’s stern look and Taehyung’s wide eyes, not understanding a thing. “Who are you talking about?”

“The cashier who attended us, you know?” Jimin asks, looking back too to make sure he isn’t being heard by an employee.

“Yeah, I recall the sweet old lady in bright cotton pink uniform that I talked to three minutes ago,” he teases.

The mood lightens with his joke and Jimin kicks him under the table. “Yah! Brat. Anyway, she uh… she lost a daughter, last year. Because of the animal attacks.”

“What animal attacks?” he asks.

“Well, Forks is surrounded by a big ass forests as you know and there are a lot of animals in them,” Jimin explains. “Never go wandering around in those alone, seriously. They’re really dangerous”

Jungkook thinks about how much he wanted to take pictures and explore the surroundings so he could build his portifolio and jots down Jimin’s warning.

“Anyway, sometimes hikers get attacked by bears or cougars around here,” Taehyung says with a sad chuckle. “The price of living the gross tree-friendly life.”

Jimin rolls his eyes at Taehyung, but looks back to inside the shop, his eyes following the old lady who got their orders.

“Nari lost her daughter.” Jimin has a strange look on his face when telling that, a haunted expression of someone who remembers sad and mournful moments. Jungkook doesn’t ask any questions about it, but he can see that the news were hard to swallow. “And…”

When the silence stretches for longer than comfortable, Taehyung pipes in. “Let’s just say she hasn’t been good.”

“I wouldn’t be either,” Jungkook offers.

“Oh no, Kookie, I mean _really not good_. Did you hear her?”

“Uhm, no?”

“She has some, uhm, theories, about it,” Taehyung answers with a look that says he thinks whatever those theories are, Nari is completely out of her mind.

“Let’s just not listen to her, okay?” Jimin asks, then steals Taehyung’s milkshake out of his hand (“Hey, that’s mine!”) and sips both his and Tae’s at the same time. “Let’s go for a ride so we can show Jungkookie some of the good parts in town. How about that?”

“Give it back to me,” Taehyhung grumbles, half climbing on top of the table to get his milkshake back. He looks at Jungkook with a smile, still on top of the table and raises one eyebrow. “Anywhere specific you wanna go?’

“I haven’t been here in ages,” Jungkook tells them. “And when I used to come here, all I remember are trees and rocks.”

They both laugh at that and Jungkook thinks about what he’d like to see.

“Is there a good park in here? Or like… open air movie theaters? Anything that would make good scenarios for pictures, I’d love to see it.”

At that, Taehyung’s eyes gleam.

“Jungkookie, you are _so_ blessed to have us. Follow our lead.”

“Yes, captain.”

They finish their milkshakes inside the car as Jimin explains to Jungkook that although there isn’t much to do in this town, the few rare finds that they have can be pretty good hang out spots and Friday nights.

“We know all the good spots there are to have around here, obviously,” Jimin tells him excitedly. “So we’ll always keep you updated on what we have to do.”

“And drag you with us,” Taehyung offers, looking at him from the rear mirror, making Jungkook smile.

“Obviously.”

“When we get tired of doing the same shit or get offered to go hiking by the damn hippies that flood this town, we just go to Seattle instead. It’s an hour drive, but it’s worth it ‘cause obviously there’s much more to do, so…”

They don’t stop anywhere on their quick roadtrip because it’s a school night, but Jungkook can’t help but appreciate how much effort the two new found friends put into making him actually feel like he’s home. In their intro of good Friday Nights through the centre of town, they pass the open air movies that Jimin mentioned earlier and, to his surprise, they point him out to a really big music store since Jungkook mentioned being into music on the same block.

“That’s _Seesaw_ , it’s owned by the Cullens and it’s a _really_ cool hanging out place. Taetae and I love going there to study, there’s a coffee shop and all, you can listen to vinyls like hipsters and all,” Jimin smiles.

At the mention of the Cullens, Jungkook’s mind goes back to the lake.

He sees Yoongi’s eyes staring at him as if he could look through his camera’s lens, sees him staring intensely at Jungkook in the cafeteria like he’s trying to bite a piece out of his mind.

A chill runs down his spine just thinking about those eyes on him. Why the hell does that boy have that effect on Jungkook? Being a shy person, being stared at is most definitely one of his biggest pet peeves, but for some reason, remembering that gaze doesn’t bring him a sense of discomfort. It only makes him feel light-headed.

“...don’t you think, Kookie?” Taehyung asks, snapping him back to reality.

None of them seem to notice how far he went, so he simply nods, taking one last look at Seesaw as they pass the green light. He knows he’ll be stopping by soon and for more than just his love of music.

  
  


He gets dropped by Tae and Jimin not much later than that. He walks inside the kitchen to grab some water and stops on his tracks, seeing his mother sleeping on the table in what must be a very uncomfortable position.

There are multiple files on the table and he grimaces when he accidentally catches a glimpse of a dead body, closing them carefully and arranging all together. He gently nudges his mom, who wakes up startled and looks at Jungkook with a confused frown at first, then opens a big smile.

“Hi, baby. Did you have fun?” she asks still smiling, then frowns again and looks around. “Wait, what time is it?”

“Not too late, you must’ve dozed off,” he tells her, then turns around and grabs his water. “And I had a great time. Tae and Jimin are amazing, I’m glad they took me in so quick.”

He smiles again, feeling a little like a baby bunny who’s been adopted somehow. He’s only been here for days, but things aren’t so bad. He has two people that he can see becoming his friends and the town isn’t nearly as dead as he remembers it to be.

“I’m going to bed, okay?” he tells her, but stops at the bottom of the stairs before going up. “You should too.”

His mom smiles fondly at him, but he can see by the way she’s fiddling with the papers in front of her that she isn’t leaving the kitchen anytime soon.

“Thank you, Bunny.”

He nods once again and goes upstairs to do his night routine.

After showering and getting his backpack and camera ready for the next day, Jungkook is out as soon as he hits the pillow.

  
  


The forest is old as it is deep and heavy.

There’s an air surrounding every tree. When things aren’t touched by human hands and stay away from the prying of human eyes, everything else feels at home, able to roam freely and let whatever surrounds them absorb its powers.

Fork’s trees humm somehow, Jungkook thinks, and the very ground he walks on seems to be laced with warm energy.

Staring straight ahead through the thick tree trunks, he can see that the green expands forever. The trees are tall, taller than Jungkook’s eyes can follow in the dim lighting, and he looks around himself wondering if he’s alone in there.

He walks.

It seems that there isn’t much more to do than roam when you stan in such a beautiful place, so he walks through the roots and branches, analyzing the places and angles that would make beautiful shots.

After a little more thought, he realizes that every single inch of that living place would make an excellent shot.

The birds chirping, the way that the tiny bits of sunlight that manage to seep through shine like rays, and━oh. There’s a deer.

It’s a gorgeous creature standing meters and meters away from him, eating from the ground as if nothing could bother it, so Jungkook does his best not to.

He wishes he had his camera with him so he could zoom on it’s beautiful face, the soft features and capture it.

Suddenly feeling a weight on him, he looks down on himself and sees that he does, actually, have his camera hanging around his neck, so he grabs it and lifts it, already zooming in for the deer so he can focus.

His lenses don’t find the deer.

Instead, they find Min Yoongi.

He’s standing right where the deer was before, the same location, but he isn’t looking down. He’s looking at Jungkook again, only this time he doesn’t have a frown on his face like the other times he was looking at Jungkook━no.

This time, Yoongi has a glint in his eyes as if _he_ caught _Jungkook_.

His heartbeat rises in his chest and once again, he’s unable to look away, unable to put the camera down or do anything but zoom in closer, see whatever he can from the mysterious boy.

Yoongi is standing there in nothing but a jeans and a black hoodie, but it feels like he’s seven feet tall and his eyes are nothing now compared to the smile that slowly spread across his face. Jungkook has never seen him smile before, but it’s certainly there.

And as that smile settles, shaping Yoongi’s face differently, Jungkook notices just how much he looks like he knows something that Jungkook doesn’t.

The heartbeat rises once again when he focus his camera on that smile.

Yoongi’s smiling like a predator, making the heart in Jungkook’s chest beat so fast that it makes him wonder if it’ll jump right out of his chest, right into that boy’s hands. How can a smile make him feel like this? How can a smile from someone he’s never met before make him lose his heart, his hands sweat as they grip his camera? He doesn’t know.

He does know one thing though, as he continues to stare, glazed in Yoongi’s existence:

Jungkook feels like he is the deer that was once standing, minutes before, in Yoongi’s place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone please follow me on [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx) and don't forget to comment if you liked this chapter! Remember, feedback keeps an artist's soul going.
> 
> Next chapter comes on next Friday. See y'all then. | [WPOF Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=rqRrs7S7StavbTNIhw7o5w) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	3. Phenomenom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello, and welcome to Seesaw! I love the gawking look on your face.” 
> 
> Jungkook turns around to the melodic voice and his eyes widen immediately. 
> 
> Of course one of them would work here, he thinks. This place is owned by the Cullens, it only makes sense that they’d work here. All the anxiety that had left creeps back inside Jungkook, wondering if he is here too.

His dreams are still vibrating in his mind when Jungkook gets to class the next day.

He knows it’s silly to be so stuck on such a stupid dream — he’s aware he isn’t a deer, if anything, the comparison throughout his whole life has been of how much of a bunny he resembles — and yet when he parks his car, says hello to his friends and goes to class, he keeps seeing Yoongi’s predatory smile and the feeling keeps crawling back inside him.

It’s an irony of destiny then that when he enters his third period class of Biology, the first pair of eyes he encounters are his. The one and only that hasn’t escaped his mind looks at Jungkook with his mouth set on a thin line, then averts his eyes to the window as quickly as he can.

Jungkook wonders if Yoongi doesn’t like him for some reason. Now that would be even more stupid considering they’ve never exchanged a single word towards each other. If Yoongi does have an animosity towards him, then he’s stupid. Jungkook hates people who dislike someone they’ve never met. How can you hate what you don’t know?

He’s the one frowning now when the teacher walks in and starts talking. 

“Good morning, class, open your books on page fourteen, please,” he says.

Jungkook starts paying attention to class instead of wasting more time thinking about the other boy. The teacher starts the first unit of the class on Introduction of Cells and asks basic comprehension questions to the class, who gives him half answers and mumbled questionings, all half asleep and too uninterested in the basic cell structures.

He takes his notes, color codes them how he likes and doesn’t ask questions for now, not enjoying the way that people still stare at him every now and then.

It’s weird for Jungkook who came from a big city to feel trapped in the ‘new kid’ role, especially in such a small town such as Forks.

He forgets how people in places like this don’t really have exciting things to look forward to. Everyone knows each other since birth, their families somehow all tangled and aware of each other and their steps. It’s the kind of place where you meet your ‘high school sweetheart’ and marry them at the age of eighteen, fresh outta high school.

That’s insane for him to even consider. How can they be so sure that the other one is the one when they haven’t even gotten out of their little forgotten town, stopped in time and space?

“C’mon everyone, wake up! Amoebas, the example, are they multicellular or unicellular?” the teacher asks for what Jungkook assumes isn’t the first time.

When the silence stretches for another three seconds, Jungkook raises his hand when he hears the voice from the back of the class.

“They’re unicellular organisms,” Yoongi says.

Jungkook dares a peek to the back of the class. It’s the first time he hears the other boy’s voice and even with the thick jacket he has on, a chill runs through his body, the hair on his arms standing up.

It’s the opposite of what he’d expect from such a delicate face. His voice is soft and so low, so sinfully low that Jungkook wonders how everyone heard it.

“Thank you, Mr. Cullen, and can anyone tell me how we can differentiate a multicellular from a unicellular organism?” the teacher asks, writing on the board the answer given by Yoongi.

Struck by a boldness he doesn’t know where it came from, Jungkook also answers without raising his hand. “Unicellular organisms are made of one cell… obviously. They work together, cooperatively, like amoebas or euglenas, while multicellular organisms are made up of more than one cell… obviously, and they’re larger and more complex, with more operational efficiency,” he explains calmly.

The teacher turns around and looks at Jungkook for the first time in the class and opens a smile, raising one of her eyebrows.

“Obviously,” she jokes, but with a fond smile. “Thank you, Mr. Jeon. As explained…”

She goes back to writing on the board, making a scheme with arrows and colors that appease Jungkook's neatly tied notes, but as he goes back to writing, he feels it.

He looks to the back of the class again without being able to help himself and there it is—Yoongi, staring at him once again. This time he doesn’t avert his eyes, continuing on looking at Jungkook as if trying to get inside his brain somehow. Jungkook looks back to his notebook, unable to keep looking at that face without doing something embarrassing, like blushing.

The rest of the class passes in a blur and he makes sure to keep his mouth shut.

When he’s putting together his material to go to lunch, he hears the class groan in unison and wonders what he missed.

“Yes, I know you all love the idea of working in pairs, but this project will be a big part of your grade. I want good work on this unit, because you two as a pair will also join to work on molecular genetics and that project will be half of your grade.” She’s explaining.

Fuck. Jungkook hates working with other people, especially people he doesn’t know. Why couldn’t Jimin or Taehyung be in this class?

“The pairs have already been assigned by me, and the duo names are written on this page,” she picks up a page and pins it on the board. Everyone’s leaning forward trying to get a glimpse of it, but it’s a small list, so it’s clearly in vain. “I made sure everyone had… adequate pairs. That being said, I’ll—”

The teacher is still speaking when he hears a chair on the back of the class screeching and Jungkook barely has the time to look back before he sees the familiar black soft hair passing out of the door. “Mr. Cullen! Where are you—“ the teacher asks, but gets no answer, as Yoongi simply walks out without an explanation. 

Everyone’s in shock and silence for one second, but the teacher soon clears her throat and continues explaining the parameters for the project. After the bell rings and everyone goes to the front, Jungkook wonders how bad this will be.

“Mr. Jeon, can I have a second?” the teacher calls.

His eyes widen a second, but he walks towards her, anxious to get a look already at his pair. “Yes?”

“Uhm… given that your pair has walked out of class for some reason, I’ll make sure that you know that mister Yoongi is a good boy and an intelligent one. That being said, if there’s any issue, you can come to me and we’ll work out your grade and amount of work from there, is that okay?”

He feels his blood run cold and the chills that had left returning in full force. He swallows his momentary panic down in favor of nodding and does the same as the other boy had done, walking right out of class.

Did Yoongi walk out because of him? Does he really dislike Jungkook?

No, that’s even more stupid. He hadn’t seen the list of pairs, he couldn’t know he was going to have to work with Jungkook. Maybe he just hates group works in general and didn’t even want to know who was his pair, but that doesn’t make it better. He’s clearly prickly, not a friendly person and not easily approachable.

How the fuck is Jungkook going to work half his grade with someone that stares daggers in his soul every time they’re in the same vicinity? And why does Jungkook care so much?

It’s not like they have to be friends too, he thinks about it. Breathing slowly through his nose and out of his mouth, he thinks I can work this out.

Whatever Min Yoongi’s problem is, it can’t have anything to do with Jungkook. And if it does, then that’s his problem. Jungkook doesn’t care if the mysterious boy never even looks at his direction. He doesn’t care if him and his pretty face or pretty voice ever come near him.

“Well you look cheerful,” Jimin says with a strange look. “What’s the matter?”

He sighs. “I got paired with Min Yoongi in Biology, but he like, ran out of class before everyone could even see the pair sheet. I don’t know what’s his problem with me. I never even spoke to him! What the fuck,” he complains.

“That’s what you get for being in A.P. Biology,” says Taehyung with a wiggle of his eyebrows, biting into one of his carrots.

“Not funny, hyu—Taehyung. Not funny,” he grumbles.

“It kind of is, Kookie,” Jimin laughs. “You really think he just felt he was your pair and was like ‘Oh no! Working with the cute new boy who’s super smart and wanted by everyone, fuck my liiiiife!’?” he says in a super fake deep voice.

Jungkook just stares at his two friends for a second, seeing them laugh at each other.

“That’s totally not what he sounds like,” he bites back with a frown, making them laugh only more. They all sit down at the table and the rest of the group look at them.

“Not what who sounds like?” asks Troy.

“Min Yoongi,” Tae tells them. “Kookie got paired with him in AP Biology and thinks he just read the teacher’s damn mind and ran away from him,” he laughs.

“Oh no, he just hates general human interaction,” says Lily, smiling at Jungkook. “Definitely nothing to do with you, special boy.”

Jungkook feels there’s a bite behind the ‘special boy’ bit, but doesn’t give her an answer. “Anyway, are you all up for Seattle this weekend?” she asks everyone.

They all start talking about a show from a band that’s going to play in a bar and Jungkook half zones out, eating his lunch and trying not to think too much about it.

“Hey, Kookie,” whispers Jimin next to him.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t stress about this,” he smiles at Jungkook. “If he has a problem with you without even speaking to you, then fuck him.”

Jungkook smiles at that, finding it adorable how Jimin looks swearing, his innocent doll face and bubblegum pink hair making it quite the look.

“And also, you can call me and Tae ‘hyung’ if you want,” he winks, clearly catching Jungkook’s near slip at the old honorifics that he hasn’t used in so long. “We are your hyungs and you’re a bit of a disrespectful brat for using it just now anyway.”

Jungkook laughs at him, nodding along. “Okay. Thanks, hyung.” They share a smile and Jungkook can’t help but joke, “You’re so tiny for a hyung, though.”

“Jungkookie, my tiny ass will beat your muscle pig body ‘till next Sunday if you call me tiny again,” he says with the biggest and most charming smile, making Jungkook laugh even louder. “Just try me. And stop with the frowning, you should do something to distract yourself from this whole idea that the Min Cullen even thinks about you, okay?”

“Yeah… thanks again, hyung.”

“No problem.”

☁

Back home, Jungkook decides to take Jimin’s advice and do something for himself.

Admittedly, his train of thought isn’t the best, per say, given where he wants to go, but the point is to distract, and nothing — other than photography — distracts him more than music.

“Where are you going, Bunny?” His mom is walking around the kitchen organizing some things. Jungkook doesn’t miss the files of cases that seem to live on top of that table.

“I’m going for a ride, eomma. Wanna meet the town a little more.” He has his backpack with some homework to do already and his camera stacked to see if he gets inspired in the way.

She stops putting away the pots and pans to smile at him.

“You don’t remember much from here, do you?”

He shakes his head at her, smiling coyly.

“Do you remember the Black boy used to take care of you?” He tries to recall who she’s talking about, but his mind draws blank. “I’m just asking because he’s still around, you used to adore him.”

Jungkook does recall a mop of black hair, an older boy that used to be infatuated by that used to be nice enough to play with him whenever he was around and his father - another officer - was talking to his mom.

“His dad’s a cop too, right?” he asks.

“Exactly!” she says, looking very happy that Jungkook still remembers. She walks towards him and fixes a few strands of his hair, and he takes notice of the bags under her eyes which always seem to be there. Being a sheriff mustn't be easy work, especially in a town surrounded by forests and killing animals, he thinks. “You drive safe, okay Bunny?”

“Of course, eomma.” Jungkook feels a tight grip on his chest looking at her then, knowing that although the two of them haven’t been the closest while he was growing up, his mother always loved him a lot. He lets go of his backpack and wraps his arms around her waist tightly, then let's go with a smile, the feeling in his chest a little better. “I’ll be back later.”

The smile she has sticks with him while he drives to _Seesaw._

His mother and father had divorced when Jungkook was only three and he doesn’t recall much from it. He knows that his dad wasn’t fit for this gloomy town and that his mother loved her job too much to simply flee and, from what he’s grasped from their awkward interactions over the years, their love had faded long before he was born.

The truth is, he’s glad for the way he grew up. His father and mother knew that being with her meant a lot of alone time given her task force and he grew in sunny, humid Florida, filling his camera rolls with the prettiest pictures of sunrises and sunsets.

There was never hate towards Forks in Jungkook’s heart, but no child would prefer coming to this place rather than staying with their friends in the pool all summer. 

Seeing how happy his mother is to have him here, though, he feels a little guilty for never having invested at least in showing her that she was never the problem.

He vows to himself to change that since now he’s made the decision of staying.

When he parks his car and enters Seesaw, Jungkook’s gnawing feelings inside his chest leave for a hot second. The place is beautiful, a two floor music store filled with vinyls in the walls, a quiet and dim-lit air all around with several spots to play music - and earphones, so no one bothers anyone - and shelves to browse through.

Looking up, he can see (and smell) the small cafe that the boys had mentioned. He spots some sofas and more shelves filled with CDs and Jungkook wonders if this is what a piece of heaven looks like.

“Hello, and welcome to Seesaw! I love the gawking look on your face.” 

Jungkook turns around to the melodic voice and his eyes widen immediately. 

Of course one of them would work here, he thinks. This place is owned by the Cullens, it only makes sense that they’d work here. All the anxiety that had left creeps back inside Jungkook, wondering if he is here too.

“I’m Hoseok, is there anything I can do to help?” the boy - Hoseok, he corrects himself, asks looking at him with a bright smile.

Yoongi, Hoseok and the two girls that Jungkook doesn’t yet know the name of are the Cullens that go to FHS. The blinding difference between Hoseok and Yoongi leave Jungkook even more speechless.

Hoseok is, well… just as annoyingly and ethereally beautiful as the rest of his family. His sand hair and beautiful smile fit his broad shoulders and general broad aura of someone who’s very, very extrovert.

“Uhm. Hello.” Very eloquent, Jungkook. “I wasn’t really—I’m not looking for anything in particular. I just wanted to meet the place, my friends told me about it yesterday and I wasn’t feeling so good today so. Thought it was a good idea.”

Hoseok looks at him and something about the way his caramel eyes analyse Jungkook gives him a shiver almost similar to the one his brother leaves in every inch of him. The other boy hums and nods as if he understands something, “Yeah, you look like you’re not feeling so good. Why don’t I show you around?”

He places his hand carefully on Jungkook’s shoulder and starts leading him towards the shelves of CDs on his left.

“Seesaw is an excellent place to unwind, study, listen to good music, you definitely made a good choice, uhm… What was your name again?”

Jungkook almost slaps himself. “Jungkook! I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

Hoseok’s face doesn’t make the change that Jungkook’s seen in every classmate that he’s introduced himself to. He simply continues to walk with him, leading him through the shelves. “Well Jeon Jungkook, as I was saying, we’re a great spot to do nearly anything. What kind of music do you like?”

Every bit of nervousness in Jungkook seems to flee in Hoseok’s presence, and after that question, Jungkook feels his happiness fully bloom.

“A little bit of everything, honestly?” He answers, and Hoseok lifts his eyebrows in curiosity, so he continues. “I love pop a lot, but I listen to a lot of old school rap when I’m photographing for some reason. Nas, Mobb Deep, B.I.G, Big L. I like electronic, jazz too… honestly, if it’s good, I’m listening,” he chuckles.

Hoseok’s smiling brightly when he finishes.

“Damn, that’s good taste right there!” he jokes, making Jungkook laugh. “Well, we have everything separated by genre, so feel free to roam around. You can listen to any CD or vinyl in our PlayerSpots, and if you wanna purchase anything, I’ll be in the cashier checking you out, is that good?”

Jungkook smiles again. “Sure. I wanted to find something to play tonight, I’m going to a lake to take some pictures and I wanted new music.”

“Ah, tonight’s not really a good time. I heard in the news it’s gonna pour rain all afternoon. It should start soon, actually.” Hoseok’s smile is more of a smirk when he tells Jungkook that and it makes the boy wonder if everyone in this town smiles every now and then as if they know a secret he doesn’t.

“I don’t mind rain. Makes the air change, gives me pretty pictures.”

“You city boy, wandering around our moss and wet roots with a camera at night sounds like trouble,” Hoseok tells him in a motherly tone, clearly only half joking.

“Ah, don’t worry Hoseok-ssi, I can take care of myself,” he tells the boy.

“Man, I almost forget you’re another korean addiction to the good old Forks. You know what? Given your great taste, you can call me hyung. But you should choose that great music and go roaming around another day, city boy.” Hoseok tells him and then looks to the top floor as if someone had called his name. “Oops, I have to go. Feel at home, okay?”

Jungkook nods his thank you and starts looking around. The music is, like Hoseok had said, separated by genre and he goes stack by stack looking for any new artists or covers that call his attention.

His traitorous mind, though, wonders why he couldn’t be paired up with Hoseok instead of Yoongi. He clearly doesn’t seem to have an allergic reaction to Jungkook every time he sees him.

All the good and giddy feelings that he had in Hoseok’s presence start to fade away. He recalls he has a project due with the other Cullen boy. He would consider asking for a change of partners, but he’s too stubborn to quit or give up like that without even getting a word in with Yoongi.

The door of the store opens and with a rush of wind comes the chill that Jungkook has learned to identify so well.

_Speak of the Devil and It shall appear._

Standing in front of the cashier is the current bane of his existence.

He’s wearing a black hoodie underneath a light denim jacket and Jungkook truly wishes he didn’t look so damn good every time he saw him. He’s holding a black bag with the Seesaw logo on it and as it seems to be his usual state, staring right at Jungkook with that frown and look, trying to pry another hole inside his soul.

Jungkook frowns back and thinks to the hell with it. He will not be intimidated by this—this handsome, annoyingly quiet boy yet again. He swallows down any questioning and starts walking towards him.

Only he doesn’t get to say hello. Jungkook nearly runs after him. He was clearly walking with the intent of speaking with Yoongi, but as soon as he started moving towards him, the boy simply turned around and exited the shop.

Jungkook’s left in the middle of the entrance with a look of shock, no longer wondering if the boy has a problem with him. It’s obvious that he does.

His chest feels too tight and the anger that burns inside him surprises even him, so he simply leaves the _Once Upon a Time in America_ CD he found back on the shelf he had gotten it and leaves without even listening to it.

 _Fine_ , if Min Yoongi can dislike Jungkook without as much as a fucking reason, then he can dislike him right back. It’s _just fine_.

☁

It’s very much not fine.

It pours rain, just like Hoseok had said, all afternoon. Jungkook isn’t discouraged by that, but he makes sure to drive only when the rain has stopped and his mom is sure his car isn’t gonna slip and fall into a ditch somewhere.

He had meant what he said too, rain _does_ help with different types of pictures. The lake is perfect for that, fog gathering all on top of it given that it’s down a steep hill.

All he wants is to capture the instriscicate and different beauty of this town for a couple of hours and head home. He can feel it, ever since he came to Forks, the difference in the air. Maybe he never noticed before because as a child there’s only so much your perception focuses on, but he can now.

It’s everywhere. It’s the feeling you get when the soundtrack drops in the middle of the movie and you see the important part from different angles, or when you finish a chapter of a really good book in a cliffhanger and your whole body is waiting for the shoe to drop.

Adjusting the lighting on his camera, Jungkook wonders what Forks keeps inside it’s roots that give him that sense of wait.

Maybe it’s the town… or maybe it’s the way Jungkook’s mind always slips to cat-like eyes for the past couple of days.

“Stupid, pretty boy.” It pisses him off. Jungkook doesn’t like being pre-judged and he hates it even more when it comes from pretty, arrogant boys.

He snaps a picture of the lake, the same one he first saw Yoongi in and takes a deep breath. “Stupid _arrogant_ boy who hates me for _no damn reason_ ,” he mumbles.

In retrospect, Jungkook should’ve listened to Hoseok to begin with.

He _is_ a city boy who isn’t used to big roots and wet, cold forests with trees far too big to even see the sky. It’s an important tip to take into consideration and Hoseok didn’t even have to warn him, but also, if he had listened, much more would’ve changed.

If he had listened, he wouldn’t be seeing Yoongi one more time, standing atop of a rock many feet away from Jungkook.

“Hey!” Jungkook yells as soon as his eyes set on him, ignoring the race in his heartbeat just because he’s in that presence. “Min Yoongi, I wanna talk to you!”

It’s a stupid move, climbing the rocks in the direction to where Yoongi is so fast, but the other boy has proven to be a cat way too many times and Jungkook is _not_ letting him slip away one more time.

He doesn’t give a shit if Yoongi’s intimidating eyes give him chills all the way to his last strand of hair, Jungkook is no coward and he can at least tell Yoongi that if he doesn’t wanna talk to him, he’ll do his project by his damn self.

Jungkook walks with purpose, gripping his camera on his hands at the steepness and when he looks at Yoongi again, standing far away from him, he misses his step.

Jungkook is looking at Min Yoongi one second and the next, he’s falling.

He feels it in the way his combat boots slip in a rock and his instinct is to hug his camera close to his chest - it’s his baby and it’s _expensive_ \- so that means Jungkook’s body takes the hit.

He only takes notice of how steep the hill is when he feels something hitting against his ribs again, against his head once and then his body rolls one more time, making Jungkook’s eyes catch a glimpse of an even bigger rock coming towards his head and _oh._

_Oh._

Very stupid idea indeed.

There’s only time to close his eyes shut tight and hug his own body (and camera) even tighter, embracing for the impact, expecting pain and then _nothing_ , but it doesn’t go that way.

Instead of a hard rock to his head and immediate death, Jungkook feels a rush of air blowing past him and then his body hits against something that _feels_ like a rock for one second, but then irradiates a little more warmth than he expected from a solid painful death.

It’s also hugging his body with strong arms that nature surely doesn't have.

His whole world is spinning when he opens his eyes, feeling the way his coiled body is still being held. “Are you _insane_?” a voice growls near his ear.

It makes him nauseous. “Fuck, Jungkook are you _insane_? My brother _told_ you not to come, what the actual _fuck_.”

It’s Min Yoongi.

Yoongi, who was standing several meters away from him, nearly at the top of the hill like he had just arrived to sit and brood at the lake or whatever it was that he did in here alone before Jungkook perturbed his peace. Yoongi who is _somehow_ right there, lifting Jungkook’s entire body as if he weights absolutely nothing.

Yoongi, who for weird reason, sounds... worried.

Which makes no sense. He doesn’t like Jungkook.

Something else makes no sense, though, and through the throbbing pain and shooting flares he feels in his middle and on his head, he remembers what it is.

“Yo’ere fa’ from me.” Jungkook’s voice is slurred and he tries to get a better look at Yoongi, but something thick, wet and warm is blocking his vision.

Yoongi doesn’t dignify him with an answer and with his only good eye he sees Yoongi from up close for the first time. He looks insanely pissed off, his eyebrows frowned and his pretty thin lips set in a thin line. When Yoongi looks down at him, his expression softens in ways Jungkook didn’t think were possible.

“Thankfully, not far enough.”

“I was’onna hit my’ead.”

“Yes, and you still did. You’re concussed.” Yoongi’s moving upwards and some small part of Jungkook’s brain wants to ask how the shorter boy can carry him so easily, but his vision is getting even more blurred. He feels a light shake on his body and winces, feeling all the places where it hurts. “Hey, hey Jungkook, you can’t fall asleep on me.”

“Hurts’alot, Yoon.”

“ _Fuck_ .” There’s a rush of wind again and he can’t see anymore where they’re going because his eyes are closed and _yes_ , that feels so much nicer. Darkness, the smell of mint, something sweet and heavy he can’t identify and the warmth of Yoongi. “Jungkook, can you listen to my voice?”

Ah, there he is. Pretty, stupid boy.

“Yes, I _am_ stupid,” mutters Yoongi. “Please answer me, Jungkook.”

He hears the faint sound of an engine turning on and his body being let down. “No,” he whines. “Yoon, hurts.”

“I know. I’m right here, okay?”

He can’t see him, but he feels on top of his jacket, a hand being placed. He’s out before he can answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed it! tell me if you liked this one.
> 
> Next chapter comes next Friday! See you then. | [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	4. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook ignores how his heartbeat spikes again seeing the other boy walk in and he considers removing his heart monitor on his finger, but images a flat line would call more attention than his gay panic at seeing a handsome face. Yoongi’s polite enough not to mention the clear sound of Jungkook’s heart beating a little too fast, and Jungkook examines how comfy he looks in dark black jeans, and another black hoodie under a cool leather jacket.
> 
> It’s stupidly difficult not to have a reaction at that messy hair, those beautiful eyes coming closer. Jungkook would pay good money for anyone to keep it cool in his spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back! always a thank you to my star [cat](https://twitter.com/agbscene) for the inspiration and constant support ♥

Jungkook opens his eyes slowly, looking at the plain white ceiling and assessing how much of his body hurts. The memories come back to him slowly, the same way that his senses do. He feels his thirst, thinking back to how he was at the lake, adjusts his eyesight at the hospital room around him and remembering how he ran into Min Yoong and—. 

Him. Falling.

Falling _into_ him somehow.

Jungkook’s eyes snap open and he tenses, immediately feeling how the surprise of remembering that Yoongi somehow ran all the way to him and stopped Jungkook from splitting his brains out in some rock for ignoring Hoseok’s advice and not taking pictures in a damn foggy lake.

“Fuck, fuck,” he mutters, feeling the pain on his back and his head. He doesn’t know how, but even through the red eyepatch — of what he assumes now was his blood, he lifts one of his hands to the pounding on top of his eyebrows, _outch_ — Jungkook had seen Yoongi looking down at him looking _really_ pissed off.

But also… kind of worried? He was sure he heard the other boy calling his name multiple times, keeping him awake. That was without even getting to the calculus of how Yoongi had ran all that distance and magically stopping Jungkook from fucking up more of himself or his camera.

 _Fuck_. 

He tenses — and regrets it, trying not to think now of the damage done to his camera. Looking to his side he sees his mom fast asleep in the chair next to him still in her sheriff uniform, and with a glance to the TV’s program that’s muted in front of him, it’s only a little past eight o’clock.

The room’s door opens and the boy entering with a nurse uniform only smiles at Jungkook, not surprised at all at seeing him awake.

“Hello Jungkook, how are you feeling?” His robes are green and looking at him, something familiar about him tells Jungkook that he knows him somehow. He’s korean too, broad shoulders, beautiful lips and a handsome face that barely belongs in a hospital. “I’m Seokjin, your nurse.” _Oh._ The last Cullen. “My younger brother brought you a couple of hours ago— oh, hello Mrs. Jeon.”

Jungkook turns to his mom, seeing her wake up in alarm and immediately get up and go towards Jungkook.

“Jungkookie, honey. _Bunny_ , don’t do that to me. How are you feeling? Are you okay?” she moves his bangs from his forehead carefully and gently, smiling at him through tired eyes.

The tiredness seeping through her makes Jungkook feel so bad. It’s a fact he’s always been an active boy, doing many sports and activities and hurting himself many times, but it’s never good to see your parents concerned and most of his life it was never his mom’s soft, pleading eyes.

Everyone always tells him how his eyes resemble hers and he feels kinda bad for people he’s stared at with those big black eyes.

“I’m okay mom.” He coughs into his hand and before he can ask for it, there’s a straw from a cup of water being placed in front of him. Looking up he sees the nurse smiling at him.

“I told you before Miss Jeon, there were no major injuries.” Seokjin looks from his mom to him. “You hurt yourself pretty bad on your back Jungkook, but the cut on your head was mostly superficial. Head wounds bleed a lot, that’s all. We wrapped your ribs carefully and they’ll be sprained and bruised for a week, so you’ll have to tread lightly.”

Every bit of information is given to him slowly and he takes deeper breaths as he’s updated on his body, feeling better about the whole incident. When he’s finished with his water, Seokjin grabs his chart and starts taking notes as he continues.

“It was lucky that you didn’t fall even more, that lake can be a tricky and dangerous place after rain, there are many big roots and rocks in there—”

“It wasn’t luck.” He doesn’t have the habit of interrupting people, but the feeling of Yoongi’s arms wrapped around him come back to him, as real as ever. Jungkook promptly ignores the rise in his heartbeat sounding clear at the monitor.

Seokjin stops writing, lifting his gaze to meet Jungkook’s with a shy smile. “Right.”

“I still want to thank your brother, Jin,” his mother says, reaching across the bed to pat the nurse on his arm with a familiarity of people who know each other very well. “Did Yoongi come back?”

“Me too,” Jungkook blurts. “I… I’d love to thank him.”

Thank him and ask him one or ten thousand questions. His head hurts way too much to think of even one to begin with, but he _knows_ something’s off. Seokjin’s looking at him, looking for something in Jungkook’s face.

“So you remember falling?” Seokjin asks and he nods. “That’s really good, Jungkook. You hit your head and while the scans and everything seem okay, an intact memory’s always a magnificent sign.”

“Yeah.” He swallows down the feeling of paranoia and looks down at his lap. “Is he here?”

“He said he’d be back to check on you.” Seokjin checks his medication and closes his clipboard, smiling even brighter. God, was beauty a pre-requirement to be adopted by their parents? What the fuck. “Tomorrow morning he’ll probably stop by and you’ll be released already. We only have to keep you for observation, gotta make sure everything’s okay.”

Jungkook nods his understanding.

“Thanks, nurse Cullen.”

“Just doing my job.” He turns to look at Haeun and then blows her a kiss in the air. “Always lovely to see you, although I prefer it in other circumstances.”

As soon as the nurse is out of his room, Jungkook hides his smile at his mom’s reaction. “Are you friends with every korean boy in this town?”

“Yes,” she answers without hesitation. She goes back to combing his hair and he sees the bags under her eyes.

It takes Jungkook yet another hour, but through a lot of talking, he convinces Haeun to go back to their house so she can sleep in a proper bed. Jungkook has to mention about a hundred times how he’ll be under monitoring and how he’ll be released tomorrow, advocating for her need to sleep in a proper place so she can do her job well.

After she’s gone — convinced by his promise that he’ll call her right before school — he rests against his pillow, looking out of his window to where it rains.

Maybe he _had_ hit his head too hard.

It was the only plausible explanation for the insanity his brain had produced. There was no way, no logical human way that the older boy had run that distance in what Jungkook assumed were _seconds_ and bam, saved him like a damn Disney princess in distress.

It was ridiculous.

He tracks how he managed to meet and interact with pretty much half of the Cullen family in the short start of a week here, which, according to Lily, was more than a lot of people in this town got.

Yoongi was reserved, Hoseok only spoke to Taehyung when the latter was ditching him out of P.E., he certainly had no intentions in meeting Seokjin, but somehow, he knew them all already. And crazier than that was the fact that out of all of them, he had spoken with Yoongi less than the others.

A knock on his door startles him out of his thoughts.

“Come in.”

A mop of black hair peeks through the door and Yoongi puts his cute face in. “Can I come in?” he asks, looking around like a skittish cat.

“Sure.”

Jungkook ignores how his heartbeat spikes again seeing the other boy walk in and he considers removing his heart monitor on his finger, but images a flat line would call more attention than his gay panic at seeing a handsome face. Yoongi’s polite enough not to mention the clear sound of Jungkook’s heart beating a little too fast, and Jungkook examines how comfy he looks in dark black jeans, and another black hoodie under a cool leather jacket.

It’s _stupidly_ difficult not to have a reaction at that messy hair, those beautiful eyes coming closer. Jungkook would pay good money for anyone to keep it cool in his spot.

They stare at each other for a second and Jungkook sees Yoongi’s eyes assessing his patched wounds. Finally, the older boy breaks the silence. “How are you feeling?” his voice is just as deep as Jungkook remembers.

“Like shit.” It’s an honest answer and he wants to elaborate, but his lips feel dry once again.

Yoongi grimaces, then looks away. “Yeah, stupid question, I did just see you fall a couple of feet down a mossy, wet hill.” He looks back at Jungkook with hopeful eyes. “It doesn’t hurt too bad though, does it?”

“No, considering you lept like Usain Bolt and rescued me like I was Meg.” Jungkook blushes a little when he says the latest comparison, but he sees recognition in Yoongi’s eyes anyway. “Fast, aren’t you? And… insanely strong for someone so short.”

Yoongi’s eyes widen at those words and Jungkook realizes just how rude he’d been. Part of him wants to rush in an apology, but despite feeling the heat in his cheeks, he keeps his lips pursed and just stares at Yoongi’s surprised expression. To his utmost surprise, after two tense seconds, Yoongi burst out laughing.

“Did you just compare me to Hercules... and called me _so short_ in the same go?” He laughs again, looking more pleased at that than Jungkook imagined he’d be. He’s trying very hard not to admire the way Yoongi’s eyes go when he’s laughing or how absolutely adorable his face looks, how his person seems to change with a gummy smile. “Oh fuck, that was good.”

“Also very talkative for someone who’s run from me twice now,” he adds before he can lose his courage.

That seems to shut Yoongi up, but his expression still remains happy. He looks down at the hospital bed and starts messing with a beanie Jungkook didn’t notice he was carrying in his hands.

“Would you believe me if I said I wasn’t running from you?” Yoongi asks.

“Nope.”

Yoongi chuckles at his quick response, lifting his gaze. “Well, it’s the truth.”

Jungkook stares a little more, hoping to get more than that from Yoongi, but all he gets is those beautiful caramel eyes set on him and a corner of the mouth smile. His heartbeat peaks again when he focuses a little too long on those pink lips and to distract himself, he turns around and picks up his water cup.

He takes a long drink and looks back at Yoongi. “You’re not gonna tell me where the Hercules power and the Maximoff speed came from?”

Yoongi bits his bottom lip — and _really_ , _give me a fucking break, god_ — and tries not to laugh again.

“How many of those nerdy references do you _have_?” he asks, letting out his laugh.

“You lose the right to laugh at me when you understand them, Yoongi-ssi.”

He winces and his lips curl in the most adorable way. It should not be as endearing as it was. “Ugh, I haven’t heard someone honorific me like I’m a grandpa in so long,” he purses his nose cutely. “If you say I helped, might as well call me hyung. And you’re right, I think I lose laughing points if I get them.”

“I know I’m right.” Jungkook puts his water down and analyses Yoongi this time. He’s standing at the bottom of Jungkook’s bed, keeping his distance and although he looks at Jungkook, he hardly keeps eye contact. He wonders if the discomfort is because of what Jungkook just asked. “And you’re dancing circles around explaining to me the _how_ of it all.”

Yoongi frowns at that, looking at Jungkook with a confused expression. “You don’t think short people can be strong?” There’s a bit of a condescending tone behind his joke. “You said ‘hey, I wanna talk to you’, I was coming down so we could have that talk and saw you fall, picked up you and dragged your clumsy ass here. You know, I don’t know if anyone has told you this before, but you should be careful around these woods after a rain. You are a city boy, after all.”

Jungkook hates the way he says all that. It’s like he’s trying to go for a joking tone, but something in it doesn’t hit it right for Jungkook. “You were _really_ far from me.”

Yoongi’s confused expression deepens and he shakes his head.

“Hm, not really, Jungkook. I was a few steps away from you, yeah, but when you called I was already coming down and—”

“A few _steps_?” Jungkook asks, nearly yelling. “You were all the way up there!”

Yoongi sighs at that, turning his whole body towards him.

“Look, I can explain all the ways your mind can have perceived this wrong _and_ there’s also the fact you hit your head, but… I don’t know what you’re asking here, Jungkook.” The way he says it, so plain and simple, makes Jungkook’s stomach twirl and he recoils a bit in himself. He’s looking at Jungkook as if _Jungkook_ is out of his mind and he hates it, hates it even more when he starts wondering if he’s been driving himself paranoid over… nothing.

“Never met someone stronger than you?” Yoongi asks again, looking at Jungkook with a glint in his eyes, a more cheerful look on his face. “We can have an arm wrestle when you’re feeling better so you find out how I could lift you and all.”

“I’m…” he trails off, thinking again. He’s what, sorry? Technically, he isn’t. He still doesn’t understand it, but something about the way Yoongi’s painting the whole scene makes him upset. He closes his mouth, biting into his lip. “I know what I saw.”

There’s a tense silence in the room and whatever was left of Yoongi’s attempt to be nice, is gone from his face. He looks at Jungkook with the same blank expression he saw back in school at the cafeteria, a carefully painted look of someone that can’t be read.

“But… thank you. For saving me.” Jungkook looks away from Yoongi’s face then, upset at how he finally got the other boy to talk to him and yet the whole thing went _wrong_.

Leave it to him to fuck up their first proper conversation, one that Yoongi seemed so adamant on making a nice one. He’s joking with him, for fuck’s sake, but despite the warmth in his cat eyes, he’s still trying to say Jungkook’s mind was off.

There _is_ a slight possibility that the hit to his head fucked up his senses, but... No.

If there’s one thing Jungkook trusts, it’s his gut.

Trying to salvage at least the civility between the two of them, Jungkook sighs and shrugs, looking down at his lap.” A little bit of me died probably, but at least you saved the shell,” he picks on the hospital’s blanket. “So thanks.”

Yoongi’s frown is back on, but Jungkook knows why.

“My camera’s probably shattered,” he elaborated, clearing the other’s confusion. 

“It isn’t.” Yoongi looks at him with a strange look. “You shielded as if it was more important than your own skull.”

“My skull isn’t worth eight hundred dollars.”

“You’re right. Stitching you up is probably around only five,” Yoongi answers with a completely blank face still on.

They both stare at each other and despite the tension, neither can hide a small smile at that. Jungkook _wants_ to laugh, but they both know they’re still on different sides of a coin when it comes to what happened.

“Well.” Yoongi gets away from the bed and looks at Jungkook again. “I hope you feel better… you’re released tomorrow, right?”

“Yup. Will you run if I try to talk to you about our Biology project?”

“Oh. You’re my partner?” he asks surprised. _Guess Lily was right_. “Of course. We can work something out. Like I told ya, wasn’t running.”

He gives Jungkook one last strained smile and then leaves.

Well.

He wanted a conversation with the boy and he got it.

Apparently, there _wasn’t_ anything to do with Jungkook and how Yoongi seemingly was just away from him. Maybe, like Lily had said, Yoongi just didn’t like any interaction at all. It wasn’t _personal_.

For some reason, that answer didn’t taste any better than the alternative.

  
  


☁

Back in school a couple of days later, it’s not only that everyone _knows_ , but also that everyone wants Jungkook to say the when, the how and every detail in between his embarrassing princess moment at the lake.

Apparently, someone from senior year was having their check-ups at the hospital when Yoongi walked in with Jungkook _in his arms_.

“Please kill me right now.” There’s no other way around it.

Both Jimin and Taehyung laugh again at him, walking by his side as they go find somewhere else to sit during lunch.

If the way people looked at him before was bad, being the new kid _and_ the kid rescued by none other than Yoongi is the worst possible thing.

Random people that Jungkook never saw before come to him between classes to ask how he’s doing, giving fake sweet smiles of concern and trying very badly to conceit how much they want to ask details of everything that happened.

The only person that doesn’t offer him their happiness over Jungkook being okay after ‘such horrifying incident’ is, surprisingly, Hoseok.

“You know, my advices are _really_ good,” he says, showing up out of nowhere and sitting right beside Taehyung. “Next time you should listen to it.”

Taehyung and Jimin barely bat an eyelash, but the rest of the group immediately go still and quiet at the new appearance. Jungkook looks from Hoseok to the table where he was sitting before with the rest of his family and stops Yoongi having a conversation with one of the girls, Alice.

“Lucky hyung was there, wasn’t you?” the way Hoseok asks smiling would make Jungkook ashamed again to have yet someone else making fun of him, but unlike the others he doesn’t feel any malice in him. He’s definitely teasing Jungkook, though.

“Yes, _so_ lucky.” It comes off a _little_ more ironic and sharper than Jungkook intends, but he can’t help it at that moment.

It’s not to say he was expecting a little more… interaction, from Yoongi, but the radio silence after how they awkwardly left things at the hospital leaves Jungkook uneasy.

“Let’s hope I don’t fall in my two clumsy left feet before Biology, right? Can’t have any accidents too far from your hyung,” he tries again, looking at Hoseok this time with a smile too. It makes the other boy laugh, clearly enjoying being teased back, and then he steals one of Jimin’s tomatoes in his lunch box before getting up and leaving with a wink to Jungkook.

Taehyung and Jimin share the same look of exasperation that someone has when dealing with a person of _personality,_ and judging from how unaffected they seem, dealing with Hoseok is a usual thing.

“Anyway,” Jimin says, as if he wasn’t interrupted at all. “How much damage are we talking about here?”

The other side of the table go back to their own conversation, clearly losing interest in hearing about Jungkook’s camera. He sighs, “It was just the lense, but…”

“I don’t think by the look on your face, being ‘just’ a lense is helpful,” Taehyung says with a grimace.

Jungkook had taken about two years to save enough money and upgrade to the camera he had now. In his age, photography was still just a hobby, and asking your dad to buy a nearly one thousand dollars camera was absurd.

“It’s almost four hundred.”

Jimin fake chokes on his food and Taehyung whistles loud enough that some people from the table behind him hear it.

“Nothing that can be done?” Jimin looks almost as sad as Jungkook feels asking him that, which inevitably makes the younger boy feel a little better about the whole situation for a few seconds.

“Nope, shattered the lense when I first fell and then the rock tented the outside a little. Fixing it would be almost as much as buying a new one.”

“You are one unlucky bastard, Junkookie,” Taehyung shakes his head. “First you end up with the boy, he runs away from you—”

“Technically, he said he didn’t run away,” he mumbles, eating his food.

“—then you find him at his family’s shop, run away again,” he continues with a pointed look. “And when you think it can’t get worse, he saves your swooning city boy princess self from doom. In his bare arms.”

“This city would never allow bare arms,” Jimin says while chewing his food. “There are like, 4 sunny days the whole year.”

“You two got what I mean.”

“Honestly, he’ll probably just…” Jungkook looks from over Taehyung’s shoulder to the Cullen's table one more time.

It’s hard not to glance every once in a while to where Yoongi is. Weirder still is how now he barely looks at Jungkook. Where did all the staring go to? Was he embarrassed that he had saved Jungkook and was now gonna ignore him even further? 

Groaning, Jungkook rests his head against the table. “Ew, Jungkookie, the cafeteria's tables are gross, get up,” Taehyung laughs, reaching across the table and lifting him by his arms. He fixes Jungkook a steady look, “Stop moping. People will forget this shit as soon as someone else embarrasses themselves.”

“Which, considering we’re in high school, should be _pretty_ soon,” Jimin nods.

“Thanks,” he tells them.

They finish lunch together, talking about random things Taehyung saw on the internet, the new saga of books Jimin’s reading and whatever Jungkook can think of to contribute to the conversation.

His treacherous mind tunes off multiple times in between. It’s like watching a horror movie and having that feeling of a presence inside your house, or the fear of going to the bathroom because the sense that you’re being watched sticks with you even after the movie’s done— he’ll be laughing at a remark Taehyung makes to Troy’s topics, and suddenly he’s there again.

The bandages around his chest were removed already, but he feels it in his body the ache every time he remembers.

The ache isn’t of pain, though. It’s a weird emptiness around him, and the noticeable scent of caramel and coffee that he can so easily associate now coming back to him.

It’s why walking in Biology class again makes him on edge.

He promises to have no expectations. Whatever weird behaviour Yoongi gives him, he _won’t_ be affected by this anymore. It’s just— a boy. He met several hundreds of other boys in his seventeen years of life, he’ll surely survive this one, because he’s no different than the others.

Except for the cat eyes. Those caramel eyes, so sharp and intimidating, looking at him every time, and the way his voice sounds whenever he talks, regardless of the subject. Jungkook’s pretty sure he could hear Yoongi talk about paint drying in a wall and make it _sound_ interesting.

Okay, so maybe not so equal to all the others.

Jungkook holds his books closer to himself, says hello to the teacher and heads to the desk he had sat at the last class so he can—no. 

No, no and absolutely _not_.

His feet stop moving and he stands in front of the class, looking at the duo of desks he was heading for, because sitting right beside the empty desk he had last used is Yoongi with an open notebook and earphones, completely lost in his own world as he writes down non-stop for a few seconds.

Jungkook looks around the class, trying to wonder why he would’ve come to the front now.

“Aren’t you gonna sit?” Yoongi asks, snapping his eyes back to his desk. When he looks at Yoongi, the boy takes one of his earphones off and gives him a cheeky smile. “Partner.”

That seems to bring Jungkook’s body — and mind — back to the present, so he slips his bag beside his desk and takes a seat right there, besides Yoongi. 

“Are you trying to prove you weren’t running?” he asks Yoongi.

Looking to his side, he sees that Yoongi looks just as flawless up close as always. His go-to look seems to be a hoodie under some cool ass jacket - today’s being a moss green one that Jungkook would love to steal - and his mop of black hair left in a messy way that Jungkook can’t know if it’s a natural ‘I just woke up’ look or not.

He’s pretty sure his _partner_ could pull off anything. Even bed hair.

Yoongi smiles at him, tapping his pen against the journal he was writing in. “Nothing to prove if nothing happened.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes, but there’s a smile in his face nonetheless. The change in Yoongi’s behaviour sure is strange, but it’s welcomed. Looking again, what catches his eyes are _Yoongi’s_ eyes. They look more honey dipped and caramel than ever, almost shining under the grim classroom light.

While he stares just a bit, Jungkook feels in the back of his neck that he isn’t the only one doing the staring. The rest of the class seem to be weirdly interested in the fact that Min Yoongi is sitting with someone.

The teacher walks in and starts her class, so both of them get their notebooks out and start taking notes. He wonders if Yoongi’s going to answer the teacher again, but both of them take their notes in silence as she continues explaining her lesson.

Despite doing his best to pay attention to Mrs. Engels the most, Jungkook’s whole body is vibrating with the presence standing next to him. He’s hyper aware of every move Yoongi makes and it’s between those that his earphone slips outside his hoodie, and Jungkook hears the faint sound of music.

Since they’re in the far left corner of the classroom, he thinks it’s safe to just lean in and whisper. “You didn’t turn your music off.”

Yoongi looks to his side and—fuck, bad mistake. Leaning closer means Yoongi’s face is closer when he answers and that smile was not made to be seen from up close without causing an incident. He’s so glad that Yoongi can’t hear the way his heartbeat raises.

“Thanks.”

Yoongi takes his phone off his phone slowly so the teacher doesn’t notice and Jungkook can’t help a peak and then, a small chuckle, which makes Yoongi turn his attention to him again. “What?”

“You were listening to _Ella Fitzgerald?_ ”

Yoongi frowns at the question. “You don’t like the first lady of jazz?”

“Sure I do. Didn’t think _you_ would, though.”

Yoongi’s frown deepens, but there’s a smile that Jungkook can see at the corner of his mouth. “You were wondering what kind of music I like?”

At that, Jungkook blushes and leans back against his own chair. Stupid, attractive boy with a perception to catch his smallest slips. Jungkook bites his lip, wanting really bad to hit the boy sitting next to him for all the rollercoaster he put him these past few days. It’s not fair he gets to do that in such short notice when no one was able in years.

“ _So_ talkative for someone who left class so fast the last time, aren’t you?” he whispers, knowing Yoongi can hear him.

The sound of his partner’s pen scribbling stops and Jungkook looks to his side, seeing how Yoongi’s expression fell. God, Jungkook is so dumb. Maybe there was a damn _reason_ why Yoongi left so sudden, one that doesn’t involve Jungkook because, after all, the world doesn’t spin around his belly button. His dear grandma told him that.

“Sorry,” he mutters. “I hope you didn’t have to leave because of something… bad. I just… I _really_ thought you hated me for a second.” He sighs again, getting some colorful highlights to distract himself and write down what’s on the board. “Which is stupid because you don’t know me. So… sorry.”

There’s silence from Yoongi’s side, so Jungkook occupies himself with trying to pay attention in class.

“I did have a reason.” Yoongi’s answer catches him by surprise and when he looks at the boy, he isn’t looking at Jungkook. “But don’t apologize. I did behave badly the first times we met.”

The first _times_.

Is it possible…

No. Yoongi couldn’t possibly have seen Jungkook at the other side of the lake that day. 

When the class bell rings again, Yoongi turns to Jungkook fully. “So, this project shouldn’t take too long. Do you have free time?”

“Way too much,” he blurts out, making him blush again. It _is_ true, ever since coming to Forks, Jungkook started feeling way too thoughtful. Maybe he has too much time in his hands. Yoongi smiles at him and starts writing in Jungkook’s notebook.

“There are plenty of places here that are hiring if you’re already getting bored, city boy.” Yoongi’s joking and this time, Jungkook allows himself to laugh. “Here’s my number. We can work something out for the project, okay?”

Jungkook sees the number written under ‘Yoongi hyung’ and that’s right, Yoongi had told him at the hospital that he could call him hyung as well.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Yoongi puts his pen behind his ear and his earphones back in, smiles at Jungkook and leaves with his backpack slung over one shoulder, leaving Jungkook behind with a mind running a thousand miles an hour and only one question: how the hell is Jungkook going to work with him this way? When he thought he was hated it was easier, but like _this?_

Fuck.

  
  


Funnily enough, he takes Yoongi’s advice and after school, drives around the town a little checking the stores that might be hiring. He needs to get home and get some rest, he can already feel the pain in his ribs bothering him a little, but he knows he’ll need a place and moment to busy his mind if he wants to live in this town.

There are some shops that have a hiring sign, so Jungkook writes down their names and goes back home.

His mom’s at work, so he fixes himself something to eat and goes upstairs to do his homework.

The boring task keeps him occupied until Haeun gets home later at night and Jungkook hears her coming upstairs to check on him. He’s sitting in his bed with his camera in hand, seeing the pictures he had taken before the stupid accident. After knocking, his mom comes in.

“Hi, Bunny. There was a package for you downstairs.” She comes in and puts a heavy box in Jungkook’s bed. “How are you feeling, baby?”

“I’m good, eomma.” He checks the simple black box and tries to see who it came from.

“What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything you’re willing to make,” he smiles at her.

She chuckles at him and leaves him be, so he starts opening the cardboard box.

Inside of it, there’s a camera lense.

Not just _any_ lense, but _his_. The one that’s sitting under his bed right now, dented and making his heart hurt just a little. There’s no sender address, but everything’s neatly wrapped and placed inside the box.

Jungkook's heart's going crazy and suddenly, he knows who it’s from.

Or at least, he has an idea.

He grabs his phone quickly, checking his notifications with a couple of messages from Tae and his dad that he’ll answer later, and opens his contacts in the recent added number.

**Jungkook [19:39]**

Please tell me I lost my mind and you didn’t just buy me a four hundred dollars lense… after already saving me

Like pls 

Maybe he’ll get no reply. He starts pacing around his room. It could’ve been not even him! Maybe it was his dad, hearing about the accident that happened. What reason would he even have to do this? Maybe— his phone pings.

**Yoongi-hyung [19:40]**

an apology for not being usain bolt fast enough that your camera was saved too.

you’re welcome.

Jungkook simply stares at the screen, wanting to scream. His phone pings again.

**Yoongi-hyung [19:41]**

hope it was the right one?

**Jungkook [19:42]**

This is perfect and way too much, hyung..

**Yoongi-hyung [19:42]**

well……. i don’t take-backs on gifts. damn, u’re gonna have to keep it. again, you’re welcome. see u in class tmrw. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to give feedback, it motivates me a lot. 
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	5. Blood Type

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Liked your gift?” Yoongi asks.
> 
> Jungkook nods, his ears still warm under the scrutiny of those eyes on him. “I haven’t had the opportunity to test it yet, but it’s perfect. Really, thank you, hyung.”
> 
> Yoongi smiles properly this time, an all gummy smile that Jungkook never saw before and that makes his heart accelerate an embarrassing amount inside his chest.
> 
> Oh, fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back! two weeks after because things are insane at this atypical moment, but one thing is certain: yoonkook always finds a way to inspire me again. i hope you guys like it :)
> 
> (if you spot any mistakes, always feel free to tell me btw.)
> 
> 7k... i might've been inspired lol.

“So, what do you think?” 

Jimin and Taehyung examine his new camera in their hands, both of them raising their eyebrows at the expensive-looking lense that now completes his baby. Jungkook had taken his time yesterday before managing to sleep. He tossed and turned, thinking way too much about the kindness that Yoongi was showing him after all the times he accused the other boy of running away.

He read their brief text exchanged a couple of times before letting his phone go and couldn’t stop the gears in his brain turning. When he finally managed to get some sleep, it was to foggy dreams filled with forests, smirking boys and pictures that he knew he never took.

In the morning he couldn’t help it— he set up his camera with the new lenses and put the old one beneath his bed, then ran downstairs to show it to his mother. Haeun had looked impressed even though she knew nothing of cameras or lenses, she made Jungkook promise to thank the Cullens profusely for his gift.

(“Saves my boy and still buys him lenses,” he heard his mom muttering to herself as she put away their dishes. “I like this one.”

Jungkook blushed and put his backpack on his shoulder, kissing his mom goodbye. “Invite him over for dinner next week so I can say thank you properly, will you?”

He considered saying _it’s really not necessary, eomma_ , but he knew better from the soft and awed look on her face that saving her son and gifting him checked all the ‘this is necessary’ boxes in Haeun’s mind, so Jungkook drove to school with a blush still high on his cheeks, wondering how the fuck he would ask the one person in this town he apparently couldn’t get two sentences together without becoming a mess that “Hi, my mom wants you over for dinner!”.

Fuck his clumsy city boy self, honestly.)

“I think… it’s a nice lense?” Jimin has a smile on his face that tells Jungkook he isn’t exactly thinking about the camera part. “This is a _very_ nice gift, Kook.”

“Yeah, and right after saving you of all things.” Taehyung gives him his camera back and grabs their lab coats, looking extra smug. “For someone that’s running from you, he has already both saved your ass from cracking your skull open _and_ bestowed you with gifts.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes at that, ignoring the teasing. He puts his camera away with extra care inside his locker and grabs his lab coat from Taehyung’s hand.

“Bestowed, huh?” Jimin nudges Taehyung with his shoulder. “Someone’s been using the gift _I_ gave, I see.”

“You know I loved it.”

“What did you give him, hyung?” Jungkook asks. They’re on their way to Chemistry class and Jungkook’s trying to subtly look for a familiar face in the corridors.

“A Van Gogh calendar with extra vocabulary words. It taught me a lot these past three weeks,” Taehyung answers with a bright smile, and when Jungkook looks over to Jimin, the latter is staring at Taehyung’s smile with the fondness smile he’s seen and a slight blush on his cheeks.

_Huh._

“Didn’t know you liked Van Gogh.” Jungkook enters the class and goes straight to the back, having learned already that having Jimin and Taehyung as his partners meant a little bit of disorder and staying away from the mean eyes of the teacher was the best course.

“He’s one of my favorite artists, Kook!” Taehyung sprawls himself in the middle of them and then claps his hands. “But, to more mundane subjects: where are we going tomorrow?”

Jungkook almost asks ‘huh? where?’, but then remembers he agreed to go to Seattle with his friends.

“I’m thinking of movies and food later,” Jimin offers, but Taehyung groans dramatically and grabs Jimin’s shoulders, shaking him like a rag doll.

“Boring!” he says, smiling at the way Jimin is laughing.

“Also, I don’t think there’s anything good to watch right now,” Jungkook agrees, looking around again for Yoongi. He tries not to be disappointed when he doesn’t see him, _again_. “Is Yoongi allergic to classes or something?” he blurts out before he can think better of it.

When he looks at the two of them, they’re tangled in each other and looking at him with a smug look on their faces. “What?” he asks, feeling a little defensive. “You know, it’s really creepy when you two do that.”

“Do what?” they ask in unison.

Jungkook lifts one eyebrow. “Act like you share a brain.”

“We kind of do,” Jimin shrugs. Taehyung is still wrapped around him and he doesn’t seem even a little miffed about it, which leads Jungkook to thinking this is a natural state for both of them. Jimin simply leans back against Tae’s chest, naturally fitting in his embrace.

Despite his teasing, Jungkook can’t help but think about how natural they look when wrapped on each other. He’s seen it multiple times already—during classes, at lunch, when they go out for a bite.

One or the other initiates a gentle and innocent touch and then—hugs. Holding hands.   
  
Jimin and Taehyung fall on each other like gravity.

“We’re soulmates, Jungkookie,” Taehyung informs with a calm face. “Jiminie was born and didn’t cry for more than a whole month, you wanna know why?”

He shakes his head.

“He was waiting for me to be born too so he could kick things off.” Taehyung looks back at Jimin and kisses his cheek before letting him go. “Too bad he has such boring ideas sometimes. C’mon, I need _actual_ plans for tomorrow.”

“And to answer your question about Yoongi-ssi, yes, he is allergic,” Jimin says looking at Jungkook. “And I can look it up Tae, but I don’t think anything live is playing.”

“Wait— live music? But that’s usually in pubs. We can’t go in those.”

Jimin and Taehyung do the thing once again.

“Ugh, _creepy_ , hyungs.”

“Kookie, please tell your hyungs that you have a fake ID,” Jimin asks him with a sweet smile that would butter any mother.

Jungkook cringes a little, trying not to feel like so boring. “I… don’t?”

“What?!” Taehyung nearly screams in the same second that the teacher enters the classroom. When he sees her, he gives a charming smile. “Good morning, Mrs. Atwood! How’s your day going?”

The teacher doesn’t even grant him an answer, not that Taehyung seems to care. He turns back to Jungkook with a pouty face and whines. “You lived in the city and you don’t have a fake ID? Good gods. Okay, this is fixable. Totally.”

“We can talk to Hoseok-hyung today, he should be able to get you one ‘till tomorrow.” Jimin picks up his notebook and winks at Jungkook. “Don’t worry, we got you.”

Jungkook smiles at them and shakes his head in disbelief. His mother is the _sheriff_ and somehow these two think this is a good idea. Either way, he believes them when they say that they’ve got him.

  
  


No matter how strange it is for Jungkook to settle into the new weird life that is Forks, weirder still is how he has to deal with something he hasn’t had in a very long time: a crush.

Now, Jungkook hadn’t started the day ready to admit just yet that he was entirely fucked over the existence of one certain boy, but things go sideways right at the end of his day.

When Taehyung is accompanying him to the car and explaining the logistics of why having a fake ID is so important — they have to meet Hoseok who, apparently, can make him what the boys need in the span of an afternoon — Jungkook had thought about Yoongi only a couple of times.

It was natural, he imagined. The other boy was extremely attractive, so attractive in fact that it left Jungkook shy for words a couple of times, he was clearly reserved, but didn’t strike as much of an asshole as his inicial first impression and had saved Jungkook from impending doom after all…

There was also the issue of the very well thought and amazing gift.

The Cullen boy might not know what photography meant to him, but _Jungkook_ did. Someone going out of their way to make sure he has his camera — even if the money splurge didn’t hurt his wallet at all — made his heart a little soft.

But that was about it.

It was just a nice infatuation with someone who was clearly a catch. Jungkook could appreciate a catch from afar.

He just didn’t expect to appreciate all that catch from up close again so soon. Frowning as he and Taehyung approach Hoseok’s car, Jungkook eyes Yoongi, wondering what the hell he’s doing in school when he had missed classes today.

“Hi Hoseok-ssi,” Jungkook says to Hoseok at the same time that Taehyung throws an arm around Hoseok’s shoulder and smiles.

“Missed you in Chemistry today, hyung,” Taehyung says as a form of greeting. “Also, I come in business.”

Jungkook turns to Yoongi.

“I thought you were sick,” is the first thing that comes out of his mouth when he sees Yoongi leaning against the hood of the car with only one earphone shoved in his ear. He’s looking as ridiculously good looking as ever with a black hoodie and faded jeans, a red beanie on his head and when Jungkook looks up, a smirk on his face.

“What gave you that idea?” Yoongi retorts, pulling the other earphone out as well and giving Jungkook a once over. 

“Well, you weren’t in Chemistry...” Jungkook starts, but stops when he realizes that this was pretty much his excuse. He looks over to where Taehyung and Hoseok are speaking in their version of hushed tones, glancing at him every now and then.

“That’s it?” Yoongi chuckles.

Looking at him, Jungkook sees how his shoulders seem tense despite his easy smile. He wonders if Yoongi’s always so awkward around new people, at least a little tense with someone that isn’t family.

“You don’t strike me as the type to just ditch class,” Jungkook tells him, which makes Yoongi look at him funny, as if he’s holding a laugh.

“Some would say I look _exactly_ like someone who’d ditch class, you know.” Yoongi looks back at Hoseok and Taehyung. “Actually, that’s what most people say.”

“Why, because of the black aesthetic and ripped jeans?” Jungkook snorts, holding a little tighter onto his backpack. Talking so easily with Yoongi is starting to turn his stomach into a bit of a knot. _God_ , he hadn’t noticed how cute his nose is. “The face gives you away, hyung.”

Yoongi looks at him from under his bangs and Jungkook wants to ask if he can see under that thing, but there’s a loud bang and Hoseok is leaning against the hood of the car with a smile on his face.

“Fake ID, huh mister? I don’t know what Sheriff Haeun would say about this,” it’s clear by his tone that Hoseok’s trying to keep his voice low, but just like Taehyung he hasn’t exactly mastered the art of whispering, so Jungkook looks around with a frown. He can feel his neck and the tip of his ears a little hot under the watching eyes of all three of them.

“Taehyung and Jimin want to go to a pub,” he shrugs. “I don’t have one.”

“Of course you don’t,” Yoongi says, shaking his head, a smile still on his face.

“Don’t you worry, my young padawan!” Hoseok claps his hands together and then extends one of them towards Jungkook. “Gimme an ID of yours and I’ll give it back to Tae when I drop by his work later.”

Jungkook fumbles with his backpack and gives his driver’s license to Hoseok with a certain uneasiness, not liking the idea of driving without one. It’s fine, it’s just for a day. Hoseok winks at him and puts Jungkook’s license inside his own wallet, then goes back to explaining something to Taehyung.

When he looks back to Yoongi, the other boy’s still watching him.

“Liked your gift?” Yoongi asks.

Jungkook nods, his ears still warm under the scrutiny of those eyes on him. “I haven’t had the opportunity to test it yet, but it’s perfect. Really, thank you, hyung.”

Yoongi smiles properly this time, an all gummy smile that Jungkook never saw before and that makes his heart accelerate an embarrassing amount inside his chest.

_Oh, fuck._

“You’re welcome.” Yoongi’s voice seems to resonate inside his rapid heartbeat and he suddenly wants to scream at Taehyung to hurry the fuck up.

Fuck, the last thing Jungkook needs is a high school crush on the most unavailable boy in this school. Plus, from the shy way that Yoongi’s smiling at him, Jungkook gets the feeling that this is what their friendship will be.

A shy interaction of two introverts who had a few too many awkward encounters, mainly on Jungkook’s part. They’ll get their project done in no time, a few awkwardness around them, and then Jungkook will be free to roam the halls and politely nod in his direction when they’re no longer in need to speak to each other.

“Earth to Jungkook!” Both Jungkook and Yoongi turn around to where Hoseok and Taehyung seem to have called their attention before. Well. “Good gracious Isaac Newton, let’s go baby, business transaction is finished,” Taehyhung says with a wicked smile.

He bids Yoongi and Hoseok goodbye as Taehyung drags him away, yelling his goodbyes as well.

When he gets close to his car and Taehyung just stops there leaning against it, looking at him with both eyebrows raised, is when he realizes it.

The smirk, the beautiful smile, the way Jungkook thought for a hot second about how soft his hair looked falling slightly against his eyes.

“Fuck.”

Against the car, Taehyung nods like he knows exactly what Jungkook’s talking about.

“Yup,” his friend confirms.

Jungkook bids him goodbye and as soon as he’s on the street, he turns the volume of the music in his car almost all the way up, focusing on the beat of the drums and the accords of the guitar.

Best to think about music than this right now.

☁

The following day, he spends with his earbuds tucked inside his ears during most of school time.

It’s a habit of Jungkook’s. Whenever he realizes something that bothers him, when he’s angry or frustrated, or simply when he doesn’t know how to get rid of a _constant thought_ inside his head, he seeks his refuge inside music like he always had.

Ever since he was a kid and being around loud discussions that started to bother him, or when the friends back at his old school started to argue about subjects that he didn’t really have an interest out loud and cut him mid-talking, making him feel a little uneasy and unheard amongst them, he just put his playlists on shuffle and went about his day.

It didn’t help him that when he locked eyes with Yoongi in the corridors, he took note of something: the other boy was attached to _his_ earbuds even more than Jungkook himself.

As a matter of fact, the previous day Jungkook remembers a smile showing on his face without a thought when Yoongi stopped listening to songs just to chat with Jungkook while Taehyung spoke with hoseok.

 _So similar_ , a traitorous little voice says inside his head.

Yoongi nods in his direction while he grabs his books and Jungkook waves back, trying to contain his face the best he can.

Taehyung pokes his shoulder and gestures in the direction of the classroom and with a last glance, he sees Yoongi’s hooded figure disappearing with Hoseok glued to his back, moving around so happily that Jungkook can almost hear him talking despite the music.

During classes and lunch neither Jimin or Taehyung bother him too much. It’s a change from his old group of friends who mostly sighed and gave up on him for the day when he was inside his head.

It makes Jungkook analyze their table a little more clearly while they eat lunch. The two girls in their group — Lily and Anna — talk more to each other than anything and even though his therapist once told him not to jump to conclusions about people and who they like or dislike, he has the feeling they don’t feel too fond of Jungkook’s presence.

Troy, on the other hand, is talking animatedly with Tae and Jimin about later that evening, and he even leans in, waves a hand in front of Jungkook’s face and asks with a nice smile if ‘ _You’re going with us, right? There’s no need to take more than two cars I think’_ and Jungkook just looks at the other two boys lost for a second.

“Lily and Anna are going in Lily’s car because we sometimes end up in different places at night” _,_ Jiming explains.

“Oh, sure. I don’t like driving that far anyway,” Jungkook agrees and Troy gives him a pleased smile before turning his attention back on the other two boys, allowing Jungkook to go back to his music.

When he feels one of the girl’s gaze on him and turns to look at Lily, she gives him a smile that feels only 12% honest and Jungkook tries his best to give her a nice smile.

He wonders if they’re a bit pissed about how he seems to have stolen Taehyung and Jimin right that first week, but then again, neither one of them seem to have a problem with how things are so Jungkook tries to chill.

At his last Physics period, Taehyung gives him both his old and his fake driver’s license, looking super happy with himself.

“See you later, Jungkookie!” he announces before heading out, but right at the threshold of his door, he abruptly stops and turns back with a wicked smile and tells Jungkook. “I better see you in something other than white and black tonight, mister.”

With a wink, he leaves.

  
  


The camera on top of his bed calls tempts him to abandon all responsibility as soon as he’s home, but he had promised to himself that he’d be up to date with his schoolwork so his tendencies to procrastine didn’t turn him into a hermit who played games and spiralled him out of control in this town where there was never a nice weather to just _be out._

He gets home, calls his father to ask about his trip and they talk for a good hour before he gets to hang up. After his homework and scrolling through his feed analyzing the profile of the Cullen family for more time than he’d be inclined to admit — both Hoseok and Alice had followed him, and although Jungkook had said he wouldn’t stalk too much, a certain **y.gloss** ’s page is just _too damn aesthetically pleasing_ not to be stalked — he finally gets downstairs to make his mom dinner.

During the week, he noticed that Haeun didn’t exactly have time to cook for herself, so he took upon himself to leave prepared meals for her in the fridge, something he daily got a thank you and a kiss for.

It was almost five o’clock when he finished and there were still hours before Taehyung to pick him up and well… the sky’s always the prettiest when the day’s almost over.

He runs upstairs to grab his camera, drives only a few miles ahead and starts taking the shots.

There’s some fog on the road and only a few amounts of diamond rare sunshines in the cursed land, so Jungkook lays across the road, sits in the middle of the painted lines while his car with open door bursts music and takes a few of the prettiest shots he’s ever taken in this town.

His alarm goes off around six thirty so he drives back home and starts getting ready while the pictures upload.

It’s between putting on his outfit — light colored jeans with rips on them, a black t-shirt, a red and black shirt on top and his old leather jacket on top — and putting some black makeup on his eyes that he uploads one of his shots on his feed.

He leaves his cell phone as he finishes his hair, but when a notification pops on his screen he nearly gets some hair product on his eyes.

**y.gloss** started following you

_Shit._

Jungkook stares at the notification biting his lip, and tries to convince himself to take a few moments before he checks Yoongi’s stories. It’s been what, a second?

Taking a deep breath, he puts his phone down and puts the rest of his eye shadow.

His phone beeps again.

**y.gloss** Replied to your story: there’s no way this is in forks

Replied to your story: did u fucking take this? 

Replied to your story: jk... wtf

Replied to your: you’re like. mad talented.. wow.

Well, that was nice to hear.

“Jungkookie!” his mom yells from downstairs.

“Yes eomma?!”

He opens his dms and bites his lips even more, trying to take in the compliment.

“Someone’s honking in front of the door and I don’t believe they’re looking for me!” she announces.

**goldenguk** this is literally down my street, hyung lol

thank you 🥺

i was gifted new lenses so i had to try them hehe

 **y.gloss** yeah, these pics? not about the lenses lmfao

just say kook, “i’m that talented”

promise i wont think it’s too cocky

He rushes downstairs while checking if he has all his belongings inside his jacket and pockets. His mom is making herself some tea in the kitchen, so he goes to her and kisses her cheek.

The prior day when he asked her during dinner if it was okay to go to Seattle with Jimin and Taehyung, he imagined it’d take a bit more convincing then just informing of his company, but she kindly explained to him that Taehyung didn’t drink and if he was driving, she was okay with him going anywhere.

“Don’t forget not to drink anything from strangers,” she says holding his face between his hands. 

“ _Mom._ ” 

“Don’t ‘mom’ me. I’m not naive enough to think that my nearly eighteen year old son won’t drink while out with his friends, just do it responsibly because you’re—”

“— _still not of age to be doing this_ ,” he completes with her. “I know. I’ll be careful,” he promises.

She smiles at him and shoos him away.

When he gets inside the car, everyone hoots. Troy, Jimin and Taehyung are well wearing similar clothes to him, although they have more colors than Jungkook owns in his entire wardrobe.

“Woah, hold the fuck up! How many hoops is that?” Troy asks Jungkook, looking at his pierced ears.

“Are you wearing _fishnets_?” Jimin asks with a blinding smile, laughing so much that his eyes disappear into crescent moons. “Oh boy, you are a _proper_ emo boy, aren’t you?”

“Love the smokey eye,” Taehyung compliments, smiling at him through the rear mirror.

Jungkook’s blush that had barely faded after Yoongi’s compliments burns hot once again. “Thanks, guys.”

“I’m seeing a whole new person,” Troy says looking a little shocked, still smiling at Jungkook. He leans against the console to turn the music up and then turns back with a gasp. “Do you have a tattoo?”

“Uh… not yet?” Admittedly, there are many designs that Jungkook saves in his phone. “I want some.”

“Of course you do,” Jimin smiles at him. Looking at the boys better now, he sees how handsome _they_ all look. Jimin’s cheekbones shine with highlighter, Taehyung’s leather jacket has art paintings all over it that Jungkook’s half certain the boy did himself and Troy’s green bomber jacket is something that Jungkook would steal for himself.

“You all look amazing too,” he tells them. All of them answer with ‘thank you’, but soon start discussing their final destination once again.

Jungkook opens his phone and opens the conversation again.

**goldenguk** i’m that talented

 **y.gloss** hmm. 5/10 for enthusiasm

didn’t really feel it

we’ll keep trying, it’s okay

It makes him roll his eyes, but the smile still intact on his face doesn’t hide much of why. The tip of his ears must still match Jimin’s jacket and he barely manages to hear what Jimin says.

“...and then Hobi-hyung said Yoongi-ssi recommended it, so it must be fire. Did he mention it to you, bio partner?” Jimin asks him, looking at Jungkook through the mirror and wiggling his eyebrows.

“Mention what?”

“The concert!” Taehyung yells. “Woo hoo! Fuck, a good cover is hard to drop by in pubs that are chill enough that we get to enter, cheap enough that we get to pay and good enough that we don’t up in somewhere too lame. I love Yoongi for finding this type of stuff, the last cool event we did was his recommendation too.”

“Panic ain’t easy shit to cover,” Troy has an impressed look on his face while he scrolls through his phone. “I know I’m gonna love it.”

**goldenguk** Didn’t peg you for someone who likes emo rock stuff, hyung

“Nope, he hadn’t mentioned it,” Jungkook tells Taehyung.

**y.gloss** great vocals. top notch live instruments

what’s not to like?

 **goldenguk** why didn’t you come?

Jungkook blushes when he sends it, but he knows Taehyung well enough in that short amount of time to know he’d have invited whoever advised them to tag along.

**y.gloss** camping with the family

hope you enjoy it tho :)

“You excited Jungkookie?” Jimin asks him, leaning against the small space between the door and his heat. Troy and Taehyung are excitedly discussing the best singles of hard rock bands from the early 2000s and Jungkook’s happier than he’s been for a long time, in a car with people he genuinely likes and with his phone waiting a brick inside his jacket.

“Yeah, hyung.”

Jimin smiles at him and he starts drumming against the seat as they drive.

The pub they go to is called _Singularity_ and even though it isn’t the first one he’s ever gotten in, it’s the first one that makes him feel like he’s in an actual pub.

His friends seem to know the bartender and quickly introduce Jungkook to him. While they wait for their drinks, Taehyung points to where the stage is already set up.

“That’s where I met Hobi-hyung _properly_ for the first time,” he tells.

Jimin and Troy open their beers and Jungkook sips his drink while Taehyung tells him the tale of when they came to this bar in a night in Seattle by recommendation of another friend of his and Hoseok was rapping on stage like it was ‘ _his life long legacy or something, Kook_ ’, Taehyung guarantees.

It makes him even more curious. He wants to open his phone now that he has an excuse to text Yoongi again, but he refrains himself, focusing back on Taehyung. He hates when people go out with their friends and spend more time talking to people who aren’t even present instead of grounding themselves on the moment.

The wait for the live performance is done in a table close to the stage where the four of them sip their drinks — except for Taehyung, who sips on coke and lemon — and talk about nothing at all.

Jungkook finds out about some more town gossip, promises Troy he won’t go hiking by himself near the reserve so his ‘cute self’ doesn’t become another mysterious disappearance and Taehyung starts arguing with all three of them on the existence of Big Foot.

They buy a couple more beers before the band finally gets on the stage.

Jungkook’s singing along and dancing in front of the stage with almost the whole pub after only a couple songs.

They’re _good_.

Their sound is solid, the vocalist actually has power vocals enough to cover Brendon fucking Urie of all people — and extremely difficult feat, he thinks — and everyone is in the same vibe in minutes.

Their stage presence is so good that Jungkook totally forgets reality for the first five songs, simply singing out loud and bopping his head with his other three friends without even thinking about anything else.

Before they start their next song, the vocalist stops to drink some water and introduce themselves, so Jungkook takes his opportunity to go grab another beer and unlock his phone.

He knows someone who’ll like this.

When ‘ _Don’t Threaten Me With a Good Time_ ’ starts playing and Jimin shakes his whole body yelling ‘ _I fucking love this song!’_ he starts recording, not minding that Jimin’s outburst and his giggles can be heard.

_Champagne, cocaine, gasoline_

_And most things in between_

_I roam the city in a shopping cart_

_A pack of camels and a smoke alarm_

_This night is heating up_

_Raise hell and turn it up_

_Saying "If you go out you might pass out in a drain pipe"_

_Oh yeah, don't threaten me with a good time_

He shares the clip privately in the dms, not wanting anyone else to see just yet because after all, if he can’t enjoy the show for now, Jungkook might give him a peak of it.

Not wanting to glue himself to his phone with cheeks redder than they probably already are, he pockets his phone and goes back to jamming along the singer.

A couple of times Jungkook gets the strange feeling that someone’s staring at him, but every time he looks around, everyone’s staring ahead and jamming just like him. He drinks a little more and tells himself not to give in to his anxiety generating silly paranoias.

The band pauses for a break and all Troy tells them to sit while he orders them another drink, so Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung go back to their table and strip themselves off their jackets.

“This is insane.” Jimin grabs Taehyung’s coke and downs the rest of it “ _Hey! That’s mine you tipsy fuck”,_ the other laughs, but Jimin promptly ignores and slams his tiny fists against the table. “We should go find a shopping cart after this! Roam the city!”

“Oh god, shut up hyung,” Jungkook laughs.

“I think the Panic exclamation point is getting to your head baby,” Taehyung says while taking the can back from Jimin and patting his back like a condescending mom. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, shall we.”

“Hey, we already roamed places in a shopping cart.” Jimin sounds good, Jungkook doesn’t think the alcohol had gotten to him yet, but from the way that simple fact makes Jungkook giggle, he imagines this should be his last beer. Maybe just a couple more.

“And where did that get us, Jiminie?” Tae asks in a sweet tone.

Jimin sighs. “Stopped by deputy Carter.” He looks around the crowd with an adorable pout. “We’re not in Forks, though.”

Troy returns with their drinks and the band starts talking to the people who are standing in front of the stage so they all move back there. The vocalist’s really nice, asking them about their day and if they’re enjoying the night, if they have any requests ‘ _I might be a little inclined to do them’_ , he says with a charming smile and wink.

The second half is even better than the first one. He feels his phone vibrating in his pocket at one point and he ponders getting it out to send another snippet, but doesn’t bring himself to do it.

It’s when he excuses himself to Taehyung to go to the bathroom that he checks it.

**y.gloss** gotta agree w the little one

i fucking love this song

It’s such a silly message, but Jungkook’s laughing to himself while waiting in line with his stomach feeling light as a feather and no fucks to give to the girl in front of him frowning at his behaviour.

When he’s washing his hands and staring in the mirror, he mutters ‘ _little one’_ and decides that Yoongi is, for the lack of a better term, endearing.

Jimin can’t be two inches shorter than him. Laughing to himself, he opens his contacts and presses ‘call’ before he can even think about what he's doing. Before the phone gets to ring for a second time, there’s a confused and deep voice coming from the other end.

“ _Yes?_ ” Jungkook hears some ruffling and the sound of faint conversation fading away. 

“You’re both the same height,” he informs Yoongi, unable to contain his giggle. He hears the other boy gasping on the other side of the line.

“ _I beg your pardon, I’m an inch taller than him._ ” Yoongi sounds _extremely_ offended, but it’s still funny somehow because Jungkook can just tell that he’s smiling despite the ‘offense’ to his manly height.

“Nope. Can’t be true.”

“ _Are you drunk, little Junkookie?”_ the question is asked in a low, curious tone. Jungkook closes his eyes and pictures Yoongi’s face: a slight frown under his black bangs, a smile at the corner of his lips.

“Just a little tipsy.” There’s no point in trying to lie, is there? Plus, he doesn’t mind if Yoongi knows.

“ _Scandalous. I’m gonna have to call sheriff Haeun and report this, you know that right?”_

That makes him laugh again, feeling so happy so easily with the way that talking to Yoongi feels so natural. He wishes Yoongi was here.

“ _Ah, sorry Jungkookie… Planned the trip before I found out about it.”_

Shit, did he say the missing part out loud? And _fuck_ , Yoongi’s with his _family_ and Jungkook— “Hyung, fuck, I’m sorry! I forgot you’re with your family.”

“ _Jungkook—_ ”

“I can hang up! I didn’t mean to interrupt, I swear,” the conversation in the background makes the feather-light stomach be filled with rocks up to the brim. His anxiety makes his whole body feel hot in one second.

“ _Jungkook—_ ”

“Don’t be mad,” he whispers.

“ _Jungkookie._ ” Yoongi’s voice is deeper then, a little louder but calmer somehow, and he doesn’t know if it’s the nickname or the careful way that Yoongi says it, but he shuts up immediately. “ _Calm down, I can almost hear your heart jumping out of your chest._ ”

“No, you can’t”, he whispers, pouting, but doing as he’s told. While he’s taking his deep breath, he hears Yoongi chuckling.

“ _I said ‘almost’_.” Yoongi waits for him to take another break, then continues. “I don’t mind the call… surprisingly.”

“Surprisingly?” he echoes.

“ _Not much of a call person. But this is nice,_ ” he adds quickly. “ _I can hear some music in the background._ ”

Jungkook looks back inside where the music is still incredibly loud. He ventured outside to the smoking area and he wants to go back inside again, not liking how he feels watched once again, but there he wouldn’t hear Yoongi’s voice.

“Actually… neither am I?” he meant it as an affirmation, but it comes off sounding like a question. “But you know.”

“ _Tipsy_ ,” there’s another chuckle.

“Yeah,” Jungkook says. “I love the cover, hyung. The vocalist’s got range and everyone plays really nice.”

“ _I know_ , _I heard them once._ ”

“So hard to find a cover that doensn’t butcher at least one or the other at least twelve per cent,” he sighs.

“ _That was another nerdy reference,_ ” Yoongi says, laughing more openly now. “ _You’re nothing more than a nerd, aren’t you, kid? A cute, talented nerd.”_

“Hyungs didn’t say that when they saw me.” As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jungkook wants to bite them and swallow them back inside.

“ _Oh yeah, what did they say?”_

“That I looked like a proper emo boy. And cute too,” he adds.

“ _Evidence or those are just empty words of a cute nerd.”_

Jungkook hums to Yoongi and says ‘hold on a sec’ before leaving him hanging there to take a selfie. It takes only a couple of tries, but the second one’s good enough that he sends it away.

“See? Nerd _and_ emo,” he says on the phone. There’s a bit of silence and Jungkook imagines that Yoongi is opening the file, but when the silence stretches on for a few more seconds, he whispers. “Hyung?”

“ _That..._ _yes. To all that they said.”_ Jungkook hears more sounds on the other side of the line and feels his chest warmer after that. He needs to go back inside, but talking to Yoongi is so nice. “ _How many fucking holes do you have in your ear? That’s more piercings than_ I _have.”_

“You have your ear pierced, hyung?” he asks excited.

“ _Yah, answer my question,”_ Yoongi laughs and Jungkook can see his gummy smile if he closes his eyes. “ _And yeah. Got a lot of piercings actually.”_

“Seven.”

“ _Jesus christ_.”

“I gotta go back inside, hyung,” Jungkook tells him, laughing at his reaction.

“ _Yeah, yeah, go enjoy your show Kook. Thanks for the snippet._ ”

“It was my pleasure. Bye hyung,” he singsongs before hanging up.

The rest of his night is a blurr of songs he hadn’t heard in a long time, Jimin and Taehyung being a loud chaotic mess with each other and him and Troy finding time to bond over good rock bands of current times that get zero recognition in name of old conservatives who insist on the bullshit that ‘rock is dead’.

He doesn’t comment on the feeling of being watched.

If this was back in Phoenix, he could pin the feeling to having someone in the pub from school that he perhaps didn’t know, but in here it can’t be that. Troy had told them during the show’s break that Lily and Anna weren’t going to come — as they all imagined — because this sound wasn’t really their thing, so maybe the alcohol brought it out in him.

Regardless, the night is one of the most fun he has had in a long time.

They stay in the pub after the show — the idea of roaming the city in cart shops thankfully forgotten — and enjoy the sound playing for a couple more hours before Taehyung announces that they should go for a walk before heading home.

Troy’s a great guide to Seattle, or at least he’s a great fun drunk who knows how to play guide. Jimin and Jungkook almost fall on the floor laughing multiple times and it’s nearly 1am when Taehyung decides it’s best they all go home.

The drive back is filled with more rock and a sleepy Jimin. He thanks all of them for the night with a hug on both the awaken parties and heads home.

He’s sober enough to do his night ritual before going to bed, thankful that his mom wasn’t for once bent over file cases of missing people or murders in this strange damn town.

When he settles in bed, he sees he has multiple notifications, but it’s one that calls his attention.

**Yoongi-hyung [00:33]**

made the fam listen to p!atc for two whole hours

after spreading the gospel, it’s a gnight for me x

The picture makes Jungkook nearly choke on thin air. He admires it for minutes, since the filter in his head is still a little drunk. The lips, the hands… Before the heat in his cheeks can spread any further on his body, he sets the picture as Yoongi’s contact image and goes to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thankful for [cat](https://twitter.com/agbscene) once and always for inspiring & supporting me daily. also, smooches to yoonna whenever she reaches this chapter, having another baby read my things is a pleasure. 
> 
> leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! also follow me on [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	6. Scary Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, you look miserable.”
> 
> Jungkook’s head snaps in the direction of Yoongi’s voice and finds him coming closer to Jungkook, bundled up in comfortable clothes and a beanie, looking way more comfortable than anyone has the right to.
> 
> Why isn’t he in class, again?
> 
> “Why aren’t you in class?” Jungkook echoes his thoughts, then frowns. “You’re never in class.”
> 
> “That’s not true,” Yoongi answers with a blank face. “I’m in 91% of my classes, actually.”
> 
> Jungkook snorts at that. Of course he has it down to math. Yoongi seems to analyze his face again before asking, “I was serious though, are you okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> turning point, no going back from now. hope you all enjoy this one.

That week, Jungkook brainstorms.

The first time, it’s to make his mom smile.

They’re having dinner together for the first time since classes began, Jungkook had arrived home after going out for a run and surprisingly found his mom sitting in the kitchen, so he smiled and asked her if she had eaten already and only got a sheepish look as a response.

After a shower, he comes back downstairs and starts prepping dinner while humming to the tunes in his head.

“Are you sure you don’t need help, Bunny?” he turns around and shakes his head at her, smiling when he sees that she looks at least a little relieved. He knows cooking’s not her favorite activity.

As he chops the vegetables he hears Haeun sighing for what must be the fifth time since he got in the kitchen and looking over his shoulder to where she reads the files on the desk and writes notes on her notepad, Jungkook notices again the bags under his mother’s eyes.

Biting his lip, he thinks if it’s always been this way. Jungkook stopped feeling guilty over not visiting Forks more often the older he got because he managed to establish an okay relationship with her through phones and video calls, but he’s aware that the distance put a slight drift between them.

No teenager likes spending two months of their vacation in a town where there’s nothing to do, no sunlight and no fun for miles at end. His mom understood but she still missed him and most importantly, she was still here alone doing her job.

Jungkook drops the vegetables inside the pan, closes the lid and puts a timer on his phone, ignoring the notifications for now.

“You can talk to me about it, you know.” His mom lifts her gaze with a confused look on her face, so he points to the table and everything on it. “My memory’s shit and maybe speaking about them out loud will make you sigh a little less,” he adds with a cheeky smile.

Haeun knows her son well enough to know he isn’t lying about the memory.

“My deputies kick me out when the moping starts getting too much, now my son too, unbelievable,” she says, shaking her head with a smile on her face. With one final sigh, she drops her pen and rubs her hands all over her face. “It just— it doesn’t make _sense_ , that’s the infuriating part, you know?”

Jungkook shakes his head and munches on his carrot. “I don’t, no.”

“The murders— well, those I’ve unfortunately come to accept as a gruesome part of living surrounded by beasts,” she starts.

“You mean the animal attacks?” he asks, turning back to the sink to continue with the food.

“Yeah, of course you’ve heard about it already,” she adds with a disappointed tone. “Some cases bug my damn mind, but it’s all here,” Jungkook hears the shuffling of pages. “The wounds, the location, the condition of the bodies— whatever beast that catches sight of a poor lonely fuck in those deep woods, it’s lunch. Which is why I better never catch _you_ and your friends trying to camp out there and play ghostbusters, you hear me?”

Jungkook wants to laugh at the old reference and the insanity of knowing that despite knowing how dangerous it is, people still imagine it to be above nature to go wander around woods that have a body count.

Stirring the food though, he doesn’t think his mom would appreciate the dark humor.

“I won’t go ghostbusting around the deadly woods, eomma,” his tone doesn’t lack the incredulity of having to _say_ that.

“Good. Good.”

He puts the meat in the oven and sets another time, then sits at the table in front of her. “What _don’t_ you accept then?” he asks, thinking about how she said that this is the acceptable part.

Haeun looks at Jungkook and picks up a thicker file on top of the desk, opening it and looking at the files and pictures on it with a distaste and anger that only someone who’s failing bad at something can have.

She opens her mouth once, closes it and turns to him with narrowed eyes. “This is confidential information, mister Bad Memory, I don’t want any high schooler knowing about this.”

He rolls his eyes. “Eomma.”

She huffs. “Fine. _These_ are the disappearing cases over the last couple of years. It’s— they don’t— there’s no link! It’s just a bunch of random guys and girls between twenty and thirty years that went missing in completely different places, circumstances and times of the year. I _hate_ not knowing what the fuck is going on, Jungkook. These people are completely different, some are good, some are not that good, but most of them have _families_ goddamn it, they should’ve been _found_ by now.”

He listens as his mom rants, eyeing the files she places in front of her. All he sees are more outskirts of the town with police tapes on it and pictures that look like they came from a Law & Order episode.

The saddest thing for him is the defeated look on Haeun’s face, how the bag under her eyes seems deeper after those five minutes just talking about this. She’s running her fingers through her hair when she looks at him with a sad smile. “I’m supposed to keep this town safe, you know?”

His heart squeezes itself on his chest at the way she sounds. “ _Eomma_ , you’re doing your best,” he reaches across the table and holds her hands. “Some things are just… more complicated sometimes, right?”

She nods. “Right. Well, this passed ‘complicated’ a few kidnappings ago,” she chuckles bitterly, rubbing Jungkook’s hands with her thumbs without even realizing she’s doing it. “I just want to _understand_.”

Jungkook has no idea how frustrating it must be to have an entire town’s safety placed on your hands, but he imagines it’s gruesome, tiring and often ungrateful. What he does know, on the other hand, is that he hasn’t seen his mom laugh in a while and that is something he can change.

“What if it _is_ a ghostbuster’s case?” he offers.

Haeun looks away from the picture she was examining and smiles at him in confusion. “Huh?”

“Yeah like, what if you don’t know, but the limits of Forks were long ago a portal to another dimension or something?” he asks in the most serious tone he can manage, looking at her deadly serious and then watching as his mom’s face breaks into a grin.

“Is that your theory?” she asks, smiling at him.

“Oh!” he takes his hand away from her and gets up, giddy with excitement, then moves behind her chair and starts pointing at random pictures. “I know! See this bit? Maybe there’s no connection because the connection isn’t the humans being taken… _it’s the place!_ Mom, Forks is sitting on top of a ten thousand years old alien ship and sometimes things just… bloop.”

Haeun’s laughing now, bending over the desk and looking at wherever Jungkook points. “That escalated fast.”

“BIG FOOT!” He nearly yells, which makes her laugh even harder. “How don’t you know that these people disrespected his home, huh?”

He looks at his mom’s laughing figure and smiles brightly, feeling like he did something even better than dinner. He hugs her from behind and tucks his face in her shoulder, wanting for just a second to be small enough to sit on her lap like he used to.

She wipes a tear out of the corner of her eye and hugs him back, still giggling a little. 

“I’ll take all your theories into consideration, Bunny,” she tells him, fondness obvious in his voice.

He nods against her shoulder and squeezes her tighter when he feels one of his timers going off. “You’re a great cop, eomma. Sometimes it’s just… not what we imagined.”

She collects her work when he moves to finish dinner and he feels her eyes on him for the rest of the time. Haeun sets the table for both of them, pours the juice and starts asking Jungkook about his school and Jimin and Taehyung, looking a lot lighter than when the night started.

They have dinner sharing stories about whatever comes to mind and when she kicks him out of the kitchen claiming cleaning duty to herself, Jungkook and Haeun share a smile that makes the knot on his heart untie, at least just for the moment.

**goldenguk** hyung

do you believe in BigFoot?

 **y.gloss** sure

why wouldn’t i?

 **goldenguk** :D

☁

The second time, he doesn’t even think about what he’s doing.

Despite being more comfortable talking on the phone than in real life, Jungkook and Yoongi share a little more than an awkward nod when they bump into each other in school now, and sit together during most classes they share.

During a Biology class, they’re sitting side by side playing tic-tac-toe while the teacher explains for what it feels like the thousand time this part of the subject, only to be interrupted by a student asking once again about the project that had already been explained in great details as well.

He can see Yoongi muttering ‘ _are they for real’_ before placing his X on the wrong spot — again —, making room for another one of Jungkook’s win.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Yoongi whispers, frowning at the piece of paper like it had personally offended him. He scratches the win while Jungkook tries to contain his laughter and starts another one.

“You haven’t lost this game in a while, have you?” he asks in a hushed tone, not wanting to interrupt the teacher. Jungkook and Yoongi had discussed the existence of Big Foot and ghosts for most part of the night.

He didn’t know what to expect when he saw Yoongi in this class again, but the older boy just sat by his side and drew the game on his notebook. 

Jungkook’s fine with it. He doesn’t mind if Yoongi’s more talkative on the phone, he’s glad that despite being shy he still makes an effort now every time they see each other.

Plus, seeing _this_ expression close up is worth a thousand words.

“Shut up and place your X.” Yoongi looks so adorable with that frown still on his face and his lips pouting just a little that Jungkook has to put his hand in front of his mouth to shut his giggles up.

“You kinda suck, hyung,” he says, laughing behind his hand, just as Yoongi places his O in a shitty place again.

Yoongi looks at him with fire on his eyes that is a little much for a simple tic-tac-toe match and Jungkook’s about to call him out for it when Yoongi’s posture changes. Before he can ask why, Jungkook hears the teacher:

“...explain it to us, Mr. Jeon?” Her gaze is set on where he and Yoongi are sharing a notebook. “I’m sure you, unlike your other classmates, know this by now.”

God fucking damn it, he hates it when teachers put students on the line like this. Granted, he wasn’t paying attention, by it’s not like he was _bothering_ anyone. He would answer her just to get the satisfied look off of her face, but the issue is that he didn’t _hear_ what she had to say.

Damn it.

“He told me that it can be anything, as long as you use three different types of media, right professor?” Yoongi asks and somehow, Jungkook knows that the whole class stopped looking at his blushing face to stare at him now. Yoongi points with his pen to the notebook where they were playing and smiles charmingly, “Jungkook was just writing down how we can split the content between us so we can maybe use different media with different parts of the project.”

There’s a second of silence in the class where everyone looks from the teacher to Yoongi and the tension is broken when she clears her throat and nods.

“Exactly. Use your imagination, for christ’s sake.” Her voice echoes across the classroom and Jungkook breathes out when he doesn’t feel all those eyes on him anymore. “I gave very wide subjects to each duo so you can explore it well and give me a worthy paper. You still have three weeks. Brainstorm ideas, get it done!”

Jungkook sends Yoongi a grateful look, which he answers with a small that Jungkook’s come to know these past three days.

He waits until the teacher turns around to write in Yoongi's notebook.

 _You look like this_ :] _when you smile like that_.

Yoongi huffs at the message and shakes his head.

 _Heard that before, Jeon,_ Yoongi writes underneath.

Daring to steal a glance to his side, he watches as Yoongi opens his other notebook on his notes for this class and starts writing things down. Jungkook wonders why there’s still a stiffness to his shoulders when they interact given that they talk so freely on the phone, but he it’s not really his place to think about it too much.

If it’s not a close friend of his, he isn’t the most open person either.

Looking at the board, Jungkook notices where the teacher wrote ‘brainstorm’ under the project. He chuckles. “Climbing on roofs on zombie apocalypses.” He doodles a zombie on the margin of his notes. “Installing a total black out night with the sole purpose to stargaze.”

His teacher calls out the attention of someone else.

“Re-inventing the entire educational system,” he whispers.

“Are you…” Yoongi starts, but then leans in closer to lower his voice. “Brainstorming random ass ideas?”

Jungkook feels his ears heat up a little, but he nods. He was barely whispering these thoughts so he has no idea how the fuck Yoongi caught on, but the way he smiles at Jungkook, that gummy happy grin that makes Jungkook’s stomach drop to his feet as if it’s made of bricks and his body is the ocean.

There’s a few seconds of silence, before Jungkook hears. “Voice controlled ear pods.” He looks over at Yoongi, who’s doodling in his notebook as well, without looking at Jungkook. “Music apps that turn off by themselves when they hear you snoring already.”

Jungkook brings his hooded fist to his mouth again. “Wait, what if you don’t snore?”

Yoongi raises an eyebrow at him. “Heartbeats.”

“Ohhhh. Neat, hyung.”

They finish off the class with half of their notebooks covered in doodles, Jungkook’s heart still drowning at the bottom of the ocean and his mind swimming every time Yoongi leans in to pitch him another idea.

☁

**y.gloss** steal a boat > rob an armory shop > go live on an island

 **goldenguk** i’m confused

 **y.gloss** it’s a pretty clear plan, kid

 **goldenguk** for which situation?

 **y.gloss** … zombie apocalypse?

i’m still brainstorming

 **goldenguk** oh

thought that was just a plan to run away from bio project

 **y.gloss** that would be ‘steal a boat > pay jimin 200 bucks > go live on an island’

 **goldenguk** TWO HUNDRED?????

 **y.gloss** it’s a pretty complicated project, jungkookie

don’t you want us to have a good grade?

 **goldenguk** … you make a compelling case, hyung.

 **y.gloss** thank you :]

☁

Some days, Jungkook thinks, just aren’t meant to be good days.

It might be karmic balance, the weather or one spilled coffee in the morning, but the universe at certain times decides to pile up a trial of tasks to test one’s patience in what Jungkook likes to call ‘cosmic fuckery’.

After a night of dreams that Jungkook couldn’t begin to understand even if he wanted to, he wakes up late.

He should’ve known things were wrong from that point.

There was a routine he had established ever since getting here and waking up late was not a part of it. He rushes downstairs hoping to still catch his mom getting ready, but she’s almost out of the door. Although he knows it isn’t his obligation, he doesn’t like knowing she’ll eat crappy food from the streets, but asking her to stay is in vein when it would make her late and when he insists on only five minutes, she replies with a curt, “I can’t right now, Jungkook.”

It isn’t meant to hurt his feelings, but he feels it on his chest either way.

When he glances outside, it’s pouring rain.

“Fuck,” he curses. He hates driving in this weather. Already in a bad mood, he gets ready and packs up for the wet, slimey cold air that’ll worsen his mood.

At the school, he tries his best to push away the anxiety crawling up his skin, making him hyper aware of people and conversations. _It doesn’t_ have _to be a bad day,_ he tells himself.

Cosmic fuckery answers in the form of Lily and Anna standing close to his locker talking animatedly about something and given that they don’t see him coming, not holding it back.

“—tried to call him, but he was at Taehyung’s house,” he hears Anna finish.

“I wanted to ask Jimin today, but I don’t know,” Lily retorts. Jungkook can hear the boredom in her voice. “I’d ask during lunch time but his and Tae’s _golden boy_ is gonna be there and I don’t wanna extend the invite.”

He hears the way Anna snorts at that and he doesn’t have to hide behind his locker for too long because they’re soon walking away.

The nervous pit at the bottom of his stomach tightens and Jungkook sighs deeply.

Seems like it has to, after all. Shitty day it is, then.

Both Taehyung and Jimin are godsends that don’t ask too many questions from him, but he catches Jimin’s worried glance when a ball hits the side of his face hard enough in P.E. that he sees the world swimming.

He’s pretty amazing at sports to avoid these random humiliations in class, but Jungkook doesn’t fight back when the teacher tells him to go sit on the bleachers or go to the infirmary if he seems fit.

He exits the gym and sits on the curb with his head between his knees, closing the hoodie around his face.

“Stupid weather,” he whines. It’s so fucking cold and wet that he can barely feel his hands.

“Well, you look miserable.”

Jungkook’s head snaps in the direction of Yoongi’s voice and finds him coming closer to Jungkook, bundled up in comfortable clothes and a beanie, looking way more cozy than anyone has the right to.

Why isn’t he in class, again?

“Why aren’t you in class?” Jungkook echoes his thoughts, then frowns. “You’re never in class.”

“That’s not true,” Yoongi answers with a blank face. “I’m in 91% of my classes, actually.”

Jungkook snorts at that. Of course he has it down to math. Yoongi seems to analyze his face again before asking, “I was serious though, are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Got hit, that’s all,” he turns his face to the side to show where it’s probably still red. “Wasn’t paying much attention.”

Yoongi hums his understanding and sits down next to Jungkook in silence for a few seconds. It’s funny how even with the distance and the jackets, Jungkook can still _feel_ the rigid set of Yoongi’s shoulders.

“I was wondering if we could start the project today.” His voice is lower as he speaks and it sounds so soothing and calm that Jungkook wonders if he did it on purpose. “I was gonna suggest the library, but…”

Shitty weather. “Cold as fuck,” Jungkook completes.

“Yeah,” he agrees. “Is your house an option?” he asks.

Normally, yes, but Jungkook recalls the hurried way that his mom left, the tight expression on her face. He shakes his head, “I don’t know if my mom’s in a good mood,” he grimaces, unconsciously making himself smaller.

“Oh, we can do it at my house then,” Yoongi tells him. “It’s a bit far, but we’ll have space and it won’t be cold as fuck, I promise.”

Jungkook tries to smile at him and nods in agreement, but Yoongi seems to sense his discomfort. “Is that a problem? We can wait until tomorrow or something else, you don’t have to come if you don’t feel comfortable in—” he starts, but Jungkook interrupts him.

“No, no, hyung! It’s not that,” Jungkook shakes his hands in front of him. “I’m just— I don’t really like driving in this weather.” He can feel the way his anxiety has worsened just by thinking of the long drive, but he tries his best to smile genuinely. “I’d love a non-cold place. Your house sounds awesome.”

“Jungkookie.” Yoongi’s tone is so damn soft that Jungkook looks properly at his face since he sat down. Anxiety makes it harder for him to look at people’s eyes when talking and Yoongi’s honey eyes in specific make his insides burn so hot that it spreads like wildfire. He lets himself be consumed by it for the moment. “If that’s the problem, I can pick you up.”

“Hyung…”

“Nope, I’m picking you up.” There’s a determination to his voice that Jungkook knows is final. “It’s not your fault I live far and this _is shitty_ weather. Text me when I can drop by, is that good?”

Why does he have to be so quick to make Jungkook feel better? He doesn’t _have_ to pick him up. The tingling from looking at Yoongi’s eyes make his ears feel hot and all he manages to do is nod again.

“Great.” Yoongi smiles in his square, adorable way. Jungkook feels it against his ribcage, inside his erratic heartbeat, on the pink that spreads across his cheeks. “I’ll see you later.”

☁

Yoongi picks him up a couple of hours after he gets home. The rain is pouring, it’s colder than it was in the morning and Jungkook feels _so_ fucking bad for getting a droplet of water inside Yoongi’s beautiful BMW, but he imagines Yoongi himself must be used to it living in this godforsaken town.

There’s a small amount of awkward silence, but when Jungkook asks if Yoongi has any ideas, they start discussing the project.

Jungkook half pays attention to the piano music playing in the background, but it’s drowned when Yoongi pulls up and the trees reveal his house.

Jungkook’s sure his jaw drops to his lap.

He hears Yoongi chuckling at his side so he turns to the older boy. “ _This_ is where you live?” he asks.

“I’d take the credit, but my mom designed it, so…”

“Your _mom designed this?_ ” he nearly screams. Yoongi looks at Jungkook’s face and laughs, amused by his wide eyes. “I’m sorry, it’s just—”

“It’s beautiful, I get it.” Yoongi puts on a raincoat and looks at Jungkook. “Ready?”

Jungkook puts on his raincoat as well and makes sure his backpack is secured. They both run out of the car at the same time, running towards the front door’s porch. As soon as they’re safe from the downpour, Yoongi sighs and locks his car.

They walk in leaving their shoes at the door and Yoongi goes back to where the conversation stopped, but he quits once he sees Jungkook taking in all the portraits in the living room.

“C’mon, lemme give you a tour.”

Yoongi shows him around the first floor and Jungkook appreciates the beautiful art that’s spread everywhere around the house. He sees a piano as well, but doesn’t give in to the curious itch of going over it just to touch it. “Who plays it?” he asks, looking at the beautiful black instrument.

“My dad and I do. I was trying to teach Allie, but she lost interest real quick,” Yoongi answers.

Jungkook looks at him in awe. “You know how to play it?”

The peach color that spreads to the top of Yoongi’s cheeks is more unfair than finding out he’s that talented. “Yeah, I love it.” Jungkook gives him an impressed smile, which makes Yoongi rolls his eyes at him. “Come,” he orders.

On the second floor, Jungkook sees the library and a few closed doors, but what makes him stop like a statue is the sudden appearance of a girl as tall as him with short, pixie hair and features of a fairy.

“Hi, Allie,” says Yoongi.

“Yoongi,” she answers, eyes still trained on Jungkook. “And you must be Jungkook. It’s nice to meet you, I’m Alice!”

Her smile is so nice and open that Jungkook can’t help but smile back. “Hey, nice to meet you too.”

She giggles, scrunches her nose and Jungkook is sure that she wants to squeeze him like a teddy bear. He’s glad she doesn’t, but it’s… interesting to see someone so eager to meet him. “Feel at home. I’m going downstairs to make something for Seokjin to eat, I advice you two to keep the door closed unless you want to wake him up.”

Yoongi frowns at his sister. “Jin-hyung’s coming home right now?”

“Yup. He had a double shift so keep your loud music to yourself unless you want painful death,” she jokes. Yoongi nods at her and nudges his head to Jungkook.

“My room’s down the hall.”

Alice smiles at Jungkook one last time before speeding downstairs. The way she moves is so fluid that the first thought that crosses his mind is that she was a ballerina in another life.

When they enter Yoongi’s room though, Jungkook’s thoughts are only one: _holy shit._ There are so many CDs and vinyls, music sheets spread everywhere and all Jungkook wants is to run his fingers along everything.

He gulps down all the questions inside his head and turns to Yoongi. “Shall we, hyung?”

The third time he brainstorms, is to get the first part of their project done.

They decide to make a model of the first part with only recycled objects so they spend a good hour going around the house to find the supplies. Jungkook and Yoongi’s conversation isn’t stifled, but they keep their talking to a minimum, focused on doing what they came here to do.

In another hour, they have most of it done.

“I think this is… pretty awesome, for one day of work,” Yoongi bites his lip while he examines their progress, then starts stretching on his chair. “Okay, we need a break.”

“Uh, sure.” Jungkook isn’t certain what to do with a break. What he wants is to wonder around Yoongi’s room and examine everything, but he doesn’t want to feel like an intruder.

The silence that falls starts to get uncomfortable and then Jungkook hears it. The playlist that Yoongi had put for them to work is playing one of his favorite songs.

“Oh, I love that song!” It’s not a band known by many, so Jungkook smiles happily. “Can you turn it up, hyung?”

Yoongi moves the chair closer to his computer. “You know _Nothing But Thieves_?”

“Yeah, they’re one of my favorite bands.” Jungkook starts humming along the tune of _Drawing Pins_.

When he looks over at Yoongi, the older boy has an expression on his face Jungkook hadn’t seen before. It’s almost as if the rest of the tension inside him has lifted. Yoongi licks his lips and Jungkook pointedly ignores the spike in his heartbeat. “What else do you like?”

Jungkook’s eyes shine. “Well, I like a little bit of everything to be honest. I feel like there’s a mood for every genre and a situation that fits any song, you know? I mostly listen to rap, r&b and rock, though. Not only old rock bands, even though the 80s and 90s were golden, but I like finding new artists too. I hate the…” Jungkook stops suddenly, feeling the blush rise on his cheeks at full force. He grimaces a little, “Sorry, I get a little—”

“Please continue.”

He looks over at Yoongi and— oh. Yoongi is… smiling. A full smile that changes his face, relaxes his shoulder. God, Jungkook’s heart isn’t gonna make it through this evening.

“I can go on… tangents… when talking about music,” Jungkook warns.

Yoongi laughs out loud at that, his head thrown back, his whole body moving with it. “Oh, Jungkookie, you haven’t seen tangents yet. I’m serious, go on.”

If this man gets any more handsome, Jungkook will be sure to die.

He takes a deep breath and swallows his crush down, “I was saying that I hate the discourse of ‘rock’n’roll is dead’.” He starts picking on the threads of his pants to distract himself. “There are plenty of good artists out there making music, old folks just love living in the pain and discrediting anything new.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Yoongi turns up the music on his computer and Jungkook looks around to all the music spread around his room. “You can snoop if you want, you know? I won’t bite.”

Jungkook laughs a little and gets up, feeling truly relaxed for the first time that day. “What about you, hyung?” he asks while he examines Yoongi’s array of music.

“Well…”

Yoongi starts on his favorite artists.

Jungkook sits on one of the corner’s of his room with a stack of CDs in his hands, listening and pitching in whenever he knows who Yoongi’s talking about.

They share artists that they want the other to listen to, writing down on their phones the name of songs and albums that “ _If you like a good, sexy voice, then it’s a fucking sin you haven’t heard this_ ”, or artists that “ _I’m pretty sure she restored my entire faith on rap after this one.”_

Yoongi smiles so beautifully when talking about music that Jungkook could swear up and down that he’ll talk about nothing else if it means having him like this, with no worries and no tension next to him.

Whatever was holding Yoongi back cracked the second Jungkook started ranting about music and it’s such a blessing to sit next to Yoongi in bed and share earphones that even Jungkook’s heart seems to behave after a while.

It’s undeniable that Jungkook is attracted to this boy.

Yoongi starts talking and Jungkook focuses on every word like it’s a lifeline. It’s hard to contain his blush — half the time, he knows he’s failed — but other than that, he behaves himself really well.

Having Yoongi share his interests and laugh with him openly is more important and pressing than his silly infatuation that will surely lead to nowhere.

He’d rather have a friend than invite him to a date and, heaven forbid, losing his company altogether.

So he keeps it cool.

He keeps it cool while they talk, while Yoongi drives him back home and plays _Nothing But Thieves_ just because he knows Jungkook likes them.

He feels so light that he’s singing along before he even notices what he’s doing.

“ _I’ve got a message that you can’t ignore!_ ” he sings along. “ _Maybe I’m just not the man I was before, take this from me, take this lonely heart ‘cause I, I don’t need it no more._ ”

Singing along turns into playing the guitar _and_ drums with the song and Jungkook loses himself in the music.

“ _I’ve got a hunger you will never taste! Craving a desire that won’t go to waste. Take this lonely, take this lonely heart… ‘cause I don’t need it no more._ ”

He sees the trees of the road becoming more familiar and he knows they’re close to his home, but he doesn’t mind that this day’s ending. Now, he’s too happy about having a friend that gets his taste. Even if he wants to jump said friend’s bones.

The final notes of the song come along and Jungkook does his best to harmonize to Connor’s voice. “ _There's a chance that you take, that you lose who you have been when you break all the chains, that you feel comfortable in. There's a chance that I'll take so that my hunger can be free. In the end, in the end, in the end, in the end._ ”

Well. He hasn’t done that in front of anyone in a while. 

They’re parked in front of his house. He turns to Yoongi with a sheepish smile ready to justify any lost note that might’ve popped in in the middle of his impromptu performance, but the words get lost when he sees the way he’s being looked at.

Yoongi gulps. “You sing.”

Jungkook examines the seriousness in his face and nods. “Yeah.” Yoongi continues to look at him and in the dim light of the night, his honey eyes seem two shades darker. “I don’t usually…. in front of people.”

“I’m luckier than I imagined.” There’s no trace of joking in his voice and that sentence alone fucks up every build up of ‘take Yoongi as your friend and be glad with it’ that Jungkook was trying to cement on his brain. Yoongi licks his lips and asks in the same tone, “Is there anything you _can’t_ do?”

Jungkook’s brain is short circuiting with how much Yoongi seems… affected by his singing. If Jungkook didn’t know any better, he’d say that the glint on his eyes right now were of interest. “Wink. AP Physics… oh— play the piano!” he adds with a pointed smile.

Yoongi’s smile widens little by little and he shakes his head in disbelief. The intensity in his gaze is gone when he looks up, but the result of the look still burns inside Jungkook. “Noted. Goodnight to you, Gukkie.”

“Night, hyung.”

That night, Jungkook sleeps listening to _Lover, Please Stay_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> go follow me on [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx) and don't forget to comment, tell me your thoughts! i'll see you all next Friday ;) | [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) |


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The music thing becomes, well, a thing.
> 
> Whenever they share classes together, either Yoongi or Jungkook will give the other one their earphones and wordlessly share the thing that bonded them.
> 
> If there was anything making Yoongi nervous anymore, it’s long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has everyone heard the gospel of D-2? Are you streaming? What's your favorite song?
> 
> I wanna know. Don't forget that the fanfic has its own [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=rqRrs7S7StavbTNIhw7o5w) that I use as I write, if you ever wanna listen as you read, it's pretty good, I promise! 
> 
> Also, kisses to Cat and Yoonna, my babies, my #1 yoonkook supporters and my fellow "Min Yoongi is my king" enthusiasts. ♥

His weekend is spent drowned in music, editing his photos and talking to his friends. Jungkook calls his father to get an update on how he’s doing with his trip and they talk for a few hours, the time passing by so quickly that he barely notices when night falls. He only notices they’ve been on the phone for nearly three hours when his mother shows up at the door asking him to come down for dinner.

After she came home particularly late on Friday, she looked ready to give up and sleep on her armchair, but Jungkook made sure she ate and went to sleep in her own bed and just like that, they were okay again.

Something told him that there was more happening at her work right now, so it only made sense that her temper would be shorter.

His nerves when he returns to school are completely in vain.

During lunch, he’s sitting with Jimin and Taehyung discussing which places in this town both he and Jimin could apply for jobs since none of the places they went to have called them back yet when he feels two people sitting by each of his sides at the same time.

On his right, Hoseok shines him one of his smiles and then starts asking Jimin about a dance crew he has no clue of. He looks to his left and Yoongi is adjusting one of this earphones towards Jungkook.

“Listen to this,” he says to Jungkook, then looks up at Tae and Jimin and gives one of his signature square, adorable grins. He turns back to Jungkook. “Tell me what you think.”

[ _Jesse Reyes_ — Coffin ft. Eminem]

Jungkook adjusts the earphone and closes his eyes. It’s not a voice he recognizes, but the woman has a beautiful tone. The lyrics are intrinsic with the beat and he feels himself nodding along to the rhythm of the song. Suddenly, there’s a voice he recognizes.

His eyes go wide and he turns to Yoongi who’s already looking at him expectantly, a knowing smile on his face. “Is that Eminem?”

“Yup.”

“What the fuck,” he mutters, more to himself than anything.

It’s a good combo. Jungkook listens to it happily, warmth spreading through his body from being pressed up close against Yoongi who is definitely comfortable with Jungkook right now. Their table feels light with conversation, Hoseok seems calm and content to chat with Jimin and Taehyung and giddiness sets in at the bottom of Jungkook’s stomach. When the song stops, Yoongi takes his earphone away and raises one eyebrow.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he tells Yoongi. The other boy looks so peaceful and utterly satisfied with the response that it makes Jungkook smile. 

Yoongi gives him his earphone to Jungkook again and they share music for the rest of lunchtime, completely happy to participate in the table’s conversation every now and then, lost in a little world of their own most of the time.

It’s one of the best feelings Jungkook’s ever felt— he and Yoongi share looks every now and then when there’s a good part of a music and it feels so natural to have him sitting by his side that the happiness swirling in his stomach inevitably ties itself with bits and pieces of worry.

Lunchtime becomes so good that Jungkook wonders when the other shoe will drop.

The music thing becomes, well, a _thing_.

Whenever they share classes together, either Yoongi or Jungkook will give the other one their earphones and wordlessly share the thing that bonded them.

If there was anything making Yoongi nervous anymore, it’s long gone.

He’s also not the only Cullen that seems to become completely comfortable popping up besides Jungkook as if they were conjured out of thin air.

Both Alice and Hoseok seem to take a liking to him.

“When will you go back to the hospital to do the check on your ribs?” Alice asks him when they share AP Literature. Jungkook had blinked and suddenly, she was sitting by his side instead of the nice black girl that had shared tables with him so far.

“Thursday after school,” he informs her, a little lost and wondering when the hell she got there. “Why, did Seokjin say something? Did I miss the date of—” he starts, suddenly paranoid that she’s asking because another Cullen member doesn’t like him.

“Relax, Jungkook,” she says, placing a hand on his shoulder and shaking her little pixie hair. “I was just curious,” she smiles comfortably at him. “I saw you in P.E. and wondered if you even should be doing exercise.”

Jungkook smiles sheepishly. “I wasn’t really doing much. Got hit in the face and everything.”

Alice laughs at that and then starts telling him the story of when she was playing dodgeball and eventually it was just her to eliminate a whole other team of boys on the other side. Jungkook smiles, he can somehow see it perfectly and tells her that much.

His math classes are spent with Hoseok by his side whining and pouting at the disgrace of having to “go through high school” as if anyone doesn’t have to.

It’s kind of hilarious how Hoseok seems to be the most mischievous and sunny-bright person that Jungkook has ever met before in one second and then dead-serious the next second.

He realizes that by indulging Hoseok in his own apocalypse theory.

“No, you don’t get it,” Hoseok says, gesturing wildly as he tries to explain his point. They’re in the corridors going to pick up their books and Jungkook somehow finds himself with Hoseok tagging along. “It’s like— take Brazil, for instance, right?”

Jungkook stops mid-track and gives him a blank look.

“Why did we go to Brazil out of nowhere?”

“Because my dear Jungkookie, in Brazil they don’t make houses like us silly Americans do,” Hoseok explains, opening his own locker a few feets away from Jungkook. “They have a gate at the front of their house, some space, usually a yard, and _then_ they have the front door.” He gets close to Jungkook again with a wide look of a mad scientist. “Do you know how much harder it would be for zombies to get to us if they had to pass iron gates? _Think about it._ ” 

Jungkook closes his locker thinking about it.

“Mmm.” Hoseok gives him a pointed look, waiting for it. “It does sound easier than having to climb roofs,” Jungkook concludes.

Hoseok throws his hands up in victory. “Thank you!” He grabs his phone from his pocket as they start going to their class and puts it in front of Jungkook. “Now can you repeat that to the phone, please? Hyung insists that ‘ _tree communities are just a safer and cooler response to it, Hobi’_ and I can’t have that nonsense in my house.”

Jungkook ignores the audio being recorded already and points at Hoseok. “You never told me this was in opposition of tree communities. Gated houses sound cool, but at the end of the day we can’t reconstruct the architecture that this entire dumb country was built in so technically…” Jungkook opens the door to the classroom, leans closer to the mic and smiles directly at Hoseok. “Tree communities _would_ be a safer and cooler answer.”

Hoseok gasps with a completely betrayed look and lets go of the phone, making the audio be sent.

“You’re a traitor,” Hoseok accuses.

“You were trying to lead a point out of me,” Jungkook retorts. “If anyone’s a traitor, it’s you, hyung.”

Hoseok scoffs at him and hits him in the back with the books he has in his hands, making Jungkook laugh.

The only Cullen that _doesn’t_ seem that impressed by Jungkook’s presence is Rosalie. Both Alice and Yoongi tell him on different occasions not to take her standoff-ish way as personal.

“She used to give me the stinky eye for weeks when I was adopted,” Yoongi tells him in the library, flipping through the pages absently.

They’re studying how to execute the second part of their project and Jungkook is both taking notes and doing his best not to stare too hard at how beautiful Yoongi looks with a bright yellow hoodie underneath his black jacket.

“She looks like a Barbie,” Jungkook muses, writing down all the highlighted pieces that Yoongi passes over to him.

Yoongi scoffs at that. “Yeah, she does.” When Jungkook glances up to him, Yoongi’s looking for something on his phone. “I used to think that’s what she was to be honest, a spoiled, cold Barbie with not much to her personality.”

“Damn hyung,” Jungkook whispers, laughing a little.

“What?” Yoongi asks in fake innocence. “She gives off the vibes, it’s okay.” When Jungkook just shakes his head refusing to comment and tries to hide his smile, Yoongi continues. “Anyway, she’s just a really private girl.” Yoongi puts his phone down and his eyes get lost for a second between the bookshelves, miles away from where they are. “If you ever get a chance to talk properly, you’ll understand her better.”

Jungkook watches as Yoongi stares ahead, stuck in whatever memory he is, and doesn’t say anything. The older boy shakes his head then, turning back to Jungkook with a smirk. “And she’s like… actually hilarious.”

Jungkook’s mouth opens wide at that. “No way,” he whispers.

“Yes way,” Yoongi laughs. “I mean, it’s dark, dry humor, but—,” Yoongi laughs then, placing his head against the table for a few seconds and looking back to Jungkook with mirth in his eyes. “You should listen to the shit she says.”

Jungkook shakes his head at him, half in disbelief and half trying to shake away the constant feeling that tingles up everywhere on his body whenever there’s that peachy hue in Yoongi’s cheeks and his face isn’t intimidatingly blank.

“I’ll stick with Alice for now.” Jungkook points in front of Yoongi to the textbooks he should be reading and highlighting, giving him a knowing look. Yoongi rolls his eyes at Jungkook with that smile still on his face and gets back to work. “Alice asks me about my doctor appointments and gives me her baby carrots during lunch,” he says matter-of-factly. “Nice fairy, she is.”

Yoongi looks at him. “When’s your mom taking you to the hospital? Don’t let hyung bully you too much there.”

“Ah, I’m going alone.” His mom wanted to ask for a day off, but Jungkook vehemently told her it was _fine_. It’s just a check-up. “Tomorrow, actually.”

Yoongi gives him a look.

“What?” Jungkook asks.

Yoongi throws his highlighter in Jungkook’s chest. “You’re not going _alone_ , you idiot. Why didn’t you tell me you needed company?” he asks Jungkook, disbelief written across his face. The pink on his cheeks spread a little more and he adds, “Or Taehyung or Jimin, you know.”

Jungkook bites his lip at that, picking up the highlighter and throwing it back to Yoongi. “Didn’t wanna bother.”

Yoongi gives him another pointed look and passes him another book with highlighted bits. “I’ll go with you. Okay?” Jungkook nods at him, smiling in thank you and that seems to satisfy Yoongi. “Then we’ll go to my place and finish this,” he says, pointing to all the material spread around them. 

Jungkook groans just thinking about talking about cells even a little more, but the fond look Yoongi gives him and the pat on the arm makes it worth it. “You’ll live.”

  
  


As much as he tries, taming or diminishing the silly crush he has becomes harder by the minute.

The next day when the final bell rings, Jungkook vehemently ignores his friends’ kissy faces and hearts drawn on thin air when he announces that he's on his way to the doctor.

“Have a nice _project_ , Kookie,” Taehyung says, emphasizing the project in the grossest way he can possibly manage. Jimin laughs loudly at Taehyung’s side, half leaning against the lockers and half throwing himself all over Taehyung in the process.

Jungkook picks up his backpack and shoots them a blank look.

“Awn, don’t be like that,” Jimin comes to him and ruffles his hair, making Jungkook squirm away from him. “You know we’re just teasing you.”

“He doesn’t even like me,” Jungkook grumbles when Taehyung pops at Jungkook’s other side and links his arm with Jungkook’s.

“Don’t whine about it, change that,” Taehyung says simply.

“I’m not _whining_ about it.” He is. It sounds whiny even to him, so he takes a breath and tries again. “I’m just— ugh, it sounds so corny, but I’m actually happy he’s my friend, okay?”

Both of them have an understanding look, so he continues. “He’s really nice. Like… _really_ nice. And we get along good, so—,” he looks at both of them with the most serious face he can put on. “No kissy faces around him. Or any Cullen! I don’t want him thinking wrong things, okay?”

“Gods, you’re cute,” Jimin blurts out.

“We won’t,” Taehyung reassures him, looking him in his eyes first, but he smirks right after. “It’s fun to tease _you_ , though.”

“And you ain’t getting rid of that bit, baby,” Jimin winks at him, leaning against his car. “Speaking of your teasing source…”

Jungkook turns around and sees him. Yoongi’s typing away furiously on his phone, a frown between his eyes and his two sisters in front of him talking his ear away. From the way he nods every two seconds, Jungkook assumes he’s not paying that much attention to whatever it is.

Before they walk away, Alice waves hello at all of them while Rosalie simply looks in their direction before going to her own car.

“God, she seems like a bitch,” Taehyung mutters behind them.

“Don’t say that,” Jimin shakes his head, but his voice sounds tired, probably from scolding Taehyung for the same thing for the thousand time.

“Don’t be high and mighty, I’m saying it’s the _impression_ she gives off, that’s all,” Taehyung defends himself.

“She seems pretty and scary to me,” Jungkook offers. “Hyung said she’s just private.” He thinks back at the fond smile that was plastered on Yoongi’s face when he spoke of her humor and instinctively smiles too. “Not every girl has to be upfront and friendly anyway. If she sticks to her family, well… Can’t blame her,” Jungkook concludes.

He sees Rosalie giving him one last glance in her car before driving away and for once, her expression seems at least a little less guarded. It’s gone the second they lock eyes, but he’s sure he saw it.

“ _Hyung said it,_ ” Jimin repeats behind him in a mellow, whiny voice, laughing again when Jungkook gives him a dirty look. “Well if hyung said it…” he lifts his hands in defeat, but stops laughing when Taehyung starts slapping his side.

“Let’s go, Kook’s in good hands,” Taehyung says, his smiley face looking in Yoongi’s direction. Jungkook bids both of them goodbye and meets Yoongi halfway.

“One second,” is the first thing he tells Jungkook. Jungkook waits, holding on to his backpack and using his few seconds to shamelessly stare at the boy in front of him. When he finishes typing, he looks up to Jungkook. “Ready? You didn’t come with your car, did you?”

Jungkook shakes his head as they walk to Yoongi’s car. “No, someone texted me yesterday saying he wouldn’t ride in my ‘cute old square’ just because I didn’t have a bluetooth radio in it yet,” he says, rolling his eyes. 

Yoongi’s typing away again, but he laughs at that.

“Yeah, I did.” He fishes his keys from his pockets. “I don’t drive without my music and since we’re going to my house afterwards, I’ll drive you anyway— hold on,” he sighs, frowning at his phone like it had personally offended him.

“I finished all the writing bits today during P.E, so we’re a little ahead of schedule,” Jungkook informs him, leaning against Yoongi’s car.

“You’re an angel,” Yoongi answers him with eyes still on his phone, which is a bonus for Jungkook and his inability to not blush at his words. “Alice guilt-tripped you, huh?”

“Yup.”

“Yeah, she does that,” Yoongi chuckles, but the frown sticks to his face. With a final sigh, he throws his keys in Jungkook’s direction, “You know what, you drive,” he says and immediately walks over to the passenger’s seat.

Jungkook stares at the keys for a second before getting inside the car.

“Uhm, hyung, if you need to take care of something I can go by my—,” he starts, but Yoongi raises his hand in a ‘stop’ motion and then continues his typing.

“Shush, I’m just handling this.”

Jungkook adjusts himself in the car, drops his backpack in the backseat and looks around all the buttons. He never drove a BMW.

“You do know how to drive, don’t you?”

“Of course I know how—,” his defense is stopped when he hears Yoongi giggling by his side. “You’re an ass, hyung.”

“Don’t crash my car,” he says, typing.

“I won’t crash it!” he turns it on and breathes in. He got this.

“I’m dead serious, I’ll show up at your room at 3am like a ghost and haunt your dreams,” Yoongi continues.

“Stop hyping it up, oh my god!” he hears Yoongi giggling again and takes one hand out of the wheel to punch his arm. “You fucking asked me to drive, so shut up.”

“Counting on you… to get us there alive.” Jungkook stops the car again and Yoongi actually looks at him this time, laughing earnestly at how pissed off Jungkook seems. “I’m just teasing you, Kook.”

Jungkook huffs at that. “I know.” He looks in the rear mirror and starts driving away from the school. “You’re a meanie.”

“A _meanie_?” Yoongi laughs even more.

“Should crash it this just to piss you off,” he teases back.

“You don’t have the _balls_ ,” Yoongi laughs out loud at that.

Jungkook starts laughing too, actually speeding up a little. “Do not test me.”

Yoongi drops his phone then, laughing with his whole body. “Oh Jungkookie, be my guest.”

“I’m gonna crash this car against the next electricity pole if you don’t shut up!” Jungkook yells it, laughing so hard.

“YES!” Yoongi yells back.

They both exchange a look and lose it, laughing for a good minute before either of them can regain their breaths. Jungkook keeps his eyes straight ahead, extra focused on the road so he doesn’t turn the funniest moment into an absolute tragedy, ignoring how much he wants to be looking to his side where Yoongi laughs so nicely.

Yoongi seems peaceful by his side, if only a little distracted by whatever has him hooked on the phone, a sleepiness coming off of him.

“You smell so good,” Yoongi blurts out of nowhere. “Did you know that?”

Jungkook feels the heat in his neck. “Uh— I didn’t.”

He hears Yoongi chuckling at his side. “Yup.” The sound of typing fills the air for a few more seconds, then he breaks it again. “Some people fill up the car with the smell of perfume — like Rosalie, god she needs to quit that, but you… nope.” Yoongi breaths in and whispers as if talking to himself. “So nice.” 

Eventually, he hears music pouring in the air and the faint sound of the keyboard on Yoongi’s phone going off, so he lets himself be lost in the music and remains in peaceful silence with him.

When they’re a few blocks from the hospital, Yoongi sighs loudly and puts his phone in the car’s console.

“Everything okay?” Jungkook asks, concerned.

When he looks over at Yoongi, the other has his head turned towards Jungkook, fondness written all over his face despite the tiredness in his eyes. “Yup. I’m the family’s fixer-up, that’s all.”

“Hm, I know the feeling,” he says. “This week I felt like I wasn’t taking care of my mom properly, can you believe that?”

“Oh, if I can,” Yoongi tells him. “She gives you too much trouble?”

“Not really. I just think there’s something going on at her work. She seemed so stressed this week, I wonder if more people are missing,” Jungkook muses.

“I can’t imagine hers is an easy job.”

“Yeah… she’s usually cracking her skull open at home with all those missing case files, trying to figure out what the fuck is going on,” Jungkook says.

“Mmm. There’s been a lot of that going on?” Yoongi asks.

“Yeah, it’s a little concerning actually.” Jungkook cranes his neck, looking around for spots. “Hyung, help me find a spot.”

Begrudgingly, Yoongi guides him perfectly to a spot where a lady is leaving and they can park. Jungkook feels a little curious every time Yoongi looks down at his phone and his mood seems to shift, even if slightly, but he doesn’t ask any questions since Yoongi didn’t offer any intel.

Inside the hospital, they sit outside the offices waiting to be called and Jungkook fills the time by talking a little about his life in Phoenix, his dad and what he loved to do there, guided by the questions Yoongi throws between stories.

When he’s called in by Seokjin, the nurse gives his brother a confused look, but then he sets eyes on Jungkook and seems to notice what he’s here for.

Seokjin is every bit as gorgeous and as intimidating as Jungkook remembered. “How are you feeling, Jungkook?” he asks once they’re inside, closing the door behind himself.

“I’m really good.”

The questions diverge to a medical point and Jungkook does his best to answer them truthfully — pain levels, if he rested properly, any lingering headaches and so on — while Seokjin sits him in the examining table and presses his warm, expert fingers all over Jungkook’s ribs, back and torso.

“No physical activities since I signed you off?” Seokjin asks him as he fills Jungkook’s charts. Something about the tone of his voice tells Jungkook he already has the answer to that question.

“Cullens are such gossips,” he grumbles, picking on his hoodie sleeve as a nervous habit. “I kinda forgot I wasn’t supposed to do P.E., sorry.”

Seokjin levels him with an unimpressed look. “Yoongi was just worried for you, I’m sure.”

Huh. Wrong gossiper running through Jungkook’s mind.

The questions go on for only a couple of minutes before Seokjin is smiling at him and closing the chart on his desk, clearly satisfied with how well Jungkook has recovered.

On the door, he looks at Jungkook with a warmer smile. “As glad as I am to see my brother in such good company, do tell your mother I missed seeing her today, will you?”

“Of course,” he smiles back.

“It was good seeing you, Mr. Jeon. I expect that the next time I do will be at my house and not at my office,” Seokjin says, making Jungkook nod.

“I do too.”

He sees Seokjin and Yoongi exchange kissy faces — well, Seokjin sends the kisses, Yoongi looks unimpressed, but with a defeated sigh, fake catches one of them mid-air and puts it in his pocket. Jungkook is sure a part of him dies right there — and they make their way out.

“What do you want me to grab for us to eat?” Yoongi asks when he starts the car. Jungkook’s about to say there’s no need for it, but Yoongi senses it before he even opens his mouth and stops him. “Ah, ah, don’t even say it. Just say what food you think of when you think ‘hunger’ and we’ll go get it. There’s no food at my house and no delivery service will get there.”

Jungkook thinks for a second. What he _truly_ wanted were delicious lamb skewers, but he didn’t see any place in this town that would make it, so he settles for the next best take-out thing. “I’m craving some chinese take-out. Yakisoba, maybe?”

Yoongi’s driving with one hand only when Jungkook looks his way, the other arm propped on the window, his face resting again his hand as he stares at Jungkook amused. “See, when I said ‘hunger’ your mind went _sooo_ far that I wished for a second I could read your damn mind just to see what it made you have that look.” He chuckles to himself and turns his attention back on the road. “Yakisoba it is.”

Jungkook puts the music on since he’s in charge this time and thinks _I wish I could read your damn mind too_.

☁

He wakes up with a text from one of the places he left his resume in and several others from Jimin asking him if he was called too. It makes him immediately giddy with happiness, finally having something that will give him extra money that he can save for college giving him all the boost he needs to get up and get ready.

Which is when he sees the light streaming between his curtains. Slowly, Jungkook walks over to his window and opens his shades, only to be greeted by the rare, insane sight of a bright, sunny day. A smile spreads on his face slowly, as if the sunny happiness inside of him is also waking up somehow and then he fists bumps the sky. _Fucking finally!_

The ‘other shoe’ Jungkook was waiting for drops on a sunny, bright and beautiful Friday.

Jimin and Jungkook are vibrant with excitement for the first part of the day— Jimin really wants and needs the money and working with a friend would make him super less anxious, he informs Jungkook.

When Taehyung notices during lunch that Jungkook’s craning his neck looking for somebody (or a few somebodies), he takes pity on him.

“Oh sweetie, they never come in these rare sunny days,” Taehyung informs him.

“It’s true,” confirms Jimin.

“They barely come as it is!” Jungkook protests, looking to where the Cullens usually sit. The empty table seems to mock him, or maybe it’s the sound of both his friends laughing at him.

“You just miss their absence more than others,” Jimin tells him.

“Whatever,” Jungkook says, pulling on his hoodie strings. Taehyung coos at him and then turns the subject back to where it was, but Jungkook picks up his phone and opens in his last messages with Yoongi.

**Jungkook**

hyung it’s sunny out there! [06:05]

hyunggg are u a sun anti :( [06:36]

i’m telling my mom u said ‘screw u’ to the sun uk [06:40]

she likes u so much…. it’d be a pity 👀 [06:40]

you’re being missed around here. [12:06]

He closes his phone immediately after that and focuses again on the conversation.

“What do you think, Jungkookie?” Jimin asks. Taehyung nudges Jimin’s side and with just one look to Jungkook’s face, Jimin’s expression changes. “Oh. I asked if you’d drive us to the beach tomorrow. It’ll still be sunny and your car’s better to go to that side than mine, honestly.”

“We’re going to the beach?” he asks dumbly.

They both laugh at him, thoroughly amused with how off with this world Jungkook can be apparently.

“Yes, darling,” Taehyung takes pity on him. “It won’t be filled because we go to La Push and not everyone goes there, so we’ll get to actually enjoy the day.”

“Oh. Sure, I’ll drive us.”

“Brilliant,” Jimin looks over to Taehyung in a more serious manner. “We cannot forget sunscreen this time, for the love of everything sacred.”

Jungkook shakes himself off of any thoughts related to the Cullens — _the_ Cullen, _one very specific Cullen,_ his traitorous brain offers — and instead, focuses his attention on the now.

The two guys in front of him are honestly one of Jungkook’s biggest blessings. Neither of them pushes for more when he’s not feeling it, they don’t ask of him what he doesn’t want to offer and it’s so easy to banter and tease when he’s in their presence that it’s easy to see what friendship truly is like.

He notices with a sad tinge to his chest that he didn’t actually have _friends_ in Phoenix. Colleagues and people that would hang out with him at all times, yes, but people that seemed to like and accept him for who he is? Not a single one.

The rest of the school day goes by fast and before Jungkook notices, he’s checking his phone again and again in the parking lot waiting for Jimin to join him so they can go to the fitness gym for their job interview.

Looking at their conversation, it says ‘read’ on all his texts. _If it didn’t I wouldn’t be considering this_ , he convinces himself.

Without thinking too much of it, he gets inside his car, closes the door and presses ‘call’.

It rings so many times that Jungkook’s hands start sweating and just as he’s about to cancel the call, he hears the line go through.

“Jungkook, hi.”

“Hyung! Oh my god, I thought you were like, in a ditch somewhere by now,” he laughs nervously, biting on his thumbs. “I’m calling for an invite.”

He hears Yoongi sigh on the other side of the line and he hears some other voices as well. “Jungkook, look—,” he starts.

“It’s for the beach!” he interrupts, nervousness chewing at his stomach. “Jimin and Tae are dragging me to La Push tomorrow and I wanted you to come.”

He thinks about saying ‘please’, but the invite on itself already sounds too much. On the other side of the line, he hears distinct chatter and when Yoongi finally answers, he wishes he hadn’t called.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Yoongi says, sounding more tired than ever. “I can’t. And as I was trying to say, I can’t talk right now, Jungkook. Bye.”

The line disconnects and Jungkook stares at his phone for seconds, feeling the queasiness of anxiety eating his organs, crawling inside his skin like a rapid-spreading virus or a fever. It tingles all over him and his eyes fill up with tears like they always do whenever he’s too worked up about something.

Before he works himself up to an anxiety attack, Jungkook drops the phone on the passenger seat and counts slowly to ten, checking his surroundings and repeating to himself that he did nothing wrong.

When Jimin opens his car and sees him picking his music, shuffling through the options with more intent than usual, he doesn’t even ask if Jungkook is okay. Somehow, he simply knows and instead, he just gives Jungkook a side hug and starts telling him all the reasons why working with him will be _wonderful_.

He focuses on Jimin’s voice and drives.

The fitness gym that called both of them in need two filling spots for half-time work and as it turns out, they both do wonderfully in the interview. Jungkook has learned long ago to deal with the uneasiness of anxiety that came along with certain things and whenever he needed to separate himself from other situations, he knew how to do it.

Jimin would be filling in as a gym supervisor, helping people with the working out routines and how to utilize the equipment since he knew them better than Jungkook who had quit working out so much a while ago and didn’t remember much while Jungkook would take care of the café shop located inside the gym, since the owner was in maternity leave.

Their manager Tori tells them that she’ll be with them for the next week explaining the ropes, but for the time being, she just wanted them to get familiarized with the working place.

She’s nice enough when showing them around— it’s the only fitness gym in the town and although Forks isn’t a city, it’s not an egg of a small town either, so the place is big enough to contain space for yoga and dance classes, plus the gym and some other features like the cafeteria Jungkook will be working in.

When she leaves them to get their work uniforms, Jimin turns to Jungkook with a face he hasn’t seen on him yet.

“Don’t like her,” he states simply. “Does she give you the creeps too?”

As a matter of fact, she does. Jungkook’s always been one to hate judgments on what he didn’t know, but sometimes energies spoke for themselves.

“Kinda?” he says, more of a question than a statement. Jimin’s still looking to the place where she disappeared like he’s going to figure out all of her secrets and with one glance to that face, Jungkook is certain that he never wants to be on Jimin’s bad side. “She has a weird… energy. I don’t know.”

“Mmhmm,” he agrees. Looking at the way Jimin's eyes are narrowed, his face schooled into showing no emotion, Jungkook notes how emotionally intelligent Jimin is. In the little details, the other boy can capture and understand things most people can't.

The polite smile that goes back to his face as soon as she’s back making Jungkook hide his laugh in a smile of his own. Tori sends Jimin over to one of the other gym instructors to fill in some forms and then whisks Jungkook away to do his.

He’s happy that their conversation is kept to a bare minimum when they’re on their own, but it makes way for other thoughts to creep back in. Yoongi’s stone-cold voice when answering the phone makes him have to read the same line over and over and by the time he’s finished, Tori’s watching him as she sips on a Coke.

“You okay?” she asks unceremoniously. 

“Yeah,” he gives her his best smile, but something about the creepy way she looks at him, the way her eyes seem to bore holes into his soul makes him swallow dry. He tries for the next best thing, “I just— I asked a friend to go with me to the beach tomorrow…” he starts. It’s true.

“Uh huh,” her tone says she isn’t convinced about it. “A _friend._ Go on.”

He doesn’t bother correcting her.

“And… they said no,” he finishes.

“Just like that?”

“Just like that,” Jungkook confirms.

She scoffs loudly at him. “Don’t worry, there ain’t one ‘friend’ worth your while that’ll refuse a sunny day on a beach, specially when sunny days are rare as a fucking diamond,” she prompts to him. Every bit of what she’s saying is nice, but Jungkook can’t stop glancing at the door to see if Jimin arrives. “Unless they’re a Cullen, your friend’s got no excuse, buddy.”

What.

“What?” he asks her.

Tori’s typing his form away on her computer, so she doesn’t seem to notice Jungkook’s whole body perking up at that. “Well, Cullens are forbidden in La Push, baby.” She looks up to him and he tries his best to school his expression into a blank, vaguely curious look. “No cold ones allowed in Quileutes’s lands, darling.”

Jungkook wants to ask so fucking badly what on earth’s nickname is a ‘cold one’, but her stare right then is so eager that he can’t. There’s a glint in Tori’s eyes that makes the hair on the back on his neck stand and Jungkook has never been happier to hear Jimin’s voice than in that moment.

“Oh, Jungookie! I’m so sorry to interrupt, Tori,” he tells her, voice dripping with honey. “I was finished, thought to check in if you were as well.”

“He is,” she turns her eyes back to her computer. “Monday after school boys, see you here.”

Jungkook can’t get out of there fast enough.

“Jesus, you look like she was sucking out your soul,” Jimin links his arm with Jungkook, laughing earnestly at Jungkook’s expression. “Don’t worry Kook, hyung’s got you.”

He jokes back, but the cold feeling on the back of his neck amplifies ten fold when they reach the parking lot, making him stop dead on his tracks. Jimin stops too, linked to Jungkook and now with a look that is no longer amused on his face. He looks around and back at Jungkook, looking for a reason as to why they stopped. “Kookie?” His tone is low, filled with concern.

There’s someone watching him.

Jungkook’s heart constricts and his body feels locked on the spot because _there is someone watching him_. It’s like an eye stuck to the back of his head and it makes Jungkook feel so paranoid he wants to yell.

He wants to whisper to Jimin that, he wants to yell for Jimin to run and get help but that’s just ridiculous. They’re in an open parking lot in the middle of the afternoon. Jungkook squeezes his hand on Jimin’s where their arms are intertwined and Jimin squeezes back, knowingly giving his support.

“Just… a weird feeling, hyung,” he offers.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Jimin asks, concerned. Not at Jungkook, but at the situation. Jimin also looks around, even if he doesn’t seem nearly as freaked out. “We can get food on the way to my house, how does that sound?”

Heavenly. Inside his car and with Jimin squeezing his arm, getting food with his friend who is definitely an angel on earth sounds like _heaven_.

☁

_The forests engulf him._

Jungkook was getting familiar with them, learning to love the instriscicate way that the trees made Forks a place untouched by something so powerful as the Sun coward itself for most of the year.

Not this time.

This time, Jungkook is prey yet again and whatever is searching for him, he soon realizes, is standing right behind him. 

The knowledge makes him freeze in absolute fear— it’s a presence so strong and so powerful that Jungkook feels like the slightest move would be a condemnation to his rightful death.

Because rightful it is. He should not be here, he knows it. He was warned times and times that he shouldn’t be here and yet he came, he touched and he made himself open to his predator.

He swallows dry thickly, his throat constricting with the knowledge that death is ever so present and very much a possibility. It makes his head dizzy.

“ _You smell so good_ ,” a familiar voice whispers, voice deep and sweet like honey straight from a beehive. “ _Did you know that?_ ”

The whimper that leaves his mouth is amplified when he feels the presence shifting close enough that he can _feel_ it. There’s a face close to his neck, breathing him in.

“ _Do you know how good you smell, Jungkookie?”_

The next whimper he makes leaves his rain an even fuzzier mess. Yoongi is behind him and he’s still petrified in fear of the feeling that’s settled in his bones and yet… “ _So good,”_ he whispers again.

Jungkook wants to lean back against him.

“ _You were mad at me today,”_ Jungkook says, voice pathetically low and weak.

He feels Yoongi’s cold hands tracing a line up his forearm and the shivers make his whole body rise with goosebumps.

“ _Never mad. You just_ don’t _listen, Jungkookie… I wish I could read your little mind sometimes.”_

Jungkook knows he shouldn’t, but he needs to see him. Everything on his mind and body tells him that is the absolute worst idea Jungkook has ever created with his own brain. It’s a death trap, _stupid_ and Jungkook is even stupider if he follows through with it.

Nothing his mind says sounds worse than not seeing Yoongi so abruptly, he turns.

Yoongi stands in front of him, half of his form shadowed by the forest and the only eye Jungkook can see clearly isn’t his usual honey color— it’s darker, the same shade that was in the car as Jungkook sang.

The smirk that opens on Yoongi’s face is a killer and the cold fingertips on his forearm lift all the way to Jungkook’s cheeks.

When Yoongi leans in, all of Jungkook’s survival instincts start yelling _get out Get Out GET OUT!_

He wakes up panting, covered in sweat and with the cold feeling on his neck back again. A part of him wants to call Yoongi so desperately, tell him that he’s had the worst nightmare possible with him just so Yoongi can comfort him, make it go away.

As he recalls their last phone call, Jungkook knows he won’t.

He draws his knees closer to his chest and tries not to think of the way that even without knowing what a ‘cold one’ is, in his dreams, buried in Yoongi’s dark eyes and the aura that emanated from him, Jungkook felt it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be so much fun, I have a new character you guys will be thrilled to meet... I hope you guys enjoyed this one. Comment and leave kuddos, I'll adore you forever ♥
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	8. La Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon laughs at him, disbelieving Jungkook’s words or whatever information he has to offer, from the looks of it. “God, I’m so glad you didn’t ask this in front of Makya and Dasan,” Namjoon confesses. He examines Jungkook’s face and then, looking at the sea a little more seriously, he asks. “Do you like stories?”
> 
> Jungkook gulps. “Depends on the story.”
> 
> Namjoon nods at that, then gets up and gestures for Jungkook to follow. “I’ll tell you on the way down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! I have some important things to take note regarding this story, but I'll get to them at end notes. 
> 
> **For now, something MUCH MORE important first.**
> 
> I know many of you are probably aware of what's going on in the U.S., but if for some reason you aren't, more lives of black people have been taken away by racism and the institutionalized white supremacy that rules that country. It's horrendous knowing that black people still have to riot for their rights to simply be recognized and enforced.
> 
> [This carrd](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/#) contains several ways to help raise awareness and justice for many of these lives taken. Petitions, places to call and donate, to text and demand the justice they deserve.
> 
> I hope if you're reading this fanfic, you read this note and help in some way. It can be just by sharing, talking to your family. This isn't an issue of today, but right now their voices need to be heard even more 'cause those who have committed these crimes would love to silence everyone.

Waking up when you’ve had a disgraceful night of barely any sleep is something that takes every ounce of strength from Jungkook.

He loathes the lingering feeling of crippling fear that clung to his guts for at least an hour after waking up in a cold sweat. His body’s aching for some reason and even after his morning routine, it’s like the outside world hasn’t exactly clicked.

That is, until he hears the commotion going on downstairs. Confused, he finishes getting dressed and follows the sound of voices that become familiar as soon as he’s on the stairs.

“...that’s how the dough’s supposed to look, see?”

In his kitchen, illuminated by the wide open windows and the sun streaming in like a special effect in a picture perfect movie, his two best friends are making breakfast with his mom.

Technically, Jimin sits at the table with his phone in his hands, craning his neck a little to see the work that Taehyung and Haeun are putting on the counter. They’re all dressed in light, casual clothes and Jungkook doesn’t miss the two backpacks and duffel bags that seem to be filled with beach-related things sitting in the corner as well.

“I don’t think mine has ever looked like that,” Haeun tells Taehyung.

“Jungkookie!” Jimin announces, making everyone in the kitchen turn to him.

“Ah, he lives,” comments Taehyung.

“Morning Bunny,” says his mom.

He stares at the three of them, blinking a little too slowly yet. “Uh, morning?”

The three of them chuckle at him and go right back to what they were doing, so Jungkook sits in front of Jimin. “What are they doing?” he asks Jimin, looking over to his mother and Taehyung discussing the need or not for a good vanilla essence on ‘such recipes’.

“Something… cones, with strawberries and… something else, a cake and a few sandwiches for us to take to La Push,” Jimin numbers, not looking much interested in the process of the ‘something cones’.

“I’m so glad you’re going, Bunny!” His mom turns to him cleaning her floury hands on her apron, her smile bigger than he remembers ever seeing. “I was just telling Jimin and Tae how happy I am that you three seem to be so close,” she says, fondly looking from his friends to him.

“Ah, please Haeun, he’s a delight to keep around,” Taehyung jokes, looking back at Jungkook to wink at him. He closes the oven and cleans his hands as well.

“Almost doesn’t give us any work,” Jimin joins in, smiling like a proud mom.

“You two sound like my parents,” Jungkook says.

The three of them laugh at that, but neither Jimin nor Taehyung refute what he says.

“As good parents I hope you two don’t let him go cliff-jumping like those crazy teenagers I see on that beach, right?” his mom asks, staring both Jimin and Taehyung down.

Both of them shake their heads at her. “Never, miss Jeon.” “Yeah, we wouldn’t dare.” they say in unison. It's the thing once again, acting as if they share a brain.

Looking over at his mom, Jungkook sees that she doesn't even miss a beat.

Jungkook doesn’t believe either of them, clearly, but she seems too. Haeun nods happily at that information, as if their promise means he's out of trouble. A part of him wants to laugh, but he contains his smile behind his hands. Whatever energy keeps those two synced up and acting like the most loving and doting parents, plus the adorable and charming smiles both Taehyung and Jimin own and no mother could fight them off.

A match made in heaven.

“Kookie, Jimin and Taehyung were just telling me how their project is finished, how’s yours doing?” his mom asks. “Jimin darling, get up and set the table with Kook."

“Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s going well, eomma,” he gets up and starts picking up the utensils for breakfast and handing them over to Jimin. “Hyung and I are finished with two of the media-based parts of the presentation, we just have to do some posters or a PP and finish it off.”

Jungkook ignores the swirl his stomach does at the mention of Yoongi-hyung.

 _You’ve gotta be kidding me_.

He ignores the reminder of how his voice sounded cold and distant on the phone, something that despite his early misconceptions of Yoongi, were never words that were directly applicable to him when it came to Jungkook. Uninterest, maybe. Cold? No.

“What did you two decide on doing?” Taehyung asks without looking at him. He’s carefully cutting the ingredients for a sandwich, so Jungkook walks to the counter to help him.

“You can sit eomma, I’ll help Tae.” His mother smiles at him and sits by Jimin’s side, nudging him and whispering in his ear something that Jungkook probably doesn’t want to know about. “Well, for the first part we did a model, right?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“We picked up some recycling material around his house…” dutifully, Jungkook walks Taehyung through his nearly finished Biology project and they manage together to put all the sandwiches wrapped up and finished inside the duffel bag before the oven announces the cones are ready.

The four of them eat in near silence, a telltale that the food is delicious, according to his mother.

Haeun gives them a little more advice on what to do during a sunny beach day in La Push and when they’re finished, Jimin delegates that his duty has arrived and starts cleaning up the kitchen.

“Go get ready, Kook,” Jimin says. “Unless you’d prefer to rock the beach in all black sweats,” he adds with a smile.

“I’ll go with you,” Taehyung announces.

Taehyung attaches himself to Jungkook’s back, making him giggle and try to untangle. “I can’t walk like this—,”

“You can do it.”

“Hyung.”

“Two steps left and a whole lotta love behind you, you got this.” Taehyung squeezes him tighter, laughing with Jungkook and nearly stumbling over the final steps.

“Are you scared of heights?” Taehyung asks from his bedroom while he picks up his things in the bathroom and prepares his own backpack. Jungkook snickers at the question.

“Thought we’d never be like those _crazy teenagers_ ,” he peaks his head outside the bathroom to raise his eyebrows at Taehyung in those last words, but Tae simply gives him an innocent smile and shrugs his shoulders.

“We’re responsible, we’d never do it from the _top_ ,” he justifies.

Shaking his head in exasperation, he tells him “I’m not,” and leaves the bathroom with sunscreen still white on his face. “If she finds out, you two are dead meat.”

“Meh, I’ll live.”

“That’s _exactly_ my point, you won’t,” he laughs. With his backpacks finished, he puts them both on top of his bed and starts taming the mess in his head.

Taehyung sighs loudly and dramatically from behind him. “At least I’ll die having _fun_. Hey, who’s the Black boy that your mom asked us like, three times to remind you that you should go say hello to?”

Jungkook frowns at that and looks at Taehyung from his mirror, spreading the sunscreen on his face and trying to recall.

“For a second I thought she meant he _was_ black and was a little confused as to why that was his distinguishing characteristic for Haeun, but then I realized she meant it as his last name. Namu something?”

Oh, _shit_.

“I had forgotten about him,” Jungkook muses, mostly to himself.

“What?”

“I had forgotten about him,” Jungkook repeats a little louder. “If I see him, I’ll definitely say hi. We used to be friends when I still came over to Forks, that’s all,” he tells Taehyug, getting up and showing off his look. He’s wearing jean shorts, a white and old Converse and a printed t-shirt that’s loose and light for the beach.

Taehyung wolf whistles. “You _do_ own something other than black.”

Rolling his eyes, he picks up his stuff, his camera’s bag and pockets his cellphone. “You’ve already seen me in something other than black.”

"A lie," Taehyung says. They both head downstairs withTaehyung poking his back. “You should show your emo and fashion side more often, you know? It's cool.”

Jungkook jumps the last step and announces, “I’m ready! Let’s get it.”

“Let’s _get it!”_ Taehyung repeats behind him, a little louder and more enthusiastically.

Staring at the two of them from the kitchen table, Jimin and Haeun exchange looks. “It seems it’s time for you three to ‘get it’,” she says, looking at Jimin.

“Then let’s get it,” concludes Jimin.

They drive off to La Push with Jungkook on the front seat taking care of the music and Jimin on the back yelling it in the most dramatic manner possible. Something tells Jungkook that Taehyung already knows about fearful weird experience he and Jimin went on the previous night, but just like Jimin getting in his car after the phone call and realizing how badly Jungkook did not want to talk about it, Taehyung doesn’t press it either.

It makes him stop at certain times and look at the two of them instead of the view on the outside. 

Jungkook doesn’t know when he notices it, but the moment that he realizes it, it’s like something goes _click_.

Jimin sings a chorus properly, no fake-belting or yelling, simply his melodic voice carrying out the tune and when he looks over at Taehyung, the boy’s got such a stunned expression on his face that it isn’t even the unconscious smile that makes Jungkook go ‘huh’. It’s all in his eyes.

It’s like seeing Jimin light up in the school corridor once again with cheeks naturally rosier whenever Taehyung sticks to him or smiles just _at him_.

Jungkook looks over from Jimin and Taehyung and wonders since when they’ve been in love with each other.

He looks away from them, smiling to himself.

“What you’re smiling about?” Taehyung asks.

Jungkook shrugs. “Happy to be here, ‘s all.”

“You say that because I still haven’t made a mermaid out of you,” Jimin smiles wickedly.

Jungkook laughs loudly at that, picturing with ease Jimin using him as a model for a beach art.

When the three of them arrive at La Push, it’s nearing ten a.m., the sun’s still shining in full force and Jungkook sees as many teens gather in their groups at the sand, the loud noise of conversation, laughter and games echoing through the beach.

It’s easily one of the best mornings Jungkook has ever had.

They set up their spot in the middle of the beach, Jimin getting a few chairs from behind his truck and his cooler. Jungkook sees a few familiar faces from school, but everyone seems content with their own little worlds.

Jimin sits down by his side at some point with a beer open and Taehyung excuses himself to go swim for a little.

They eat lunch after playing volleyball for an hour or so and Jungkook’s considering joining Tae as well, but his body’s too deliciously tired and warm, the content of eating, spending good time with friends and a couple of beer making him a bit sleepy in his chair.

He feels hands on his calves and it startles him for just a second before he realizes Jimin’s applying more sunscreen on him after doing the same for himself.

He smiles at him and Jimin almost looks surprised to see him awake.

“Thought you had fallen asleep,” Jimin says. “You wanna do it or you want me to do it?”

“I’m not moving,” Jungkook mumbles at him.

Jimin giggles and continues. He’s silent while he finishes off Jungkook’s legs, but when the sun gets blocked by Jimin standing next to him and starts to do his upper body, Jungkook feels his eyes on him before he even speaks.

“You’ve always been this quiet, Ggukie?” he asks, curiosity filling his tone.

Jungkook doesn’t think about it much. “Uhum.” It’s the truth. And he used to be worse. “Was quieter with my oldest friends, actually.”

Jimin stops mid-movement and when Jungkook opens his eyes, he’s gaping at him. “Shut up!” Jimin laughs, incredulous.

“Yeah, I was a really shy kid.” He closes his eyes again when Jimin moves from his arms to his torso, giggling a little with how it tickles. “You and Tae make me more at ease, though.”

“How so?”

Jungkook shrugs his shoulders. “Dunno. You don’t poke and prod when I wanna be quiet with my music, but you still include me in stuff. I think you two are already rubbing off on me.” His smile widens, remembering when Hoseok had commented it. “Seok-hyung said Tae’s bratiness is all over me and he doesn’t enjoy it one bit.”

Jimin laughs brightly at that and starts doing Jungkook’s face. “Your old friends didn’t like when you went into your cocoon?”

“Nope. Then they’d end up doing a lot of stuff without me because I wasn’t paying attention most of the time, so…” Jungkook looks around at the beach. “This is nice.”

Jimin looks at Jungkook fondly. “Well, I just wanted to make sure you know you can talk to us.”

“I know, hyung,” he sighs.

“About anything,” Jimin continues. “Even if it’s just a small little… crush.”

Jungkook groans, so Jimin takes pity on him and goes back to his own chair, still laughing. “You’re so dramatic.”

“It’s _embarrassing_ ,” Jungkook justifies.

“What is? Having feelings?”

“No, but the fact that mine result in accidents and unwanted phone calls is,” Jungkook grumbles, petty with the memory. He takes another sip of his beer.

_I can’t talk right now, Jungkook. Bye._

“I don’t know… I think,” Jimin starts, then pauses to sip his own beer. “I think that as human beings we’re just— greedy. Confused and greedy,” he says.

Jungkook looks over at him. “What do you mean?”

Jimin takes a while to answer him, his eyes darting forward and seemingly lost in thoughts. When Jungkook follows his trail of sight though, he catches a glimpse of Taehyung.

It’s hard to miss him: Taehyung sort of… shines. It’s more than his melanin skin, soft hair ruffling around in the wind as he still plays with a few boys Jungkook’s never seen before, his smile contagious and obvious from meters away. It’s how his happiness seems to cling all around him and the sound of his voice and laughter carry all the way over to where they are.

Jungkook’s mesmerized by a simple second — that _is_ one handsome dude —, but it soon passes and he simply appreciates his friend with a fond smile.

Jimin, on the other hand, seems like his soul is nowhere near to being inside his body at the moment.

Jungkook’s half certain that his friend isn’t even aware that he’s staring. As a matter of fact, Jungkook’s nearly certain that neither of them notice at this point just how much time they spend staring at each other.

Regardless, his renaissance of Taehyung only lasts a few seconds, but Jimin still takes a couple more of those before he shakes his own head and drinks again.

“We’re always wanting the most.” Jimin’s voice is a little low and a lot deeper when he starts again. “Not in the matter of— quantity, you know? Just… the most _interesting._ Or at least whatever the fuck’s interesting to each one of us. Some of us want just a little, but those are the confused ones. Why would you want just a little in the first place? I guess when we say ‘to each its own’ that should apply to those cases as well, but… we’re just greedy, Kook. We want what makes our soul bubble and burn until everything is warm and you’re dizzy with it, confused, because _nothing_ else quite feels like that no matter how much you try to find replacements for it. We’re constantly confused as to how can we get that? And if we deserve it or when we do have it, how do we keep it?” Jimin sighs deeply, leaning against his chair. “Confused… and greedy,” he whispers again.

Jungkook’s head swims in his words. _What makes our soul bubble and burn until everything is warm and you’re dizzy with it._

The sudden feeling of being wrapped around strong arms pass through Jungkook’s body in a breeze and he shivers despite the hot weather.

“Confused and greedy,” he repeats a little numbly, trying to get the taste of someone’s scent out of his lips.

Jimin looks at Jungkook’s with glassy eyes and upon seeing his expression, a smile widens on his face. “You get it, don’t you?” he asks Jungkook.

Jungkook nods. “Yeah, I think do.”

They exchange a meaningful look and then Jimin downs the rest of his beer. “Either we both get it or— we’re tipsy!” he offers with a giggle, grabbing another bottle from the cooler. “Anyway, where the fuck did that idiot find so many people to play with?”

Jungkook looks over to where Taehyung is. They look eyes and Taehyung waves at him excitedly. “Pretty sure Tae-hyung could befriend beings in the Moon if he were there,” he answers.

He hears Jimin snickering at that. He passes a new beer to Jungkook so he finishes the one he has and opens a new one.

“I think those are the Quileute boys,” Jimin says, looking over at Taehyung again. Jungkook looks too and watches as Taehyung and a few other boys he can’t quite see in this sun start walking over to them.

“You know them?” Jungkook asks. “Hyung, can you hand me the snapback? Sun’s hurting my eyes."

“Here.” Jimin gives it to him. “And yeah, anyone who comes to La Push knows them.”

He guesses he’s right. Back when he used to spend time here, he used to know them as well. It’s why his mother— Oh shit! “I gotta ask them about someone, actually.”

“Oh, right!” Jimin slaps his knee. “Your mom said you have a friend here, right?!”

“Hey guys!” Taehyung interrupts, before he can answer, then he looks to Jungkook. “Finally up, Sleeping Beauty? I found someone you might know.” Taehyung moves to the side dramatically and standing there, gaping at him like he can’t quite believe what the fuck he’s seeing is none other than Namjoon.

 _Fuck_. At least, Jungkook _thinks_ this is Namjoon.

“I can’t believe my eyes,” the Namjoon-like figure says. Jungkook’s 99% sure he currently looks like a meme. “Jungkook Jeon. Or, actually, Jeon Jungkook, right?” he asks with a dimpled smile and holy motherfucking shit, it _is_ him.

Jungkook still remembers saying that.

_‘My name isn’t ‘Jungkook Jeon’, six years old Jungkook explained to the ten year old._

_His new found friend_ — _introduced to him by his mother, who said she had a nice boy for him to meet_ — _seems oddly confused at that information. ‘But my father said your mom is Mrs. Jeon and your name is Jungkook', he said._

_‘Yeah, but in korean we say our last names first. So actually, Jeon Jungkook.’_

_The frown deepens. ‘Does that make Black Namjoon? Because that sounds weird.’_

_‘Well… your dad is a quileute and your mom is korean, so I don’t think you have to say it like that.’_

_‘Okay.’ Namjoon smiled at him, dimples in display. ‘I like it. Jeon Jungkook.’_

Jimin punches his shoulder, laughing his ass off. “You found your lost friend!” he announces happily.

“Joon,” he whispers, still in awe.

“Hey, you do remember me!” Namjoon announces happily.

Gulping, Jungkook introduces himself to the two other friends that Namjoon brought along, Dasan and Makya, completely aware that the blush he felt on his face and neck when Jimin tried to slap him out of his stupor doesn’t diminish much as they all make introductions and sit in a circle. Makya brings their own cooler to their spot and Taehyung claps happily that he not only found new friends, but re-united old ones as well.

“Haeun was all on our ass, ‘don’t let Jungkookie forget to say hi to Namjoon, find him’, wasn’t she, Jimin?” Taehyung laughs.

Jungkook assumes from the way Tae’s blush sits on him, that the bit of alcohol he had from the fruity — and quite delicious — drinks Jimin made for him were already getting to him.

“She’s always been the sweetest,” Namjoon agrees, eyes still on Jungkook.

It makes his skin tingle.

It’s not that Jungkook isn’t happy to see Namjoon, per say. It’s that he had changed so damn much.

Namjoon was the son of Billy Black with Aeri Black. He was four years older than Jungkook, his best friends for the short four year period when Jungkook still visited his mom and back then Jungkook would swear on a Bible and in front of any god-like being that Namjoon was the absolute Coolest Person on Existence.

It wasn’t just that he was older. Namjoon liked cars and bicycles, had dimples for days, was the smartest boy in his class and even though he had everything to be like the stupid and mean boys of his age that Jungkook quite hated it, Namjoon also liked picking sea shells and helping crabs back to the ocean, he knew the lyrics for Jungkook’s favorite pop songs and he hugged his dad every time before leaving his house.

Jungkook was in awe of Namjoon’s whole existence for four years.

Back then, on the other hand, Namjoon was simply a role model.

Coolest bloke ever, someone he kinda wanted to be when he grew up to be a ‘grown guy’ like Namjoon. Jungkook as a kid had a hero worship thing going on, but this… No.

 _This_ Namjoon?

Fuck.

This Namjoon was six feet tall of the same white, dimpled smile on broad wide shoulders, a torso with a few tattoos that had Jungkook almost choking on thin air and as soon as Jungkook’s eyes settled for a brief second in those legs — _those thighs for fuck’s sake_ — he realized that the Jungkook of today was too damn bisexual to appreciate Namjoon’s physique without having an aneurism.

It was a lot to take in on a sunny day.

His brain felt a little bit like mush. Dizzy, mellow and distant. What the fuck was this town? If Jungkook was a religious man, he’d ask Jesus what the fuck he did he put in Forks’ water. This couldn’t be normal.

He shakes himself a little, messing with his hair to cover up his inner gay freak out over someone that, truly, is or at least used to be a good friend of his and downs more of his alcohol, tapping in back to the conversation.

“...came back to it,” Dasan’s saying when Jungkook focuses again. “My mom thought I was gonna escape for _good_ when I left for college.”

Namjoon scoffs at that. “Try having my dad as yours and then we’ll talk.”

“Billy Black is the coolest dad on fucking _earth_ and the _second_ you wanna get rid of him, please, I beg, for the love of the lord, drop him on my porch!” Makya cries dramatically, clinging his drink to his chest. Everyone laughs at him and he shakes his head, staring Namjoon down. “The audacity your ass has to complain. The audacity!”

“Alright, fine, fine, he’s awesome,” Namjoon laughs, hands up in surrender. “But he’s also a pain in my ass.”

“I’m _pretty_ sure that every parent in existence falls under that category,” Jimin retorts.

“Mmmm, I don’t know, some people have laid back parents,” Dasan muses.

“I do,” Taehyung says and everyone takes one second looking at him to start nodding. ‘I can see that’ is echoed by almost everyone, to his utmost confusion. “How come no one’s surprised? I’m a handful!”

“Oh, I’m sure of that,” Makya hums, looking at Taehyung with a teasing expression.

“We all know you’re a handful,” Jimin rolls his eyes. “But it’s not that surprising, honestly.”

“Your mom is the sheriff,” Dasan comments, eyes on Jungkook, hissing a little. “That can’t be easy.”

“She’s pretty strict with her rules, but I’m not the most adventurous guy out there, so I don’t have much room to get into trouble,” Jungkook shrugs. “Why was your dad on your back, though?”

Namjoon scratches the back of his neck when Jungkook directs him the question. _He still has that nervous habit_ , he thinks.

“I started college a few years ago and he was… reluctant to let me go,” Namjoon answers. Both Dasan and Makya snort at their drinks and from their expressions, Jungkook guesses that ‘reluctant’ is an understatement. “After a lot of talking and convincing, he was okay with it, but— agh, he still made it weird every time I left. I just graduated and let me tell you, I could not be happier that I won’t have to go through his dramatic speeches again,” he finishes with an amused chuckle. Then, imitating what Jungkook presumes is Billy, he goes, “ _Ah Namu, if you decide to leave your old man behind, I can’t say I will blame you. It would hurt_ —,”

“ _Hurt so bad, just like a bullet wound!”_ Dasan and Makya say with him, dramatic and making a scene of it.

“ _But I’d make it. I’m old and strong, I’d be fine on my own,_ ” he continues, making Jimin, Taehyung and Jungkook laugh even harder at his impression. “ _But oh, how I’d miss my Namu,”_ Namjoon finishes, his face creasing with fake pain.

Everyone applauds as if it were a stage.

“Namu,” Jimin giggles. “Cute.”

Namjoon blushes at that. “Ah— parents’s weird nicknames for us.”

“Isn’t that right… Bunny?” Taehyung asks, cooing at Jungkook, who tries in vein to slap his friend’s hand out of his face.

“Actually,” Namjoon interrupts. “I’m the one who gave him that nickname.”

Oh.

“What?” Jimin asks.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s cuter than Namu,” Dasan teases Namjoon, smiling at his friend.

Jungkook remembers that. “First time we were hanging out, Joon said I looked like a cute baby bunny when I smiled,” Jungkook tells everyone, recalling the moment clearly. Back then, he had refuted and pouted at it, upset to be compared with something ‘cute’. His mom on the other hand had loved it the second she heard and, hence, never quit using it.

Now, it just makes him blush, like he so easily does.

“He _does_ look like a cute bunny,” agrees Makya, leaning in closer to Namjoon, as if examining a project.

“Give us the bunny smile, Jungkook, I must evaluate it once again,” Dasan says, leaning from Namjoon’s other side, framing Jungkook’s face with his hands. “Don’t go easy with the cuteness.”

Jungkook laughs involuntarily, thrilled and a little shy with the sudden attention, but somehow happier than he was when his morning started. Namjoon’s friends were funny.

“Ah, yes!” agreed Dasan, clapping his hands. “I see it!”

Jungkook was glad they were so fun to hang out with.

They talk for a little longer before Jungkook feels the burn of the Sun starting to melt his insides way too much, so he excuses himself to go for a swim.

“Brace yourself, it’s cold as fuck!” Makya warns him as he walks away.

The sea water washes over him just like he expected (and warned)— it’s cold and soothing, calming down his warm skin and bringing his mind back to earth slowly. Jungkook floats between the waves and lets the ocean do its old magic. It’s good to empty his brain for a while, tranquility washing all over him.

There are few things that can make someone pause so nicely and serenely, Jungkook muses.

When he’s swimming out of the water he barely has the time to curse after he registers that he forgot he’s toal when he sees Namjoon standing there, a familiar blue item in his hands.

“You’re still completely tuned out of this world, aren’t you?” Namjoon chuckles at him.

Jungkook huddles the towel around him and nods as an answer, smiling back. “You’re… a lot different, actually,” he confesses.

Namjoon considers that, but eventually shakes his head. “Same one, just a few new things learned, that’s all.” Knowing Namjoon, a ‘few things’ was a bit of a stretch, so Jungkook gives him an unimpressed look. Namjoon shakes his head, amused at Jungkook. “C’mon, let’s walk.”

He follows Namjoon, glad to have some alone time with him in the first place.

They talk easily, as if the years that separated them were nothing but numbers to be filled in. Jungkook learns about Namjoon’s degree in mechanical engineering with a minor in philosophy, he tells Jungkook about the people he met and a few of the friends he kept.

In return, Jungkook talks about his life back in Phoenix and how his dad was his happiest version ever after finding his new wife Jiya and so Jungkook decide to move back to Forks so he could enjoy that.

They walk across the beach while they’re deep in conversation, but when Jungkook spots the jumping spot that Taehyung had mentioned in the car, Namjoon raises his eyebrows expectantly at him, “Wanna see from up there?”

Jungkook’s eyes widen. “Please.”

Laughing with each other, Jungkook follows Namjoon again. The familiarity of it doesn’t go past him and he hugs his towel a little closer to his shoulders when the woods and its trees start blocking out the sunlight.

On the way up, Namjoon starts telling Jungkook about the small businesses blooming in La Push.

“See that over there? That’s the pre-school that I teach at right now.” Namjoon looks happy when he shows it and his happiness, as always, is contagious. They walk a little further and Namjoon continues. “That’s my dad’s mechanic shop right there, you see?” Jungkook nods at him, thrilled to be spotting already so much stuff from where they stand.

“Are you going to take over the shop for your dad at some point?” Jungkook asks.

“Yeah, but I wanna move spots.” Namjoon guides Jungkook’s steps as they walk. “I told him that there’s no _really_ good mechanic shop in Forks and that if we move it to just a bit further down the road, we could have a lot more customers.”

“Makes sense,” Jungkook agrees. Then, he remembers that not everyone’s allowed in La Push in the first place.

_No cold ones allowed in Quileute land._

Tori’s voice brings him the memory back and a shiver through his body. Namjoon eyes him with worry and asks, “You alright? The sun’s almost all over us again, don’t worry,” he informs Jungkook and not bothering to correct him, Jungkook smiles, thankful.

Namjoon is pointing at some other places down at La Beach, “Oh, that’s the Cassandra’s bakery that she opened a couple of years ago. She makes even her sugar and honey herself, her house’s pretty amazing…” Namjoon goes on and Jungkook feels guilty for paying only half attention, but his focus gets lost for a second.

Tori’s words still cling to him even when they reach the cliff’s higher part, the trees disappear and the sun shines on them again.

Jungkook looks at Namjoon’s face, giddy with excitement as he explains something about his favorite places here.

 _He’s a Quileute_ , his mind offers. _He should know better than anyone_.

A part of him wants to ask about the Cullens, but the other part is beating on him with a bat of guilt, telling him that using his friend to dig into weird Cullen forbitions is certain to bite him in the ass.

A question couldn’t hurt, though.

When they reach the end of the stone where teenagers sit to ponder if they should jump from this ridiculous height or not, Jungkook appreciates the view first. He takes a deep breath and gives a sigh that’s familiar to him. “Fuck.” He groans. “I should’ve brought my camera.”

If he had a dollar for every time he said that.

Namjoon sits by Jungkook’s side and looks over the horizon. “Well, I’m no photographer, but this looks pretty nice to me.”

Jungkook appreciates the view without his other eyes on him as well. “Yeah,” he mutters. “It is.” He doesn’t look at Namjoon when the courage bites and he goes for it. “Can I ask you something?” he tries, in his most casual tone.

“Sure.”

“Is it true that some people are… forbidden from coming to La Push?”

Glancing over at Namjoon, he finds the latter eyeing him curiously. “Very few,” Namjoon answers.

“I know it’s a weird question, it’s just—,” Jungkook shrugs it off, trying not to let the knots from this subject bind him in a mess. “I was upset yesterday that I had invited a friend over and he didn’t— he said no.” _I can’t talk right now, Jungkook. Bye._ “Then my new manager told me that unless he’s a Cullen, he had no excuse,” he chuckles.

“And he is,” Namjoon concludes.

“Yup.”

“Well. He’d be one of the very few, then,” Namjoon answers. His voice sounds constricted, the fun in it gone. He isn’t looking at Jungkook anymore either, instead focusing on the sea beneath and ahead of them in a way people do when their minds travel far away.

Jungkook doesn’t push, even though he desperately wants to. He bites on his lip, nods along and lets Namjoon’s mind do its travel back and forth to wherever it went.

Namjoon shakes his head, clearing himself off of his thoughts and that makes Jungkook look over at him, inquisitive.

“Oh no,” Namjoon tells him, waving his hands. “You don’t wanna know why.”

Jungkook looks at him dumbfounded. “Uhm, I kinda do, yeah,” he chuckles. “After this reaction, on top of it all? Now I definitely wanna know.”

Namjoon laughs at him, disbelieving Jungkook’s words or whatever information he has to offer, from the looks of it. “God, I’m so glad you didn’t ask this in front of Makya and Dasan,” Namjoon confesses. He examines Jungkook’s face and then, looking at the sea a little more seriously, he asks. “Do you like stories?”

Jungkook gulps. “Depends on the story.”

Namjoon nods at that, then gets up and gestures for Jungkook to follow. “I’ll tell you on the way down.”

The anticipation settles in Jungkook instantly, so he gets up and they start their way back down again.

He can see from the way Namjoon’s face is set and how he flexes his jaw that it’s a subject more personal to him. Jungkook’s only seen him with that face whenever they discussed Namjoon’s mom or subjects related to that.

When the trees start showing themselves again, Namjoon starts.

“Legend has it, a woman lived in the middle of these woods centuries ago and her name was Mercy.” Namjoon’s voice was low and clear in the lonely path they took back to the beach. “The name, precisely, must’ve been different, actually,” Namjoon offers in his matter-of-factly way that Jungkook adores. “But these get lost in translation with the years.”

Jungkook can’t help a smile. Even when telling tales he couldn’t stop being Namjoon.

Sighing, he continues. “Mercy lived in the forests and bathed in a pond that was claimed by villagers to be haunted. Not by a creature, not by ghosts, but by Mercy herself.” Namjoon looks over to Jungkook and just like that’s, Jungkook’s transfixed. “She lured her victims in there without a single effort.”

“How did she lure them?” Jungkook can’t help but ask, breathy.

“She was the most beautiful woman alive,” Namjoon informs him. For some reason, Rosalie’s pale cold features cross Jungkook’s mind. “She bathed in the pond alone most of the time, but words of her beauty spread and commoners believed they could either just get a glimpse, perhaps win her over and the boldest thought they would kill her.”

“There were no words from Mercy’s victims. All that people knew was that everything in her existence was a lure to whoever crossed her path. She smelled wonderful, she looked flawless and even her movements were measured and gracious. There was only one distinguishment between her and other normal people back then, but no one knew of it yet.”

“Things changed when a tourist that didn’t speak English found her in her pond. For the first night, all he could do was look. Mercy’s beauty stunned him to a point where he stood there for hours, his eyes fixed in nothing else other than her. The next day, he wrote poems on her beauty, kindness and purity. He left the poems in her pond and returned the next day, but didn’t find her.”

“On the third day, he was back there, waiting for Mercy when he felt her.” Namjoon halts in the forest, and Jungkook was so engrossed in the story that he barely noticed they were almost at the beach. Leaning back against a tree, Namjoon continues. “Mercy was behind him and as she thanked him for his words, he turned around to see her, no fear in him of her, despite all the stories.”

“Why wasn’t he scared?” Jungkook whispers.

Namjoon doesn’t meet his eyes, shrugging in confusion.

“He was blinded. She saw it as devotion and made him hers.” Namjoon tells the story in a perfect rhythm, the way people do when they learn bedtime stories. “For three days and three nights, the wanderer went to the pond and spilled poetry at Mercy’s feet and Mercy, always so charmed, granted him another day to live. She took what she wanted from him, painting the pond red as the both of them laid together for hours under the stars.”

Namjoon pauses and Jungkook’s not sure he’s breathing or his heart is beating. Images keep running through his mind as Namjoon unfolds the story and the curiosity inside him turns queasy very soon.

“It wasn’t Mercy that took his life in the end,” Namjoon concludes. “Villagers found out of her weakness and when they found both of them in the pond together, they caught Mercy off guard for the first time in years. The only time she was one second too slow, a bullet passed the wanderer’s heart, straight into Mercy’s chest. Mercy died with him still on her arms, and when the villagers picked up their dead bodies to burn and be rid off forever, they wondered what was different about him that didn’t get him killed or made just like her. They looked completely different, lifeless on the floor. Him, merciless and empty and her…”

“A cold one,” Jungkook breathed, making Namjoon’s eyes snap in his direction.

“Yeah…” Namjoon gulped and tried on a smile. “That’s what I learned, either way.”

“Doesn’t explain much, does it?” Jungkook tried joking, laughing stiffly with Namjoon, wondering if his discomfort came from the same dark places from Jungkook’s.

They start walking back to where their friends are when a question stops Jungkook. “What do you think kept him coming back, then? If all she did was take from him?”

“Well… unlike the other people who went to her, he didn’t want just a look or to kill her,” Namjoon says, deliberately choosing his words. “Maybe he just… wanted to be like her. Or with her.” Once he spots their group, Namjoon waves over at them and, with one final sad look to Jungkook, concludes. “There are different types of crazy I guess.”

Yeah. Jungkook thinks there are too.

The rest of their afternoon is spent sharing stories in front of the sea.

Warmth and sunlight don’t last much, soon enough the beach is starting to get chilly once again and when they all decide it’s time to put clothes on, they also vote to move their hang out to _Sunrise_ , the bar where Namjoon says most teenagers hang out when they come to the beach.

They all walk there, conversation flowing easily between them all.

Namjoon doesn’t mention the story anymore and Jungkook doesn’t ask any more questions. It’s strange how much he has to tie himself to the boys after it, because every minimum distraction has his mind going over the words and how they make him feel like they’re giving Jungkook more than he knows how to work with currently.

So he sticks to Namjoon’s side. Mostly for selfish reasons— Namjoon is warm, familiar and he makes Jungkook feel even safer somehow. Being by his side as he orders drinks and pokes fun at Jungkook and his friends for not being able to drink at the bar yet makes it easier to stay _there_. In the moment, talking to his friends.

They discuss music, Makya absolutely demands that the tree of them visit La Push more often and generally, it’s one of the best Saturdays Jungkook’s ever had.

He knows when to call it a night, though.

After noticing he had spaced out yet again in under five minutes, he claims the alcohol had caught up to him and he was feeling too worn out to stay alive for much longer.

“Five more minutes!” Jimin begs. “I’m not sober yet but— soon. Very soon I will be.”

Laughing at him, Jungkook puts on his hoodie. “Relax, hyung. I’ll walk back to your car, grab my stuff and then I’ll go to the Uber post I saw at the beginning of the beach.”

“Yeah, and I don’t know in which universe you think you’re gonna drive,” Taehyung mocks, looking at Jimin. “I’m driving us back.” Jimin whines at that and clings to Taehyung’s side. Fondly, Taehyung runs his hands through Jimin’s hair, then lifts his gaze to Jungkook. “You sure you don’t want company?”

“Yeah, we can walk you back to the beach,” Dasan says, a little blurred.

“And wait with you,” Namjoon says. Jungkook notices how Namjoon looks ready to get up himself, so he just shakes his hands and looks at all his friends.

“Sit _down_ , moms. It’s a nice walk and you’re all still drinking. I’m retiring my old ass, doesn’t mean I have to cut your fun as well,” Jungkook claims.

They all bicker and complain a little more, but Jungkook finally convinces them to stay. It’s sweet that he has to do that now. He never had to argue with people before for them to _not_ take care of him and honestly, it’s a nice change.

Jimin’s car is open, so he retrieves his backpack and makes sure all the windows are up before closing it. Picking up his phone and an energy bar, he starts walking to the Uber spot, watching the road light up every few seconds with a car passing over.

Jungkook’s typing his address in the search bar when the feeling creeps on him.

It would be comic how his entire body halts if it wasn’t entirely morbid, of course.

He tenses, his fingers stop moving on the screen and he stops chewing. His mind starts yelling numerous things at him like _danger_ , and _run runRUN_ , but the panic overrides all the logical thinking and gives more room to even more panic. Jungkook feels his stomach turning and he wonders, his hands shaking with fear, if whatever is watching him right now is the same of the previous day.

He regrets letting go of his friends. He regrets allowing himself to walk in a nearly empty road at night, in a small town surrounded by so many fucking trees. Regret starts eating him, gnawing on his very bones when he’s shook out of his panic by the sound of a car approaching and passing by him.

The light from the car breaks him out of his stupor the same second that his phone rings.

With the feeling still on him and his breathing as erratic as his heartbeat, Jungkook looks at the screen.

**_Alice Cullen_ **

Mobile

When the fuck did he get Alice’s phone?

He has to try a couple of times before he can answer. His whole hand is sweating— when did he start to sweat?

“ _Jungkook_!” Alice yells from the other side. “ _Thank fucking god. Okay, listen. Are you listening?_ ”

“Alice?” he whispers. 

Another car passes by and Jungkook whimpers when he starts walking again because somehow, walking makes it worse. The feeling moves with him and it makes him nauseous.

“ _I’m going to speak_ very fast _Jungkook and I need you to pay attention to every single word, do you understand me?_ ”

Jungkook doesn’t, but he can listen. “Yeah,” he breathes out.

“ _You are_ still _in Quileutes’ lands. If you return to the bar, you won’t make it. If you call your friends, I don’t know what will happen but I do_ not _like the odds. Now. A car with girls from your school is gonna pass by you in two minutes. You’re going to smile, accept their ride until wherever they can leave you and you will use the hikers’ path in the beginning of the beach to run_ South _. Do you know which path I’m talking about?”_

Jungkook hears the sound of a motor engine roaring as Alice speaks. She doesn’t sound as serene as she always does, but if anything about this is making her nervous, Alice doesn’t let it show.

“I know it,” he answers meekly.

“ _Good. Do you know which direction is South?”_

“ _Alice, he has a fucking GPS! Fucking get on with it!”_ It’s Yoongi. Yoongi, who’s apparently there and who sounds more pissed off than Jungkook could ever dream.

“ _I’m going to let that slide considering we are in_ —”

Yoongi growls. “ _ALICE!”_

“ _Fuck, fine! Jungkook. Do you understand the plan?”_

Jungkook understands in that second why every horror movie main character sounds like a complete dumbass. He wants to ask so many questions and he _knows_ this is not the time for questions, not when the feeling on him only worsens, when Yoongi for some reason is driving and Alice sounds— “ _Jungkook!”_ Alice sounds impatient.

He gulps his dumbass questions down and whispers. “Car. Hikers trail. South.”

“ _You don’t stop unless you see me, Yoongi or Hoseok. Look at where you’re running. Turn on your flashlight. Got it?_ ”

“Yup.”

“ _I’ll see you soon, Jungkook._ ”

She hangs up.

Jungkook’s hands shake as he pockets his phone and then, as if she had timed her phone call, Jungkook hears behind him a car approaching. This time, he turns around slowly and when the driver is close enough, he recognizes her.

“Oh my god, Jungkook!” she says.

It’s Crissy. The girl who used to sit with him before Alice swapped places with her. “Hi Crissy,” he manages to get out. He waves at the other girls in the car.

“Leaving La Push already?” she slows down the car to keep up with him. _You’re going to smile, accept their ride_. No ride was offered yet, so Jungkook puts on his best smile.

“Had too much fun already, I think,” he chuckles. “I was just heading to that Uber spot at the beginning of the beach.”

“Oh, hop on. We’re going back to Heidi’s house so I’ll leave you almost there, is that good?” Crissy asks.

He nods, swallowing down his need to cry for some reason. “It’s perfect.”

When he hops on the backseat with Crissy’s other friends, they introduce themselves and go right back to the story they were sharing. Granted, they tell it in a manner that’s trying to explain to Jungkook the drama, but as he grins and nods along, all Jungkook focuses on is his phone between his hands, twirling it inside his hoodie.

They don’t seem to notice how off he was and when they drop him at almost the beginning of La Push, Jungkook does his best to convey how thankful he is with a smile. He even bows a couple of times, habit and nervousness fishing out the manner from him.

The car leaves and Jungkook tries to assess his surroundings as quickly as he can— the feeling’s… lessened. He doesn’t stop, moving to the tracks, knowing that somehow that’s not a guarantee.

As soon as the trees engulf him, he turns on his flashlight, clings to his backpack and starts running.

The adrenaline in his body pumps up to heights he has never experienced when the crippling feeling of fright returns with full force.

Jungkook runs South, not knowing why he’s running. He runs, listening to the sound of twigs and leaves cracking under his feet, his breathing making foggy clouds that dissipate behind him.

He runs feeling like the prey in his dreams and the fear starts mixing up with an anger Jungkook’s never felt before. He shouldn’t be running right now. The insanity of it all is making his head swim and the only thing that keeps him from stopping or cursing out mid-race is the infuriating knowledge that even though he _shouldn’t_ be running, he _has_ to.

Because someone’s running with him.

Jungkook’s urge to cry creeps on him again and he begs whatever force made Alice call him to give him any light. Anything that will make him feel like he isn’t going to trip, fall and die in the most miserable way.

Anything.

“Jungkook!” he hears it.

It’s Hoseok’s voice. The fear subdues inside of him, and he looks around trying to find the source of it.

What he finds is Yoongi making his way to Jungkook. Hoseok and Alice are by his side and they disappear in the blink of an eye, each of them running in opposite directions as Yoongi runs to Jungkook, his shape becoming clearer and Jungkook runs to him too.

Ignoring every instinct, the ocean of feelings making waves inside of him, crashing against his skull in thoughts made of red shapes and things Jungkook has no need for currently, Jungkook thinks of nothing when he throws himself in Yoongi’s arms, clinging to him for his dear life, taking a deep breath as the feeling of safety bathes him like Moonlight just from being in Yoongi’s embrace.

“I got you,” Yoongi murmurs in his ear.

Yes, he does.

Jungkook knows that, feels it in his body, echoing in his mind.

Whatever has happened or is after him disappears as soon as Yoongi’s arms engulf him, making him feel safer than he would anywhere else.

Yoongi’s got him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, thank GOD for a brave Jungkook and a protective Yoongi, huh? Our Bunny was almost caught... sheesh.
> 
>  **IMPORTANT THINGS to take note about WPOF:**  
>  \- Although this is a Twilight inspired AU, the layout of the story will detour from the og plot quite a bite from now on. Apart from the Cullens, Forks and the Quileutes in general, this story won't follow the same line of conflicts as Twilight did.
> 
> \- My vampires will also take a different route. Yes, I know, you all will miss oh-so terribly the 'shine with the light of a thousand microscopic diamonds' Cullen chest exposure, but I can't do it, I'm sorry lmfao. The nature of vampires in this story will be approached differently, as will most likely happen with other creatures. I'll take all the liberties I want and need to make this story something I love and something new for you guys to enjoy.
> 
> For now, that's all.
> 
> If you love the story, make sure to comment, leave kudos and share it with your friends. Let them know that on Fridays we wait for updates of vampire Yoongi and golden Jungkook and that we can do it together :)
> 
> Till next Friday!
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	9. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you need anything, will you call me?” Yoongi asks, voice still low.
> 
> “Sure, hyung,” he agrees. A knock on the car’s window startles him, but Yoongi’s grip on his hands keep them together. Hoseok’s outside, waving for him to come out and Jungkook thinks that maybe they weren’t out there just for Rosalie. He looks back at Yoongi and before he can overthink it, surges forward and wraps his arms around Yoongi’s neck once again.
> 
> It’s supposed to be a brief thing, but Yoongi’s body freezes entirely when Jungkook wraps himself around him and then relaxes, wielding. Yoongi sighs against Jungkook’s neck and wraps his own arms around Jungkook as well, squeezing him right back.
> 
> Even though his skin is always so cold, his embrace is the warmest Jungkook’s ever felt in this town.
> 
> “Thank you for coming to get me,” he whispers in Yoongi’s ear.
> 
> There’s no answer, but he doesn’t need one. It takes everything in him to retreat himself from the hug, but when he does, he quickly moves to open the door, the car’s air now too much for him to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
>  **Important matters first** :
> 
> \- **After a whole week of protests, people raising their voices, awareness, talking & refusing to stay silent, all four officers charged in the death of George Floyd were put in custody.** It's unbelievable that it took all fifty states, other countries, a hacker organization that hadn't surfaced in years for something to be done, but the braveness of everyone who fought and refused to stay silent until justice was done came through.
> 
> \- The BLM movement doesn't end here and there are still [MANY PETITIONS](https://twitter.com/solaceil/status/1268034886385799168?s=20) that haven't been signed and still aren't even close to their goal. If you can, it takes only a second to help them. 
> 
> -[THIS CARD](https://moreblminfo.carrd.co/) is something great for anyone interested in educating themselves how to expand the change and keep it going, there's black history and theory, protester safety for those who are still marching for change in their towns/countries and mental health resources for black people.
> 
> \- These past couple of weeks have been extremely draining mentally and physically for many people, so please remember to take care of yourselves. Take time off from social media, time for yourself and keep you and those around you safe. The covid19 virus hasn't gone anywhere yet and we still need to be careful.
> 
> All that being said, I hope you guys enjoy the reading.

There is a difference between guessing and knowing.

Guessing comes from your library of previous knowledge, stocked far deep inside your mind: whenever a new piece of information shows itself, you tie it together with the collection of previous understandings you’ve had in a lifetime and from there, you assume. Sometimes the assumption, all on its own, is one that makes sense. When that happens, you think of nothing else, certain in the conclusion you arrived from ranking your brain of its data.

Even in times like these, though, your instincts will still call it a guess until something concrete arrives and acknowledges that you were right all along or that maybe, in an odd occurrence, you were wrong.

From then on, you _know_ . It changes, like a pin drop. The feeling settled deep down in one’s gut when they are sure of something is completely different from the feeling of _guessing_.

Jungkook, so far in Forks, had guessed many things.

On his way back to his house, sitting in the backseat of Yoongi’s car with Hoseok by his side, a few of Jungkook’s guesses become certain.

“You’re shaking,” Hoseok whispers to him, moving a little closer. “Cuddle up to me.”

Jungkook obliges and settles his body closer to Hoseok’s. It was comforting having him there. Hoseok was in black sweats, his hoodie pulled over his head and he looked calm, as if nothing had happened. He doesn’t look like someone who, as soon as Jungkook was in Yoongi’s arms, took off running through the woods with his sister at an incredible speed.

He felt calm, snuggling himself to Jungkook to warm him up.

No one in the car was addressing the phone call, or Jungkook’s panicked state or the fact that Alice had, in some way or form, found a way of calling Jungkook minutes before an apparent disaster struck. Jungkook says nothing as well because even though the questions are blooming in his mind, growing like branches, he’s thankful he got the call in the first place.

Nothing and no one can prove it, but he knows Alice saved his life.

They all do.

It’s an unspoken blanket that shimmers in the air between them as Yoongi drives Jungkook back to his house. Jungkook looks at Alice for a second through the passenger’s mirror and her eyes find him. She looks at him for a second and a few of Jungkook’s questions swim to the front of his mind. _How did you know how did you get my number how could you possibly know about the car Alice how HOW._

She gives him a sad smile, like she knows his mind is a mess and she’s sorry for it. He feels how genuine she is, so he mirrors the same smile back and rests again the backseat again. Even though his mind is a mess, the panic still doesn’t take over him.

Even though it probably should.

The only physical change that happens in Jungkook’s body is when accidentally his eyes fall in Yoongi’s through the rear mirror.

It’s only a split of a second— Yoongi’s eyes go right back to the road, but the result is immediate: his heart thumps against his chest so hard he feels as if he can hear it. It’s mostly his fault that he’s right back to being a mess in Yoongi's presence. The memory of the forest still burns fresh in Jungkook’s eyes, whether they are closed or open.

His embrace is still so vivid Jungkook can nearly taste it.

After throwing himself in Yoongi’s arms, he stayed there for what felt like an eternity.

He had almost forgotten what those arms felt like wrapped around him. It was another silly thought, but ever since Yoongi had saved him, Jungkook wanted to give him a hug so badly. The memory of Yoongi picking him up is foggy and wavy given his consciousness - or lack thereof - back then, but not this time. This time, the certainty that Yoongi was just as relieved of having Jungkook right there, and that his arms were real, strong and firm, holding him safe in place, it was all very real. 

It’s enough to make him shiver again.

Hoseok huddles closer, but Jungkook’s eyes are now locked in place. He watches Yoongi driving, the image making him stay in the adrenaline rush that had taken over his body in the forest, not completely gone yet.

Yoongi’s wearing a turtleneck jacket and his eyes are covered by his black hair as usual, but he still somehow looks different. The set in his jaw is tense, making him look older, definitely angrier, the grip he has on the steering wheel seems like it’s made of iron and it all contrasts so oppositely to the softness of his embrace, the gentleness with which he handled Jungkook.

Despite the roughness of Jungkook simply throwing himself against him, Yoongi held onto Jungkook as tightly as he was being held. One of his hands had moved to Jungkook’s head, caressing the top as he whispered soothing words to calm down Jungkook’s heartbeat.

It confused Jungkook even more. Their last interaction hadn’t been the best and yet, that was the best hug anyone had ever given him.

Like he thought — and knew — he'd see Jungkook for the last time and that was simply the most terrifying thought to ever cross his minds. Yoongi hugged him like seeing Jungkook was the biggest relief he ever felt.

“Feeling better?” Hoseok asks, taking one of Jungkook’s hands into his. 

“Yeah,” Jungkook gets out. “Thanks, hyung.”

“Rosalie said she’s almost in Seattle,” Alice says, breaking the silence. Jungkook doesn’t know what it means, but Hoseok and Yoongi seem to.

“I don’t like that,” Hoseok’s voice is serious, more uptight than Jungkook’s ever heard. “She’s alone, she shouldn’t be—,” he starts, but gets interrupted by Yoongi.

“I know, Seok.” Yoongi gives his brother a look through the mirror. “Trust me. I don’t like it either, but you know she can take good care of herself, okay?”

Hoseok scoffs. “We all know. It doesn’t make me hate it any less, she’s so damn stubborn.”

“She’s our best tracker,” Alice pipes in, voice comforting. “And as soon as we drop Jungkook, I’ll join her.”

Tracker.

Jungkook looks out of the window, tying more of his guesses together.

After a couple more minutes, Yoongi’s parking his car in front of Jungkook’s house and Alice is out in a blink. “I’m gonna call her,” she announces.

“I’ll go with you,” Hoseok tells her. “Wait for me, okay Kook?” With one last squeeze in Jungkook’s hand, he leaves the car too.

Jungkook watches them both leave and feels their absence weigh in the car.

During the ride, he had remembered with clarity their last phone call and, if his night hadn’t taken a turn for the crazy, he would still be hurt with Yoongi.

 _Is_ still hurt, he thinks. He doesn’t know exactly what to say to Yoongi. Not after the call, the hug, the awkwardness. They were past this phase before and Jungkook hates how now he can barely handle to look him straight in the eye again. He only has the time to adjust his backpack on his shoulders before Yoongi speaks, putting a lid on his steaming thoughts.

“I’m sorry.” Yoongi says. For a second, Jungkook doesn’t move. Yoongi turns to the backseat to look properly at Jungkook. “About how stupidly rude I was,” Yoongi says earnestly, his low tone sounding so much deeper in the closed vehicle. “And for, well— all of this.”

Jungkook’s head tilts, examining Yoongi under the dim light of only the Moon and the front door’s light. His eyes were dark again, the honey hue of it gone, and Jungkook wonders for a second of wondering if it had ever been the topaz he first remembered.

“You look miserable,” Jungkook says, echoing Yoongi’s words from when he found Jungkook outside class, and the sad, deprecating smile that Yoongi gives back to Jungkook almost makes him apologize.

It dawns on Jungkook that the weird feeling he couldn’t place was nothing more than a need to hug Yoongi once again. This much closer than they were before, his fingers itch to move to Yoongi’s arms, pull them close to Jungkook’s body again and make Yoongi hold him. Squeeze him against his chest like he doesn’t want to let Jungkook go.

Which is stupid, of course. Jungkook swallows down the bitterness of not doing what he wants. 

“I’ll forgive you under one circumstance,” Jungkook finally tells him.

“Anything,” Yoongi nods quickly. There’s no trace of mocking in the word, either, and Jungkook believes it when Yoongi says it that he’d do anything.

“We’re going to talk tomorrow,” Jungkook informs him, trying to make it clear in his voice that he means it. He can’t have Yoongi looking at him like back at the hospital, making Jungkook feel crazy. “And you won’t lie to me, hyung,” he begs. It’s the one thing he needs. “No making me think I’m crazy.”

Yoongi’s eyes set on Jungkook when he requests that and the look they share makes Jungkook feel it in his chest how sad Yoongi is to hear it. Yoongi must see the difference in him and Jungkook had barely had time to process all that he knew, separate what the guesses from the certainties, and he already sensed why Yoongi was sad to oblige to him.

He was worried for Jungkook.

Jungkook had seen his missed phone calls when he finally checked his phone properly. Yoongi called many times before Alice got a hold of him. Yoongi’s shoulders were set in a straight line the whole drive, stiffness written all over him.

“No lying to you, Kook,” he concedes.

Jungkook nods, satisfied. What still displeases him is the tiredness that vibrates out of Yoongi. “You should rest. I don’t think you had good sunny days,” he says, voice quiet since everything else in the car seems so loud with only the two of them.

“I’m okay, you really shouldn’t be worrying about me, Kook,” Yoongi says, smile still small on his face.

Jungkook’s fingers are doing his nervous habit of twirling the ends of his hoodie’s strings between them. He looks outside of the car, trying to spot Alice or Hoseok as an excuse to gather his thoughts.

“Rosalie— your sister’s safe, right?” he asks, thinking about her. They may have never exchanged words, but the thought of her putting herself in any danger because of him makes his stomach queasy. “I mean— please tell me she isn’t doing anything… _for_ me? I know she’d have no reason to in the first place, but they said—,” he continues rambling until Yoongi interrupts.

“She isn’t, I promise,” he guarantees. Yoongi leans against the wheel of the car, pushing his hands inside his hoodie's pocket and looking anywhere but Jungkook’s eyes. “Rosalie would’ve gone if it was anyone else, it’s— not bigger than you, necessarily, but— she’s doing what she wants, is what I’m trying to say.” He sighs deeply then, chuckling to himself. “She always does.”

“Stubborn,” he repeats, remembering what Hoseok said.

“Yeah.”

“And you?” he can’t help but ask.

“What about me?” Yoongi questions, confused.

“Are _you_ okay?” he murmurs, not looking Yoongi in the eyes. He needs to know if there’s any chance of him getting any sleep that night.

When a couple of seconds go by without an answer, Jungkook dares to look up.

Yoongi’s eyes are on him, analytical and sad, as if he’s trying to connect the dots on why Jungkook cares, but nothing comes out.

“I ghost you for a day, am rude to you… and you wanna know how I am?” he clarifies.

Jungkook’s answer’s nothing more than a shrug.

Yoongi sighs deeply. “I tried fixing some things, it didn’t really work. My family has… something we need to get it done and I don’t know how to get it and it’s driving me up the walls,” he answers truthfully, looking out of the window, looking sadder and more tired than he was before. “I got invited to hang out with the first friend I had in awhile and couldn’t go. I was pissed at myself, the world, myself again. Was an idiot. Yelled at my sister because I was even more worried, felt bad, am stuck now doing chores for her for the next couple months and, for some reason that is so beyond me…” Yoongi trails off, looking back into Jungkook’s eyes, his emotions written all over his face. “You still care.”

For a brief second, Jungkook wonders what Yoongi would think if he could hear just how loud his heart is beating.

Maybe in the tiny space between them, he can.

“Of course I care,” he whispers finally. “And one mistake doesn’t require all that self punishment, you know? An apology’s fine.” Jungkook looks outside one more time, thankful for the call Alice is making. “And you apologized, so…”

“You’re too good, Jungkookie,” Yoongi tells him.

They share a look once again, emotions flowing between them like the wave tides in the ocean. There’s more he could probably say but, for now, he needs the comfort of knowing Yoongi is real.

Feeling his erratic heartbeat rise even more, Jungkook extends his hand towards Yoongi before the bravado to do it leaves him.

The answer is immediate, Yoongi takes his hands out of his hoodie and wraps his cold hand in Jungkook’s, squeezing it. Jungkook’s heart fails a couple of times, but it’s worth it.

“If you need anything, will you call me?” Yoongi asks, voice still low.

“Sure, hyung,” he agrees. A knock on the car’s window startles him, but Yoongi’s grip on his hands keep them together. Hoseok’s outside, waving for him to come out and Jungkook thinks that maybe they weren’t out there _just_ for Rosalie. He looks back at Yoongi and before he can overthink it, surges forward and wraps his arms around Yoongi’s neck once again.

It’s supposed to be a brief thing, but Yoongi’s body freezes entirely when Jungkook wraps himself around him and then relaxes, wielding. Yoongi sighs against Jungkook’s neck and wraps his own arms around Jungkook as well, squeezing him right back.

Even though his skin is always so cold, his embrace is the warmest Jungkook’s ever felt in this town.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” he whispers in Yoongi’s ear.

There’s no answer, but he doesn’t need one. It takes everything in him to retreat himself from the hug, but when he does, he quickly moves to open the door, the car’s air now too much for him to breathe. 

“Bye Ggukie.”

He leaves the car with the sinking feeling that he should stay.

Leaving Yoongi behind displeases Jungkook so much that he wonders how silly can he be, really, for someone that’s trying so hard to be a good friend to him? How would Jungkook do better in protecting Yoongi when it was him - and Alice - who just saved him from an apparent doom?

Alice, as if summoned by the sheer thought, pops up in front of him like a magician, as she always does.

“If you need anything, call me or text me, okay?” she tells him softly.

Jungkook feels then a rush of emotions for her. They’ve barely had time for themselves and yet, for some reason, Alice is here and doing her best to protect him.

“Only if you promise to take care of yourself,” he retorts, clinging to his backpack.

She smiles fondly at him and raises on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry about me, mister.” With one last smile, she gets in the passenger seat and Jungkook watches as she and Yoongi drive away.

He feels Hoseok standing behind him and turns around to face him. 

Jungkook knows Hoseok is here for his protection, which makes him remember exactly why he needs it in the first place.

“If I asked you things,” he starts, looking at Hoseok firmly. “Would you answer me?”

Hoseok doesn’t even blink.

“Of course,” he says earnestly. “But it’s not from me you want to hear it, is it?”

The question makes Jungkook sigh, tired from everything.

Hoseok walks over to him and wraps his arm around Jungkook’s shoulders, guiding him towards the house. “C’mon, tomorrow’s not so far away.”

Jungkook nods, letting himself be guided by Hoseok. His friend is right, tomorrow’s not far away, even if Jungkook is most likely to spend the rest of his day counting the seconds.

They walk inside Jungkook’s house to find it empty, so while Hoseok says he’s gonna take a quick look around, Jungkook writes his mom a note saying his friend’s gonna sleep over tonight and sticks it in the refrigerator door.

He heads upstairs to unpack his things from the beach and after he’s done, Jungkook sprawls himself against the bed, face forward. He wishes it would swallow him.

The bed dips somewhere to his left and he doesn’t have to look to know it’s Hoseok.

“You’re not gonna be able to sleep today, are you?” he asks Jungkook.

As an answer, he groans against his bed.

“You know, I might have a solution for you,” he prompts kindly. Interested, Jungkook tilts his head to look at Hoseok. The older boy is looking down at Jungkook with kind eyes, understanding. “Rosalie taught me the ultimate distraction.”

He frowns. “What is it?”

“Cleaning,” he offers, smile widening. “I know it’s not fun, but it’s not supposed to be. Focused manual labor, she told me once, is the best option to rear your mind away from your troubles,” Hoseok says.

It’s better than Jungkook’s option to wallow in his bed until it and he become one, so he gets up and decides it’s worth a shot.

The best way is to delegate tasks. Jungkook doesn’t know when was the last time that the house saw a deep cleaning and doing one at nearly ten p.m. isn’t necessarily the smartest or most practical thing to do but, just as Hoseok said, it rears his mind away from grilling the same thoughts over and over until fumes come out of his ears.

The help isn’t bad either, Hoseok cleans his living room while Jungkook cleans the kitchen, humming along to the music he puts in the old stereo his mom has beneath the tv. The music is good for distraction, as is the cleaning, but thoughts still slip by.

“Where’s your mom?” Hoseok asks when he drops by the kitchen, collecting the trash to put it outside.

“Police station,” Jungkook answers, dutifully scrubbing the floor. “She’s been staying until later.”

“Why?”

“Disappearing cases.”

“Oh, I heard about that,” Hoseok muses, lifting the bags with one hand, a lost look on his face.

Of course he had. Jungkook stops scrubbing, wiping the sweat on his forehead, part of him enjoying the burn and heat from getting things done thoroughly. “I’m taking this outside, be right back,” Hoseok informs him.

The kitchen looks better than Jungkook ever remembers seeing it once he’s done with the floor. His mind, on the other hand, is still a bit of a mess. Hoseok stands on the threshold of the kitchen as Jungkook puts the chairs down, his arms crossed.

“I think we’re done down here,” he tells Jungkook. “Wanna move upstairs?”

Jungkook nods and they get back to work.

He texts Jimin and Taehyung that he’s fine before he forgets about it again, leaves his phone on his room and helps Hoseok make the second floor as spotless as the first one while he tries to pretend his mind isn’t filled with racing thoughts of Yoongi’s eyes, Alice’s knowledge and Hoseok here, being a good friend and keeping him safe.

All of his guesses are bad, but all of them tie together, images of his dreams and Namjoon’s words mingling on his mind, showing themselves in the mirror’s reflection as Jungkook cleans and cleans, trying to wipe away the feeling buried inside of him.

☁️

Waking up when you barely remember sleeping is one of the most disconcerting things.

Jungkook groans softly, his limbs feeling heavy and sore against his soft bed. He doesn’t recall falling asleep _or_ going to bed, but it doesn’t take much guessing to imagine Hoseok must’ve put him in there when he nodded off god knows where.

An image of Jungkook sleeping with his head on the toilet makes him chuckle bitterly. God, will he ever _not_ embarrass himself in front of the Cullens?

Cullen.

The name makes his stomach drop, all of last night coming back to him in one wave, crashing against him and making him wince, head aching. “Fuck,” he groans.

There are few certainties he atteins from the prior evening, but all of them make him queasy and unnerved. From the top of his head, what he can gather is:

Jungkook was stalked. The Cullens — _the cold ones_ — protected him, Alice in the front line, knowing of his danger and making sure that he got out of a situation he didn’t even know how he got _in_ to begin with. Yoongi, who Jungkook was tired of getting whiplash from at this point, worried deeply for him. And Hoseok…

Where _was_ Hoseok?

Begrudgingly, Jungkook decides to make himself feel human before he goes on a searching quest.

After a much needed shower, brushing his teeth and appreciating just how clean and organized everything is, Jungkook makes sure to answer his texts and notifications that were completely left aside in his cleaning spree. After all that is done with, he gets dressed and heads downstairs.

The answer to his short dilemma is sitting on his table at the kitchen, talking animatedly with his mother. When she notices him standing there, Haeun brightens up.

“There he is.” She gets up from the table and walks to Jungkook, wrapping him up in a hug. “The house smells great, Bunny. And looks amazing too,” she breathes against his neck.

“Morning Ggukie,” Hoseok calls from behind his mom.

“Morning eomma, morning hyung,” he says.

There’s so much emotion behind her voice as well and Jungkook knows why— his mother is always the toughest on herself when it comes to everything, but especially about things that she isn’t particularly good at. It’s a trait he unfortunately acquired. He knows Haeun is truly thankful and moved that he did all of this when she barely has the time — or the motivation — to do it herself, so he hugs her back and shakes his head.

“And I had help, eomma,” he reminds. “Plus, I was just… jittery.”

“Ah yes, I’ve thanked Hobi already,” she answers him, releasing Jungkook and fondly caressing his face before going back to the kitchen. “He told me you’re going to his house today to finish your Biology project,” she continues.

Jungkook stops for a second when she reminds him. Gulping down his feelings, he moves to get himself some coffee.

“Rosalie stopped by earlier with Alice to leave the car with me, so we can go as soon as you’re ready,” Hoseok tells him.

“Sure,” he agrees. “I just have to leave lunch ready first—,” he starts, but is interrupted by his mother.

“Nonsense,” she says firmly. “You’re off food duty until further notice, what you two did last night was more than enough.”

“Eomma, it’s okay, I can—”

“Bunny,” she interrupts again, smiling at him. “I think I can handle making myself food for a few days,” she chuckles.

“She did live without your delicious food for a while, you know,” Hoseok jokes.

Jungkook scoffs at that. “Still trying to figure out how,” he sips his coffee.

Haeun rolls his eyes at him and answers looking directly at Hoseok, “Don’t worry, he’s always been this way. Thinks he’s the only one that can get things done.”

“Is that so?” Hoseok prompts, teasing.

“Oh yes,” his mom offers.

“I don’t like you two anymore,” he grunts against his coffee cup.

“When he was younger, he’d say ‘leave it to Ggukie’. I think he was like, five,” she recalls, fond and teasing, stealing a glance at Jungkook.

“That sounds adorable,” Hoseok laughs, looking over at Jungkook as well and he can feel the heat on his face from the teasing, so he huffs at them and turns around to make himself some breakfast.

While he cooks, Hoseok and his mom talk about nothing at all behind him and when he joins them at the table, they continue the conversation mostly without him.

His mind is stuck trying to figure out exactly what he wants to say to Yoongi. What does he know? What does he want to ask? Does he even _know_ anything?

“Ggukie?” Hoseok calls again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He hears his mom chuckle. “You can’t get much out of him in the mornings other than grunts and groans.”

Hoseok smiles at his mom and repeats himself, “I asked if you had fun at the beach?”

“Oh, and did you talk to Joonie?” his mom asks excited.

“Yeah, I did, actually,” he answers, a little surprised to remember just how much fun he had before it all went down the previous night. Seeing that the two pair of eyes don’t leave him, Jungkook gets the rest of his breakfast down and tries to elaborate. “It was a good day for the beach, we all stayed there, swam a little, played some games. It was actually Taehyung who found Namjoon,” Jungkook chuckles, recalling his friend’s boxy smile as he brought over his new friends.

“Of course,” both Hoseok and his mom say in unison.

“Then we caught up on conversation, walked on the beach…” he starts, but his mind trails off to where they went, the conversation they had. Clearing his throat, he smiles back at the inquiring eyes. “It was good.”

“Ah, that’s amazing,” his mom says, satisfied. “We really don’t have enough sunny days around here. You have to enjoy them.”

“Definitely,” Hoseok agrees as if he wasn’t one of the very few people who actually _didn’t_ enjoy sunny days on the beach, according to Jimin and Taehyung.

Jungkook cleans around and goes upstairs to get ready, leaving them two alone to continue on talking about Moby Dick with way more enthusiasm than Jungkook thinks it’s required when it concerns a book about a damn whale, wondering if this conversation will at least make him feel better.

Less lost.

He gets downstairs and Hoseok is already leaning against the door with a tupperware on his hands and a sweet smile on his face, clearly wrapped in being cooed by his mother.

“Bye eomma, I’ll be back later,” he kisses her cheek.

The car parked in front of his house is very familiar to him.

“Is this Rosalie’s car?” he asks, eyes a little wide at the red beauty in front of him.

“Technically, _our_ car,” Hoseok clarifies.

Driving to Yoongi’s house without Yoongi seems a little awkward at first, but Hoseok is a great silence-filler, especially for the shy and awkward like Jungkook. A part of him thinks if the ability was polished by having to deal with Yoongi himself and there he is again, Jungkook thinks.

In every bit of his brain.

Hoseok talks about his mom which is nice and Jungkook does his best to tell him about their times together when he was a kid and the differences between her and his father.

“Were they good together?” Hoseok asks curiously.

“Mmm, I don’t really know,” Jungkook answers honestly, grilling the thought over. “I think that… they were in love. But from the bits and pieces I got from the two of them over the years—no.” He answers finally. “I don’t think they were.”

“I’m glad they solved it peacefully then,” Hoseok says.

Jungkook looks over at him and smiles, feeling calmer. Unlike most people and their prodding curiosity, Hoseok doesn’t seem to ask anything to have information on you or simply satisfy his curiosity. It’s a bit like talking to Jimin and Taehyung, Jungkook can _feel_ that they’re actually interested in him as a person and want to get to know him better.

Being in Hoseok’s presence is easy as breathing, as laying in the beach on that sunny day and doing absolutely nothing, only letting the sun numb you down and make you feel floaty with a peace you don’t really get somewhere else.

Which is good considering that as soon as they park in front of Cullen's house, his heart starts thumping on his chest again, uneasy and anxious. Needy.

Hoseok, as sharp as ever, senses his feelings changing and starts rambling about the absence of his parents, without seeming to mind how Jungkook’s attention is only half on him.

After being there a couple of times, there isn’t a need for guidance so as soon as they’re in, Hoseok drops the car keys on a desk and nods upstairs. “He’s waiting for you,” he says quietly. Jungkook nods, clings tighter to his backpack, but seems unable to move.

He closes his eyes for a second and the feeling of being in Yoongi’s embrace comes back to him, making him step forward.

Jungkook walks upstairs with the weight of his heart on his hand. He knocks on Yoongi’s door and hears the soft ‘come in’, so he enters, leaving his backpack next to the door and looking around. Yoongi’s sitting against the glass window on the other side of his room with music worksheets spread all around him, notes and what it seems like lyrics scattered across the room floor.

None of the tiredness from the previous night has left him and Jungkook notices he’s still wearing the same clothes.

“Hi,” Yoongi says, analyzing Jungkook the same way he was being analyzed. “I see you got some sleep.” A smile grows in the corner of his mouth. “I’m happy.”

Jungkook makes himself comfortable despite the discomfort inside of him and sits on Yoongi’s bed, nodding. “And I see you didn’t,” he retorts, looking back at Yoongi and the shadow underneath his eyes. “I wish you had.”

Yoongi chuckles at that, no humor to it. Jungkook gets the feeling he missed some joke. “Don’t worry about it.”

“You say that a lot,” he whispers, anger rising up in him, not at Yoongi but _for_ Yoongi because for some reason, the idiot seems to think that he’s unworthy of being cared for. “I do worry. Stop telling me not to,” he goes on stubbornly.

Funnily enough — or not —, that makes Yoongi’s smile turn genuine, fond. He looks at Jungkook like someone looks at a cute puppy who’s doing something utterly adorable: like he appreciates the enthusiasm and naive happiness. 

Jungkook remembers why he’s here and before the courage to talk about it or ask what he wants evades him completely, he clings to the simmering anger inside of him and blurts out, “Alice knew what was going to happen.”

The affirmation hangs heavy in the air.

It’s visible by the way Yoongi’s posture changes. Jungkook wasn’t really asking a question by stating that, but they both know that Jungkook is here because he needs to _talk_ about this, he needs to _understand_ it so he doesn’t go to bed feeling like a crazy person and the agreement is that Yoongi won’t lie to him, so Jungkook lets it out and sets his gaze on Yoongi, determined to not look away.

Yoongi takes a deep breath and starts collecting all the papers around him carefully and meticulously, the same way that he starts doodling geometric patterns on his notebook when he wants to focus on something.

“Yes, she did,” he confirms finally, still not looking at Jungkook.

“How?”

Yoongi finishes gathering the papers Jungkook presumed were the lyrics and ties them in a neat pile to his right, then looks up to Jungkook. “Alice has subjective precognition,” he states, his voice calm and low.

Jungkook frowns at him. “Is that a fancy way of saying she has visions? Because it sounds like a disease,” he blurts out dumbly.

He immediately blushes afterwards, but the tiny smile on Yoongi’s face as he tries to contain his laughter may be worth the slight humiliation. Yoongi nods again, chuckling to himself. “Yes, that’s a fancy way of saying that,” he agrees, going back to organizing his mess. “She wasn’t spying on you, by the way,” he clarifies, glancing at Jungkook for a second. “But whenever someone’s in her path or on the same path as people in our family, she tends to get precognitions with them easier than with others.”

“Why?” Jungkook asks again, mind reeling with the information.

Yoongi shrugs his shoulders. “We don’t know. I don’t think anyone does, but the best guess is that our powers are tied to our emotions given how much—” he starts explaining, but stops dead on his tracks when he notices his slip out and the clear way that Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“You too?” Jungkook breathes out.

“I— no, I don’t—”

“You just said ‘our’,” he interrupts before Yoongi can finish.

“I don’t have vision,” Yoongi states firmly, gulping down his nerves and taking a deep breath.

“But you do have one as well,” Jungkook concludes, unable to say it out loud at first. “A… power,” he pushes.

Yoongi finishes another pile of papers and without looking at Jungkook, he nods, a defeated slump on his shoulders as he does so.

Whatever Jungkook was thinking before gets mudded over by that thought. It’s clear that Yoongi isn’t going to offer him any information, but he’s sticking by his promise of not lying at Jungkook, so Jungkook still has a way of figuring out the knot tied inside of his stomach that seems to spread all over his body.

“You are… incredibly fast,” he breathes out after a while. “I wasn’t crazy that day.”

It’s another affirmation, but that one makes Yoongi wince as if Jungkook had slapped him in the shoulder. It’s a testament to how bad he feels about lying that it shows physically how bothered he is to be called out on it and it makes Jungkook feel better about this somehow. Even though he was expecting honesty, he wasn’t expecting so much of it.

“I’m really sorry about that,” he says, finally finishing organizing his papers. He sits cross legged against his wall, slumped and sad, making Jungkook want even more to get all of this weird guilt and sorrow away from him. He misses the square smile and the cheeky grins, the bragging way Yoongi looks when he shows Jungkook a song he likes. “I have to say that a lot, it seems,” he adds in a self-deprecating way.

“Apology accepted,” Jungkook tells him, keeping eye contact. “So you have… super speed?” he asks, feeling a little crazy by letting the words out even though he knows now for a fact he’s not.

Yoongi seems reluctant to answer that one, but the promise he made seems to hang over his head heavily if the way he sighs yet again and hits his head against the glass is any indicator. “We all have it,” he says finally. “Although… I _am_ faster than all of my siblings,” he adds, smiling.

Aha! It’s small, but Jungkook counts it as a win, and then his words fully register.

 _We all have it_.

All Cullens. _The cold ones_.

Without knowing what to ask next and wanting the jiggling of his leg to stop, Jungkook gets up from the bed and starts pacing around the room, trying to organize his thoughts. While Jungkook has a mild breakdown in his room, Yoongi keeps quiet, his head still resting against his wall, eyes closed and everything about him so still. 

Looking from one vinyl to another, Jungkook gathers what he knows.

They are all fast — incredibly fast, if Yoongi’s saving of him is any indicator — and all forbidden of going in Quileutes lands’ for some reason, Alice can foresee the future somehow and Yoongi has a power of his own.

What’s his power?

Jungkook stops on his tracks.

“How did you know?” he asks abruptly, the thought rushing back to him. “You knew what the teacher had asked even though we both know we didn’t hear it,” he recalls, and then more memories start creeping back to him. “You knew Taehyung was feeling bad that day in the cafeteria, you told him he looked bad just to get a confession out of him but there is _no way_ you could’ve—,” Jungkook stops talking again, his eyes locking on Yoongi’s.

They share a look and Jungkook feels a shiver run through his whole body, remembering what Yoongi said on the car back at the hospital, the memory feeling like it was years ago.

“You read minds, don’t you?” he breathes out, voice barely coming out, but he doesn’t repeat himself, knowing well enough Yoongi’s stupidly good hearing got the question just right.

He doesn’t even blink before nodding and Jungkook feels the mortification start crawling all the way up his body before Yoongi tells him, “Except yours.”

Jungkook stops his pacing again and moves a little closer. “What?”

Yoongi looks down to his lap and starts picking on his fingers. “I can read every single mind in a room with me… except yours.” Jungkook looks very closely, looking for any sign that Yoongi could be lying, but there’s none. “It’s the first time that has ever happened to me.”

It seems like that makes Yoongi sad, but for Jungkook, the knowledge is what allows him to breathe again, and he is sure that without it he would’ve probably passed out in under a minute. The thought of Yoongi reading his thoughts, knowing the extent of how much Jungkook can be around him without feeling like a teenager with an impossible crush is almost too much to bear. Yoongi can live without one less mind to read.

“That’s… really good,” Jungkook finally gets out, taking another deep breath.

This time, Yoongi actually laughs. “For you, maybe.” He looks away from Jungkook with a funny look on his face. “It drives _me_ mad.”

Another realization dawns on him. “OH MY GOD!” He yells, unable to stop himself. “That’s why you were so pissed off about losing the game! You’re not used to losing at all, are you? Oh my god, hyung, that’s so funny,” he starts laughing at the memory, cracking up totally when Yoongi joins him as well. “Holy shit, you’re such a _sore loser_!”

“Shut up, I haven’t lost in years,” Yoongi laughs too, looking a little shy. It’s so adorable that Jungkook wants to punch him in the face.

Yeah, it’s _really_ good that Yoongi can’t grasp his mind.

They laugh it off for a minute, the memory making the air lighter even if just for a second. Jungkook sits down in the middle of the room facing Yoongi, trying to understand why the uneasiness still hasn’t left him. Looking at Yoongi, Jungkook tries to reconcile the image of the boy in front of him with the person who saved him, the person who reads everyone’s mind and whose sister just saved Jungkook’s life.

_What is he?_

Ah. There it is.

Jungkook wants— no, he needs to know what Yoongi is, but he knows asking it would be in vain.

What does he know so far?

Jungkook keeps staring and Yoongi keeps himself still as if he’s allowing Jungkook the space to roam through all the possibilities, gather his thoughts. All that he knows now leads him to believe Yoongi is some sort of… supernatural creature, and ignoring how even thinking about the word makes him want to outright laugh, Jungkook thinks about why he feels like he already knows the answer to his own question.

It comes to bite him in the voice of Namjoon.

_She took what she wanted from him, painting the pond red as the both laid together for hours under the stars._

A cold one, in a red pond with her lover.

_You smell so good. Did you know that?_

The killer smirk on Yoongi’s face as he stared Jungkook down with dark eyes, making him feel like a doe caught in the headlights, a prey in a fishnet of a skilled hunter.

 _Oh sweetie. They never come on sunny days_.

An entire family, known by shying away from sunny days, which would be pure insanity in a town where there isn’t any sunlight to begin with, unless that was exactly why they were here.

There’s only one thing that can match all of those criterias.

He feels the way his heart starts beating faster again, but he doesn’t realize his breathing is also becoming raggedy until he sees the way Yoongi’s looking at him, concern written all over his face, but every muscle on his body tight with the fear of moving and startling Jungkook.

Like a hunter, scared to make himself seen and consequently lose his prey.

“Hyung…” he starts, but his voice fades away. How does one exactly _ask_ this sort of thing? He doesn’t know, but what he does know is that there’s no way he’s getting out of this house without full knowledge of what’s going on, so he tries again. “If I were to… hurt myself, somehow. An accident.” Jungkook takes a deep breath and shimmies a little closer to Yoongi, ignoring the sinking feeling in his gut because he needs to be close enough to see him, to know he’s right. Yoongi’s looking back at Jungkook completely confused, but he doesn't interrupt him. “Without the fact that you’d probably be able to save me— let’s pretend it happened.” He takes another deep breath. “Would that be a problem?”

“What kind of accident?” Yoongi breathes.

Jungkook’s only a couple of feet away from him, so he can clearly see the way Yoongi tenses. “Any accident. Just enough to… break the skin,” Jungkook clarifies. “A papercut.” Next, two things happen.

First, Yoongi’s eyes widen bigger than he’s ever seen before and next, he’s out of Jungkook’s line of sight in a blink, faster than his human eyes can keep up with. All Jungkook feels is the gush of wind of Yoongi running past him to the other side of the room and the reaction alone is enough to confirm what a cold one is, making Jungkook’s mind completely shut down.

Yoongi is a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop. Here we are.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave kudos and come back here next Friday. Take care, guys <3
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	10. Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That’s why he was escaping Jungkook’s presence— Jungkook, or least his blood, smelled acutely more tasteful for him. It’s the strangest feeling he’s ever felt, Jungkook assesses, knowing that the person sitting next to you genuinely thinks you’re so tasty they could eat you right up. It’s a weird feeling right in his gut and he presumes that it’s his survival instinct, so thoroughly ignored every time that he’s in Yoongi’s presence, telling him that he’s a prey.
> 
> His dreams have certainly made it well aware to him.
> 
> It’s a paralyzing sort of knowledge— terrifying… thrilling… _exciting_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> I hope everyone likes the chapter, I worked real hard on it :)
> 
> (If you, check [this card](https://t.co/0x307LtBu7?amp=1) for petitions that still haven't met their goal. It takes just a few minutes!)

Better yet, the Cullens are vampires.

Jungkook stands there, frozen in his spot, staring at the woods that spread for miles behind Yoongi’s glass walls and wonders how the hell did he end up in this sort of situation. He doesn’t need the confirmation because Yoongi gave it to him as soon as he supernaturally removed his entire being from Jungkook’s line of vision out of shock.

It’s crazy, obviously, but the certainty washes all over him and Jungkook doesn’t know what to do with himself for several seconds.

First, he feels lost.

There’s no real indicator to why, but things don’t seem to need logic or reason in this town either way because the family he befriended are… Jungkook swallows down his feelings, unable to think of the word seriously. It’s not as if the world that they live in doesn’t have a plenitude of content and all sorts of media dedicated to the existence of beings who aren’t particularly human and frankly, having the confirmation that things go beyond the ignorant and skeptic lense of ‘this entire planet is inhabited by human beings only’ is not _that_ surprising.

But then again, if such creatures are all around him...

Next, comes fear.

His almost-clear reflection stares right back at him as his mind goes over the feeling of being watched and stalked in this town and Jungkook wants— no, he needs to know what else is all around him. Not knowing makes the fear paralyze him, induce all sorts of scenarios where creatures who aren’t from well-educated families that consider him a friend and have no apparent intention of killing him go after him, his mother, his friends.

Finally, as his breathing normalizes after god knows how long, Jungkook feels simply stupid.

He just sprung Yoongi’s biggest and most well kept secret right in his face in what could only be described as a triggering manner— honestly, what the fuck is wrong with him?

Jungkook turns around slowly and sees that Yoongi’s sitting on his bed with his back faced to Jungkook, but he isn’t perfectly still like he was when sitting on the floor. He’s breathing deeply and slowly, Jungkook can see the slight movement on his back and it seems like he’s trying his best to stay calm.

Despite the knowledge that he’s in the same room of a creature that he didn’t know existed until a few minutes ago and, if the centuries old media are anything to go by, is one of the most powerful and dangerous beings on the planet, Jungkook feels bad for how he asked for the piece of information and wants nothing more than to comfort Yoongi.

Which, again, considering the recently discovered news, he doesn’t know how to do it. He feels like a dick, but he isn’t about to leave Yoongi go through whatever he’s going through by himself, so he does the one thing that comes to mind: sing.

Judging by his posture, Jungkook imagines that waving the idea of blood right in his face has tempered with his control and he thanks all the gods he can remember that Yoongi didn’t actually snap his neck or break him in two or something. What he does is slide against the wall and sit on the same spot Yoongi was a few moments ago and then, he starts humming the first song that comes to mind.

He doesn’t know if his brain does it for the irony or not, but just like in every high-level situation — or when people ask you ‘do you know any lyrics by heart’ and every single song you know completely evades you — he can’t think of anything else.

“ _You might kill me with desire, wind me tighter than a wire…_ ” he starts, stopping only to gauge at Yoongi’s reaction.

On his bed, Yoongi doesn’t move.

Jungkook closes his eyes, leans his head against the window and goes on. “ _It’s something that you do to me. I run away like mercury… And I know you think it’s rough when you try to patch us up, and I say ‘honey, what is love?’. You just say I drink too much._ ”

He recalls listening to Nothing But Thieves’ album with Yoongi on the staircase of the P.E. building not even a week prior to this mess. The way Yoongi went on a full discourse about the differences between the band’s two albums, how he enjoyed their live performances and of course, how he looked in that green hoodie, ripped jeans and a bright smile on his face, talking Jungkook’s ear off.

Admittedly, he hadn’t paid much attention to the technicalities that Yoongi was explaining— he knew a lot about music production and half the time it awed Jungkook into wanting to learn and the other it just left him gawking at Yoongi.

Watching people talk about their passions was thrilling.

“ _Maybe I’m defective, or maybe I’m dumb… I’m sorry, so sorry for what I’ve done. Maybe I’m bad natured or maybe I’m young, I’m sorry, so sorry for what I’ve done,_ ” he goes on.

The song is sad, heartbreaking and tells a story that the singer and songwriter of the band is brave to share, but Jungkook gets through it in a low voice, trying to keep the performance good enough to maybe bring Yoongi back.

When he finishes the whole song, he takes a deep breath before daring to open his eyes and look at Yoongi once again.

Yoongi is sitting face forward — and now it makes sense to Jungkook how he can move around and pop up behind or besides him without making a single fucking noise — and looking at Jungkook with enough emotion on his face for Jungkook to know he’s not only thankful and moved by the gesture, he also doesn’t seem to understand the reasoning behind it.

Yoongi’s the one to break the silence.

“So you find out I’m a vampire,” he starts, confusion written on his face and on his voice. “And you— you didn’t run. Not only you didn’t run, but you, for some reason, decided to sing me out of my stupor.”

Jungkook cringes a little, knowing that Yoongi was, indeed, paralyzed because of what he did.

“I _am_ so sorry for what I just did,” he states lamely, trying to smile at Yoongi. “I could’ve— worded it better, maybe?”

“I don’t think there’s any way you could’ve asked me this without being a scene, Jungkook,” Yoongi answers.

“Well, the way I did was shitty,” he retorts, not wanting to hear Yoongi’s excuses.

“Maybe.” Yoongi sighs and slowly walks over to Jungkook’s side. He sits right beside him, only a few inches separating them. “But you were right.”

The confirmation still astonishes him, but since the shock had already passed and the freak out inside his mind had already happened, all he does is nod.

“All of you?” he asks.

Yoongi nods, knowing that he’s referring to his family, but then shakes his head, “No, I’m sorry. I keep forgetting,” he chuckles. “Hyung’s still human.”

Jungkook’s taken back by the information and doesn’t miss the ‘still’ in that as well. He wants to ask about why Seokjin in particular, but he doesn’t wanna prod in private business from family members, trying to think of what he could want to know that Yoongi could provide without messing in his sibling’s privacy.

“You can ask me questions if you want,” Yoongi says, gulping. “I’ll try to answer them the best way I can.”

Jungkook raks his brain, trying to figure out between all the dumb and much needed questions which ones are the priority. There’s so much one can ask to a person after finding out they are a supernatural creature that it boggles Jungkook’s mind, making him stand there besides Yoongi in silence for what it feels like forever.

It’s Yoongi who asks something first.

“Aren’t you scared of me?”

Jungkook turns to Yoongi and the face he finds makes his chest tighten.

Yoongi looks _devastated._ His eyes carry a sadness that only someone who thinks they are an incredibly bad person can and although Jungkook doesn’t know much about what being a vampire entails, he understands why it seems like the end of the world to Yoongi.

The older boy— well, vampire, Jungkook corrects himself, looks like he wants Jungkook to be afraid. Not _of_ him, but _for_ him since Jungkook doesn’t seem to have an inch of fear by himself.

Is he scared of Yoongi, he asks himself?

It doesn’t take a minute to answer that.

“Not really.” Yoongi looks away, shaking his head, and Jungkook elaborates. “Don’t get me wrong, hyung, I— I don’t know what being… you know—,”

“A vampire,” Yoongi states firmly, eyes forward.

Jungkook gulps and nods, trying again. “Yes. I don’t know what being a vam—vampire entails. I don’t understand anything right now. The extent of how powerful you are, how dangerous, if you hate humans and living a normal life is a ploy— I don’t know any of that, okay?” he asks, looking at Yoongi with every inch of courage he has in the moment. “But what I do know is the company I’ve had for the past weeks,” he breathes out.

Yoongi looks back at him, some of the sadness gone from his face, replaced by a confused frown that makes him look like a sleepy kitten. Jungkook unconsciously smiles.

“I know what you showed me of yourself,” he continues quietly. “You’re a nice… being,” he chuckles, looking down at his hands then because talking about Yoongi whilst looking at his face is an impossible task. “Good musical taste, family fixer-up just like me, shy and awkwardly introverted with people you don’t know, funny, loud and annoying and very smug once you become well acquainted with people.” He looks up again, finding Yoongi looking at him awed, his lips slightly open. “I don’t think you _want_ to hurt me. Or that you will. So— no. I’m not scared of you,” he concludes finally, ignoring the warmth he feels on his face and neck. “Should I be?” he adds for good measure.

Yoongi takes a while to answer, but finally, he shakes his head.

“I’d never hurt you, Ggukie,” he whispers, biting on his lips. “But I’m dangerous. I can’t— I need to know you understand that.”

“Hyung—”

“I ran away from you,” Yoongi confesses, eye contact steady to read on Jungkook’s emotions. “I ran because you— fuck, Jungkook, you terrified me. I couldn’t read your mind and you— there’s— I don’t know why, but you smell… _good_ ,” Yoongi gets out, frustrated as he tries to grasp for the correct words. “Better than anyone else I ever encountered, at least to me,” he whispers, looking at Jungkook with sorrow. Jungkook imagines he feels guilty over telling Jungkook such a thing, embarrassed even.

After all, Jungkook wasn’t crazy about _anything_.

He looks away from Yoongi’s intense gaze then, absorbing that information.

That’s why he was escaping Jungkook’s presence— Jungkook, or least his blood, smelled acutely more tasteful for him. It’s the strangest feeling he’s ever felt, Jungkook assesses, knowing that the person sitting next to you genuinely thinks you’re so tasty they could eat you right up. It’s a weird feeling down in his gut and he presumes that it’s his survival instinct, so thoroughly ignored every time that he’s in Yoongi’s presence, telling him that he’s a prey.

His dreams have certainly made it well aware to him.

It’s a paralyzing sort of knowledge— terrifying… thrilling… _exciting_.

Wait, what?

Jungkook shakes his head, clearing himself of the heat coursing through him and tries to acknowledge as seriously as he can what Yoongi just told him.

It explains everything. The running away, the weird moments when Jungkook thought for just a second that Yoongi could be actually attracted to him. Of course it was his blood. Looking back at Yoongi once again, it’s Jungkook’s time to smile deprecatingly, thinking to himself that he’ll have a much harder time living with his own crush now.

“I can look past all of that,” Jungkook assures him, finally. “I don’t know if you want to be my friend, but— I do. I’d really like to stay friends with you, hyung.”

Yoongi stares at him in pure shock.

“Despite everything?”

“Not despite— I just do. It’s a part of you and like I told you, you don’t want to hurt me. You’ve actually trusted me with your family’s secret, which, by the way, I swear on my life that I’ll take with me to the grave,” Jungkook states. “I like you, hyung.”

Yoongi continues to look at him, eyes darting all over Jungkook’s face and when he seems satisfied with what he finds, a smile slowly opens on his beautiful face.

“I’ll do my best to be worthy of your friendship, Jeon Jungkook,” Yoongi replies, his beautiful gummy smile at full display.

“Great! Now, to the important part,” Jungkook claps his hands together. “Are you _actually_ allergic to the sun?”

Jungkook expects Yoongi to laugh, what he doesn’t expect is to hear laughter all the way down the hall, loud and rambunctious in a way he’s very familiar with. Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“Just how good is your hearing?” he asks, knowing Hoseok heard his question. “Oh, and your sight?”

Yoongi laughs even harder at that, his body folding in half and making him look even smaller.

“I wouldn’t say allergic,” he gets out once he managed to stop laughing, a smile still big on his face. “The sun’s an eternal curse for us— there’s a rumour of a stone that bound with a witch’s spell can give a vampire free space to roam in sunlight, but even in these stories it says that it’s only a blockage for the deterioration it causes us,” he explains, his shoulders and posture relaxing more as he goes on. “Even with the stone, extensive exposure like, I don’t know, living in Phoenix, would be horrendous,” he teases.

“So you guys just— slowly fall apart?”

“Hm, no. It’s more of a ‘slowly burn’ type of death. We don’t fucking combust like in movies,” he rolls his eyes. “Or just turn into a pile of ashes, which, quite frankly, would be way better than what happens. The sun starts melting us and for a vampire to die of the Sun we’d need to be chained or restrained somehow. It’s like drowning for humans, only ten times slower because of our healing factor and how much our supernatural bodies endure. A slow descent into madness because of the pain,” Yoongi finishes, a weird smile on his face as he gets to talk about this.

“You don’t get to explain this a lot, do you?” Jungkook chuckles.

“Nope.”

“Yeah, you got a creepy smile going on and all,” he giggles.

“Oh, screw you,” Yoongi rolls his eyes, but laughs right alongside him. “As far as the hearing and smelling and other general stuff, ours are between a bat’s and a wolf, I can’t give you an exact number because it changes from one being to another, but yeah.”

“Strength?” he prods.

Yoongi smirks. “My speakers are heavier than you.”

Jungkook promptly ignores how hot that information makes him and moves on to other subjects very quickly.

“What can you sense? Like, can you tell if someone’s angry? Or sad?” he goes on. _Or horny?_ His mind questions in despair.

Yoongi frowns at that, thinking about it. “I would say ‘no’ but we can grasp feelings better than humans, that’s for sure. It’s easier because we can hear the spike in a heartbeat or if someone starts sweating a lot, you know? It’s easier to tell if someone’s scared of you if you can actually smell it on them,” he adds with another chuckle, making himself comfortable lying on the floor.

Jungkook nods at that, keeping that information in for later.

He has many more questions, he’s sure of it, but he also doesn’t know how much he can take all at once, so with one final sigh, he looks over at Yoongi.

“So, should we finish that shit?” He points at the project that was forgotten on top of Yoongi’s desk.

Yoongi answers him with a deep groan, face planting himself against the floor.

Jungkook can’t help but scoff. “C’mon big bad vampire, a project won’t kill you,” he teases.

Yoongi lifts only his head from the floor. “Oh, this is how it’s gonna be now?”

“Hey, don’t make me leave you to do it all by yourself and your two thousand year old wisdom.”

“I am _not_ that old, are you kidding?” he laughs.

“Yeah yeah, you’re a young blooming flower,” Jungkook teases again and then pokes Yoongi’s left side. “C’mon, fangs.”

Yoongi groans even louder. “Fuck me. If you start with nicknames I’m gonna have to revoke your friendship card,” he threatens. 

Jungkook’s whole body tells him to say ‘sure Count Vlad’, but he’s half certain Yoongi would start doing something truly evil like put his beautiful supernatural body way too close to Jungkook just so he could tickle Jungkook to death and honestly, there’s only so much adventure Jungkook can take.

Raising his hands in a sign of defeat, he moves to the desk and puts on some music, watching from the screen as Yoongi gets up and starts getting things done.

They work in perfect harmony for the next couple of hours, getting every last bit of their Biology project tied together.

Alice pops up at a certain point asking Jungkook what he wants for lunch, not taking no as an answer.

“Just drop by downstairs, the two of you when you’re done here, okay? Hobi and I will be there,” she smiles and then floats away like a fairy.

As soon as that part is finished and they share a pleased look with each other, Yoongi pokes him with his elbow. “Let’s go, Alice’s thinking way too loud about how the food’s gonna get cold.”

He and Yoongi walk to the kitchen in a peaceful silence, listening and smiling at each other as they hear both Alice and Hoseok’s voice in the kitchen inching closer. When Jungkook’s nearly at the door, he hears another voice that makes him confused for a second, not being able to attach it with a face.

As it turns out, Alice and Rosalie are cleaning up the kitchen after what appears to have been a collaborative lunch made by the both of them. They’re both in casual clothes, jeans and long sleeves blouses that still look well-fitted and expensive, but that must be the models’ faults, he images. Hoseok sits in front of the center balcony in his ratted old jeans and supreme hoodie, looking comfortable as he rambles about something, not stopping when both of them walk in.

“—didn’t need to do anything to get information out of her, but well, she didn’t have much,” he finishes, aimlessly scrolling through his phone.

“I’ll drop by her house later,” Rosalie states, drying off her hands and turning around, eyes stopping on Jungkook. “Are you hungry? We made food for Jin, but you should eat too.”

Having the word directed at him coming from Rosalie for the first time startles him so much that Jungkook’s sure he stares at her for an amount of time that is unnecessary and uncomfortable, but she maintains eye contact, face blank of emotion, patiently waiting for his reply.

_It’s just one of Yoongi’s sister. Snap out of it._

He shakes his head, but as soon as he realizes that could be interpreted as a no, he trips on his own words. “Yes—I didn’t, that wasn’t a no. I was just—,” he stops, seeing the way one of her perfectly styled eyebrows lifting at him. “Doesn’t matter. I am hungry, food would be lovely, thank you,” he blurts out afterwards, fast and mumbled, making way for more heat to climb up his face.

Well, he just botched that.

A second goes by where everyone’s silent, then Rosalie breaks the silence. “Is he always this eloquent?” she asks no one in particular, moving towards the oven. “You sure Jin checked him properly, Sugar?” she goes on, that question directed at Yoongi given how she looks right back at him. “Seems like you weren’t fast enough, that head bump might’ve been fatal.”

Jungkook’s feeling of offense changes really fast when he notices that first, Rosalie’s taking the piss at him and second, that she nicknamed Yoongi — cool, chill and intimidating Yoongi — _sugar_.

He turns around with the biggest smile. “ _Sugar_?” he inquires.

Hoseok and Alice burst out laughing and Yoongi looks at him through thin eyes. “Yeah, I might take him back for a second opinion. _Definitely_ still hurt.”

“I mean, he is still standing here even after finding out he’s surrounded by blood suckers,” Rosalie comments, scoffing in Jungkook’s direction. “That’s insanity right there, baby.”

Jungkook sits down in the booth as well as observes as Alice gets him a plate and utensils, Rosalie getting the food. “Sue me if you and your sous chef who’s wearing a sparkly baby pink headband don’t frighten me into running away,” Jungkook bites back, smiling at Rosalie.

Hoseok laughs even louder at that, Yoongi joining him as well. Even Alice is snickering to herself, pleased with Jungkook regaining his ability to speak in Rosalie’s presence.

Rosalie smirks at him. “Ah, yes. Sunshine eyes besides you is so cute, isn’t he?” she asks, talking about Hoseok, still losing his shit besides Jungkook. She moves closer and cuts him a big piece of the lasagna they made, sliding him a plate with an evil smile. “Sugar over there, an adorable kitty. We’re all _so_ harmless,” she says, voice dripping with honey, inching closer to Jungkook.

“Oh, I never said that,” he tells her, looking away from her beautiful face. “I said that the information didn’t scare me into running away. I was plenty terrified for a minute or two, don’t worry. And I have no fantasies of you or anyone in this house being anything close to harmless,” he scoffs, grabbing his fork and knife. “Not even Jin.”

“Told you,” Yoongi says from the end of the counter, smiling at Rosalie. “Smart one.”

“Hmhm,” she hums, nodding along. “Seems so.”

“Has Yoongi updated you on everything?” Alice asks him, sitting besides Yoongi.

Jungkook’s a bit preoccupied doing his best not to _moan_ and embarrass himself in Yoongi’s house — and in front of Rosalie especially — when he bites into the food that it takes him a minute to look up and absorb the question that was directed at him.

By his side, Hoseok has his arm around Rosalie’s waist and she’s leaning against him, looking somehow softer than a couple of minutes ago. Jungkook gets _really_ confused for a second, but then remembers that they’re all an adopted family of stray kids that were probably taken in completely different times. They’re a family who stick together to protect their identities.

The reason why Hoseok was so worried for her, the car is _theirs_ and that she seems so content seems pretty obvious.

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to repeat that again, I was having a gastronomical orgasm,” he blurts out to Alice, making all of them laugh.

He tries not to feel the pride of making Rosalie laugh.

“Let him eat, Alice,” Hoseok scolds her, tightening his arms around Rosalie and pulling her closer to him, her back resting against his front. “Jungkookie needs his human proteins.”

He smiles at Hoseok as a thank you and Alice changes the topic.

“Speaking of eating—” she starts, looking at Yoongi.

He interrupts her by raising his hands in defeat. “Yeah yeah, I know.”

“It’s been days,” she sing-songs.

“You are _so_ annoying.”

“I can drop by a deer on your doorstep as a gift if you insist on being a baby about it,” she adds with a wicked smile.

Yoongi narrows his eyes at him. “I fucking _dare_ you to drop a deer at this doorstep. Get blood all over mom’s marble white deck. _Do it_ ,” he whispers like a little devil, grinning wickedly at his sister.

“Don’t _encourage_ her, you know she’ll do it just for the fuck of it,” Hoseok warns, whining against Rosalie’s shoulder.

“I am _not_ cleaning blood off the doorstep before Esme comes home,” Rosalie pipes in, looking at her nails. “Maybe I can make you a smoothie, sugar. Berries and deer blood and nutrients to get you up and running first thing in the morning. All the proteins required to get a vampire running well _and_ healthy!” she teases.

Jungkook watches the interaction with amusement, looking from one sibling to the other one as he focuses on eating his delicious food. It’s quite funny actually to analyze how despite having no correlation with one another they still behave like siblings, bicker like such and are still scared of their mothers.

Guess even a supernatural family is bound to the same dynamics of a human one.

“You’re both annoying,” Yoongi sighs.

“I’ll go with you tonight,” Hoseok offers, smiling at Yoongi.

Yoongi, on the other hand, looks over at Jungkook, glancing at him nervously and then looking away. “Maybe we should discuss about deers and his liquids and proteins _after_ Jungkook eats? Fuck,” he complains.

It’s strange to note that Yoongi seems to be either embarrassed at his true nature or thinks Jungkook is maybe disgusted by it and would prefer not to hear about it. Jungkook, as weird as the realization is when it dawns on him, feels privileged to see all this.

To be able to be friends with all of them without restraints, allowing Yoongi to be his full self.

Jungkook shrugs and shoves another bite on his mouth. “I don’t mind. We’re talking about food, aren’t we?” 

The other three look from Jungkook to Yoongi with victorious smiles on their faces.

“See, sugar?” Rosalie provokes, smiling at Jungkook. “Jungkook doesn’t _mind_.”

Yoongi frowns deepens. “Oh, yesterday it was _‘if he blurts out our secret I’ll kill you with only one hand’_ , but now it’s ‘ _Jungkook doesn’t mind_ ’, is it?”

“Yesterday I didn’t know if Jungkook would take this seriously, put our family in danger and risk all my loved ones of being haunted and killed,” she replies bluntly, eyes on Yoongi. “Now he has promised on his life, didn’t run away _and_ he’s telling you to stop being a fucking baby and go _eat_. See the difference?”

“He didn’t tell me to go eat,” Yoongi retorts bitterly, a childish pout on his face. “I’ve had things on my mind, okay!”

“Is this why you look so tired?” Jungkook asks, interrupting their conversation. “Actually, can you guys even sleep?”

“Technically Jungkook, we don’t need sleep,” Alice happily pipes in to explains, looking as giddy to talk about this as Yoongi was upstairs. “But most supernatural beings have found that still taking the time to rest is important. Keeping your mind active and running with thoughts twenty four seven can cause several mind strains, so most of us get rest. Our version of sleep would be— something like meditation? We just do our best to shut down for a few hours.”

“And Yoongi takes his nap time very seriously,” Hoseok tells him in a teasing tone.

“He did take his naps though,” Rosalie informs him, confirming that this isn’t about the lack of sleep.

Jungkook frowns as he eats another bite. “You should eat then,” he says, agreeing with Rosalie. “You look tired.”

Yoongi analyzes him from the other side of the counter with his chin on his hand, eyes dark and deep. “I’ll do it, Ggukie.”

All three of his siblings scoff and look away. “Ridiculous,” he hears Hoseok murmur.

“You know, I think Jin will love to find out what happened to the hearboard of his bed,” Yoongi says, voice raising in fake awe. “What do you think, Hobi?”

They all go right back to their bickering and Jungkook goes back to watching as he finishes his lunch, greatly appreciating how good it is. Once he’s done, he thanks both Alice and Rosalie with a shy smile on his face, washes his own plate and answers a few texts while Rosalie and Alice continue their conversation.

He looks up when Yoongi asks him if he’s ready to go back upstairs.

As soon as he sits on Yoongi’s bed, the other boy looks at him with a nervous expression on his face. “I have to tell you something.”

“Yeah?”

“Whoever was chasing you yesterday… They got away.” Yoongi gulps, sitting besides Jungkook on the bed. “Rosalie followed his track until he ran right back to La Push to lose us and from there we unfortunately can’t do anything, Gguk.”

Jungkook nods along as Yoongi explains, taking in the information. “You guys did what you could,” he answers. “There’s nothing more—”

“We’re not gonna look away,” Yoongi interrupts him. The tightness in Jungkook’s chest, just like that, is magically gone. Yoongi grabs one of Jungkook’s hands in his and twirls his fingers. “I know—I’m gonna be around. Is that okay?”

Jungkook feels the racing of his heart and the conscious part of him that reminds him of how Yoongi probably feels it as well, is aware of how much his comfort messes with Jungkook. It might be stupid, but knowing that Yoongi will still keep an eye out to ensure he’s safe makes all the worry in his body completely fade away.

“Better than,” Jungkook breathes. “Thank you, hyung.”

“Don’t— god, don’t thank me just yet,” Yoongi chuckles breathlessly, trying to appear calm, but obviously upset at knowing Jungkook’s still in danger. All that Jungkook knows is the tingling sensation that spreads from the tips of his fingers to the rest of his body, heat emanating from the touch of Yoongi’s cold fingertips slowly playing with Jungkook’s. “We don’t want anything happening to you.”

Jungkook nods, unable to blurt out any word other. 

Satisfied, Yoongi nods too and the spell is broken. He moves away from Jungkook and extends him the rack of CDs they’ve been going through together, an invitation to spend a few more hours together lost in a world of their own.

Jungkook could never say no to him.

☁️

As promised, Jungkook is taken care of.

He isn’t alone for one minute of that week and doesn’t feel any eyes on him, no feeling of being followed or paralyzed in fear. Jimin and Taehyung don’t even blink anymore when Hoseok and Yoongi join them during lunch or appear by their side out of nowhere.

They do interrogate him, though.

“Was that just _Rosalie Cullen_ I just saw talking to you?” Taehyung asks. They’re in the parking lot and Rosalie had come to ask Jungkook if he remembered to bring some things for his and Yoongi’s Biology presentation because apparently, he had forgotten. And some other things.

“Yup,” Jungkook confirms.

He continues walking inside the building, throwing a smile to a very confused Jimin and Taehyung.

“Uhm, you care to elaborate on how the fuck that happened?” Jimin prods with a smile of his own.

“Well…” Jungkook goes on to explain how she and Alice had made food for Jin and by extent for him when he was over at their place. Both of them listen attentively as he explains and when he’s done, both of them just shrug.

“Go figure,” Taehyung says. “She _isn’t_ a bitch after all,” he concludes.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and slaps Taehyung on the shoulder. “No, she isn’t. Stop saying that.”

“Yeah Taehyung, stop calling his sister-in-law a bitch,” Jimin says in a fake outraged tone. “So disrespectful.”

Taehyung giggles at Jimin’s teasing, his body gravitating towards Jimin and Jungkook plainly ignores him.

When he isn’t with Taehyung or Jimin walking from one class to another, he’s with one of the Cullens talking about random nonsense and pretending they aren’t keeping an extra eye on him because of a weird incident with a supernatural lunatic. Soft, witty and happy looking Cullens with topaz eyes.

(“I took him hunting,” Rosalie had told him in the parking lot. “He should be as mellow as a baby,” she winked. “You’re welcome.”)

He sits later in the bleachers with Yoongi staring as his classmates run and do whatever the P.E. teacher’s asking them to do it, thinking about how much he wishes he could escape his future. More specifically, Friday. When Hoseok sprung the news on him at the beginning of the week that she demanded dinner with Yoongi, Jungkook thought for two hot seconds his life was over.

The problem in hand is that Jeon Jungkook never truly, actively learned how to lie to his mother.

Sure, he can omit really well and if the situation calls, he can evade like a king.

Hide his embarrassing feelings for the boy sitting next to him, though? That sounds as easy as holding your breath ‘till you die.

And the feelings are there. They’re there and growing worse, courtesy of spending just a few more days getting a good glimpse of what Yoongi is really like. The boy — _vampire_ , he corrects — is not only present, he’s present, caring and unapologetically himself. There’s no reason to pretend or evade questions around Jungkook anymore, so he gets to see it all: Grumpy Yoongi who spent the entire night with Hoseok planning his parents’ return trip, giddy Yoongi who shows up out of nowhere by his side to show him something interesting he read, content and fond Yoongi who just _stares_ at Jungkook as he rants on and on about his favorite bands. Yoongi, Yoongi _Yoongi_ , all over him. Around him.

His topaz eyes blinking slowly, clearer than ever before.

He’s in his black hoodie and sweats, eyes half closed in a way that indicates he’s focusing on other sounds, probably trying to down the murmur of all the many thoughts he can hear inside the school gym.

“Where’s your phone?” Yoongi slurs.

Jungkook snaps out of his thoughts, realizing he was staring.

Fuck, he needs to get a grip.

Jungkook fishes his phone and earphones out of his pocket and thanks Yoongi’s acting skills that allowed them to sit this one out. Since he’s here to ‘watch’ Yoongi, he imagines the teacher won’t notice or care if they listen to some music.

[ _Mother May I Sleep With Danger?_ \- Joy Crookes]

Biting his lip, Jungkook considers how Yoongi didn’t seem to mind the invite when he had extended it to him on Tuesday. He presses play on the song and starts biting on his thumb instead. Maybe things will be just fine during dinner.

Stealing a glance to his side, his eyes catch on Yoongi’s.

“Nice voice,” Yoongi notes.

Jungkook swallows down a curse. “Joy Crookes,” he offers.

Yoongi nods in approval and closes his eyes once again. “Do I need to take anything to dinner tomorrow?” he asks.

That makes Jungkook smile. It’s the third time he’s asked Jungkook that. “Told you, nope.”

“Hmhm. I’m taking something, I just need to know what.”

“My mom’s making dinner.”

“Perfect. I’ll bring dessert.”

“I’m making dessert,” he retorts, chuckling.

Yoongi opens his eyes and fixes his gaze on Jungkook, a smile opening up on his face. He looks the most beautiful when he smiles lazily like that, half-asleep and relaxed by Jungkook’s side. “I’d bring wine, but I don’t think she’d appreciate it.”

“She worships the ground you walk on,” Jungkook rolls his eyes, averting his gaze. “You could serve me whiskey and she wouldn’t give a damn.”

“I _did_ save her son’s life, you know? Don’t blame her for her bad judge of character,” Yoongi teases.

“Shut up, her judgement’s perfect. A little biased when it comes to _you_ , but perfect otherwise.”

Yoongi doesn’t say anything for a while and Jungkook listens as Yiruma plays a soft tune in the piano for the both of them.

“Does she like butter cookies?” He asks finally, making Jungkook look back at him.

“Uhm, yes? I think so.”

Yoongi nods in approval, looking away. “Perfect.”

  
  


Work, which is starting to be Jungkook’s distraction, doesn’t prove itself efficient when he’s worrying about a stupid dinner.

“Do you think Tori would kill me if I started eating all these delicious pastries?” Jimin asks him. He’s leaning against the café counter, eyes practically eating everything on the other side of the glass.

Jungkook glances over the door on the second floor where Tori stays and scoffs.

“I don’t think she’d care, but I’m not giving you any delicious pastries for free,” Jungkook says, smiling when he hears Jimin groan. “Not in my first week at least.”

“You’re boring.”

“Don’t you have a cute boy or girl that’s pretending not to understand how to use a treadmill to instruct?” Jungkook teases.

The peach hue in Jimin’s cheeks is funny considering he shamelessly flirted with every poor bastard that stumbled inside CleverFit, saw their new instructor and suddenly forgot how to do basically anything, asking Jimin for help. After three days, Jungkook still sees some girls and boys doing double-takes when they talk in.

“Shut up.” Jimin sighs and looks away from the pastries, sitting in one of the empty café chairs. It’s almost the end of their shift, so Jungkook doesn’t chastise him for lounging around. “Worried about tomorrow?”

Jungkook sends him what he hopes is an annoyed glance.

“Don’t bring it up or I’ll vomit on you.”

“So dramatic and bitter.” Jimin chuckles. “Is this because you don’t get to spend cozy breaks with Cullen tomorrow since he’s leaving early to pick up his mom at the airport?”

“Right now it’s because I regret telling you information.”

“Don’t worry, you don’t get to hold hands tomorrow during lunch but you get dinner!” Jimin offers, throwing his hands up in fake enthusiasm.

All Jungkook can do is groan loudly.

“Oh, boo hoo, god didn’t free you from an awkward dinner. You’ll survive,” Jimin adds fondly. “Plus, you and Yoongi will get some alone time, pine for each other, and then he’ll go home. You’ll jerk off to the distant thoughts of him kissing your hand and go to bed. You’ll _live_.”

Jungkook’s eyes and mouth open wide at Jimin’s teasing. “ _Hyung!”_

Jimin only laughs even harder at seeing Jungkook’s expression, but seeming to take pity on him, moves over to Jungkook’s side of the counter and hugs him from the back. Ever since the beach, it doesn’t take much for Jimin to get stuff out of Jungkook.

“I’m scared,” he confesses in a whisper.

Jimin stills behind him and hums. “Why?”

 _Because I’m pretty sure I’m falling in love with a vampire_.

Since he can’t say that, he opts for the next best thing. “I think…” he starts, drifting off when he senses that isn’t exactly correct. “I know that I’m in trouble,” he corrects himself, starting again. “Because— Well, I don’t think my feelings for hyung are going away, Jimin,” he breathes out.

Jimin nods against his shoulder, arms tight around Jungkook’s frame. “Okay. Well, from the way I see it, you’ll either gather the courage to tell him at some point or… you’ll become a pining idiot who always has his heart on his hands, squeezed tight and painful.”

Jungkook’s eyes dart around nervously, not wanting either of them to get in trouble at their job because he’s an emotional mess.

“I can’t. Fuck, I wish I could but— I can’t, hyung.” In any other circumstance, Jungkook would. But after his weekend, he knows he can’t for two reasons.

“Why not?”

Reason number one: Yoongi never showed any interest in him besides a thirst for his blood and the fact that he managed to tell Jungkook about that bit of his life only showed how remorseful and guilty he feels over that interest. Throwing his feelings in Yoongi’s face would be selfish of him. And the other one…

“I _just_ got him as a friend,” he gets out, frustrated. “I don’t think he’s ever had a friend like me, you know? Besides his family, that is. And I don’t wanna lose that. I know he isn’t interested in me beyond—” he cuts himself, stumbling in his words. “I mean, there were—”

“Wait, wait, he showed _interest?”_

Fuck, how does he explain this.

“No, no! He didn’t—”

“Jungkook, I swear to god, what happened at his house, huh?” Jimin prods, turning Jungkook’s chair around so they can be face to face.

Okay, he can contour this. Jungkook takes a deep breath and looks away from Jimin’s intense gaze. “I have reason to believe he’s only— he looked at me— fuck, this is complicated. Physically,” he tries again, taking a deep breath. _Physically, like the hot blood pumping in his veins_. “I think he… could be interested?”

“This is huge! This is reason—”

“And physically only,” he interrupts Jimin. “He didn’t do anything about it and I don’t think he wants to, do you get me? I think he’s just happy to have a friend, just like I am, hyung.”

“Jungkook…” Jimin starts, looking at him with sad eyes.

“Which I agree with!” Jungkook offers a little louder than necessary. “I mean it. I’d be flattered if I ever got confirmation that saving my swooning ass got him hot someday, but it’s not… It isn’t—”

“Enough,” Jimin finishes, knowing written all over his face.

“Yeah.”

Jimin sighs, letting go of Jungkook’s chair with a lost look.

“I just like him… more, hyung.” Jungkook concludes, putting the chair back in his position. “In a different way. Not just, you know. Physically.”

Jimin nods at him, biting his own lip. He doesn’t say anything for a while, but when he turns to Jungkook, he tries on his best smile. “Well. You two have known each other for only a little bit.”

Jungkook smiles at Jimin’s efforts. They both look in the direction of the work out gym when they hear voices, knowing that’s Jimin’s cue to leave. Before he exists through the door, Jimin stops and turns back in Jungkook’s direction, eyes calculating.

“Jungkook.”

“Yes?”

“If you do get the chance to tell him, at least try to take it. For me, please?” he asks, eyes pleading. Jungkook nods with a knot in his stomach. “Trust me. Being the idiot with a heart on his hands— not the smart move.”

  
  


Dinner, as it is, goes perfectly smooth.

Except for the itch on Jungkook’s brain that tells him something is clearly wrong with Yoongi, everything goes perfectly.

Granted, it’s nothing he does.

Haeun swoons as Yoongi arrives with a bouquet of white lilies, thanking her for the invite. They’re all dressed in fake-casual clothes: both Yoongi and Jungkook wear jeans that don’t have any rips on them and their warmest sweaters, Haeun is out of her uniform for the first time in a while during dinner and everyone looks freshly showered and smells fantastic.

Haeun carries most of the conversation the entire time.

“Don’t worry Yoongi-ah, I won’t keep you two here making me company for too long,” she jokes as she serves them all her homemade pasta. “I just wanted to feed you a little to soothe my mom heart.”

He understands it perfectly and tells her so. Jungkook’s thankful he’s in the presence of two of his favorite people so keeping his weird paranoia at bay is easier, he keeps himself engaged in the conversation as they eat, tries not to blush too hard when Yoongi catches on his mother’s nickname for him and also does his best not to watch Yoongi eating too closely, wondering how much he’s hating it.

There’s no plausible reason for him to believe anything’s wrong except for the way Yoongi’s eyes will set on him every once in a while between his mother’s anecdotes about his childhood, as if he’s trying to prod inside Jungkook’s mind.

Trying to read it.

They eat dessert as Jungkook retells his Saturday in La Push for the both of them and his mom shoos them away to his room, claiming she’ll clean it all up.

Jungkook guides Yoongi upstairs as his and Jimin’s conversation floods back to him.

He replaces that memory with his curiosity.

“Can you enter houses?” he asks unabashedly, waiting for Yoongi to be inside his room so he can close the door. “Like, without an invite.”

Yoongi looks around his room for a few seconds before answering. “Actually, no.”

Jungkook’s eyes widen in surprise. It’s the first inquiry that isn’t an incorrect assumption. “Really? So you guys actually need an invite to get into people’s homes?”

Drifting his finger through Jungkook’s CDs, Yoongi nods.

Jungkook lets him look around and sits on his bed, fishing his camera from beneath his bed. When he looks up tho, Yoongi’s sitting right in front of him, startling him.

“Fuck, hyung. Don’t do that! Just because I know you can…” his words drift off, catching sight of Yoongi’s expression.

And there it is. The reason why Jungkook dared stealing more glances at Yoongi during dinner, his mind racing with questions as to ‘why does it feel like Yoongi-hyung’s bothered by something, why does Yoongi hyung this or that’.

Yoongi’s staring at him with a slight frown in his eyebrows, searching all over Jungkook’s face.

There _is_ something wrong.

“What’s wrong?” he breathes out, heartbeat starting to raise already.

“Do you really believe what you told him?” Yoongi asks in a low voice.

Jungkook’s panic settles when he realizes that whatever is wrong can’t be regarding his safety or Yoongi wouldn’t look so— puzzled? Frustrated?

“Wait, what are you talking about?” Jungkook asks, confused.

Yoongi looks away from him then, frustration showing clearer on his face. “I shouldn’t be asking you this. Fuck.”

“What I told…” Jungkook stops talking. There’s only one thing he told a certain someone that could be directly bothering Yoongi. Instead of his heartbeat, it’s now his stomach that feels like a huge knot. “Are you talking about Jimin?” he asks, barely in a whisper.

“I usually ignore whatever people think, but— I can’t.”

“Did you— were you _listening_ for something?” Jungkook asks, frustrated himself.

Yoongi turns to him, shaking his head. “You know that’s not how it works.” He gets up from Jungkook’s bed and walks over to his window, eyes on the outside. “Jimin’s also a _really_ loud thinker,” he adds in an afterthought.

“Oh, right. I’ll just tell him to _think in a lower voice!_ You can’t be mad at him for what I told him when there were only the two of us!” he protests, looking away from Yoongi as well.

“Yes, I can. If it’s a lie, then I definitely can,” Yoongi fights back

“A lie? When have I—”

“ _I like him more_ ,” Yoongi echoes, interrupting him.

Jungkook stares at him, trying to organize his thoughts. He puts his camera away back where it was and gets up as well, not moving too close.

“How is a lie?” he asks, trying to maintain eye contact as he feels the warmth spreading his body. “I do.”

Yoongi’s gaze changes, from frustrated to pure disbelief.

“You actually believe that,” he breathes out, surprised.

“Hyung, if you heard what I told him, then you heard the rest,” Jungkook says, taking a step closer. “I’m sorry that, for whatever reason, me liking you like this— bothers you or something like that—”

“Jungkook,” Yoongi tries.

“No, listen to me,” he interrupts, taking another step and making sure Yoongi knows he means it when he says it. “Whatever feelings I have for you, I can handle it, okay? I don’t— I can’t lose you. You’re my friend, hyung, and it’s okay that you ran because my blood is— whatever and attracts you more than most people, I know you don’t like that and I know it makes you feel guilty, but. I’m a big boy, okay?”

“Jungkook…”

“I’m not done.” He takes one final step, standing as close as he can without touching Yoongi. He can feel Yoongi’s minty breath from here, the electricity that his body emanates. “I’d rather spend the next few months making it go away than not have your friendship. Are you okay with that?”

When the question is out of him, he finally breathes, keeping his eyes on Yoongi’s. The other boy’s looking at him and, for one second, Jungkook thinks he can see the slight change in the color. It’s like a computer effect but in real life— like the light in the sky during twilight, changing tones so quickly that if we blink, we miss. One minute, a purple and pink sky, next, it’s night.

The change in Yoongi’s isn’t as dramatic, but it’s the feeling that it evokes in Jungkook.

“The only problem in all of that speech,” Yoongi starts, voice raspy and low. “Is the assumption that my attraction is only to your blood, Ggukie.”

The sentence fries all the circuits in Jungkook’s brain, he thinks. His throat feels dry and he wants to ask ‘why’, but is unable to get words out of his mouth.

“You see, I was upset this morning because just like Jimin, I couldn’t understand how you’d think that after all of this, the _only_ reason I’d be attracted to you is— ‘physical’,” he says with a chuckle. Yoongi’s eyes dart to Jungkook’s lips for a split second and it’s all it takes to make the warmth in Jungkook’s body start spreading more.

“You can’t…” he starts, breathy.

“You’re right again,” Yoongi chuckles, this time humorlessly and bitterly. 

His hand raises, drawing Jungkook’s attention to it. It moves slowly to Jungkook’s face and it’s like the clock slows down until those fingertips reach his cheek, caressing slowly.

“‘I like him more’,” Yoongi scoffs, sounding exasperated. 

His fingers trace Jungkook’s cheekbones and Jungkook wonders how such a soft touch can do so much to one’s brain.

“I may have liked your scent first, but it’s for _you_ I developed feelings, you oblivious idiot.” Yoongi sounds fond, but there’s an underlying sadness that Jungkook doesn’t miss. “It was your persistence in being my friend despite everything, your great taste in music, the way you're too shy and stubborn and yet still manage to make it cute.”

The words register slowly in Jungkook’s brain, trying to process not only what Yoongi says but also the way he threads his fingers through Jungkook’s hair so gently. As if Jungkook could break at any minute.

He remembers that under Yoongi’s fingers, he can and shudders. Strangely it’s not of fear, but for how much the thought excites him.

“Now, as much as I’d love to be a good pair for one of the brightest students in the school, a brilliant son, a great friend and futurely, an amazing photographer,” Yoongi goes one, the sadness overlaying the fondness. “I’m a danger to you. And I could never ask you to be with someone who would do a _thing_ to hurt you, Ggukie.” As he finishes, Yoongi leans in slowly, his forehead resting against Jungkook’s.

The gesture breaks Jungkook out of his stupor, making him let out a shaky breath. Unable to answer, all he does is nods.

Yoongi nods after him, taking a few steps back and consequently taking away all the heat and electricity with him.

“I’m going downstairs to give your mom the cookies. Join me?” he asks, trying to normalize his voice.

Jungkook does understand where Yoongi comes from.

Now all he has to do is learn how to change it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like the chapter? what's been your favorite things about the story so far? what are you guys looking forward in the future? talk to me! i hope you're enjoying reading this as much as i'm enjoying writing it. 
> 
> see you next Friday :)
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	11. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hyung isn’t going to like this,” Hoseok tells him with an equally big smile.
> 
> “Well, thankfully this isn’t up to him,” Jungkook snorts. “If there’s something I can do to help find out who the fuck is after not only me but also my friend, I’ll do it. If he doesn’t like it then he isn’t invited,” Jungkook says finally.
> 
> Hoseok scrunches his nose, trying his best to hide his laughter.
> 
> “Oh, Jungkookie. You fit right in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)

When another week goes by without any weird feelings, Jungkook starts to wonder if it was all a fluke. It gives him room to think about other things, work in peace and pine after Yoongi without having to think that the boy has ulterior motives to be hanging out with him.

At school, Tae, Jimin and him sit now with Hoseok and Yoongi in a different table than before — he doesn’t miss the way Anna and Lily now pretend to not even know Tae and Jimin and focuses on how Troy’s a genuine nice dude who’s always nice to him, which according to Jimin, is the only thing that matters.

“He’s hanging out now with his ex-boyfriend,” Taehyung says. “Honestly, the only thing that tied us to those girls was him and I’m happy that us finding a better company encouraged  _ him _ to find a better company.”

“How is his ex better company, though?” Hoseok asks, sipping on his juice.

They’re all sitting on the second floor of  _ Seesaw _ to study and do their homework since Hoseok has to pull a night shift. Ever since the boys’ parents came home, Jungkook knows the Cullens are dealing with some things, so after his work at the gym and Tae’s shift at the market, they all drove to the music store to keep Hoseok company.

Jimin and Tae are better studying partners than Jungkook’s ever had. They actually managed to get school work done before Hoseok had his break and Jungkook’s glad for that because ever since he sat down, Jungkook’s been wondering if Hoseok’s a little masochist considering the number of times he’s seen the vampire eat and drink in front of other people.

At least it does wonders to cover up for his family.

“He isn’t,” Jimin continues, rolling his eyes in Taehyung’s direction. “The dude’s a dick. But that’s not the only person he’s hanging out with, Troy started talking to his old friends again. My point to start with is that Troy is the perfect example of why I want  _ you _ to stop with the kicked puppy eyes every time those two girls pass by us,” Jimin says pointedly, his gaze shifting back to Jungkook.

Jungkook glances back.

“I don’t look like a kicked puppy,” he retorts.

Three pairs of eyes stare right back at him, incredulous and mocking.

“They just— they’re always so— they do that ghost thing,” Jungkook explains, gesturing and trying to recreate how both girls pass right by him every day at school as if he isn’t even there. “It’s insane. Pretty sure that they’d pass right through me like a Hogwarts’ ghost if they could. Troy at least says hi.”

“That’s because Troy has a soul, Ggukie,” Taehyung explains from the chair in front of him with a sweet smile.

Hoseok snorts loudly at that and Jungkook chuckles right after, sensing he got why that was so funny. Jungkook actually wants to ask Hoseok in that second if he believes that vampires still have souls or not, but considering he can’t, he goes to the next best thing.

“And I repeat, I don’t get why it makes you give off the puppy look,” Jimin repeats. “You didn’t break a bond, don’t worry. We’re glad to be in better company,” he says pettily.

“Hear hear!” Hoseok chants, making them all smile.

Jungkook looks back up to all of them and shrugs. “I’ll do my best not to shiver every time they pass by me,” he jokes.

He feels his phone vibrating and stares back at his screen, a smile crossing his face. Having Yoongi’s attention is the most pleasing thing.

Not only  _ is _ he blushing but he’s also still smiling, unable to hide between his fists how much he brightens up under the stupid Yoongi miscroscope.

Jungkook’s still working how he’s going to make a change and make the eldest Cullen understand that he’s not escaping Jungkook’s fingers, even if he believes he is. There isn’t a chance that Jungkook will let the things Yoongi has told him slip away. As a matter of fact, he has dreamt of the proximity and how it felt to be caressed by those fingertips ever since that dinner.

“—unless he, hey!” Jimin pokes him on his right side and Jungkook jumps. When he looks up to the three gazes on him, all of them have some level of fondness on them, even Jimin’s rolling eyes. “Of course he wasn’t paying attention.”

“He was  _ flirting _ with grumpy hyung, Minnie, leave him be,” Taehyung says in a faux nonchalant tone, smirking at Jungkook brightly.

“I wasn’t—” he starts, but stops when he hears Hoseok’s camera going off. “What are you doing?”

“Sending hyung his evidence,” Hoseok explains as he types away.

“Evidence of what?” Taehyung asks.

“He asked me if Jungkook was blushing,” Hoseok explains and both Jimin and Taehyung erupt in laughter

“Oh boy, he really knows you, huh?” Jimin asks, totally pleased with himself.

“Shut up,” Jungkook grunts. “What were you guys asking me?”

“I was asking you if you remember their names,” Taehyung says. Upon seeing the blank look on Jungkook’s face that gives away the fact that while texting with Yoongi he definitely missed the detour in the conversation, Taehyung sighs and, smile even brighter, explains. “The two quileute boys that were on the beach with us besides Joonie. Hoseok was telling us that there are two that are regulars here and I remembered the friends we made, what were their names again?”

“Makya and Dasan,” Jungkook offers.

“That’s it! Fuck, I have a shitty memory,” Taehyung mutters. “Anyway, they were super fun. You should  _ really _ come with us the next time, hyung.”

Jungkook watches transfixed as Hoseok opens a sympathetic smile, looking like he’s so sorry. Even Jungkook almost believes him. “I felt awful I couldn’t go,” he says to Jimin and Taehyung. “Those are pretty names, though. Damn.”

“Not only the names that are pretty,” Jimin mutters.

They all start discussing the range of beauty in Forks town (“I wonder if there’s something in the water here. It’s not normal, you can’t convince me otherwise,” Jungkook offers) and other mundane subjects. Taehyung goes downstairs to get himself a bottle of juice at some point and they let time pass by talking about the future spring ball and who’s gonna invite who.

“Thankfully, I’m a married man who won’t have to worry about such things,” Taehyung says, batting his eyelashes in Jimin’s direction with a smile.

“You didn’t even ask me,” Jimin says blankly.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes.”

“Jimin-ah, my darling, my dearest boy, the one and only ever since I’m one year old, would you do me the grant honor—wait, hold on,” Taehyung interrupts his speech to go kneel in front of Jimin’s chair.

Hoseok and Jungkook exchange a meaningful look and try not to laugh too much at Jimin’s blush and the way he rolls his eyes as if Taehyung being silly for him doesn’t make him the happiest.

“Okay, from the top,” Taehyung says, extending both arms to Jimin and starting again in a dramatic voice. “Jimin-ah, my darling—”

“Shut up and get up, oh my god,” Jimin laughs, tugging Taehyung from his arms. “I’ll go with you, stop embarrassing me,” he says giggling.

Taehyung lets himself be pulled up by Jimin and ends up somehow in Jimin’s lap, hugging the blond boy with a content look, his eyes closed and happy.

“You two are gross,” Hoseok offers. “I’m going downstairs to grab something to drink, I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, I’m coming with you!” Taehyung says. He plants a kiss on Jimin's cheeks and, seeming satisfied with how blushed and happy Jimin looks, he gets up and follows Hoseok down the stairs.

“Gross,” Jungkook echoes, laughing a little at the stunned look in Jimin’s face.

“Shut up,” Jimin bites. “You have no room to talk. ‘Hyung, how do I make Yoongi stop being a baby and kiss the life out of me? Hyung, I have a plan. Hyung, do you think that if I put on my fishnets Yoong would—”

“Okay, okay! I get it, we’re pathetic.” Jungkook and Jimin exchange a look and burst out laughing, only to get silenced by a few girls sitting at a table a few meters behind them who are studying. They stifle their laughter behind their hands, pleased not to suffer alone.

It’s sad to observe how Jimin and Taehyung don’t even realize that just like Jungkook and Yoongi, they’re suffering and pining for no damn reason. Granted, Yoongi believes that he has one, thinks that he’s a danger and clings onto that idea, but the pining brings out the same sighs and pain in their faces.

“Hey, Ggukie…” Jimin starts. Jungkook looks up from his phone and waits for him to finish. He’s happy he does because he sees the way Jimin’s expression changes mid-thought, as if he reconsiders something. “Do you think Yoongi will invite you to the spring dance?”

That wasn’t what he wanted to ask. Somehow, Jungkook’s sure Jimin’s mind went from one place to another and the weirder part is that this isn’t the first time that week that he seems to want to ask Jungkook something but gives up mid-way.

He wants to insist, but he prefers giving people their time to work through their things.

“I—I don’t know, hyung,” he answers honestly. “Maybe? And if he doesn’t— I’m gathering the courage. I’ll do it myself,” he completes.

Jimin smiles openly at him, looking happy with the answer.

Something stirs in Jungkook’s chest and he’s about to say fuck it and ask Jimin what he actually wanted to say, but Hoseok and Taehyung’s voices catch their attention and as soon as the other two sit again in their chairs, the thought is gone.

“Taehyung and I plan on starting a betting pool on the spring dance couples,” Hoseok informs them as soon as he sits down. “You two in?”

Jungkook shakes his head, laughing at them. Of course they are.

He looks back to his phone where Yoongi had told him he now has evidence of Jungkook’s blushing and then told him to go back to studying.

Biting his lip, he texts back a couple of hearts, closing his phone.

☁️

He should’ve insisted.

If he had, he wouldn’t be woken up by his phone vibrating in his nightstand repeatedly, he wouldn’t have to listen to Hoseok telling him to go downstairs immediately and in silence so as to not wake his mother.

Maybe if he had insisted, he wouldn’t have his heart pounding on his chest this moment.

As soon as he entered Hoseok and Rosalie’s car, Hoseok looked at him through the rear mirror and told him ‘Someone went through Jimin’s things.’ The words keep ringing in his mind on a loop.

It takes one second checking his phone to see Jimin’s messages.

His heart seems to be squeezed in his chest and he recalls the times where Jimin wanted to ask him something, wanting to beat himself up a bat for not prodding.

“Stop guilt tripping yourself,” Rosalie says from the front seat, rolling her eyes.

“He wanted to ask me something this week,” he tells her. “A few times. He always gave up before he did it and I thought— I don’t know what I thought. That it didn’t matter? That, fuck, I don’t know. That he had to work through something and as soon as he did—”

He’s interrupted by Hoseok’s hand moving from the steering wheel to his knee. He doesn’t take his eyes away from the road, but turns his body to the side a little so he can pet Jungkook’s knees.

As soon as Hoseok’s hands are on him, the panic dwells down and as soon as Jungkook realizes  _ that _ , his mind clicks.

“Are you… can you control what I’m feeling?” he asks in awe.

Both Rosalie and Hoseok look at him with confusion.

“Sugar didn’t tell you about all of us?” Rosalie asks.

“Uhm— about him. And Alice, because I had asked,” he replies, a groggy feeling climbing up his spine. He feels calmer, the tightening in his chest gone.

“I thought he had told you,” Hoseok says. He removes his hand and Jungkook pays attention to his body when he does— the calmness that washed over him is still there, firm and grounding. “I have pathokinesis. I can sense and change what people around me feel.”

“Always so modest,” Rosalie quips, looking to Hoseok on her side with a knowing smile. The look on her face tells Jungkook that she really believes it, which means Hoseok is downplaying just how powerful he is.

Blinking slowly, Jungkook goes over his interactions with Hoseok, taking note of something else. “This isn’t the first time you do this to me.”

“He tends to take away people’s panic and anxiety when he thinks they’re about to have an attack,” Rosalie explains. It’s fitting— Jungkook remembers how he was on the verge of a breakdown on his way back from La Push and how sitting besides Hoseok kept him in the moment.

“Thank you,” he whispers to him. Hoseok smiles at him from the rear mirror, small and content.

“You were saying Jimin was trying to talk to you, though?” Rosalie asks, going back to what raised his panic in the first place.

“Yeah, he— a couple of times he wanted to ask me something and just— didn’t. Gave up, I don’t know.”

“Do you think he was scared?” she asks.

“No, Taehyung would’ve smelled it from a mile away,” Jungkook scoffs.

“He can hide things from Taehyung,” Hoseok retorts, giving Jungkook a meaningful look.

“True… do you think— what if whatever was following me decided to follow him instead?” he breathes out, sadness and fear bubbling at the back of his mind.

“Not ‘instead’, no.” Rosalie shakes her head. “If we’re right, whoever followed you was also a vampire and if they were, old school vampires who prey on humans don’t tend to change victims. Amplify their scope, yes. Change it? Nope.”

Jungkook knows that if it weren’t for Hoseok’s presence in the car at that moment, his panic would drown him.

“Perfect,” he hisses.

“Relax, Yoongi’s searching all around his house right now and  _ we _ are here, we’ll make sure Jimin’s safe, okay?” Hoseok asks. Jungkook looks outside and sees Jimin’s house coming approaching. “He’ll be okay, Ggukie.”

Gnawing on his lips, Jungkook tries to take his words into stride.

They have to enter Jimin’s house through the backdoor so they won’t wake his grandmother and as soon as they see Jimin, both Jungkook and Hoseok wrap him up in tight hugs.

In all the weeks he’s known Jimin, Jungkook never saw him looking so small. He’s in a big peach hoodie that Jungkook knows belongs to Taehyung and his eyes are red-rimmed, cheeks puffed, hair a mess. He looks like someone who’s frightened and scared. Like someone who had his privacy violated.

He doesn’t miss the way Jimin’s eyes widen when he sees Rosalie there. She steps forward and touches his elbow gently, gentler than Jungkook’s ever seen her move.

“Hobi told me they left a message,” she whispers, looking at him with deep and understanding eyes. “And that you didn’t understand it. I’m just here to help, if I can. If you’ll let me. I can go if you want, but I’m good at riddles. I know exactly what you’re feeling right now and anything you need is valid, alright?”

Jungkook stands still and watches as Rosalie and Jimin exchange a look, searching and finding in each other’s eyes something that Jungkook can’t understand from an outside point of view.

“Thank you,” Jimin breathes out, his lips shaking a little. “Is it weird that I— this anger… The way that I’m terrified but I’m also—,” he stops, frustrated and unable to find the words, but Rosalie seems to know exactly what he means.

“Beyond pissed off. Wanting to find the person just so you can look them in the eyes and regain the control they took away when they thought they could violate your space and get away with it,” she completes. Jimin and Rosalie look at each other and then, they’re hugging. Jungkook barely hears what she says next. “We’ll get whoever did this. You’ll have your control back, I promise.”

Hoseok’s leaning against the corridor wall and watching them the same way Jungkook is— in awe and sadness, knowing that they both are sharing a feeling that only someone who’s worn their shoes can recognize.

They give them their time and when the hug is over, they quietly move upstairs.

Jimin explains that he was in Taehyung’s house until almost eleven and didn’t plan on coming back home, but he didn’t want to sleep over another day.

“I slept at his house for two days straight, I didn’t wanna bother his mom another day,” he explains in a low voice as the three of them look over his room. “I don’t wanna bother my grandma either, I know I can go to the cops if this turns out to be serious, but I don’t. I don’t know what it is and until I do, I’m just—” Jimin sighs, frustrated and crossing his arms tighter around himself. “I trust you guys. I’m sorry this is a weird thing to ask, but I knew you wouldn’t panic. Maybe it’s just— just someone pulling a prank on me,” he finishes, voice small.

“You were sleeping there for comfort?” Hoseok asks, casually putting his hand on Jimin’s lower back and Jungkook watches as Jimin visibly relaxes without even realizing.

“Yeah. I didn’t like the way I felt being watched,” Jimin answers, shivering a little.

The room isn’t the worst mess Jungkook’s ever seen— his father’s office alone could, in the worst and busiest months, look way worse than Jimin’s room did at the moment, but it was the intent behind the mess that made every item thrown around, clothes splattered across the floor, closet open wide with things recklessly thrown to the floor make everything seem so… violating.

“I can clean all this up real quick for you,” Hoseok tells Jimin. “Bah, ah. Before you say no, I mean  _ really _ quick. You don’t need to organize— this. Will your grandma wake up if Rosalie goes downstairs with you to make you some tea?”

Hoseok’s perception of others’ feelings goes beyond his power, Jungkook realizes. It’s more than just sensing what the other is going through— he has a way of caring and capturing what people need even when they themselves can’t notice it that is beautiful.

Once Jimin says no, Rosalie gives him one of her rare sweet and kind smiles, wraps her arm with his and asks him in a sweet voice to guide her downstairs.

As soon as they’re out the door, Hoseok takes a deep breath.

“They need time alone, right?” Jungkook confirms.

Hoseok smiles at him. “Yup. And she’ll help convince him to talk to who really calms him down.”

Taehyung.

Jungkook nods in understanding and watches as Hoseok moves faster than his eyes can keep up, organizing Jimin’s things back in their place.

“Yoongi’s not going to find anything, is he?” Jungkook asks. He’s standing against the wall so he won’t get in Hoseok’s way and is watching his phone every two seconds, waiting for an update from Yoongi.

Hoseok stops moving for a second and Jungkook looks around the nearly clean room, blinking a few times to take in all the change. “I don’t think so, no.”

Jungkook sighs and watches as Hoseok starts organizing Jimin’s nightstand and clothes back in their drawer. He has a look on his face that Jungkook’s learned by now not to ignore.

“What is it?” he asks.

Hoseok glances at him, uncertain if he should say whatever’s on his mind, folding Jimin’s clothes and using his time to put things back in their place.

“When we couldn’t find anything the last time it was because— fuck, my dad’s gonna kill me. I feel like telling you is a smart idea though, so I’m sticking to it because I now know that you’re friends with the Quileute boys, right?” Upon Jungkook’s nod of confirmation, Hoseok goes on. “Whoever was after you went to La Push and basically rolled around that land for a good while before resurfacing again. It’s the only explanation,” he tells Jungkook.

“What’s in there?” Jungkook asks, going to sit besides Hoseok.

Hoseok closes the last drawer and takes a second before answering.

“Werewolves.”

It takes him a few seconds to absorb the information properly— seconds that he’s sure he spends with a stupid shocked look on his face. “Right.” If vampires and witches are real, of course the rest of the supernatural creatures would tag along. It only makes sense that after finding out the supernatural itself is real, knowing that  _ all _ of it is most likely real is the next step. “Werewolves,” he repeats. “Which is why you, vampires, can’t go there.”

Hoseok watches as Jungkook goes over his internal discovery with an amused look.

“You’re a piece, you know Jungkookie?”

Jungkook scoffs. “Sure.” Jungkook sighs and thinks about what that means. “Is Jimin okay downstairs?” he asks to distract himself a bit.

“Yeah, he just gave Rosalie the paper that was left here,” Hoseok answers.

“Anything on it that makes sense?”

“Not to me,” Hoseok shrugs. “But I’m not the one who’s good with riddles.”

Jungkook nods and then blurts out his thoughts. “What if we talk to the Quileutes?” he asks, looking at Hoseok for his reaction. “I know where Makya and Dasan work. Wait— are  _ all _ Quileutes werewolves?” he asks, mind filled with images of Namjoon’s beautiful frame turning into something furry and big.

“No. A big majority, but not all of them,” Hoseok answers.

“And can you identify them?”

Hoseok snorts at that. “Yup. The smell of wet dog usually gives them away,” he chuckles.

Jungkook rolls his eyes without being able to contain a smile. “Well, we have a plan then. If your limit is La Push, we’ll go to a source that has information beyond the limit,” Jungkook concludes, smiling at Hoseok.

“Hyung isn’t going to like this,” Hoseok tells him with an equally big smile.

“Well, thankfully this isn’t up to him,” Jungkook snorts. “If there’s something I can do to help find out who the fuck is after not only me but also my friend, I’ll do it. If he doesn’t like it then he isn’t invited,” Jungkook says finally.

Hoseok scrunches his nose, trying his best to hide his laughter.

“Oh, Jungkookie. You fit right in.”

☁️

It only takes a text from Jungkook to Yoongi telling him his plan the following day for Yoongi to certify him that he’s coming along.

Easier than Jungkook expected, honestly.

They make their way to the hardware shop Jungkook remembered the boys commented working at and to distract himself of how badly he wants to make Yoongi stop driving and plant a kiss in his stupid face, Jungkook asks questions.

“Does Rosalie have powers too?” he asks as soon as he’s inside Yoongi’s car. The vampire gives him a confused look as he starts the car, so Jungkook throws his backpack in the backseat and elaborates. “Found out yesterday that Hobi hyung has pitho—patho…”

“Pathokinesis,” Yoongi chuckles, driving away from Jungkook’s house. “And no, Rosalie doesn’t.”

“Huh.”

“What?” he asks, looking over at Jungkook.

“Does she care that she’s the only one in the family that doesn’t?”

“But she isn’t,” Yoongi retorts. “My mom and dad don’t have abilities.”

Jungkook nods at that, taking in the information, then asks the next thing that he’s noticed and has been on his mind. “Why do you and Hobi call them mom and dad but the girls don’t?”

Yoongi gives Jungkook a funny look, smiling pleasantly at him.

“You’re observant,” Yoongi comments, chuckling again. He looks over at the road for one second then turns his eyes to him again. “Hobi and I didn’t really have parental figures before Esmé and Carlisle. The girls did. Or at least, Rosalie did— Allie doesn’t really remember her human life.” The nonchalant way that Yoongi tells Jungkook that information makes it known to him that he doesn’t have to feel sorry for him or Hoseok. If they didn’t have parents in their before-life, they certainly seem to now. “And they call our parents mom and dad sometimes, it’s just not their costume.”

Jungkook hums at that, changing the music in the car.

“How’s Jimin?” Yoongi asks in return.

Despite being terrified, feeling insecure and followed, just fine, he thinks. “He’s— I don’t think he’s gonna be  _ fine _ until we find out who’s been after us. He was attached to Tae’s side the whole day yesterday, you noticed?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“I think it comforts him— and Taehyung is not a dummy dum, he totally noticed,” Jungkook adds. “I saw it in his eyes the way he was trying to be chill about the clinginess, but it’s not Jimin’s usual m.o. and he did his best to hide it, but he totally caught on.”

“Peach boy is a smart one,” Yoongi says, making Jungkook laugh. “What? I called him that ever since he dyed his hair that insane color.”

“He looks  _ good _ , shut up.”

“I’m not saying he doesn’t,” Yoongi argues, smiling growing bigger.

They argue about random things until they reach the hardware store and as soon as Yoongi parks, he opens his car window.

“What’s the plan?” he asks Jungkook.

“Well, if you tell me that they’re— god, what has my life become, if you tell me that they’re— you know, rewolves,” he gets out, looking at Yoongi who’s watching him way too amused about this. “Then I’ll go to them and tell them that whoever was after me and Jimin drifted off to Quileutes lands and you guys couldn’t search. Not that difficult, truly.”

“Just like that?” Yoongi asks, mirth visible on his face.

“Yup.”

“No regards whatsoever for the centuries old rivalry and animosity between us and them, just throwing me to the wolves— literally, that’s your plan?” he asks again, smirking in that predatory way that makes Jungkook’s inside feel funny and hot.

“I’m not throwing you anywhere,” he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms against his chest, defying look on his face. “You don’t even have to come, you big baby.”

At that, Yoongi throws his head back in laughter, obviously finding hilarious the thought that Jungkook would ever do something like this without his company. Jungkook waits for him to be done laughing with his eyebrows raised, not seeing the fun in it.

“You’re cute, Ggukie.” Yoongi turns off his stereo and opens his door. “Let’s go, then.”

God, this stupid vampire is gonna kill Jungkook of whiplash. Jungkook rushes outside to catch up to him. “Aren’t you going to— you know,” he sniffs the air loudly as he walks besides Yoongi and doesn’t miss the way Yoongi can’t stop smiling at him.

“You’re ridiculous,” he laughs. “I smelled them as soon as I opened the car windows, Guk.”

Oh. That makes sense then.

It’s not difficult to find Makya and Dasan. Both boys are in the same aisle organizing hardware and talking to each other when Jungkook and Yoongi walk to them, and as soon as they’re in view, both turn to them with a frown.

Thankfully, the frown disappears as soon as their eyes set on Jungkook. If he hadn’t known about their supernatural natures, Jungkook would’ve completely missed the reason as to why they looked at Yoongi with such distaste on their faces, but now he doesn’t.

“Jungkookie!” They both exclaim at the same time, getting up and coming to hug him and say hello.

“Hi guys,” he hugs them both. “Makya, Dasan, this is Yoongi. Yoongi, these are the friends of a friend I told you about.”

“Hey, aren’t we your friend too?” Makya jokes, then turns to Yoongi with a stiff smile. “Hi, man.”

“After all the good times we’ve had together and I’m diminished to simply Namu’s friend,” Dasan sighs dramatically and nods in Yoongi’s direction.

“So dramatic,” Jungkook chuckles.

“Is there anything we can help you with?” Dasan asks them with a polite and professional smile.

“There is,” Jungkook looks around, wondering if anyone else is in the store.

“We’re alone,” Yoongi offers him, knowing exactly why Jungkook’s eyes are searching. Jungkook has to admit it’s funny to see the way Dasan and Makya both become rigid in perfect synchrony, looking over at Yoongi’s tiny frame with slight fear in their eyes. 

It’s funny to Jungkook because all he sees is  _ his _ Yoongi— emo vampire boy with ripped jeans, his hands tightly put inside his leather jacket’s pocket, looking stiff and uncomfortable just like he used to when Jungkook first met him.

“Thanks hyung, although a warning before would be nice so you don’t scare the crap out of my friends,” Jungkook tells him, smiling. Makya and Dasan relax only a little at that, but neither of them say anything else. Jungkook turns to them and with a sigh, asks. “Is there a way we can have like, five minutes of your time?”

“You know what he is,” Dasan says.

His voice is stern and certain, more serious than Jungkook has ever expected to ever hear him. Jungkook only nods.

Makya frowns, looking from Yoongi to Jungkook with pure confusion in his eyes. “I don’t get it.”

“He’s harmless,” Jungkook says and listens as the three boys snort at that, clearly disagreeing with him. He rolls his eyes and corrects himself. “His family have no intention of drinking me dry anytime soon, if that’s what worries you.”

“How can you be sure?” Makya prods, squinting his eyes at Yoongi.

“Our diet doesn’t include cute humans,” Yoongi sasses, staring right back. “Or any humans, for that matter.”

“So it’s true…” Makya whispers, confusion sweeping both his and Dasan’s face.

“Yeah, Cullens are vegans, it’s real cool, but whoever was after me and Jimin isn’t. Which is why I’d love five minutes,” Jungkook tells them and just as expected, their posture stiffens again and changes.

They ask Yoongi and Jungkook to wait for them on the back of the shop so they can ask their manager for a short break and they agree, walking to the back. Yoongi leans against the wall and starts kicking off the rocks beneath his feet, so Jungkook stands right next to him, their shoulders and sides touching.

“Doesn’t include cute humans?” Jungkook echoes Yoongi’s words, looking to his side with a pleased smile.

Yoongi blushes and looks the other way. “Shut up.” He shakes his head and looks Jungkook in the eye. “I should’ve said annoying and cute humans.”

It works for him. 

When Makya and Dasan return, they have worried looks on their faces, but they don’t make any jokes. “What’s going on?” Makya asks, concern filling his voice.

Jungkook tells them whatever he can remember. He starts when the feeling of being stalked was initiated, the time outside of his new workplace, the previous weekend at La Push and being chased down and finishes by telling them how Jimin’s room was searched a couple of days prior.

They don’t interrupt him as he speaks and when he’s finished, Yoongi offers his own insides, telling them about how Hoseok and Alice searched the tracks and traces of whatever they could find and it was like running in circles, the same thing that happened with Yoongi when searching the surroundings of Jimin’s place, and how all of those searches finished when the tracks entered La Push’s lands.

“Vampires can’t enter a house without an invite,” Makya states as soon as Yoongi’s finished.

“Jimin lives with his grandmother,” Yoongi retorts. “Whoever entered their place could’ve showed up whenever Jimin wasn’t at home and tricked her into inviting them in.”

Makya and Dasan exchange looks at that, but it’s clear Yoongi has thought about this.

“We’re going to search La Push.” Dasan looks nervous as he claims that, but the frown still on his face tells Jungkook that any worry is trumped by the anger of knowing there can be an enemy on his land. “We know vampires usually give in to their senses the most whenever they’re hunting or surrounded by enticing prey and we can use that against whoever is after the two fo you.”

“I don’t think they’ll expect us to be looking considering that we didn’t even know something was going on in the first place,” Makya adds, looking equally as frustrated.

“They wouldn’t expect a werewolf to listen to anything a vampire has to say,” Yoongi claims, looking at their frustrated faces with an open look. “I’m glad you did.”

Makya still seems lost in his own thoughts, but Dasan looks back at Yoongi and nods. “I don’t like you by nature, but it doesn’t mean I’m irrational. Too many generations feeding into bullshit made it that you couldn’t follow a possible murderer and catch him only because he was in La Push. So, if listening can help,” he shrugs.

Jungkook watches the exchange in awe, knowing he’s witnessing something new and gigantic. His mind is still going over Dasan’s words about vampires and their senses, something new stirring in his head, but he focuses on the conversation for the time being.

“Thank you,” Yoongi answers honestly. “Can I give you guys my number?”

“Sure,” Makya says, taking out his phone and putting it in Yoongi’s hands.

They all exchange numbers and with the promise of looking into La Push, Jungkook and Yoongi bid them goodbye. It goes as well as Jungkook expected and he’s thankful to know that neither one of the boys are mad at him for bringing a vampire into their workplace. Actually, they demand Jungkook goes back to La Push once this is finished to repair the bad experience.

When they get back inside the car, Jungkook lets his mind recall exactly what Dasan said.

“Want me to drive you home?” Yoongi asks as he turns on the car.

He shakes his head and looks out the window. “Can you— do you have something to do?” When Yoongi shakes his head, Jungkook bites his lip. If there’s one thing he’s learned while living in Forks is that ignoring his guts will get him nowhere, so he grabs onto the feeling and follows it. “Would you drive us around? You can stop wherever you want.”

Sensing that Jungkook’s mind is onto something and that he needs his own moment, Yoongi agrees and starts driving.

The peace and music inside the car make space for Jungkook’s thoughts.

_ Vampires usually give in to their senses the most whenever they’re hunting or surrounded by enticing prey. _

As far as he knows, he  _ is _ prey.

That was what first attracted Yoongi to him— his blood. Yoongi had clearly told him that his blood called to him more than most people, which classified him under ‘enticing prey’.

If he was enticing prey, what Yoongi had told him after dinner now made even more sense.

He was afraid not only of hurting Jungkook, he was afraid of himself. Yoongi was terrified of giving in to Jungkook and what he felt because by doing so, his senses would be filled with Jungkook and if his senses were overloaded by his scent, by Jungkook’s skin, taste, everything— what would he do?

“Jungkook?” Yoongi asks, voice low and worried.

He blinks himself out of his stupor and looks over at Yoongi.

What would he do?

Records have shown that when Jungkook is in danger, Yoongi ignores everything in his nature and helps him. Jungkook was profusely bleeding out of his head when Yoongi first rescued him— how can this idiot think that he would hurt Jungkook by doing something they both want?

He wouldn’t do anything, Jungkook concludes.

Even though he’s terrified of himself and how much Jungkook messes with his and his vampiric senses, Jungkook has one certainty: Yoongi would  _ never _ purposely hurt him.

Jungkook’s still looking at his face, staring at every inch of his perfect skin and concerned eyes. They’re a dark shade of honey today and they’re looking at Jungkook with perfect patience, waiting for Jungkook’s running thoughts to complete themselves. The car feels small once again, both of them are looking at each other and Jungkook knows that Yoongi can hear his heartbeat, look in his blushing face and see how much being close to him affects him.

If Jungkook can’t make him see, he’ll make him  _ feel _ and know.

“You’re afraid of hurting me,” he breathes out finally, gulping down his anxiety. Yoongi’s posture changes just a bit, tensing, but otherwise he says nothing else.

“What’s going on, Ggukie?” he asks, so concerned,  _ so beautiful _ .

“You think— god, you’re so—hyung,” Jungkook whines, turning his body fully to face Yoongi. “You really think that by giving in, you’d hurt me, don’t you?” All the answer he needs is in Yoongi’s scared look.

“Of course I am, but you already know that—”

“No, I knew that you thought you  _ couldn’t _ do anything. Not that you were scared of yourself and the low likely chances of you hurting me.”

“It’s the same thing,” Yoongi answers, exasperated and concerned, still looking at Jungkook with fear in his eyes.

It’s not even fear for himself.

Jungkook smiles and leans in just a few centimeters, his body inching closer to Yoongi’s. There’s only one way to prove to Yoongi.

“I want you to kiss me,” Jungkook breathes out.

Yoongi’s frame becomes statue-like still and Jungkook shakes his head, rectifying himself.

“I  _ need _ you to kiss me, hyung,” he repeats, his eyes locked into Yoongi’s. “Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, please don't mind the time stamps on the conversations here, I'm obviously not the greatest editor of the century, but I found a way to make the phone conversations less poluted and thought I'd give it a try. 
> 
> Anyway, always remember that if you find any mistakes or innacuracies just commend and I'll double check. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. If you did, what was your favorite part? What are you most excited for? Tell me!
> 
> See you next Friday :)
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	12. Balancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Where Alice can’t go_
> 
> _Your treasure is kept_
> 
> _The bunny is guide_
> 
> _If lost, you wept._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have only three chapters left to write and the story will be done. Thought you guys would like to know that :)
> 
> Oh... and the rating changed. As I’m sure y’all will notice... Heh.

The way Yoongi looks at him makes Jungkook feel like time has lost all it’s notion and is dragging on, forever.

His eyes are hooded, blinking at Jungkook with a lost and wanting expression, his features searching all over Jungkook’s face for an answer that he can’t seem to find. Extending the same courtesy that Yoongi always has for him, Jungkook swallows down all his feelings and the itch underneath his skin begging him to leap forward, close the small gap pending between them, but he ignores it in favor of letting Yoongi gather his thoughts.

After what it seems like an eternity, Yoongi blinks slowly, his gaze shifting away from Jungkook’s lips to his eyes, back and forth a couple of times before he says anything else.

“Are you— Gggukie,” he starts, breathing so low as if he’s doing the bare minimum, not wanting to agitate himself even more.

Jungkook stands still, sure in his decision.

It’s funny that before Forks, before the life altering knowledge that both puts Jungkook in danger and brings him to life in ways he hadn’t known before, making a decision was one of the hardest things ever.

He’s always been indecise— too busy thinking of other people as well, too emphatic and friendly to ever just be the type that says ‘that’s it’ and fuck it.

Looking at Yoongi’s rosy lips and the way his pout isn’t even the cutest bit of him, his eyes searching all over Jungkook’s face for something Jungkook can’t pinpoint, something he’ll gladly wait for him to find, he knows he’s made the right choice.

“What if— if I lose control,” Yoongi whispers, terrified.

He’s frowning a little, frozen in his spot and the offer.

“You won’t,” Jungkook answers knowingly.

“You can’t know that,” Yoongi retorts, frown deepening, lips trembling.

The odd sense of sameness draped over Jungkook, the recognition that Yoongi’s just affected by his request as Jungkook and his poor doomed heart are.

“I do, though,” he says, a smile growing on his face. “Hyung, you had me in your arms in worse conditions than just my lips touching yours and I—” Jungkook stops, the heat spreading all over his face as soon as the words are out, watching as he doesn’t remain the only one inside the car with rosy cheeks.

“Not the best memory to bring up right now.” Yoongi’s voice is so low when answering that it makes Jungkook shiver. It’s raspy and heavy and it matches the way Yoongi slowly closes his eyelids, the beauty of his face knocking Jungkook on the face yet again.

“Sorry,” Jungkook whispers back, unable to hold a small laugh.

The craziest part is that even though he could touch the tension in the car, taste the air as it flows in electric shocks between them, Jungkook still feels safer and calmer than ever in Yoongi’s presence. His heart is pounding and his head is a mess of thoughts and gay panic but one small look from Yoongi and a smile is back on his face, certifying him even more of how much he’s certain of what he wants.

“You want me to kiss you,” Yoongi repeats, as if trying to believe the words himself. His eyes remain closed for another second before they open again, wide and unable to hide any feelings.

“Certified I said ‘need’ it,” Jungkook jokes, cheeky smile growing bigger. “I have something I need to prove to you. Have been wanting to proof for a while, actually,” he adds, shifting slightly in his seat, thinking about the numerous times he’s wanted to feel Yoongi’s lips on his this week.

The moments wondering if just like his embrace, his lips would also feel so warm despite being so cold.

“Been thinking about this for a while, have you?” Yoongi breathes out, inching just a little bit closer to Jungkook and that’s enough to short circuit half of Jungkook’s brain.

His voice sounds so different, so enticing and so everything that Jungkook dreamt of. Unable and most likely incapable of words, he nods.

Yoongi’s confused, wary expression starts changing and Jungkook sees the decision forming in his face as he reads the beautiful boy in front of him as if he was a canvas.

“I’m scared,” Yoongi mutters, licking his lips.

Although he isn’t the only one, Jungkook finds that fear isn’t his overlying emotion. He mirrors Yoongi’s action without thinking of it and watches as those dark honey eyes drift over to his lips and braces himself for whatever may come. He isn’t sure his heart will make it, but he knows it’ll be worth it.

“I’ll catch you this time,” Jungkook smiles, heart beating so strong that he feels it in every inch of his body.

The next seconds slip away in his mind, but the aftermath Jungkook knows will be imprinted on his soul until the last day he sees the sun or the moon.

When Yoongi inches even closer, Jungkook’s eyes close automatically and he’s rendered at the mercy of all his other senses. He can smell the minty breath of Yoongi only a few millimeters from him, as well as the electricity his body brings as it inches closer and closer to Jungkook’s.

The touch of Yoongi’s lips against his own feels like destiny.

Everything in Jungkook’s body tenses for one second— his breathing, his muscles, his mind. Then, he melts.

It’s everything he’s expected and a thousand more things he could’ve never dreamt of. Yoongi’s lips touch his delicately, a slow and firm press of lips against his like this is their first kiss ever, as if both of them are experiencing something they never thought would ever come.

In a way, it’s right.

Neither of them breath for a second, waiting for the weight of their lips encountering to register and for Jungkook’s point to be made.

The kiss is chaste, small. Jungkook feels the soft, plump lips against his, pressure growing heavier for a while before it’s completely gone.

As soon as Yoongi retreats and opens his eyes, blinking heavy and breathing raggedy, Jungkook knows that he won’t settle for another day in his life where he isn’t allowed to have that. Not only those lips, but that look, that tiny smile facing him. Yoongi.

“Kiss me again,” he demands.

Yoongi's smile grows wider and before he leans in, Jungkook notes how dark his eyes are, any indication of the yellow honey completely gone. He doesn’t mind it a bit, as a matter of fact, Jungkook doesn’t think there’s a single thing in the entire universe he gives a fucking shit about when Yoongi’s body relaxes, surges forward and kisses him again, wholly and entirely this time.

The vampire’s cold hand raises to Jungkook’s neck and the knowledge that he can move doesn’t register in the mush that has replaced Jungkook’s brain just yet. Yoongi kisses him again exactly like Jungkook needs: with want, need and reciprocity.

His hand on Jungkook’s neck caresses his skin and tangles itself with the hair at the back of his neck and as soon as he’s out of his momentarily freeze, Jungkook’s both hands grasp whatever they reach, holding onto Yoongi’s jacket in tight fists.

Their lips move against each other in a sensual and slow caress, closing on each other and learning the rhythm to taste one another. Jungkook melts in the way Yoongi guides his head, the grip on his neck being met by Yoongi’s other hand gripping Jungkook’s waist above the car console as well.

Finding a perfect synchrony with Yoongi is as easy as breathing.

The gradual and sensual suck of Yoongi’s lips against his put Jungkook into complete overdrive— once his lips aren’t enough anymore, Jungkook’s tongue darts out to taste his bottom lip, craving and needing more.

He feels the way Yoongi’s hands tighten on him, the grip strong and so deliciously firm that it takes every bit of Jungkook’s strength not to whine against Yoongi’s mouth right there and then. Yoongi’s mouth opens eagerly, deepening their kiss and meeting Jungkook’s tongue with his own, skilled in the way he slowly moves them together and ties every nerve in Jungkook’s body in a knot.

Yoongi kisses like a skilled rapper spits his rhymes or a model struts down the runaway. He deepens the kiss with expertise that leaves Jungkook’s brain gasping for breath and for oxygen because all his senses go haywire.

Jungkook needs oxygen.

When he moves back for a second to catch a breath, his senses come back to him slowly like the morning ocean tide.

His fists are still clinging to Yoongi’s clothes very tight. He takes note of how their chests are brushing together since Jungkook’s hands on Yoongi’s sides keeps the vampire flush against him— and it’s hot.

All he can hear is their hard and laboured breaths mingling together, all he can feel is the heat emanating between their bodies despite how cold Jungkook can still feel Yoongi’s nose is pressed against his own.

Everything leads Jungkook to believe he’s in heaven.

“Ggukie.” The raspy voice makes Jungkook shiver this time, unable to hold the response when he feels his name whispered to him against his own lips. “Open your eyes.”

Jungkook breathes slowly and counts to three before he opens his eyes, adjusting his view to how close Yoongi’s face is to his.

“Told you,” he gets out before the beauty in front of them wipes his memory of why they just had the best kiss of Jungkook’s life in the first place. “Needed you to get it, hyung.”

“Ggukie,” Yoongi rasps, pressing their lips together once, twice again in short pecks. “I’m terrified,” he confesses again, lips trembling. “You’re so brave, how do you do that?”

With a melted brain, Jungkook observes him. Yoongi’s eyes are chocolate and he keeps looking over Jungkook’s entire face with an awe that Jungkook can’t comprehend, but even with the thirst and the fear, nothing on his body seems tense or regretful.

Since his hands are already on Yoongi, Jungkook decides to calm himself a bit more by exploring. He runs his hands over Yoongi’s chest and slowly climbs it all the way to Yoongi’s neck, loving his liberty, his newfound confidence in the fact that he isn’t alone, that Yoongi wants him as much as he wants him. He holds Yoongi’s face between his hands and kisses the worry away from his face.

Kisses splattered all across his beautiful face: his forehead, his cheeks, his lips even though he’s chuckling at Jungkook’s ethics.

“I told you I’d catch you,” Jungkook whispers.

Yoongi smiles at him, leaning against his seat and caressing Jungkook’s neck fondly, watching Jungkook with plump lips and a doped look on his face.

“What will I do with you, Jeon Jungkook?” Yoongi says, voice still low enough to stir the need in Jungkook’s bones.

Because he can, Jungkook presses himself flush against Yoongi and kisses him once again.

It’s easier the second time, Jungkook knows just how much Yoongi loves to go slow, taste him and hold him with a strong grip that contradicts the softness of the way their mouths move together, hungry, but still taking their time to feel every movement, lick away every doubt. Yoongi sucks Jungkook’s bottom lip on his mouth, licks his top lip right after with a smirk on his face and then loses all bravado when Jungkook repeats the same action, a soft and low whine stuck in his throat whenever Yoongi holds him a little tighter, moves his head a little more to his whim.

They kiss for what it feels like hours, but must technically be only minutes.

Jungkook believes wholeheartedly that nothing else exists in that moment.

When they part once again, barely putting any distance between each other, Jungkook gently moves his nose against Yoongi’s. It’s something he always wanted to do.

“You’ll try,” Jungkook finally whispers.

They don’t need any more context than that. Yoongi opens his eyes and, continuing to touch on every bit of Jungkook’s skin that he can think of, Yoongi nods in understanding.

“I’ll do my best to be worthy of your trust, Ggukie,” he gets out, honest and serious. Jungkook can’t help but giggle, thinking of how cute he gets whenever he looks this way and also the fact that now, Jungkook can do this.

He presses his lips against Yoongi’s one more time.

“You were worthy of my trust before I even knew it, hyung.” Jungkook kisses Yoongi’s lips, his jaw, his cheeks. In his chest, he feels something akin to sunshine blooming. “Kiss me more.”

Yoongi smiles and complies.

☁️

Jungkook once thought he knew what being in love was like.

He had a couple of boyfriends before he moved to Forks, of course, and although the first time was mainly discoveries and a crush, the second one had almost convinced him that it was definitely love.

There’s not an exact word he can pinpoint yet to how he feels about Yoongi, but the feeling setting deep in his bones ever since their lips met has been one of peace.

Yoongi texts him and he exhales, smile washing over him.

They walk with their hands brushing through school corridors and Jungkook knows no other feeling than the giddiness inside of him, amplified when his friends smile even brighter at seeing his happiness.

Yoongi kisses him and he blooms, understanding why nature opens up at the warm sense of light.

He may not be able to taste it, be under it, but Yoongi doesn’t need it. Everything about him  _ is _ light.

The cheesy thoughts running through Jungkook’s mind as Yoongi drives them to their first date don’t cease. It’s the middle of the week and they’re on their way to a carnival in Seattle because, according to Yoongi, there’s no point really in waiting.

Jungkook’s still drooling over how good Yoongi looks.

When he showed up at Jungkook’s door, pout on his beautiful face at knowing Haeun wasn’t home so he could be the old fashioned romantic that he is and ask her for permission, Jungkook did a double take and had to pep talk himself all the reasons to why jumping his vampire date whose control was always a struggle around him was under the folder of ‘bad ideas’.

Yoongi in dark denim, a black turtleneck and a beautiful thick plaid jacket was almost enough to make Jungkook faint. He looked so good he was  _ edible _ . Jungkook felt a little self conscious about his choice of clothing, despite having spent at least two hours on the phone with Taehyung for it. His light-washed tight jeans, black combat boots and his nice red wool jumper underneath his black leather jacket gained not only an applause from Tae, but also a very hungry look from Yoongi himself.

“Your eyes look beautiful,” Jungkook mutters, watching as Yoongi parks the car.

He has a feeling his cheeks will hurt by the end of the night due to how much he’s smiling.

Yoongi’s smiles shyly, “Thanks. For  _ some reason _ I’ve been having to hunt more often to keep them this way,” he says, pointedly looking at Jungkook when they’re parked. Jungkook meant it: his eyes are the softest shade of topaz he’s ever seen. “Rosalie’s been calling me several funny names for the past week.”

Jungkook laughs at that, clearly seeing the teasing coming from her. Yoongi opens his door and walks over to Jungkook’s to open his as well, making Jungkook feel braver in what he does next.

As soon as the door closed behind him, he braces both arms around Yoongi’s neck slowly, giving Yoongi room to think and get used to the proximity. Biting his lips, Jungkook inches closer and closer, watching as Yoongi closes his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jungkook’s waist.

“Let’s have fun, hyung,” he whispers before sealing their lips together once, twice.

The arms around his waist tighten and Yoongi’s the one that leans in once more, molding their lips together, sucking on Jungkook’s bottom lip the way that Jungkook learned he loves to. It makes him weak in the knees, but thankfully, he’s in good arms.

Yoongi’s mouth moves to the corner of Jungkook’s, then to his cheek, his temple. Jungkook giggles at the sweet feeling and Yoongi hums right in his ear. “You’re pushing all your weight on me, aren’t you?”

“How do you know?” he smirks, leaning back to look at Yoongi’s eyes.

Yoongi’s eyes drift over to his lips again, smiling fondly. “My Bun,” he whispers, giving a quick peck on Jungkook’s bunny smile. “I noticed you like doing that.”

“Was it yesterday when I almost fell because you gave a step back?” he asks again, laughing at himself.

“Yup.” Yoongi, with no effort, lifts Jungkook above the ground just so he can press his whole body against the car. “You enjoy not having to walk, hm? Not having to hold your own weight? Who would know, badass black belt Bunny  _ loves _ being manhandled,” Yoongi teases, making Jungkook whine and hide his face against Yoongi’s neck.

Ever since he told Yoongi of his black belt, Yoongi’s been finding ways to tease him. It works because Jungkook is taller, stronger and faster than most people around him, even though he doesn’t remember it very often. He’s taller than Yoongi and yet…

Yet, he feels like he could fit right under Yoongi’s arms and chin, safe and sound.

There’s no use in lying, really. He does love being manhandled by him.

As revenge, Jungkook sinks his teeth in Yoongi’s neck, just to feel the way Yoongi winces, hisses and holds Jungkook even tighter.

“ _ Foul play _ , c’mon Ggukie,” he breathes out, laughing a little.

“Stop making me embarrassed before we even start our date then,” Jungkook complains, pouting.

“Our date hasn’t started yet?” Yoongi asks in fake shock, looking around them for dramatic measures. “Where’s the start line? Fuck, and I thought I still knew how to do this.”

“Hyung!” Jungkook laughs. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yoongi hums, moving to kiss Jungkook once more. “C’mon, we wouldn’t want to waste time from our date just sitting out here, doing  _ nothing _ .”

Jungkook laughs harder at Yoongi’s drama, but lets himself be led away.

The carnival venue is bigger than Jungkook expected, filled with rides and attractions that he hadn’t seen in so long.

As soon as they’re inside and Yoongi buys them enough tickets to last a whole night — “Buy the whole park, why won’t you, hyung?” he laughs against Yoongi’s nape. “Shut up, I don’t like queues,” Yoongi mumbles back, pouty as always — and they decide on walking around first, seeing everything before they make a decision.

Walking with his hands intertwined in Yoongi’s feels like not enough, which is ridiculous, but Jungkook has decided that he won’t deprive himself of what he wants, or at least chances of having it, so he nudges Yoongi at some point and wraps his arm around Yoongi’s shoulders, smiling even wider when Yoongi blushes and wraps his own around Jungkook’s waist.

It’s perfect. Jungkook feels as if the sun is shining through the stars whenever he looks into Yoongi's eyes and finds him looking right back.

They move through the wildest rides first, prompted by Jungkook’s enthusiasm over them and how funny it is to Jungkook that Yoongi seems a little scared of rollercoasters and high elevators.

“You look a little green, hyung,” Jungkook teases them while they wait in line.

“You’re terrible to me,” Yoongi sighs. “Here I am, trying to be nice to you, give you a nice date—”

“Aish, drama queen!” Jungkook laughs, kissing Yoongi to shut him up. Then, in an afterthought, he asks in a lower voice so he won’t be overheard by other people in line. “How come you can like, blush?”

Yoongi gives him a puzzled look. “That’s what’s on your mind?” At Jungkook’s shrug of shoulders, Yoongi’s face turns thoughtful. “Carlisle’s theory is the one that makes the most sense to me. Anything blood related in our bodies still work, given that we still have blood rushing through us, you know? Magically, but still,” Yoongi explains.

“That’s so cool,” Jungkook muses, then moves one of his hands to poke at Yoongi’s cheeks. “I love to see you blush.”

As if commanded, his lovely cheeks turn a little pinker.

“Now you’re just doing it on purpose,” Yoongi shakes his head, laughing.

“I’ll hold your hand if you get scared up there,” Jungkook tells him.

“So kind to me.”

“It’s only because I’ll need your protection later on,” Jungkook confesses. “Not the biggest fan of scary labyrinths and I saw the way you looked at that one.”

“Ahhh, yes! Revenge shall come,” he chuckles.

The ride itself isn’t bad at all, or at least, in Jungkook’s opinion it isn’t.

He finds out that Yoongi isn’t the fondest of fast, high things.

He also finds out that even though he can’t taste the food, some things he doesn’t mind the ‘texture’. Jungkook feeds him a little of his cotton candy, licks Yoongi’s lips right after just to taste the sweetness being amplified.

Being in scary and loud rides was never  _ Jungkook _ ’s thing, but with Yoongi laughing against his neck, arm firm around him and presence so warm by his side, it’s actually likeable.

Everything about him is  _ so _ likeable.

The way he always has a hand on a part of Jungkook’s body. How they don’t have to fill in the small silences between rides, happy to just enjoy each other’s presence, observe people.

As they get through the carnival, Jungkook wonders if he’ll have sore cheeks the following day given how much he’s been smiling.

They people-watch and comment to each other in whispers, always finding excuses to be closer, touching,  _ closer _ .

The entire night is just an excuse for Jungkook’s touch-starved self to mold himself against Yoongi, feel the softness of his skin and have his attention on him and him only.

If there was a time when Jungkook had as much fun as with Yoongi, he doesn’t recall. Amidst all the eating, rides and numerous stolen kisses, the whole night passes in a blur of happy giggles, no other thoughts in Jungkook’s head other than to make Yoongi give him his best gummy smile, imprinting every bit of their random and silly conversation into his brain so he’ll never forget the way Yoongi looked while standing under the dim lighting of the Ferris Wheel, or the way he tasted like the sunshine rays that Jungkook felt in his ribs every time Yoongi looked at him with a fondness Jungkook never thought to be possible.

It takes a very adamant Yoongi to convince a tired and whiny Jungkook as the park is almost closing and the hours have completely slipped between his fingers in a misty haze that they need to drive back to Forks.

To keep himself from falling asleep while staring at Yoongi’s side profile, Jungkook chooses an uplifting playlist and sings all the way back.

When Yoongi parks in front of Jungkook’s house and sees that Haeun is home, he makes sure to bring Jungkook to the front door.

“You’re cheesier than I expected,” Jungkook says, loving every bit of it.

Yoongi rolls his eyes, smile intact on his face like it had been throughout the whole night just like Jungkook.

“I’m not getting on your mother’s bad side, like, ever,” Yoongi says, stopping in front of the door and facing Jungkook.

“Not even for a make out session?” he asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yoongi’s expression changes so fast that Jungkook can’t help but laugh, lacing his arms around Yoongi’s waist, a perfect fit.

“I see you’re thinking about it,” Jungkook whispers, face closer to Yoongi’s.

“I’m not  _ not _ thinking about it,” Yoongi whispers back, amusement written all over him. “It’s a nice offer…”

“Yup. Involves us getting back in the car, ignoring how eomma is probably staring through one of the windows…” Jungkook muses, placing a few kisses across Yoongi’s jaw.

“Kitchen window. She’s thinking we came back very late, but…” he starts, then stops mid-sentence, his eyes changing once more. Jungkook recognizes that look. Yoongi looks that way whenever Jungkook says or does something and he thinks he doesn’t deserve it, too fond of whatever it is not to be happy about it, but an underlying sadness that Jungkook still hasn’t managed to take away from him.

“But what?” Jungkook presses.

Yoongi takes a deep breath and presses their noses together. His is cold to the touch, but Jungkook closes his eyes and butterfly kisses him nonetheless.

“But that you look really happy,” Yoongi breathes out, voice barely coming out.

For the thousandth time that night, Jungkook wonders how peace can feel this way. All around him.

“Well, she’s right about that,” Jungkook says, then drawls on. “And… I was totally right about that make out session.”

Yoongi laughs, so close to him that Jungkook can smell his minty breath and kiss him if he simply pouts his lips. “I’m not making out with you while I can hear your mom have an inner monologue about how much you grew up.”

“Stop listening then,” Jungkook whines, kissing Yoongi’s lips.

“You do— Ggukk— god you’re a manace,” Yoongi tries to say, interrupted by Jungkook’s continuous kisses. “Don’t work like that, baby.”

_ Baby _ .

The whine that leaves Jungkook’s mouth would be much more embarrassing if he had to deal with the aftermath of it.

“Yup, you’re totally right.” Jungkook puts some space between them, completely ignoring the heat on his cheeks and neck and the way Yoongi’s eyes follow him with great interest. “Should probably head inside.”

Before he can put more space, one of Yoongi’s hands cradles his neck and just like that, his attention is entirely on him again. The air changes quickly, as it does so often between them, because the heavy way with which Yoongi looks at Jungkook’s lips before he dives for what he supposes it’s a goodnight kiss makes him breathless.

Breathless or not, Jungkook allows Yoongi to drown him.

There’s no need for oxygen when Yoongi’s lips move against his, no need for thoughts or senses when everything is overwhelmed by a sense of floating. Kissing Yoongi is like floating in the ocean— a peace that no other action can quite reproduce.

They separate way too soon for Jungkook’s liking, but early enough that he doesn’t pass out from oxygen deprivation. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes slowly, meeting Yoongi’s.

“If this was a second date, I could climb through your bedroom door,” Yoongi confesses to him in a whisper, voice raspy and low, just as affected by the waves of feelings that they’re constantly on in each other’s presence.

Eloquent as ever, Jungkook pouts.

“You’ll survive,” Yoongi jokes, licking his lips.

Jungkook tracks the motion, hypnotized.

“I want more time,” Jungkook claims, tightening his hold on Yoongi as if that made any difference.

“We have all the time in the world, Ggukie.”

_ It’s not enough _ , Jungkook thinks, startling himself a little.

Fuck, what is this boy doing to him?

Jungkook closes his eyes and leans in for a shorter and more innocent kiss. “That’ll do… for now.”

Yoongi giggles at that. “Good night, baby.”

Jungkook tenses for a second, realizing that Yoongi caught on precisely on why he was so eager to leave. Next, he lets go of any pretense and lets himself have this. There are worse things than feeling like melted butter on your lover’s hands as they call you baby.

“Like that so much, hyung,” he confesses in a low tone, pecking Yoongi once more. “Sounds so nice.”

“I noticed. I’ll use it to my advantage, just so you know,” Yoongi whispers back to him. His face is serious and so filled with want that it makes Jungkook hazey. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And if Jungkook is lucky, every day after that as well.

☁️

_ Where Alice can’t go _

_ Your treasure is kept _

_ The bunny is guide _

_ If lost, you wept. _

The stupid note left in Jimin’s room nearly a week ago stares at Jungkook and Jungkook stares back, unknowing and angry. Mostly at himself, but oh so much more at the elitist creepy weirdo that wrote it.

He looks once again at where Taehyung, Rosalie and Jimin sit at the library, the three of them whispering at each other about homework and other things Jungkook doesn’t know.

“Stop moping while you look at him,” Yoongi says from behind him. He’s stacking the books they picked up back in their shelves.

“Thought you couldn’t read my mind,” Jungkook sasses.

“Don’t need to read it to know what you’re thinking now,” Yoongi retorts, poking his tongue out for a second. “He’s safe. Stop worrying too much, you’ll get wrinkles.”

Saying it like that is easy.

The happiest part about his week — other than the amazing date, numerous kisses and no sight of anyone stalking him nor Jimin — was the fact that Jimin confided in Taehyung about what had happened. The result was there: Taehyung was his usual confident self, brightening Jimin up whenever the other seemed to be slightly down.

When Jimin wasn’t looking, Taehyung still had his eyes on him, more serious perhaps, but with emotions flowing and escaping that Jungkook didn’t see before.

“I don’t get just why him,” Jungkook sighs.

“Like Rosalie said, hunters don’t have reason, they have instinct and sadistic ways of thinking.” Yoongi turns around when he’s done with both his and Jungkook’s books and places a kiss on Jungkook’s cheeks. “Whatever it was, they’re outnumbered and outpowered. Now gimme a smile.”

Jungkook does, incapable of not doing so when Yoongi demands it in such a serious tone. He laughs despite himself and nods, shaking any thoughts of danger away.

“I just think I’m on edge,” he confesses to Yoongi, his hands playing with the strings of Yoongi’s hoodie.

“Why?” Yoongi frowns, one hand caressing Jungkook’s elbow.

Jungkook shrugs his shoulder. “Since Makya texted me yesterday that all their runs ended up going in circles and dead ends I’ve just— I’m thinking too much, ‘s all.”

“Hmmm.” Yoongi’s hands move up to Jungkook’s face, brushing some strands of his hair away. “He kept me updated. Dasan too. I get it— It’s frustrating. But I want you to weigh it on a scale and remember that what we know and how many of us are here  _ for _ you two is more, okay?”

Calmness washes over him like a blanket and he leans in against Yoongi’s touch.

“Wanna do something to cheer up eomma too,” he adds. “One of her deputies went missing yesterday and she’s—,” he sighs, groaning. “Fuck, I hate this.”

“Want me to get Seok-ah?”

Jungkook understands the question, but shakes his head, smiling at Yoongi.

“Prefer you, actually,” Jungkook mumbles, ignoring the heat he feels on his face as soon as the words are out.

Yoongi laughs too, pulling Jungkook by his waist. The way he looks at Jungkook makes the younger understand why so many poets wasted their hours to depict and untangle the feeling in your gut when you’re looked at by a loved one.

“All our friends are thinking very loudly right now about how gross and adorable we are,” Yoongi informs him in a conspiratorial whisper, speaking close to Jungkook’s mouth, brushing his nose against Jungkook’s cheeks. “Rosalie just projected a ‘I prefered the pining days’ to me.”

Jungkook giggles at that and knowing that she can hear him, he answers her. “No you don’t. You just like making  _ suga _ flustered. But that’s all good, works for me too.”

Yoongi claims that they’re both manaces and walks back to their table, leaving Jungkook still laughing behind them and missing his touch already.

He makes sure to do his homework with them as they sit down, not wanting to waste time. His school days now pass in a blur, then he heads to work with Jimin and, by Yoongi’s request, gets driven home by Yoongi. It’s the nicest routine he’s ever had and the only addition to it ever since things happened has been that Taehyung demands texts with updates from how work was. Jimin doesn’t know, of course, but Jungkook abides daily, knowing that it soothes his mind.

After their shift, Jungkook watches Jimin drive away with a smile on his face, doing what he promised as soon as the car’s out of his sight.

**Jungkook**

jiminie just left work, hyung!

everything went well today. i took good care of him :)

He’s just finished sending the message when he hears the familiar hum of Yoongi’s car parking right in front of him. There’s a part of him that wonders when he’ll get used to the way Yoongi takes care of him so dutifully.

“Hi, hyung,” he says when he’s in. He throws his bag in the backseat and leans in for a kiss, smiling between the multiple pecks Yoongi spreads across his face.

“Hi, baby.”

With the music on and the car on the road, Jungkook starts to tell Yoongi animatedly about his work, always happy to oblige with as many details from all the weird little things that he notices throughout the day as an introverted person.

Ever since getting a small understanding of what the Cullens are going through, Jungkook has been trying his best to distract Yoongi from all the tension and problems going on in their lives the best way he can.

He doesn’t have the full story— not yet, at least.

Yoongi had promised him that he’d meet his entire family very soon, they haven’t rushed it yet given how well Jungkook already gets along with all of Yoongi’s siblings, there doesn’t seem to be an impending need.

What Yoongi had told him was that it had something to do with Jin and his humanity. He didn’t get into the details because most a big part of the problem was, well,  _ Seokjin’s _ problem and he wasn’t one to offer insight to his siblings personal lives like that.

It was still nice of Yoongi to include Jungkook however he could. He explained Jin’s humanity itself wasn’t the issue, moreso that he didn’t  _ want _ said humanity and both of his parents wasted a trip to Italy, not getting what they needed that would help Seokjin in any way.

That on top of the stalker, the note in Jimin’s bedroom and the sense of knowing the lurker was still out there, bypassing werewolves’ noses as well as vampire senses was getting a toll on Yoongi.

On everyone, actually. The mysteries that surrounded and involved Forks in its bubble of supernatural fog, turning that far away place in a wonderland that almost seemed like a parallel universe dragged everyone in it to its vortex of weirdness, feelings tingling at the tip of your skin at all times.

Jungkook’s dreams were the best example of it.

Images of what he researched mixed with flashings and pieces of his dreams slip through his mind as Yoongi talks.

That voice— Yoongi’s voice, his sultry and deep tone and his hands gesticulating get tangled with the similar moments that happened, but only inside Jungkook’s mind and he sees:

The fangs, the smile. He tastes it: the cold and the sweet, twirling against his tongue as his body is pressed against darkness. He feels it, hands on him, all over him with the far sound of a chuckle ringing on his ears and the sense of a tongue running against his neck.

Red, bliss, goosebumps.

A shiver runs down Jungkook’s whole spine, visible even if it wasn’t for Yoongi’s sharp eyes. He stops talking mid sentence, looking over at Jungkook with concern written all over his face.

“Are you cold, Gguk-ah?” he asks, disregarding entirely his detailed story of how Hoseok had gotten away with… something. Jungkook shakes his head one more time for good measure, desperately wanting to get rid of the thoughts in him.

He feels ashamed. Not because of what he thought or dreamt, but because Yoongi, lovely and attentfull Yoongi is talking as well, sharing his night tales the same way Jungkook was sharing his work anecdotes and Jungkook  _ wasn’t even paying attention _ .

There’s no excuse as to why he would neglect and not give Yoongi his full attention, he tells himself. He lets himself feel the flush going all the way over his ears and smiles sheepishly at Yoongi.

“Not really, hyung,” he admits, shyly biting your lips. “Sorry, go on.”

Yoongi’s eyes narrow, eyeing Jungkook suspiciously, but he nods after a few seconds, noticing there’s no discomfort in Jungkook at the moment.

“Did you catch a word of what I said?” Yoongi asks finally, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I wasn’t looking at you, but you look kinda spaced out.”

Jungkook groans, leaning his body against Yoongi’s and hiding his face on the vampire’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to be a dick, I swear— I heard the beginning? I think? Yeah, you were talking about Hobi-hyung and— uhm, something with Alice. And how your parents are here so now they couldn’t get away with it?” he tries, peaking from behind his hands, without leaning away from Yoongi, trying to see by his expression how far off he is.

From Jungkook’s weird angle all he can see is Yoongi’s cheeks puffed in a big smile, so he takes it as a good sign.

“God, you’re so fucking adorable,” Yoongi comments off-hand, laughing at himself. “Stop being all cute, I’m not mad at you.”

Jungkook giggles at that, kissing Yoongi’s shoulder for good measure. He does that a lot around Yoongi— giggle like a victorian boy being courted, blush like a virgin hearing dirty words being whispered in their ear for the first time.

The effect Yoongi has on his mind and body are ridiculous.

“I feel bad!” Jungkook comments, pouting. He leans back against his own seat so he can see Yoongi better. “You listened to my boring stories about people being stupid around Mini hyung and I’m not even paying attention to you. And I’m pretty sure your story has like, superpowers or some shit. They’re way cooler than my stories.”

“This isn’t about the coolness factor,” Yoongi laughs out loud, driving into Jungkook’s neighbourhood. “You’re an easily distracted baby, ‘s all. And it’s almost the end of the week which means you’re more tired because you’ve been working, worrying despite me telling you not to, planning a dinner for your eomma, and then you know, your best guy was over here telling stories and you just  _ love _ his voice…” Yoongi drawls on, looking over at Jungkook’s completely red face and wiggles his eyebrows. “Distracted. GFC: Guk’s Far Land.  _ I’ll live. _ ”

Jungkook isn’t sure what’s the part that gets him the most: Yoongi’s laid-backness over his easily distracted mind whenever he’s tired — which, admittedly, he is — or the fact he knows Jungkook has a thing for his voice.

“Guk’s Far Land?” he repeats, low and shy.

“It’s where you go whenever you're far deep into the thoughts I so badly wanted to hear,” Yoongi says it with a chuckle.

“You’re too good to me.” Jungkook smiles and presses his hands against his cheeks to try to calm down the heat on his face for a couple of seconds, then leans over the console to kiss Yoongi’s cheeks. “But now talk. I’ll listen. Promise.”

Yoongi snorts, parking his car in front of Jungkook’s house.

“I was just telling you that Hoseok found a way to help Jin, or they  _ thought _ he had found a way because he’s impulsive and will just try any theory he hears it without even a damn consult,” Yoongi begins again, voice already going huskier as annoyance takes over him again. “And he tried doing sort of a ritual, I don’t know what the fuck it was, don’t ask me—” he starts as soon as he sees Jungkook’s face at the mention of a ritual.

“Are you kidding me? I  _ told _ you your stories are cooler than mine!” He nearly yells, closing the car door and waiting for Yoongi to join him. “He did a  _ ritual _ ?”

“No, no! Don’t get excited for him, wipe that smile off your face,” Yoongi scolds Jungkook, unable to contain his laughter when Jungkook pouts at him. He pulls Yoongi for a quick kiss and follows Jungkook inside the house. “I’m serious, when he tells you this story, frown at him and scold him.”

“What am I scolding him for?” he asks as he opens the door.

Yoongi gasps at that, looking at Jungkook as if he’s gone to crazy land this time, then seems to remember Jungkook isn’t exactly versatile in the rules of the supernatural and explains in his best teacher tone. “You will scold my brother for trying to perform a _goddamn_ _ritual_ without the supervision and background knowledge of a witch in the room _or_ at least a druid. Unsafe magic practice, Jungkook! This is how white people end up with demons in their houses!” he exclaims loudly, as if it’s painfully obvious.

Which, as Jungkook now takes note, it is.

“That  _ is _ how most movies begin,” he confesses, looking at Yoongi with narrowed eyes. “And it  _ is  _ mostly white people’s faults.”

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

“And we don’t want Hobi hyung acting like a careless white boy from a horror movie,” he adds.

“No, we do not. Not under my household, we fucking don’t.” Yoongi watches as Jungkook absorbs the notion of unsafe magic practice moving around his kitchen and getting himself a bottle of water. 

Yoongi follows him upstairs listing the other reasons as to why Hoseok was completely irresponsible.

“Unsafe magic practice under  _ my  _ household, like fucking honestly, if I was home I’d have thrown my fucking piano at him,  _ and _ he could’ve gotten himself hurt, obviously, which is more reason to throw a piano at him or something equally hurtful,” Yoongi continues, not stopping when Jungkook bursts out laughing at the idea of a piano being the punishment. 

It’s funny because it’s most likely true. Jungkook can’t even imagine what siblings would need to beat on each other when hundreds and hundreds of pounds weigh nearly nothing.

“But I get why he did it.” Yoongi watches Jungkook go through his room and methodically organize before he can join Yoongi in bed. “Anyway, when mom and dad came home and found him scoffing and coughing out blood, Esmé  _ lost it _ , holy shit Jungkookie it had been  _ years _ since I’ve seen that woman that mad.”

“Is she a scary mad mom?” he asks, closing his closet and joining Yoongi. He sits facing Yoongi, throwing one of his legs over Yoongi’s.

“ _ Scary _ ? Nuh huh, Guk-ah,  _ I’m _ scary. Rosalie is scary. My mother?” he asks, raising his eyebrows with an expression that tells Jungkook all he needs to know. “My mother is not a woman you ever wanna piss off,” he laughs. “She’s  _ terrifying _ . I don’t know if it’s the mom power or something, but Esmé’s literally the strongest out of all of us and she’s always so calm and contained and then boom— you piss her off and her face is just this stone cold expression and you know you’re in so much trouble.”

“I pray I’ll never see it, then.” Jungkook wiggles closer to Yoongi just so he can have his fingers running up and down Yoongi’s lower arm. “Is he okay, though? Hobi, I mean?”

Yoongi scoffs one more time, rolling his eyes. “He’s fine. Almost gave the entire house a heart attack, but other than that he’s fine. We all get it— having information is one of the most important things for beings like us and information is really hard to find when it concerns really old things we don’t get. But we just— I don’t wanna get home and find ghosts circling his empty body, you know? Third time he pulled some bullshit like this.”

The frown and concern on his eyes remind Jungkook what he wanted in the first place, how he was supposed to take  _ away  _ the worry for awhile, not add to it.

He shuffles again until he’s close enough that there isn’t much space between them and starts gently tracing Yoongi’s features.

“You’re a good brother. You take good care of him.” At his words, Yoongi closes his eyes and the tiniest smile shows itself on the corner of his mouth.

Content with the change, Jungkook continues.

“Sometimes people we love do things we’d smack them sideways if we knew first, but it’s— they had to do it, you know?” His voice is nothing above a whisper as he maps Yoongi’s features with the tip of his fingers. “Doesn’t mean we should beat ourselves up. Everyone has the right to make their own decisions, as stupid as they are. All we can do is educate them and advise them.”

“So young and so smart,” Yoongi whispers, opening his eyes just a little.

He’s so handsome that it physically pains Jungkook at times.

The prettiest and scariest doll Jungkook has ever seen, with a sharpness to his eyes that makes him look both dangerous and enticing.

A smile spreads across Yoongi’s face, sleek and smug.

“I know that look,” Yoongi mutters, eyes drifting to Jungkook’s mouth.

“What look?” Jungkook asks, playing dumb.

Yoongi follows along, letting Jungkook do whatever he wants. “You don’t know how you’re looking at me right now?”

His hand moves from Yoongi’s face to his hair, running through the soft black strands and watching the way yoongi leans against the touch, chasing it.

“Nope.” Jungkook gives him a cheeky grin. “Enlighten me.”

Before he speaks, Yoongi’s looking at Jungkook with pure amusement and fondness, letting Jungkook comb his hair with his fingers and trace his soft cheeks with his other hand.

As soon as Jungkook challenges him, a glint in his eye, Yoongi’s look changes.

It goes from the fond ‘you’re so cute, keep talking’ to something else entirely and with a speed Jungkook’s only now starting to get used to, Jungkook gets his manhandled too quickly to process. All he feels is the air leaving his lungs as he gets thrown against the mattress and then Yoongi’s right leaning on top of him, cradling Jungkook’s face this time.

“You’re looking at me like… hmmm…” he starts and moves his face closer, closer  _ and closer _ , his lips almost touching Jungkook’s, only to miss it, continuing up and up ‘till it gets to Jungkook’s ear. “Like you want a piece, baby. Like you wanna take something.”

Jungkook’s brain goes from a loud mess to blankness and white noises. He feels the heat spreading not only to his face, but to his entire body, like a switch being turned on.

_ Fuck. _

“You want something, baby?” Yoongi asks with his lips on Jungkook’s earlobe, nipping and sucking it in his lips.

“ _ Hyung _ .” He’s hot, way too hot, his blood starting to burn at each place that his body meets Yoongi’s. Jungkook wraps his arms around Yoongi’s shoulders and tries to bring him closer, completely in vain.

“Yes?” the little shit asks him, still running his lips sensually over the sensitive part of Jungkook’s ear, placing kisses right behind it.  _ Fuck _ .

“Want your lips, hyung.  _ Please _ .”

It’s all Jungkook’s gotta ask.

Yoongi leans back to get a good look on Jungkook’s face before he dives in, kissing Jungkook with all he’s got.

It steals the breath out of Jungkook's lungs, being kissed that way. Ever since their date a few days ago and since Yoongi decided to  _ try _ , they haven’t had time for more than stolen and innocent moments, apart from a few deeper kisses stolen before one or the other has to leave a car.

Not that the kisses or taking it slow are any problem for Jungkook— on the contrary. He loves taking things at their own pace and the slowness of how they’re getting to know each other has more to do with the delicate state of Yoongi’s thirst than the innocence of either one of them.

That being said, whenever he  _ does _ get to steal pieces of Yoongi’s attention, press their bodies together— Jungkook blossoms.

He’s never had Yoongi on his bed though, never had Yoongi lying almost on top of him as he expertly moves his tongue against Jungkook’s in the perfect pace they’ve polished over the days, learning when to push and pull the other’s strings.

Having Yoongi’s firm grip on his waist and his mouth on Jungkook reminds me of thoughts he’s trying to accommodate, but doesn’t know if he’s allowed to.

Too scared to ask. Too scared to scare Yoongi.

They separate, Jungkook’s heavy breathing indicating that one of them still needs air and while he might need air, he can get it with occupied lips. Jungkook starts dropping his kisses lower, tasting the skin on Yoongi’s neck.

Yoongi breathes heavily against Jungkook’s own neck and that cold and familiar breath does it all, rushing the dreams with full force to Jungkook’s mind: Yoongi against his back in a dark piano room, his whole body pressing against Jungkook’s as he mouths through Jungkook’s neck, kissing and nibling like one prepares a meal.

Tasting Jungkook’s skin as his arm, carefully and tightly wrapped around Jungkook’s torso brings his hands to the hardness of Jungkook’s cock confined inside his jeans.

Jungkook seeing his reflection in the mirror in front of him, looking like a needy mess, blushed from head to toe, hard and panting against Yoongi’s mouth.

Yoongi smirking against him, pressing his tongue against Jungkook’s pulsing spot on his neck. The shivers.

How badly Jungkook  _ wants _ it.

All it takes is the feeling of Yoongi breathing close to his neck and the hardness of his dreams start being more than a faraway thought and more a pressing moment.

Jungkook groans deeply, body arching against Yoongi’s, seeking friction and closeness and Yoongi  _ feels _ it, cursing against Jungkook’s neck.

“ _ Shit _ , Guk-ah,” he curses low, his mouth slowly pressing on Jungkook’s jaw. “I love hearing you, you know that?”

“Yeah, hyung?” he asks, breathless.

What would Yoongi do if he did read Jungkook’s mind? If he knew of the twisted and dark thoughts, needs and wishes creeping on Jungkook’s mind late at night when no one’s looking, when he’s alone with his loud musings and only the distant feeling, that  _ perfect _ feeling of Yoongi’s mouth on him.

They kiss again, needier this time, closer. Yoongi abides to what Jungkook wants and presses more of his body against Jungkook’s, running his hand against Jungkook’s back.

It’s so much, too much and not enough at the same time, but Jungkook manages to get lost in it nonetheless. He lets himself make hours out of the minutes they spend devouring each other, bodies clinging together and searching for something they don’t know if they can have yet.

Reality brings him back when Yoongi’s lips move back to lick his earlobe and mindlessly, he moves it further down to press a kiss on Jungkook’s throat.

At that, two things happen at the same time.

The first is that Jungkook moans, loud and unabashedly as soon as Yoongi’s wet, plump kissed lips find his pulsating and sensitive neck. The way Yoongi kisses him is what kills him too: it’s open mouthed, sucking a little and when he repeats the motion and Jungkook feels the slight drag of Yoongi’s teeth against his skin is when the moan rips out of him, needy. Wanting.

It’s also when Yoongi tenses, his entire body becoming a rigid marble statue right in Jungkook’s arms and then, he’s sitting down on the bed, both hands on his face and the whiplash of the change leaves Jungkook’s body feeling cold and his mind feeling ashamed.

Until he sees how badly Yoongi’s breathing, face hidden behind his hands.

In any other situation, he would allow Yoongi to breathe. This wasn’t and couldn’t be one of them.

“Hyung,” he whispers, moving closer as slowly as possible so Yoongi knows what’s going on. When Yoongi doesn’t move an inch, Jungkook kneels in front of him and hugs his body just like that. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m sorry— was that— did we go too far? I didn’t mean—”

“Do not. Apologize,” Yoongi’s voice rings behind his hands, serious and heavy. It takes a second, but he removes his hands from his face and Jungkook looks at those dark topaz eyes he adores so much and smiles. “I got— I’m the one that’s sorry. Sorry. Got carried away.”

“‘S okay. I did too,” he giggles, wrapping himself more fully against Yoongi.

They lay in the bed for a moment just like that, Jungkook hugging Yoongi until he relaxes and hugs back. He was already half-hard inside his jeans and he knew Yoongi was too, but he begins to feel his body calming down bit by bit as he remembers how much Yoongi beats himself up when he doesn’t think things are under control.

“We’re gonna talk about that bit, by the way,” Yoongi mutters against his shoulder. Jungkook doesn’t need to know he’s referring to how much Jungkook loved having that beautiful and sinful mouth against his neck to  _ know _ .

“Okay,” he answers, a bit shy. “Did that— I didn’t freak you out, right?”

All he gets as an answer is a scoff against him.

“So that’s a no,” he conveys out loud, chuckling a bit and then kissing Yoongi’s temple. “Uhm. Does this mean no more make out session?”

Yoongi looks back only to give Jungkook a blank stare.

“I almost lose control and you wanna make out more?”

“My mom should be here in like, thirty minutes? An hour?” He shrugs. “Hands above the belt, no neck play and I’ll even  _ not _ try to take your shirt off.”

Yoongi continues to stare, looking at Jungkook like he’s grown another head.

“Or we can just watch a movie—”

“Shut up and kiss me, baby.” Yoongi interrupts him, an incredulous smile on his face.

Jungkook locks his arms on Yoongi’s shoulder one more time, more than giddy with the fact he got his way and not missing how incredulous Yoong still looks at how unaffected Jungkook seems by all of this. When Yoongi’s mouth gets close to Jungkook’s again, he looks at Yoongi and tries to convey all the trust he feels in one look. “We’ll kiss ‘till you’re so used by how much I’m needy and wanting you that it won’t be so much, how about that?”

Yoongi answers by biting and sucking Jungkook’s bottom lip into his, looking completely fucked out for a second and entirely surrendered by how much he wants to eat Jungkook as a whole. “Never gonna happen, baby. But we can definitely try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me: favorite bit so far? What are you most excited for? 
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)
> 
> See you all next Friday!


	13. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Together?”
> 
> “Together.”
> 
> Yoongi nods at that, satisfied with the deal and just like that, the piano keys start making music and a soft, beautiful melody fills the entire room.
> 
> It’s not the romantic or delicate songs that Yoongi had played for him before, no. It’s something different, something that joined with the violin that slowly bleeds into the song and brings more of its magic to life, makes the note play a sensual descend.
> 
> Like a surrender. A delivery.
> 
> Jungkook doesn’t even notice he had closed his eyes until the soft brush of Yoongi’s lips against his own brings him back to the present moment. They’re now right in the middle of the room, no longer standing next to the piano that continues to play the song and then, Yoongi’s hands swiftly move into place: one holds Jungkook’s hands and raises his arm into position, the other wrapping around his waist and lifting his posture.
> 
> They smile at each other and Jungkook allows Yoongi to lead the waltz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOT** , I want everyone to know that from this chapter onward, WPOF is being beta'd by my incredible, amazing and sweet baby [Heba](https://twitter.com/FlLMYG). She's a writer as well and I'm so honored to have someone so talented helping me, so everyyyyyone should check [her AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapIinefics/pseuds/rapIinefics) account, specially since she's posting [ the best story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281108/chapters/48076456) ever right now, called "Fire on Fire". Just click on the link and go amaze yourself with an incredible narrative.
> 
> If you notice that the chapter feels more fluid, smooth and amazing, it's all on her. Give her love. Tell her she's the best because she is. (Hi Heba. I love you even though you make me suffer ♥).
> 
> That being said, thank you to my baby panda Heba. You're the loveliest.
> 
> Now... I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/majestaekim) | [WPOF Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=lMCMzXDLTQGvTgLKdvY8lA)

For a second, Jungkook doesn’t really comprehend what is going on.

He’s in a room full of mirrors, a piano standing right behind him. The only thing that registers is his own reflection a few feet away from him, looking back at him in pure confusion. It takes him a couple of seconds for him to recognize where he is, seconds in which he spends analyzing his mirrored image and what it wears — the slim dark pants and the silk white shirt that don’t look like they belong in his wardrobe but in the wardrobe of a very fancy guy — and then,  _ click _ .

He looks around again, taking in what used to be his dance studio from the time he was seven to when he was fourteen years old. It looks different with only dim lighting shining through and a thin layer of mist covering it.

It’s like the studio is being used to show something from another world.

“You look so quiet, standing there.”

Jungkook turns around quickly, head snapping in the direction of the familiar voice. 

“Yoongi,” Jungkook smiles, happily walking towards him. His movements feel slowed down and groggy, but things settle into perfection as soon as Yoongi’s arms are around him. “Why are we here?” he asks, voice muffled against Yoongi’s blazer. He leans back to take a look at Yoongi this time— his black hair falling slightly in his eyes, as usual, his dark blazer covering a black buttoned shirt and dark grey pants that make him look  _ way too good. _

“Because you like it here, baby.”

The answer’s enough to widen Jungkook’s smile, making him melt a little further into the embrace.

“I thought it was because I wanted to hear you play for me,” Jungkook jokes, poking at the real reason. Somehow, in some way, he knows that’s why they’re here. Why he  _ brought _ them here. How didn’t he remember that?

“Oh, was  _ that _ the reason?” Yoongi asks, voice filled with sarcasm and a cute smirk on his face. He mouths against Jungkook’s temple, humming a little as if thinking about it. “And here I was thinking I’d get to see you dance.”

“We could make a deal,” Jungkook offers, even though he already knows he’d give Yoongi anything. “You play and we dance.”

“Together?”

“Together.”

Yoongi nods at that, satisfied with the compromise and just like that, the piano keys start making music and a soft, beautiful melody fills the entire room.

It’s not the romantic or delicate songs that Yoongi had played for him before, no. It’s something different, something that joined with the violin that slowly bleeds into the song and brings more of its magic to life, makes the note play a sensual descend.

Like a surrender. A delivery.

Jungkook doesn’t even notice he had closed his eyes until the soft brush of Yoongi’s lips against his own brings him back to the present moment. They’re now right in the middle of the room, no longer next to the piano that continues to play the song. Yoongi’s hands swiftly move into place, one holding Jungkook’s hands and raising his arm into position, the other wrapping around his waist and lifting his posture.

They smile at each other and Jungkook allows Yoongi to lead the waltz.

He swirls around the room with eyes locked on Yoongi’s, letting the music and the moment sway them both, attaching it deep into his mind. They dance smiling, Yoongi twirling Jungkook one, two, three times, guiding him with more and more confidence until Jungkook is a mess of giggles with a completely open and willing body. He let himself be guided and swayed completely by the beautiful man in front of him.

The last notes of the song ring as Yoongi twirls Jungkook slowly, stopping him when he has his back pressed against Yoongi’s chest, facing the mirrors and consequently seeing their own reflection once again. Instead of finishing the dance move, Yoongi simply pulls Jungkook a little closer and Jungkook allows it, his knees bending just a little so Yoongi can rest his chin on Jungkook’s shoulder.

“You’re a great dancer,” Yoongi tells him, meeting in his eyes through the mirror. Jungkook watches them with a heart pounding, completely in trance by the vision. They look like quite the sight and Jungkook’s happier than he’s ever seen himself—cheeks flushed, smile unyielding and body completely at peace, entirely relaxed and surrendered.

“I had a great lead,” Jungkook admits.

Yoongi shakes his head, obviously not agreeing that was the reason for their great first dance. Instead of dignifying Jungkook with another compliment, Yoongi starts kissing whatever part of Jungkook he can reach. In his hazy mind, all his focus zeroes in on Yoongi and his kisses. Suddenly, Yoongi’s lips on his skin is more important than the music softly and lowly still playing in the back of his mind, more important than sight; and so he closes his eyes,  _ more, more _ —

“More,” he whines softly.

He doesn’t even feel ashamed of the plea escaping his lips.

Yoongi’s mouth moves from behind his ear to his nape, sucking at the skin and making Jungkook lean his head forward, giving Yoongi complete and total access to wherever he wants. It’s when Yoongi's tongue and lips reach the column of his throat, the part of his neck that meets his shoulder and seems to vibrate waiting for something that Jungkook moans.

He knows it’d feel so good.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” he whines again, unabashedly. Yoongi stopped and he  _ can’t _ stop, not when Jungkook’s starting to feel so good. “More, please.”

He opens his eyes to see why he stopped, why would he ever stop, and meets Yoongi’s gaze. They’re closer to the mirror than he remembers, Yoongi leaning against the piano with Jungkook pressed against his front and his left hand moving to the buttons on Jungkook’s silk shirt.

_ Yes. _

“You have a problem accepting a simple compliment but no issue with bearing your neck to me this way, Guk-ah?” Yoongi asks. His voice has that low and raspy tone that indicates he’s just as affected by this as Jungkook is, but the knowledge itself isn’t enough anymore. Jungkook leans his ass back because he’s a little shit and because he wants to  _ know _ .

He ignores the soft whine stuck in his throat at Yoongi’s words and pressed their bodies closer together. “I wasn’t deflecting from your— _ ah, fuck _ hyung, I wasn’t… deflecting. You really—  _ oh god _ , you’re really a great lead. And I never had… never... “

His attempt at talking gets lost under that expert tongue. He tries explaining, but as soon as he opens his mouth Yoongi finishes opening his top buttons and his beautiful, strong hand comes to hold Jungkook’s throat and lean his head back while he ministers kisses and licks all over Jungkook neck, as if preparing him to be eaten.

Every lick of his tongue distracts Jungkook from his train of thought and every nip at his skin sends jolts of pleasure straight through his cock. His pants start becoming incredibly uncomfortable and his ability to finish the sentence goes out of the window when Yoongi’s other hand starts pressing and moving on Jungkook’s waist.

“You never had?” he whispers, moving to the other side of Jungkook’s neck.

“What?” he asks, completely blissed out. He has no idea of what they were talking about anymore. Yoongi’s hand that isn’t on his neck is below his shirt, running circles under his belly button, and if he doesn’t move his hand lower, Jungkook himself will.

“You don’t remember?” he asks again, other ministrations stopping. Jungkook whines loudly at that and when he opens his eyes properly again and looks at them in the mirror, Yoongi has stopped what he’s doing to stare at Jungkook with a smirk. “You were saying you never had…”

“I never had a problem with asking what I want, now can you please,  _ please _ continue?” he breathes out, sounding breathless, needy.

He looks like a mess.

“You want me to do what, baby?” Yoongi asks right against his ear, the hand around his throat loosening up and the other starting to caress its way to Jungkook’s chest.

Instead of answering, Jungkook does the only thing his mind so desperately wants. He grinds his ass against Yoongi’s front, feeling the way he isn’t the only one affected by this, feeling the hardening in Yoongi’s pants as he presents his neck once more.

“You know what I want.”

They both do.

“Do you mean this…” Yoongi drawls on, lower hand sliding down his chest until it finally,  _ finally _ presses against the front part of Jungkook’s pants, making the younger one groan, arching against the touch, needing more friction, more attention, more Yoongi. “Or this?” he asks, voice lower than Jungkook’s ever heard as his lips move to Jungkook’s neck.

The pressure and rubbing of Yoongi’s hands against the tent formed in his pants joined with the slight pressure of Yoongi’s teeth against his neck makes Jungkook jolt, letting out an ‘ _ ah _ ’ that’s nearly a scream, body not knowing where it wants to lean against more.

Yoongi’s hands are quick and nimble and it doesn’t take him more than a second to get Jungkook’s fly open and slide his hands inside Jungkook’s pants, palming him through his boxers.

“I wanna hear you say it, doll. Tell me what you want, Guk-ah,” Yoongi asks, getting him off in more ways than one.

Jungkook can’t answer, messily grinding his ass against Yoongi’s own hardening dick and then arching right back to get Yoongi’s touch. His mind loses the ability to rationalize what it wants even though he  _ knows _ it already and all he can do is whine, pleading.

“Please, please  _ please please _ hyung, please, I— you know, want this so bad, ‘s so good, you know it’s good,” he mumbles, his brain to mouth filter completely gone.

He’s so close.

All he needs is that. Yoongi, letting out soft grones on Jungkook’s ear and finally taking mercy on him, shoves his hand inside the younger’s boxers and wraps it expertly around his cock, using the pre-come dripping at the tip to torturously and slowly slide his hand back up, making Jungkook mumble and murmur things he can’t even hear.

“Please, please,  _ please please Yoongi _ —”

He feels more than hears Yoongi cursing  _ fuck _ and growling against his neck before he feels two sharp prickles against his neck and that feeling plus Yoongi’s hands moving on him are all he needs, he shouts Yoongi’s name, feeling closer, so much closer—.

Jungkook’s eyes snap wide open and for two seconds, he feels disoriented.

Reality crashes down on him extremely fast.

Looking around his bedroom, he sees darkness still enveloping everything, no light outside of his bedroom window and no sounds except for his laboured breathing. With a glance to the clock, he realizes it’s only 4:42am and sadly, it was nothing but a dream.

A lucid, vivid dream that still made him shiver. The result of his mind’s escapade to the dark places he doesn’t dare visit while awake are there in the thin layer of sweat covering his body, his aching cock still begging for attention just like the rest of his body.

There are two things that could happen right now, he thinks.

Number one, is that he could take his time to dissect that stupidly real dream and wonder the whats and ifs that he’s been trying to escape every since those thoughts first surfaced, let his body slowly come back to himself and his hard-on to soften as he makes himself anxious over his own dark and hidden desires.

Or…

Number two, he could remember his dream in vivid details — which, considering how fresh it is and how painfully hard he still finds himself is something that would be  _ very _ easy — and he could cum, ending his pain and leaving the mild guilt and crisis for later.

The decision is made for him when he tries to move and lay on his back and he feels just how turned on he is, pressing one of his hands against his shorts to try to hurt a little less.

“Fuck,” he curses, feeling the pressure.

Truly, was there even a decision to make here?

Jungkook curses again, kicking off his sheets and pushing his hand inside his boxers, without bothering with lube or anything to make this easier, knowing full well that this is going to be over embarrassingly fast.

He was almost cumming anyway.

_ Because of him… _

The image of Yoongi behind him jerking him off while he chokes Jungkook and sinks his teeth in Jungkook’s neck comes back to him like a slap in the face.

“Nnngn— fuck,” he curses again, his hand moving faster, desperate to reach his release. It’s easy to let his mind down that slippery slope; it’s a descent that he’s wanted to go down for a good while now and for whatever reason his mind has convinced itself that it would be  _ good _ , that having Yoongi bite him would bring him any sort of pleasure, it works for him.

He can feel it like a drug, imagination getting the best of him: Feeling Yoongi on him, lips sucking against him, having Yoongi inside of him.

“ _ Shit _ ,” he bites on his other fist because as soon as the image changes and morphs into Yoongi right here, on top of him and inside of him, fucking him into abandon  _ and _ biting him at the same time has Jungkook’s vision going white, his muscles spasming and his whole body tensing as he comes and cums on his fist, muttering Yoongi’s name against his hand, nearly going limp at the end of it.

It had been ages since he came that hard. When he’s done, breathing hard and feeling even stickier than when he began, he stops to think about what  _ exactly  _ got him off.

To say the least: Jungkook is in desperate need of some vampiric research.

He is also extremely and undoubtedly fucked.

☁️

The answer, thank any and whichever gods are out there, comes in the form of Hobi-hyung.

They’re at Taehyung’s work after one of Jungkook’s shifts, both of them doing the grocery shopping for their house when Hoseok, without even knowing, shows him the light.

He’s explaining to Jungkook while they browse the aisles about what ‘hunting’ entails, a curiosity he hadn’t had a moment to ask. What better time and person than at the market with Hoseok, who doesn’t know the art of whispering? Honestly. Hoseok tells him about Cullen's “diet” of animals and when he’s finished, he says:

“Jin-hyung when he found out, made vegetarian puns and jokes for about… uhm — I’d say three whole weeks? Yeah, that sounds about right. Three entire weeks of  _ How do you kill a vegetarian vampire? With a steak through the heart, ho ho ho _ ,” Hoseok re-enacts, making a terrible impression of Jin as he throws a few items inside his cart and then looks over at Jungkook, who’s laughing terribly at the bad joke. “Anyway, did you think we were like, out there eating humans alive or something?”

“No! I didn’t— actually, I hadn’t given time to think about this? If that makes any sense,” he answers, picking something that was on his list and then crossing it. “And you  _ really _ need to learn how to whisper, hyung. You just asked this entire aisle about eating humans and  _ some _ people would frown upon that weird shit,” Jungkook mocks, throwing him a grin.

Hoseok squints his eyes. “This is why you and Rosie became besties. Two means fucks. I know how to  _ whisper, _ ” he retorts, trying his best version of a whisper in the last word. “And how did you not stop to think about our diet, Guk?  _ We’re vampires _ .”

“I’ll say it again ‘cause this bears repeating, you’re not whispering,” Jungkook informs him, not looking away from the prices.

“ _ Blood suckers _ ,” Hoseok scream-whispers, leaning closer to Jungkook’s ear.

Jungkook gives him a blank stare.

“The irony that your girlfriend was terrified of me spilling out your family secrets and is dating a man who ‘whispers’ blood suckers in the middle of supermarkets with this much ease is  _ not _ going unnoticed,” Jungkook muses while giving Hoseok his best judgemental look, making air quotes at whispers and smirking.

Hoseok starts laughing at that, poking at Jungkook’s side as he giggles like a kid caught in the act and then turns back to his task, a smile still on his face. “You’re so cute, Guk-ah. But there’s no one close enough to hear us, obviously,” Hoseok rolls his eyes. “And I’m still in shock that you didn’t give  _ that _ a thought and then didn’t proceed to run away to the nearest mountain.”

“I’m not the only human who’s a mystery,” he mumbles, thinking out loud.

Hoseok gives him a smile, not missing the underlying comment.

“Jin-hyung really likes you, you know?” Hoseok comments. The question might seem like a deflect, but he doesn’t think Hoseok did it on purpose, only to get him away from the mystery that is the human Seokjin.

“Really?” Jungkook asks, surprised. His interactions with Jin had been minimal and short and all Jungkook noticed was how beautiful he was, witty like his sibling and extremely good at his job. “We never really… talked.”

“Yeah, hyung’s really busy. Which is why I was telling you that hunting now  _ sucks _ ,” Hoseok quips in. “He’s the only one who would convince mom to stop what she’s doing but he’s really pissed off at me and won’t ask her and two, even if he wasn’t he wouldn’t be around because of the work and studies, so.”

“I don’t get it,” Jungkook frowns.

“Well, ever since my little stunt this week trying to, you know, get some clearance, open my third eye, visions and all that jazz, Esmé’s been keeping me ground-checked. It’s like I’m a  _ baby vampire _ all over again, Guk-ah. Honestly, it’s  _ offensive _ .”

Jungkook gives him his best sympathy look.

“She’s your mom, hyung. Of course she’s gonna punish you. Until she’s sure you won’t do something like this again she’s gonna make your life miserable. It’s how they keep us from doing all the crazy things that go on our minds,” Jungkook speaks up, understanding where Esmé is coming from. Haeun has always been the protective kind and he can only imagine what  _ she _ would do if he attempted something of the sort.

Hoseok scoffs at that, scrunching his nose like a baby. It’s adorable and makes Jungkook smile a little, but he doesn’t yield.

“Plus, from what I heard, you gave them quite the scare,” he says, remembering what Yoongi-hyung had told him. “Yoongi was super worried when he told me, you know? You were irresponsibly practicing the crafts and put yourself at great risk, which doesn’t help Jin-hyung at all, hyung. You can’t do stuff like that.”

He says it in his best ‘scolding friend’ tone, which isn’t difficult considering he worries for Hobi and doesn’t want him putting himself in any danger. Jungkook still doesn’t know what Jin’s situation is, but he imagines that Hoseok dead wouldn’t help at all.

Hobi stops his cart, looking at Jungkook with the fondest smile ever. “Look at you go. ‘Irresponsibly practicing the crafts’, god you are  _ adorable _ .”

“Do all you Cullens just see me as a big fluffy doll?” he asks in a blank tone.

“More like a cute baby bunny,” Hoseok teases.

“Ugh.”

“You’re stuck with us,” Hoseok sing-songs. “And my mother will absolutely fawn and drool all over you after she hears about this scolding,” he adds, continuing to roll his way through the aisles by Jungkook’s side. Me ‘irresponsibly practicing the crafts’ is  _ technically _ almost incorrect but I’ll take the sermon either way. I know you’re not supposed to practice magic without witches around and I  _ did _ almost die, so…” he drawls on, gaze going far away and his face remaining in a cute pout as he recalls his reckless act of magic. He snaps out of it with a shrug. “Babysitting for the next hunting weeks it is.”

Jungkook laughs with him and locks his phone away, sliding his cart closer to Hoseok’s. “Tell me then, how did you ‘technically’ not practice magic irresponsibly?” he says, air quoting yet again.

“Hey, I’m not a moron!” Hoseok exclaims, sounding exasperated. “I did research, you know? Looked it up in primary sources and shit—I’m not actively looking for near-death experiences or  _ actually _ dying in any way whatsoever. I just didn’t think such a simple spell would be so hard and then fucked it up...a bit. Not having a witch around only amplified the results.”

“Primary sources?” Jungkook asks, confused. Is he talking about books?

What happens then isn’t a light switch on his brain, no. What happens next is fireworks start exploding right in Jungkook’s mind—loud and colorful fireworks calling him an idiot in all letters, making him almost stop walking. Of course there were ways to know and understand more about all sorts of stuff.  _ Books _ . He should hit himself, honestly.

“Yeah, Guk-ah. First edition or the least altered versions of books, you know?” he explains and Jungkook nods because yeah, he’s a nerd and loves books, of course he knows. He simply hadn’t put much thought into all his doubts and how they probably weren’t original, surely someone else had uncertainties on the same topics and  _ of course _ there was information  _ somewhere _ in this world that could be trusted. “If you know where to look, there are books and sources that can be trusted in some places. Some books in old libraries are actually written by supernatural beings so you know it’s legit stuff, but you gotta really know what to look for and where.”

Jungkook tries to keep himself tied to  _ this _ conversation and not completely float away to his dreams or his own wanders.

“So… Forks’ library has reliable books?” he continues.

“Yup, on only a handful of subjects, but yeah.”

“Would they have any ‘Vampires 101 For Dummies’ by any chance?” Jungkook whispers since he doesn’t have the ability to know if there’s anyone around, knowing Hoseok can hear him just fine.

He’s only joking, of course. Hoseok laughs — see, it was a good one too — and knocks his shoulder gently with Jungkook.

“You’re tryna be funny but there is, actually. Aisle number 16, the entire third shelf is only reliable sources of research for, well, people like us. There are some books there that could serve as a 101 for dummies,” Hoseok tells Jungkook with a smile on his face. “If you want, I can take you there.”

_ Oh, no thank you _ , Jungkook thinks. The only information he’s actually interested in is not one he wants Hoseok, Yoongi’s brother, to know about, thank you very much.

“I was joking, hyung,” Jungkook giggles, looking to the end of the aisle where he can see Taehyung’s cashier. His gaze meets Taehyung’s, who watches the both of them pass by and waves, smiling even wider when Hoseok and Jungkook wave back at him. “But thanks, it’s good to know.”

“No problem. It’s funny that you ask that because one of the biggest problems in our community is how hard it is to find reliable information, can you believe that?” Hoseok asks him.

“Uhm, no,” he answers, chuckling again. He’s seen it enough in Yoongi, Alice and even Rosalie for the last few days how much they love explaining the vampire things to someone who doesn’t know, so he continues with, “How so?”

They finish their shopping as Hoseok calmly explains to him that a lot of the magic, the knowledge and the rites that involve and make the supernatural community, are hard to find or expensive to acquire. Most things are kept in families and passed as traditions, he explains, and others are not an easy knowledge to obtain. 

Unlike the internet or media makes it out to be, Hoseok explains to Jungkook, the reality is that very few get to live and experience the supernatural because it is, in it’s deep and complex levels, a cult—a minority of secret holders and that there are layers and layers of difficulties when trying to understand the many things that heppen beneath the supernatural veil.

It’s nice to shop with company and as soon as they’re done, they both take their bags to their cars and go back inside the supermarket to keep Taehyung company.

The well-scheduled supermarket trip wasn’t in vain, obviously. Taehyung having had to cover a shift made it so that Jimin was terrified for Taehyung working at night, completely alone, so Hobi hyung promised he’d “take care of it” and hence, here were the two of them. They timed their shopping perfectly, so when they finish loading up their cars Tae only has about fifteen minutes left and his manager doesn’t frown at the company he keeps.

“The fact that I slept over a couple of days made a huge difference, I think,” Taehyung comments.

They’re discussing how well Jimin seems to be doing. Tae sits behind the register and Jungkook and Hobi look at him from where they pulled up chairs to sit behind him.

“I mean, we don’t understand what kind of creep would do that, but power in unity!” Taehyung tries joking, obviously still upset by the story.

“He’ll be fine, Tae-Tae. Stop worrying about him, gods,” Hobi laughs, leaning his chin on his hand and looking at Taehyung with affection. “He’s got the  _ best boy _ taking care of him.”

“Shut up, hyung,” Taehyung whines, cheeks matching the soft peach in his hair. Jungkook leans in closer to run his hands through the lighter strands, distracting Taehyung’s attention for a second. “I know, I need to dye it again.”

“Hyung was right, don’t deflect,” Jungkook scolds Taehyung, apparently in the mood today to put his friends in line. “You need to stop worrying about him because when you worry, he worries about you worrying and ugh—”

“A mess,” intervenes Hoseok.

“The two of you,” completes Jungkook.

“Both messy messes, tying one another in an infinite loop of messiness and worry,” Hoseok adds.

“And pining,” Jungkook goes on, in perfect rhythm.

Taehyung just stares at them, back and forth, frown deepening on his face.

“We don’t pine,” is all Taehyung grumbles back.

Hoseok and Jungkook groan loudly at that, completely comfortable with making entirely dramatic faces. It’s getting to a point where letting Taehyung and Jimin act oblivious is difficult and neither of them seem willing to enable the two of them living in complete darkness about their apparent blindness.

“You’re kidding, right? Jungkookie, tell me he’s taking the piss at us.”

“I think he is.”

“Must be.”

“No other possible answer—”

“Ah, stop it!” Taehyung interrupts, voice filled with worry and other things Jungkook can’t pinpoint, punching him then Hoseok in the shoulder, wincing a little at his fist after hitting Hoseok. “It’s not—we don’t! I’m just extra worried and he— ugh, I hate you guys.”

Hoseok and Jungkook take pity on him, sharing a look and deciding that teasing isn’t the best way out of this. Jungkook lets Taehyung stay with his hands on his face, not wanting to interrupt his inner struggle of being teased so blatantly about something that he probably didn’t speak of before this.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to him,” Taehyung whispers finally, looking at the two of them with his heart on his sleeve, his eyes, his shaky breath and every other centimeter of his body. His look doesn’t hide any of his feelings, eyes low and matching the slight pout he has on his lips. The imminent danger Jimin’s face leaves him with stiff shoulders every time he isn’t being distracted.

Jungkook can’t understand it— Yoongi’s not the one in danger and he never had to deal with Yoongi in danger, so to see the fear crawling through Taehyung right now is not something he understands, but as soon as he sees his  _ eyes _ , he’s more than capable of empathizing.

“All I care about is that he’s taken care of,” Taehyung continues, taking a deep breath and forcing himself to relax, moving his shoulders a bit. He swallows down and bites on his dry lips, looking back up at them. “I can’t— I won’t let anything happen to him. You guys—,” Taehyung interrupts himself, taking a deep breath. “Do you get it?” he asks in a breath, shaking a little.

“Yeah, Tae. We do,” Hoseok whispers back. He leans forward this time too, gently ruffling Taehyung’s hair and smiling when Taehyung giggles a little, leaning towards the touch. “And we’re here for you too.”

“Nothing can happen to him,” Taehyung repeats, his bottom lip trembling a little. “I also— I wanna know he knows. Want him to trust me, to call me, you know?”

Jungkook knows that Jimin explained to Taehyung he hadn’t messaged him that moment because he didn’t want to scare him, but he doesn’t think Taehyung understood the lengths of how much Jimin didn’t want to terrify him like that, so he explains.

“Tae… you know why he  _ really _ didn’t call you that night, don’t you?” he asks. Taehyung looks over at Jungkook, his eyes filling with tears that he immediately shakes off, then shakes his head and shakes his head. “Tae, there are only two people he didn’t want knowing or seeing him at that moment. You and his grandma. Those—you two are his rocks, his everything. Tae, if either you or her were hurt too in that moment, Jimin wouldn’t have been able to handle it. All his attention would turn to either one of you. Do you understand what I’m getting at?” he asks, softly watching as Taehyung’s expression changes—his lips quit trembling and when he breathes in again, his eyes don’t seem lost anymore, only distant, as if he’s thinking hard on the information offered.

“He was wearing your hoodie,” Hoseok informs him, voice low as well, a sad smile on his face.

Taehyung frowns, “That can’t be.”

“What do you mean?”

“Jimin doesn’t like wearing other people’s clothes. He’s allergic to a lot of perfumes and some fabric softeners. I mean,it’s not like he’s never worn my clothes ‘cause, you know, I make sure to wash with stuff he’s okay with and none of my perfumes bother him,” Taehyung explains, a blush tinting his cheeks. “But he’s always going on and on about how people—well, one of two things: he either mentions how people lack taste in fashion which frankly, I agree with, or how wearing other people’s clothes is such a couples thing to do. Plus, I don’t remember lending him anything,” Taehyung finishes, apple cheeks beautifully matching his hair.

“Taehyung, I’m like, 100% sure it was yours,” Jungkook chuckles, watching how Taehyung absorbs  _ that _ information. If Jimin’s complaints are true—and Jungkook knows they are—this can be the very moment Taehyung stops being blind himself.

Maybe, as a consequence, he’ll remove whatever’s keeping Jimin’s eyes closed.

The information seems to conflict with what Taehyung has believed if his frown is anything to go by, so Hoseok quips in again. “Wasn’t just any black or grey hoodie we might be mistaking, buddie. Are you missing any bright peach hoodies that match your hair exactly?”

The change in Taehyung’s look is, to say the least, comical.

Jungkook has to bite his lips to keep from laughing at the way his eyes widen and realization dawns on him.

“I—that—I was  _ looking for that for weeks! _ ” he exclaims, shocked and redder than a minute ago. “That gnome fucking bastard, I bought that because  _ he _ told me I should!”

“Is that so?” Hoseok asks, ironic and smirking.

“He said it’d match my hair,” Taehyung grumbles with an even bigger frown, throwing daggers at nowhere, obviously picturing the little thief in his mind. “Only for it to be  _ stolen _ .”

“Well… given the not so gentle persuasion and the obvious reasoning behind, I’d say he was just like any of us, wanting that one piece of clothing that  _ clearly _ reminds us of the person,” Jungkook offers with a complete shit-eating grin, watching Taehyung closely, seeing how the gears are turning in his mind, unable to deny the evidence presented to him.

He stays quiet for a few more seconds and then, with the fondest smile Jungkook has ever seen someone wear while also seeming just a little bit pissed, he mutters, “Little doll is a thief.” Taehyung's smile grows. “Good to know.”

☁️

Going from having the knowledge of where he can get his information to  _ actually _ getting his hands on the books was a completely different matter.

Though his initial plan was to go there by himself, that already got fucked over considering he was surrounded with constant company now. Then there was the realization that he didn’t even  _ want _ to go anywhere alone, because the prospect on its own screamed  _ danger _ , and that type of thing would draw in its own problems.

It wasn’t like he was dependent on the Cullens, Jimin or Taehyung. Actually, he enjoyed his time by himself at his home, comforted in the way it felt like a safe haven from all the mess. Things were nice the way they were but, well...there was a reason why he, Jimin and Taehyung got constant company now.

He couldn’t simply ignore that.

He spends his weekend with Jimin and Taehyung, in their shared mission of making Jimin feel safe and happy, and then he makes his mom dinner when he comes home to check in on her as well. 

It makes him happy. Jungkook likes making sure the people around him are not alone and know they’re cared for. He can postpone his curiosity driven by his nasty little dreams for a while.

It’s on Monday, though, when the opportunity presents itself. 

“Do you think he was onto anything?” Rosalie asks, talking to Alice and Jungkook about Hoseok’s stupid little plan. 

They’re making a trio in AP Chem and Jungkook is taking notes of what Alice and Rosalie are doing as the teacher had asked of them. 

Working with them is something of a dream; Jungkook had always been extremely smart and was used to doing lots of projects by himself since his friends back in Phoenix prefered to mess around, but anytime he paired up with one of his friends  _ here _ , they all worked in unison, a perfect and well-oiled engine that moved at ease with one another, communicating and delegating tasks perfectly.

Yoongi had joked more than once now that they were all destined to meet.

“Hobi is always onto something,” Alice adds with a roll of eyes, adding a perfect drop of the reactor to the mix in her tube. “Did you catch sight of the book before Carlisle got rid of it?”

“Nope. Now that you mention, why  _ did _ he burn it?”

“I have no idea, I stopped asking certain things so long ago, Rose.”

Rosalie chuckles. “You know too much already.”

“Way too much. Things I wished to god daily that I did not fucking know.” Alice changes places with Rosalie in a swift motion and Rosalie starts doing the second part of the project already, not even looking at the instructions on the board.

“Can you two —oh my god, what did you just even do? Rose, gimme a second, you two are like, six steps ahead of me and I don’t wanna get lost, damn it,” Jungkook asks both of them, interrupting their conversation and changing his pens, keeping the notes organized.

“Sorry, sorry,” Alice giggles, stopping completely and turning to face Jungkook, giving him her best smile. “We forget you’re not Yoongi sometimes. You participate in the conversations in such similar ways,” she teases, referring to the way Jungkook prefers to listen when he’s doing something and will offer insights every now and then.

“Well  _ I _ do it because my brain and my muscles can only do so many tasks as the same time and  _ you two _ constantly forget I don’t have supernatural speed so it’s either talkie talkie or writy writy and right now, I need just like, fifteen seconds for the writy writy bit, kay?” Jungkook rants as he changes colors and highlights the important bits, continuing his notes.

“Fifteen and counting. Go,” Rosalie tells him in that completely blank tone of hers that she uses to pretend she’s serious, but Jungkook looks up at her and smiles, knowing she’s just joking.

She only spares him a glance, but there's a smile in the corner of her mouth.

“You were saying though,” Jungkook continues at the same time he writes, “that you know things you reeeally didn’t wanna know. You see a lot of things. What makes you go ‘ _ well that was completely unnecessary information that I a hundred percent didn’t need or want, thanks brain’ _ ?” he asks, giving a quick glance to Alice. He speaks this in a very low tone so there’s no danger of no one hearing it and he catches the tiny smile in Rosalie’s mouth growing bigger at that.

Jungkook loves how Rosalie demonstrates her affection in the shyest and subtlest ways.

“You know, you are the last person who should wanna know what things I saw that I didn’t want to,” Alice answers him, grinning and trying to contain her laughter. “Although it’s very cute what you plan to do on your second date, some things I just— nope. Don’t need. But apparently my brain doesn’t quite share that feeling, so. What can I do?” She shrugs and Rosalie laughs loudly at that information while Jungkook feels his face burn with heat.

Alice, always very just, throws her sister an incredulous look and lifts one eyebrow. “You, laughing? Did you forget how I told you and Hobi that you should keep what happened to Jin’s bed headboard to yourselves?”

Rosalie immediatly stops laughing and scrunches her nose at Alice.

“I hate you.”

“One side of me kinda wants to know, the other is telling me to shut up right now,” Jungkook comments lightly.

“You don’t wanna know,” Rosalie and Alice say in unison and then, Rosalie smiles at him. “Time’s up,” she informs and goes right back to what they were doing previously. Jungkook is caught up anyways, so he just chuckles and continues his notetaking.

“Why were you two wondering about the book Hoseok read, though? You could just ask him the name, you know,” Jungkook inquires.

“I was just wondering that if he got something that was close to the kind of information we need, since we might’ve missed something the first time we looked in that section,” Alice muses and just like that, Jungkook has an idea.

Alice speaks and Jungkook thinks about his options. Going to the library with Hoseok is one thing—he’d be there  _ for _ Jungkook, would wanna know what’s interesting Jungkook, exactly what he’s looking for. Going with the girls, on the other hand, would be perfect. A breeze.

Rosalie doesn’t prod into other people’s business because she doesn’t care and Alice doesn’t because she doesn’t want to. They’d look for new clues on what they need, leaving plenty of space for Jungkook to get his info. 

“I found out there is stuff that’s actually reliable. I mean, Hobi told me when we were with Tae that there are sections in Forks’ library with actual stuff,” Jungkook begins and does his best to just keep writing, not wanting to sound  _ too _ excited. If they wanted to go there and take him, totally on their own accord, Jungkook wouldn’t mind. At least, that was the goal. “I even asked if there’s anything like vamps for dummies for the likes of me,” he jokes once again, his heart singing in joy as the two of them laugh as well, shaking their heads at Jungkook.

“There are some books I read when we moved here,” Rosalie comments.

_ Yes _ .

“Do you need a secret password to read them or you just—arrive with the knowledge of ‘aisle 10, bottom shelf’ and can read anything there? ‘Cause like, if I could know more stuff I’d like to drop by somewhere in the future,” Jungkook says truthfully, eyes following their movements, hands taking everything down and mind lost on many thoughts.

“Well…Like I was just saying, we could use a new look there. Might be something new, or we might just need to read something old,” Alice offers, drawing out her words and giving Rosalie a curious glance, edging on her thoughts. “What do you think?”

Rosalie and Alice share a look.

“A visit to the library can’t hurt,” Rosalie agrees, looking at Jungkook. “And it’s cool you want to learn things, so…wanna come along?”

Jungkook nods quickly, pen tapping faster on his notebook and a pleased grin on his face. He could feel the excitement coming out of his pores.

  
  


There are three things he finds out with his trip to the library the next day.

Number one, Alice is an even faster and crazier driver than Rosalie. Hoseok and Yoongi had already been left in the dust after one ride with Rosalie, but now he knew who really was the culprit behind turning everyone under the Cullen household into speed fiends.

Number two, while Alice and Rosalie browse their own aisle for the witchcraft that will shine the light on whatever their issue is, Jungkook goes over to aisle number 16 and on the third shelf, just like Hoseok had said, he finds a grimoire — a textbook of magic and spells — under the initials Y.M. called ‘Vampires — Initial Knowledge’ written apparently bya druid. The leather is black and worn out, the edges of it look faded from the touch and use, but it’s more well-kept than Jungkook imagined a book like this could be without special care.

The grimoire is extremely well organized and through the Preface of Contents, he soon sees exactly what he’s been looking for.

God bless Y.M.

_ Vampires have, as most commonly known, Innate Powers. There are three Innates — Speed, Heightened Senses and Strength —, all of which are common and the same for all, only changing in strength and levels with age. The myth attached to years is correct: as the time passes on, a vampire’s Innates grow to heights Newborn Vampires cannot compete with under any circumstance. Without extreme and careful planning, Sires and Ancients are, by default, undefeatable Vampires . _

_ Any other power that stretches beyond the Innate Three is not actually defined as a power, but as a  _ Skill _.  _ _ If, in any Newborn, one of the three Innates presents itself as stronger than what is natural, it is automatically assumed to be a Skill. _

_ Skills are rarer to be documented, but from my collected data, there seems to be quite a variety. Most commonly found Skills include: manipulation of darkness, dream controlling, mind reading and/or controlling, precognitive visions, hypnosis. _

He reads it entirely transfixed, each word getting stapled in his brain. He’ll read more into later, clearly, but his natural curiosity brings him into quickly looking in the Preface for information that he wants to know even more than vampires' cool powers. He glances back to where Rosalie and Alice still seem engaged in conversation. He knows they’re only there for the one book they seem to have already found, so they should be leaving at any time.

Luckly, he finds it soon.

He reads, completely out of intuition, the chapter entitled “Bliss” in Y.M.’s Preface. What he finds stuns him and leaves him clutching the grimoire tighter in his hands: A drawing of a mop of black hair biting into the neck of a silver haired figure, lines beautifully drawn and mysterious, not showing any actual features.

_ Knowledge, most often, is a disappointment. _

_ This clarification of  _ this _ myth is one that not only didn’t disappoint but, may the gods forgive me, confirmed amuch avoided and polluted idea: there is such a thing as Bliss. _

_ A Vampire’s bite, I have confirmed, only hurts when the biter actively intends for it to do so. The Ancient has explained to me that humans typically fall under four categories in relation to vampires: victims, blood banks, Consorts and  _ Cantantes _. _

_ Victims are the ones that are chosen to be murdered, their blood sucked dry Blood banks are humans that become attached and return constantly for other doses of Bliss until, most likely, they eventually become victims. _

_ Consorts and Cantantes are the rarest types. Consorts are humans made into partners—very few Vampires grow feelings, interest or attraction enough to turn a human into their partner, elevating their soul into Consort status. A human finding themselves in that position also discover changes appearing within their “humanity”: much longer lives, an increase in health, and even better Intuition and Senses. _

Cantantes _ are, if not myth, then a mystery. “La tua cantante” are  _ amores _. Their blood is said to sing and call for the attention of their Vampires. Very little is known about them because being a Vampire’s most important connection, they are untouchable and end up as much of a mystery as them. Cantantes are always Consorts, or at least my records have shown that most cases eventually turn into such. Consorts, on the other hand, don’t necessarily have to be Cantantes _ .

Jungkook closes the book, feeling dizzy with knowledge as he checks the book out with Rosalie and Alice by his side. The words register in his mind slowly, making him distracted all the way back to his house. The girls drop him off with smiles and he tries to hide the turmoil of thoughts inside of him about the connections he somehow already felt, without even knowing they existed.

On one side, all his feelings are valid and he isn’t alone. As he skim-reads the grimoire once again, his clammy hands moving through the pages with care, he feels his pulse quickened by each new information, his dreams passing by his head every now and then. It’s exciting and terrifying at the same time and he opens and closes the book several times, taking moments to breathe between the chapters.

He wonders how in the hell he always knew.

☁️

Having this knowledge definitely calms him down.

You know, being sure that you’re not just a crazy person with an insane craving for something that could definitely bring you  _ death _ . Jungkook, without knowing how, always had this... _ feeling _ deep down. He couldn’t describe it if you asked him, but somehow he always knew.

Not to mention, it comes in handy when you have to spend time alone with the person making you feel this way, and that you tend to melt into the touch of their fingertips, ready to do anything for them.

Case in point: He and Yoongi laying on Yoongi’s bed, talking about their date the following day as he enjoys the calm sounds of the forest that surrounds Yoongi’s house. With the window open, he can hear the sound of the trees and nature outside. Knowing that they’re completely alone in the house turns from one conversation to another really fast.

One second, it’s ‘what time do I pick you up, hyung’ and ‘but you’re definitely coming to dinner in a couple of days to brighten my parents’ mood, right baby?’ and then, more quickly than Jungkook expects, they’re no longer talking.

The sweet and innocent kiss he intended to plant on Yoongi’s mouth turns into full on making out as he straddles Yoongi’s lap. Making out turns into Jungkook completely lost and feeling as though he was made of butter under Yoongi’s fingers when the older one lifts both of them up and changes their position, laying Jungkook on his back with swift, strong movements.

“ _ Oh god, _ ” Jungkook whines out, his entire body shaking at how elevated, dizzy, and heated this small thing gets made him. Yoongi’s  _ so fucking strong _ and every bit of Jungkook’s brain yells at him about how much he adores that.

He hears Yoongi chuckling above him, moving slowly upwards until his body is covering Jungkook’s. It forces Jungkook to close his eyes, averting his gaze from Yoongi’s frame moving like a black panther walks towards its prey.

The sensation is way too much. Yoongi runs his tongue languidly, smirking as he licks his lips afterwards, as if tasting him even better. Jungkook loves it  _ way _ too much.

“You really like being manhandled, don’t you Guk?” Yoongi asks low in his throat, spreading his hands underneath Jungkook’s sweater and sliding them up, mouth finding Jungkook’s skin and pressing several kisses on his ribs, his stomach. “Pretty doll.”

Jungkook’s hands clamp into fists, holding tight on Yoongi’s comforter and his legs unconsciously wrap around Yoongi’s middle, keeping him right where he is.

“This didn’t end up going well last time,” Jungkook warns Yoongi, feeling the way his skin grows hotter by the second.

Having Yoongi’s mouth on him drives him totally insane, with those soft lips against Jungkook’s ribcage feeling like a Skill of its own.

“Last time I wasn’t prepared for having a lap full of Jungkook,” Yoongi comments, continuing his ministries.

Instead of asking what that means, Jungkook opens his eyes and looks down. What looks back at him is a sight for the gods. Between Jungkook’s thighs is Yoongi’s face, smirking and blissfully happy, his hair spread wild from having Jungkook’s fingers run through them so desperately only two minutes ago, his lips red from the hungry and needy kisses and then— honey, yellow eyes.

“Like what you see?” Yoongi teases, blushing himself and going right back to the kisses, climbing further up until he’s face to face with a mess of Jungkook. “Always look so pretty when you’re enjoying something, Guk-ah.”

That makes Jungkook roll his eyes to the back of his head, words going straight to Jungkook’s pants. He wants to hate the control Yoongi and his words have on him, but his moaning and the way his body gravitates towards him, desperate to be even closer, as close as possible, disagrees.

“You can’t— fuck hyung, you’re so mean— _ nngnh _ . You can’t just— say stuff like that out of nowhere,” he pants out, nearly choking on his own tongue when Yoongi starts massaging Jungkook’s thighs the way he likes and his mouth leaving wet kisses wherever he can find that isn’t Jungkook’s neck.

“Just saying the truth.” Yoongi’s hands move from Jungkook’s thighs to his waist and he holds it with firm hands, his eyes clouding over hazily. “Pretty all over and you love hearing it, don’t you, doll? Look at you, blushing harder every time I open my mouth,” he finishes with a chuckle and Jungkook can’t take it anymore.

He pulls Yoongi from a kiss the same second his legs lock around Yoongi’s own waist, pushing their hips together and making their hard-ons press right against each other, a bit painful due to the clothing, but the friction still feels  _ so good _ , both of them groaning immediately into the kiss. Their movements become needy and erratic, their hips grinding together as both of them lose their minds and give in to the need for proximity, intimacy in a way Jungkook never felt before.

Yoongi’s one and only  _ cantante _ .

Jungkook moans a little bit louder, both at the thought and the soft nipping that Yoongi does a bit below his jaw and he freezes a bit, not wanting his thoughts to go into  _ that _ row just yet.

Yoongi understands it as something else.

He stops everything he’s doing, hands softening their hard hold on Jungkook’s body. “Fuck, sorry Guk-ah, I should’ve—I didn’t wanna scare you,” he explains, going back to kiss Jungkook’s face, much lighter than before. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna, kay? I know that being with—”

“Hyung, with all due respect and a little bit of despair, what the fuck are you talking about?” Jungkook whines, trying to get Yoongi back to groping every inch of him. 

Yoongi looks back at him, confusion all over his face. He stops with his lips slightly parted, frowning adorably.

“Uhm, I know last time we stopped because I was—you know. I just don’t wanna go… too far?” he finishes, looking at Jungkook with a question mark written on his face.

Jungkook stops just for a second, processing the words. He’s painfully hard in his pants and he can feel that Yoongi is as well, both of them still tangled with each other. He didn’t want to believe it, but it sounded like, just for a second, that Yoongi thought Jungkook was a  _ virgin _ .

“Do you—hyung, you don’t seriously think I’m still a virgin, do you?” he asks slowly.

By the way Yoongi’s eyes widen for just a second, the answer is yes.

“ _ Hyung _ .”

“You’re so shy!” Yoongi protests, sounding actually affronted. “I didn’t know—I thought, you know.”

“I’m shy by nature,” Jungkook shrugs, arms around his shoulders bringing Yoongi closer and closer. “I mean, I’m not the most experienced person in the world, and I’m definitely not cool enough to be the one night stand type, but I’m not a  _ saint _ .”

Yoongi laughs at that, confusion slipping off his face and being replaced by amusement as he watches Jungkook bring him closer with blushing cheeks and an eager grin.

“We both need ‘slow’, but…you’re not scaring me. I’m not unsure, I’m just…” Instead of finishing, he kisses Yoongi again, grinding up and feeling against his mouth the way both of them groan at the delicious friction, sending jolts and sparks of pleasure all over their bodies. “Wanting you so bad.”

“Are you, baby?” he asks against Jungkook’s mouth, looking entirely fucked out already. 

“Might be shy but I can ask for what I want when I want it,” Jungkook whispers, hips moving with Yoongi’s, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths. “So if you could— you know,  _ nng _ fuck, the way you do that—”

“Ask.”

“Fuck— should’ve known you’re a smug dick in bed—”

“So much to pick apart in there.”

“Oh god please just get us off,” Jungkook begs, wanting to flip them around and straddle Yoongi, ride him into oblivion. “Please, please, please  _ please hyung.” _

“Shhh, I got you baby, hyung’s got you.”

Jungkook nods, lets out a shaky breath and allows himself to melt in Yoongi’s fingers.

He melts in the way Yoongi pushes Jungkook’s top till it’s stuck beneath his armpits so he can suck and pull at Jungkook’s nipples, finding out rather quickly how sensitive Jungkook is all over. Jungkook loses his mind when Yoongi’s hands go from feeling up every inch of his thighs to removing and pushing down their pants and boxers just enough to line both their cocks together, neither of them knowing how to keep their moans and soft whispered words low.

It’s the way Yoongi makes both of them wet with their own pre-come, slowly and surely holding both cocks in his big hands and turning Jungkook into a whiny, babbling mess, then kisses his mouth sensually, applying lube he must’ve gotten at some point without Jungkook even noticing and making the slide and touches even better, ripping out louder moans from Jungkook’s throat.

He doesn’t know what he says in those minutes when Yoongi’s hands are wrapped around both of them and their mouths find each other at all times, trying to kiss but mostly whispering and gasping, letting out soft  _ ah _ , curses and murmurs of each other’s names.

“So pretty, baby, so damn pretty underneath me, Guk, look at you,” Yoongi keeps saying, then sucking onto Jungkook’s bottom lips, his tongue, what felt like his  _ soul _ .

The feeling of holding onto Yoongi, opening his eyes and finding out he’s really there, hair sticking up in random places, lips redder from how much Jungkook uses and abuses them to keep from moaning Yoongi’s name, it fills Jungkook from the inside, expanding until it feels like he might explode.

Yoongi all over and around him—that, all by itself, is already Bliss.

“ _ Hyung _ ,” Jungkook moans louder, thighs riding a little higher on Yoongi’s sides as Jungkook’s mind is taken over by the fact that, like a shore washed away by a tide,  _ Yoongi  _ is _ bliss _ .

“Yoongi, hyung I can’t— hyung,  _ Yoon _ —” he exclaims, voice growing louder and louder and Yoongi’s hands speed up, his own mouth open wide as he seems completely out of himself.

His eyes are no longer honey and the desire written all over his face does more than just make Jungkook flush all over. Watching Yoongi’s swallow and bitten lips mouth against his skin, the way he can barely keep his eyes open and how his hands can’t seem to leave Jungkook’s body for one second makes his moans become higher, needier.

“Do it baby—fuck, Guk-ah, cum for me, baby,” Yoongi mumbles, pressing his mouth against Jungkook and muting Jungkook’s scream of release, his own body tensing seconds after as he follows Jungkook, the two of them sealed by the mouth, the stickiness in Jungkook’s stomach completely forgotten in favor of bringing Yoongi as close to him as possible as he shakes, whiteness blanking his mind for several seconds.

They lie there together for several seconds until it starts to become gross, but Yoongi still has to convince Jungkook to let him go.

“Baby, I’m just getting a towel,” Yoongi murmurs against Jungkook’s ear.

“Mkay.”

“You gotta let me go for that,” he continues, chuckling as he fondly kisses all over Jungkook’s head.

“Mhmm, kay.”

“Cute.”

It takes a few more moments until Jungkook himself starts to come back to himself before Yoongi can actually get up. He cleans both of them up and then lays with Jungkook in his bed, ignoring Jungkook’s comment about his ‘sweaty body’ getting Yoongi’s bed all dirty. He doesn’t even notice that he falls asleep until Yoongi wakes him up an hour later, asking him if he’s gonna want to be driven home or if he’ll stay for dinner. The prospect of having his first dinner with the Cullens while smelling of sweat and cum has him shaking his head profusely and the two of them blush as Jungkook kisses his  _ thank you _ s, but asks to be taken home.

Yoongi drives with one hand only, his other one stolen by Jungkook so he can play with Yoongi’s fingers, kiss them as he talks about whatever comes to his mind till they’re in front of his house.

Happiness and reality can coexist, Jungkook thinks as they sit parked outside.

Sometimes, though, they become parallel lines and where one is facing the other in a standoff. It’s the only explanation as to why right there, when the day is perfect, when he’s still feeling blissfully fucked out and thinking  _ I am definitely in love _ as Yoongi’s mouth meets his with a smile, reality becomes a parallel concept once again.

Yoongi freezes. He tenses and asks Jungkook to stay put because he’ll be back in  _ ten seconds _ . “Count for me, okay baby? Close your eyes and count.”

The frantic heartbeat and panic creeps through his body wanting to take over, but Jungkook follows instructions. Closing his eyes and counting to ten, he opens them up slowly to see Yoongi sitting beside him once again, face stone cold.

“Someone went through your room,” he informs Jungkook, turning to look at him with sad, regretful eyes. “They left a note.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess you can see why the rating has changed now... So, what did you guys think? 
> 
> Favorite bit from this chapter? Looking forward to what the most, guys? Talk to me, I'll answer you. And I hope to see you back here on Friday <3
> 
> Follow [Heba](https://twitter.com/FlLMYG) too ♥ | [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	14. The Cullens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m scared, hyung,” he confesses in a whisper.
> 
> Yoongi doesn’t answer, simply holding Jungkook’s face between his hands and eyeing every inch of Jungkook’s face, like a lover stares at a picture and a painter examines their masterpiece. He looks at Jungkook with eyes that say everything, loud and clear despite the silence echoing around them.
> 
> “Jungkookie,” he tries again, voice tight and choked. “I am too.” The confession is let out in a short breath, as if saying the words hurt Yoongi physically. “But I can promise you one thing— If it’s up to me, you and all of your friends will be fine . Jungkookie… I’d rather go back to darkness than seeing something happen to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can barely believe we're almost at the end. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far, I'm working on the final two chapters right now, so it should be done soon.

“It happened again.”

Jungkook doesn’t hear what Alice answers on the other side of the phone, but Yoongi only nods.

“Get them here. I just texted Makya and those two should be here any minute.” There’s a short bit of silence in which Jungkook continues to stare ahead of himself, frozen in the passenger seat. “I’m— Alice, I know— I’m not gonna—,” Yoongi stops talking, closes his eyes in defeat and takes a very deep breath.

He turns to his side and finds Jungkook sitting there, hugging his backpack and just staring at Yoongi as he talks to his sister on the phone, trying his very best to keep breathing, to not give in to the irrational thoughts.

Yoongi makes a face at the phone, clearly over whatever Alice’s ranting on the other side to make fun of her and Jungkook— Jungkook smiles sadly, despite everything.

“Yes, _mother_. I will,” Yoongi replies to Alice, teasing evident and voice short. She talks some more and Yoongi rolls his eyes, smiling sadly and staring ahead of them at Jungkook’s house. “Jungkookie is sitting by my side breathing in and out. Yes. Okay, tell we’ll be inside if he doesn’t see us. Bye.”

The two of them exit the car and make their way to the porch, sitting outside the house and waiting for Makya and Dasan to arrive.

Yoongi explains to Jungkook as he holds the boy in his arms that the werewolves’ noses could possibly pick on something they haven’t yet and if he, as a vampire, walks in and starts searching before the boys, it could mess up with the outline of this plan they have.

It doesn’t take long before Makya’s pick up truck pulls up by Jungkook’s house and the two of them come over to give Jungkook hugs, showing their best ‘positive’ face only.

“Thanks for waiting,” Dasan tells Yoongi with a sad smile.

Yoongi starts walking in with them, holding Jungkook’s hand tightly. “Couldn’t risk it.”

Makya gives Yoongi a side glance and then, seeing something in his expression that Jungkook misses, chuckles. “Don’t worry, we’ll try to touch stuff the least we can. Wouldn’t want to offend your nostrils for a week to come,” he jabs with a wink.

“Ah, I’ll live. I’ve had dogs before.”

The reaction is immediate. Both Dasan and Makya burst out laughing as if they’ve never heard the joke before, but by the way they’re shaking their heads, Jungkook imagines it has more to do with the fact they didn’t expect it to hear any time soon, especially in such a light teasing tone.

“At least I don’t need an invite to step in someone’s home,” Makya retorts back, making a face at Yoongi and following Dasan up.

As soon as they’re out of sight, Yoongi turns his attention fully on Jungkook.

“You’re very, very quiet,” Yoongi whispers, pulling Jungkook to his embrace again. He goes willingly, letting Yoongi wrap him up in hopes his body will feel like his once again. “I think you’re in shock, baby,” he continues, sounding worried.

“I’ll be ok.”

It sounds vague and distant even to himself.

Yoongi leads him to the kitchen and this time, it’s him who gives the comfort in the way he can: he starts humming along to a song in Jungkook’s ear, his back against the kitchen counter and arms tight around Jungkook’s frame, hands moving with care through Jungkook’s hair.

“It could’ve been anyone,” Jungkook breathes out at some point. His mind reels with the options, the numerous times when someone could’ve knocked on his door and asked to be led in by his mom.

Haeun.

“Esmé has eyes on her at all times,” Yoongi tells Jungkook, as if reading his mind. “She works in the town council and with the recurring cases she has all the excuses to be with Haeun, Guk, we— I—,” he starts, stopping himself.

When Jungkook looks at Yoongi, the hurt and pain written in his face is what seems to bring Jungkook’s soul back.

“I’m scared, hyung,” he confesses in a whisper.

Yoongi doesn’t answer, simply holding Jungkook’s face between his hands and eyeing every inch of Jungkook’s face, like a lover stares at a picture and a painter examines their masterpiece. He looks at Jungkook with eyes that say everything, loud and clear despite the silence echoing around them.

“Jungkookie,” he tries again, voice tight and choked. “I am too.” The confession is let out in a short breath, as if saying the words hurt Yoongi physically. “But I can promise you one thing— If it’s up to me, you and all of your friends will be _fine_. Jungkookie… I’d rather go back to darkness than seeing something happen to you.”

Jungkook feels the tear pooling in his eyes, Yoongi’s beautiful features becoming watery and blurred, but he nods nonetheless, burying his face in Yoongi’s neck.

“You got me,” Jungkook says.

“I’ve got you.”

☁️

_ The poet and the muse, bound by the singing _

_ Star-crossed once, but with intervention: fading. _

_ Creator ties to guilt, enabler ties to shame, _

_ The music can eternalize, but cursing is the aim. _

Rosalie stares at the paper with daggers in her eyes and if looks could kill, Jungkook is certain that useless piece of crap would be up in flames as she watched and rejoiced.

“This— and I’m puking in my mouth as I speak, is a game to them.” Alice sighs, grabs the paper from Rosalie’s hand and throws it in the trash, ignoring the protests from everyone else around the table.

“It’s not like we don’t have it memorized,” Jimin offers, eating his fruit pieces with defeated shoulders by Jungkook’s side.

They’re all sitting at the cafeteria table eating lunch and Jungkook is trying his best to keep his mind in the present and not in the air, floating away and taking him with it. He hears his friends talking and lets them discuss whatever the hell that stupid poem might’ve ment— he doesn’t care.

With Jimin and Taehyung on the table, there are only so many options that the Cullens can discuss, but it’s not as if it would matter otherwise. Useless clue number two won’t get them any further than a bunch of werewolves would.

And Jungkook knows they are on it.

Dasan calls him the following day to tell him that through the hoops and loops the idiot has taken them, they did catch a scent in a different path and blocked that one as well.

“There are only so many circles he can run around us, okay?” Dasan told him on the phone.

“Okay.”

“Jungkook… Namjoon was onto us when we were doing the rounds last night. He’s— give him a call, okay? He’s worried about you.”

“Does he know?”

Dasan snickered, sounding baffled. “‘Does he know’. He’s the son of our Chief, dude. ‘Course he knows. Doesn’t mean he’s a part of it or even remotely into all this that he calls “overdramatic parlay of bullshit”, but like I said, he’s worried. Call him, would you?”

Jungkook said his thanks, hung up on Dasan and called Namjoon right after, certifying him that he was okay.

He planned on meeting Namjoon soon, so much on his mind to unravel, but knowing that someone he used to consider as a friend was worried with him up to the point of ignoring the one part of his life he seemed _very_ keen on ignoring made him come back to his body a little bit more.

“This is why I don’t take any part in this shit,” Namjoon sighed on the other side of the line. “I’m scared for you, Bunny.”

“I’ll be fine, hyung.”

“You don’t know that,” he replied, frustrated.

“I know I have people who are looking out for me,” Jungkook retorted. “I know most people don’t get that chance. Most people who end up under the microscope of crazy supernatural beings end up either dead or somewhere no one knows, so…”

It didn’t convince Namjoon, but it was the truth and honestly, saying it out loud was more than enough for the time being.

He had more pressing things to worry about.

“So… tell me about Yoongi,” Namjoon said.

Jungkook happily obliged.

☁️

One of the things that Jungkook adored the most about him, was that Yoongi always kept his word.

There were lots of things Jungkook could be thinking about that Thursday evening: the cryptic note, the fact that he got a note on the first place, reminisce the idea that someone—something, a _being_ , has drawn a target on his and his best friend’s back, painted in blood and smeared his fingers across his lips as he smirked at Jungkook through his dreams, telling Jungkook loud and clear that through this game someone would lose, someone would die, through tasteless rhymes and chases across forests, there was someone that thought of them as pawns on a chess game and Jungkook _could_ spend time losing his mind over that.

He refused.

After a panic attack and many seconds staring at his own reflection, ignoring the notifications bubbling of people talking to him, Jungkook drew a conclusion and repeated it to himself multiple times: there were things that were out of his reach.

It wasn’t an easy thing to accept as a person, let alone as an _anxious_ ball of nerves like himself, but it was something he needed to understand a long time ago, needed to learn how to dominate that aspect of his mind: there were things he could not control.

What was within his reach, he was doing. Biting his thumbs and shutting down in fear wouldn’t make this go away and so, Jungkook did what he wanted to: he planned the best date he could.

If he would bite his lips in anxiety, let it be over the reason that his life now had a completely different taste.

Jungkook smiled to himself, fingers brushing slightly across his own lips as he thought of Yoongi, driving towards his house to pick him up. It was almost as if Jungkook could _taste_ him, his sweetness, always so tinged with mint and something else entirely Yoongi himself that made Jungkook’s insides curl in a way he was trying to get used to, body taken over by what opening himself to Yoongi had brought him.

As Yoongi walked in, kissed Jungkook and smiled, honey dripping from his lips and a calm ocean tide in his topaz eyes, Jungkook realized he was far deep in something bigger than himself, and instead of being scared from it, all he felt was the synchrony of falling in his and Yoongi-hyung’s world, a place where no one but them had access to.

Driving to the open air cinema, Jungkook listened as Yoongi talked.

His voice filled the car, washing over the shore in Jungkook’s mind.

He talked of the dinner at his parents house the following day, putting Jungkook up to pair with how everyone’s anticipating it. Hobi’s eagerness, his ideas of entertainment, Esmé pestering him of what Jungkook loves or not— Yoongi talks, prodded and indulged by the way Jungkook can’t keep his eyes and ears off of him, smile intact on his face, the easiness in his mind from Yoongi’s presence making everything else perfect.

When they finally make it to the cinema — Taehyung’s recommendation, given with a tentative smile and far away eyes of someone who’s been thinking way too much of good places to take a loved one, a mind who’s busy with numerous ideas of what a perfect date would be — they find a nice spot in the back, park Jungkook’s car and both admire the decoration of the place, neither of them having been there previously.

Ambience lights and fairy lights are scattered across the big board placed in front, several places for parking neatly marked in the grand field across from the cinema screen. Yoongi points to the stands of food that are placed on both sides of the parking lot and asks Jungkook what he wants, going to get it for them.

Jungkook sets everything up— blankets, radio station so they can hear the movie, pushing his seats back.

When Yoongi comes back and finds Jungkook snapping shots of the beautiful location, aesthetically beautiful pictures of the little details about the date, Yoongi smiles at him, putting Jungkook’s things in the holster.

“Thanks, hyung.” Jungkook thanks and looks back up, the feeling of Yoongi’s eyes on him not gone. “What?” he asks, unable to help shy smile underneath Yoongi’s gaze.

“You were staring at me for basically the entire drive here and now I can’t stare back? Hardly seems fair,” Yoongi teases, getting comfortable and staring at Jungkook’s lips closing around the straw. “Just appreciating the view, is all.”

“Movie’s barely started and you’re already saying all the corny lines, hyung?” he teases back.

“You haven’t heard the ‘cheese’ yet, Guk-ah,” Yoongi laughs. “Trust me. I save all the cheesiest thoughts to my notebooks and beats.”

“Now _that_ seems hardly fair.”

“You were just teasing my romantic heart. Can’t blame me for keeping most thoughts about you to myself,” Yoongi shrugs his shoulder, beautiful eyes always on him.

Jungkook pouts a little, unable to help the way he acts coy, batting his eyelashes just a little at his hyung. Yoongi turns him into a flirt, always craving his attention.

“I’d love to read it. You been waxing poems about me, hyung?” he asks in a low voice, sultry and leaning towards Yoongi’s seat to ease the need to his body to be closer.

He loves it, adores the way Yoongi’s eyes follow his every move, mouth open wider as he scans the way Jungkook’s collarbone peak from the wide-neck sweater top he’s wearing.

Feeling wanted under Yoongi’s gaze was one of the best things that had ever happened to him. It drives Jungkook a little mad with power thinking about the way Yoongi stared at him as he touched them both and thinking about their bodies together does little to help keep his heart at bay, but he doesn’t care all that much.

“Is that what you want, Gukkie?” He asks, voice seductive, lips getting close to Jungkook’s face. “Hyung turning into poetry all my thoughts about your curves…” he continues, lips ghosting over his face, raising goosebumps in Jungkook’s spine. “All my musings about all the sounds you make.”

Jungkook whines low in his throat, body gravitating around those lips.

He needs to get them in check before he abandons all pretense to watch a movie he really likes and they end up humping each other in the backseat because Jungkook’s nothing but a teenager and Yoongi knows all the keys to drive him up the walls.

Such an unfair, cruel world.

Jungkook sighs, head resting against Yoongi’s seat and whispers. “You’re gonna rhyme in decassilables about your beloved?”

There’s a pause, and Jungkook can’t help but snicker. Yoongi got his pun way too quickly.

“Was that you telling me my old vampire self would grab my quill and ink to write letters to you?” he asks, deadpanned and staring at Jungkook, amusement still obvious in his eyes.

“You never told me how old you are, you know,” he laughs, placing a kiss on Yoongi’s shoulder.

There’s a gasp and a light slap on his shoulder. “Not _that_ old!”

“This isn’t convincing me you’re a young blooming flower, hyung,” Jungkook giggles again, kissing Yoongi one more time for good measure.

Yoongi looks flushed, happy and not so composed as Jungkook thought he was while he used that nasty voice of his right on Jungkook’s ear. It’s always good to remember how much he also affects the older boy.

Jungkook takes note of how they’re trapped in a closed metal box, their scents mingling, Jungkook’s neck exposed by the low-v piece and glancing at Yoongi’s beautiful eyes, he takes another mental note to help Yoongi and behave himself.

“Unless we’re talking about power, age isn’t that much of an issue for us,” Yoongi answers in his matter-of-factly tone, the one he and Alice use ever so often around Jungkook.

“How so?”

“Well, you know that the older we are, the more powerful vampires get and the more amplified our skills grow, but being immortal kinda fucks up with your sense of age. It’d be weird for any vampire to ever have relationships with humans, don’t you think?”

Jungkook stops and hums, turning the volume of the radio up since the movie’s about to start soon.

“You mean like, mentality wise, right?”

“Yeah. It’s kind of weird, but being turned stucks you in time,” Yoongi explains, eyes on the cinema screen, reflecting in his beautiful features the light ahead of them. “If you’re turned around your twenties, you kinda always get stuck in that mentality. Same goes for thirties, forties and so on. Of course, you get more mature and smarter, it’s impossible not to, but— I don’t know how to explain. It’s like, I’ll never have the experience of going through the worries of my wrinkles and if I gotta pay the bills for my kids, you know?”

It’s strange, but Jungkook does nods, understanding his line of thought.

“It’s not like we actually grow up. We’re just— stuck. Our mind keeps that up too. We get knowledge about the world and people but we’re doomed to re-living the same circles and patterns. It’s why we don’t feel like such old fucks around you lot,” he laughs, looking at Jungkook. “And why Esmé sometimes still looks at phones like they’re a third head.”

“I can see that— I mean, otherwise if you felt like an actual eighty year old you wouldn’t bear being around someone in their twenties.”

“Yup. And why only Ancients and Sires actually do retreat from humanity,” he completes, as if Jungkook knows what the fuck those are.

“The whos and whats now?” he giggles.

“Ancients and Sires. It’s those vampires that are like, thousands of years old. _Those_ got past the point where you can’t grow old even in your mind. Their kind of circles and lives involve something _totally_ different. They could never do what we do, live in the same circles and stuff. Can you imagine? Boredom would come and then... inevitable bloodshed. For sure. If a fucker like count Dracula had to play a fucking high school teacher, hell, even I would feel for the poor fuck. Must be _so_ creepy seeing humans do the same thing for literally thoooousands of years.”

The two of them stare at each other, both imagining for a second and old and count-like figure trying to live a normal life, disguised as a common high school teacher and doing mundane things.

Jungkook sees reflected in Yoongi’s eyes how the image gets funnier by the second and then, both of them burst out laughing, idea too much to handle.

When the laughter dies down, Jungkook reaches across their seats to take Yoongi’s hand.

“I get what you mean, though. And don’t worry, I won’t be weirded out when you do tell me what eon you are from,” Jungkook smiles, looking at Yoongi.

“God, you’re insufferable.” Yoongi laughs despite himself, then with a flush that reaches his ear, he says. “I was born in the thirties. Happy now?”

Jungkook does the math real quick. “Aww, you’re so much younger than I imagined. That’s barely worth the mocking material. Is anyone in your family like, _really_ old?”

“Carlisle and Esmé. Nothing major, some centuries. The rest of us are a century and so or under.” Yoongi looks forward to where the movie is starting and pulls his blanket higher, holding Jungkook’s hand tighter as he makes himself comfortable. “Don’t worry, you’ll get to hear all the crazy stories tomorrow.”

Jungkook's smile grows bigger and he does the same, getting comfortable and turning a little sideways so he can look at both views he has that night.

The movie is a classic Jungkook loves — Pride and Prejudice — and his night being spent between the romance of Bennet and Darcy and the entertained glint in Yoongi’s eyes seems like the best way to pass time possible.

Yoongi watches movies the way Jungkook does— if he decides on one, it’s because he enjoys or is interested in the story and therefore pays attention to it, only turning to make a snide and funny comment every now and then.

Giggling at Yoongi’s anecdotes of Darcy’s blank face or the drama of a moment makes any other thought completely evades Jungkook’s mind for two whole hours.

By the end of the movie, Jungkook’s legs are curled in Yoongi’s lap over the uncomfortable console, not caring much for the minimal poking on his thigh. Yoongi has one hand laced with his and the other softly running through Jungkook’s calves, expression calm and content, switching more often between the screen and Jungkook’s happy face.

“You ready to go home, baby?” Yoongi asks.

With the radio turned off and being inside such a small space, Yoongi’s voice vibrates inside Jungkook’s chest, his low timbre always so nice to hear.

“Yeah, hyung.”

“You had a good time?” he continues, fingers tracing over Jungkook’s backhand.

“Always the best time when you’re around, Yoon.”

Jungkook only notices his eyes have closed when he hears other than sees Yoongi’s chuckle.

“So cute, baby. Switch places with me, I’ll drive you home, Guk.”

Jungkook whines at that. It’s his turn to take Yoongi on a date, which means picking him up _and_ driving him back home. Before he can protest, though, Yoongi leans forward and kisses him softly, lips moving with Jungkook despite the smile still on his face.

“No pouting. You’re tired because it’s late and you woke up early. I have no problems going back home on my own and I’d rather run for eleven minutes than worry about you driving with those sleepy puppy eyes,” Yoongi explains, lips still close to Jungkook’s, sealing their lips together as soon as he’s done.

There’s not much room to argue after that and honestly, Jungkook doesn’t even want to.

Watching Yoongi drive is better than driving him anyway.

It allows Jungkook space to stare at the boy he adores, allowing the happiness of having him to take over every bit of him. He tells Yoongi all the favorite parts of Austen’s story, feels his heart beat in loud pulses as Yoongi smiles the whole time, looking happier and more at peace than Jungkook’s ever seen him.

He doesn’t know for how long he talks — to keep himself awake, because Yoongi continues to ask questions, clearly loving the slurring of Jungkook’s words, how tiny his voice sounds — but when he’s done, there’s the familiar sight of his house.

The house he knows Alice has a constant watch on, just in case.

The house he had convinced Yoongi _not_ to stand guard in, because he isn’t Jungkook’s personal soldier and because if something were to happen, now they have someone actively looking in the future for it.

Yoongi parks the car perfectly and glances over at his mom’s car, lifting one of his eyebrows at Jungkook.

“You think she’ll be mad I’m keeping you up so late?” he asks, moving his body to stand over Jungkook’s torso, hand on Jungkook’s cheek.

“Nope. You know she loves you, hyung,” he answers smiling, loving the proximity.

“Good.”

“Kiss me.”

Yoongi chuckles and easily, always so eagerly, complies.

Jungkook locks his fingers in Yoongi’s locks, lets himself be swayed away by the moving of their tongues, lets his body curl and arms wrap around Yoongi’s neck, kissing him like he loves it, in the way that the whole rest around them fades and all that is left is the feeling and taste of their tongues together.

And Yoongi tastes so good.

Yoongi tastes a little like the candies he bought for Jungkook and the stolen kisses as the movie passed, he tastes like adoration, intense tides of emotions flowing from him to Jungkook and then back, like waves pushing back and forth.

Yoongi kisses him and Jungkook tastes in his tongue all the things that he ever craved for.

When Yoongi stops and rests their foreheads together, panting the same as Jungkook is, hands holding Jungkook’s face so carefully, Jungkook thinks about how much he loves the careful way that Yoongi holds him.

Loves how safe he feels even though he knows he’s not.

Loves the feeling of Yoongi over him. With him.

Loves him.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whispers, overflown by the feeling.

He opens his eyes and meets Yoongi’s, his face for some reason frowning with concern. “Gukkie what’s wrong?”

Jungkook shakes his head and feels why the concern had taken over his face— feels the couple of tears sliding down his cheeks, emotion too much to have stayed inside.

“Nothing. You’re here,” he whispers, kissing Yoongi’s mouth once again. “So nothing’s wrong.”

Yoongi smiles at that, eyes still wary, but lips curling into a smile of his own. “Who’s the cheese ball now?”

“Hyung.”

“Yes, baby?”

“Thank you,” he breathes out. Being safe in his arms is all that Jungkook could’ve ever hoped for. Sure, maybe his life is in danger, but he got to a place in his life where not only does he love his friends, loves his house and family, but that he also knows what _love_ is. “I’m… I know you’re a big old sap and— stop, don’t tickle me hyung, no!” He sniffles, giggling in Yoong’s hands, looking everywhere on that boy's beautiful face other than his eyes. “What I’m saying is— you— fuck, why is this so difficult?”

“I have all the time in the world.”

They share a look, a private smile.

“You do… and I have you,” Jungkook lets out, one hand tracing Yoongi’s cheekbones. “And that’s… more than I could’ve asked for. You— I know neither of us expected to… become friends. Or you to save my life. And me to…”

“Bring light back into mine,” Yoongi finishes before Jungkook can conclude a thought, looking serious as he gazes into Jungkook’s eyes. “Accepting me.” Yoongi bumps their noses together. “Always so good to me, Guk-ah.”

“It’s because I adore you, hyung,” Jungkook confesses through the pounding inside his chest. “I met you and was in awe. You showed me the real you and I was… doomed. I know we’re both scared but I’m just— I’m parked here in front of my house with the prettiest boy ever in my arms, looking at me like _this_ and I know things the whole world shouldn’t, I’m in a world that few people experience and all I can think about is how _you_ changed me, hyung.”

When the words start flowing out, Jungkook watches as the emotion takes over Yoongi’s eyes, his lips parted as he breathes slowly and surely through Jungkook’s words.

“You made me feel like my soul was dipped in an Austen book,” Jungkook giggles, eyes still a little watery and heart most definitely still a mess. “Meeting you felt like a fated surprise. It could’ve gone wrong or not, but— it didn’t. Because, well, because _we_ did it. You… trusted me. So thank you, hyung. For trusting me. And for letting me fall in love with you.”

By the time Jungkook is done talking, one thing happens.

It’s something Jungkook read while going through Y.M.’s grimoire, something Alice told Jungkook she witnessed a few times before: a tear slides down Yoongi’s face, just a couple of tears slowly marking his face, but it’s more than enough to make Jungkook feel like his chest is being constricted and his heart is being stopped.

He knows that just like the blood, magically flowing through their veins from wherever they drank it, allowing them to still blush, still experience anything else involving blood, there was still liquid in their bodies such as water.

Now, given their overall ‘dead’ state, vampires rarely ever cried.

According to information he had read — and Alice had provided — it still happened, although very rarely. When vampires were under extreme emotion, which resonated through their entire souls.

The tears spilled down Yoongi’s face and Jungkook’s heart felt their weight in gold, right against his ribcage.

“You have all the time in the world, hyung… And I’m privileged to spend it with you.”

“ _Jungkook._ ” Yoongi leaned in, sealing their lips together in a bruising kiss, passion and emotion poured into the seconds that they moved in unison and bound by the same feelings, his hands on Jungkook’s head keeping them together by the end of it. “Baby you got this all mixed up. The privilege to be in love it’s— that’s all mine, baby. To have you. Be near you. For as long as you have me, Guk-ah, it’ll be all mine.”

Jungkook shakes his head, giggling at hearing those words back, keeping them locked inside his chest.

“For as long as you have me, hyung,” he echoes.

If it’s up to him, they will have each other until there is no time left.

☁️

All the nerves Jungkook had bottled up inside himself were in vain.

The Cullens receive them exactly like he had expected— with open arms and smiles on their faces, bigger than Jungkook would have anticipated, happiness obvious in every one of them.

The anxiety was to be expected, but it disappears as soon as Jungkook notices dinner won’t be a weird affair. It’s gone with one single smile and a hug from Esmé.

Jungkook doesn’t feel lonely and they get to indulge in the ‘table tradition’, as Carlisle calls it. Jin and him might be the only one eating, but the rest of them talk their ears out, all of them with a glass of something to drink.

“I’m having, like, a real hard time trying to make sense of the vampire anatomy. What you guys can absorb, do and whatnots. Drinking does anything to you?” Jungkook asks at the table, looking around.

“If we drink a _lot_ of it, only. Alcohol is processed by blood, right?” Esmé replies. 

“I only do it for the taste,” Carlisle adds. Jungkook _loves_ his voice. “Don’t think I can get drunk at this point anymore.”

“I can, and very easily,” Jin complies, eating his food with a content look.

They all laugh at that, conversation going towards the amusements of what drunk vampires get up to. Jungkook eats and offers insights very rarely, more than comfortable with listening to their stories and watching as Hoseok and Yoongi get a sweet tinge of red on their apple cheeks, the alcohol apparently making an effect on them.

When the food is gone, they move to the living room only for Esmé to find out the absurdity of the century.

“What do you mean he hasn’t _played_ for you yet?” she asks when Jungkook comments on the beautiful piano, saying he’d love to hear live music someday. The look she gives Yoongi — and the adorable way he scrunches his nose under her scrutiny — says that is outrageous. “Honestly, beautiful hands, self compositions, plays piano at _three in the morning_ when he’s going through his emo moods and when he gets a beautiful boyfriend who loves music, doesn’t play for him. I do not understand your youth.”

“There wasn’t a moment for it!” Yoongi says, trying to defend himself.

Esmé gives him the biggest blank look ever, one that only mothers can pull and the rest of them laugh at them, watching as Yoongi walks over to the piano mumbling to himself.

“Let’s see,” Yoongi sighs, opening the piano lid and eyes darting over to Jungkook. “Something of mine or something I love?”

“Yours, hyung,” he replies excitedly. Something made by Yoongi is, automatically, something Jungkook would love.

The sonnata that Yoongi plays sounds like a story. The entire living room gets lost in the notes, all eyes fixated on his fingers creating art through the keys. It’s a melody of surrender, emotional and crescent, that gives off a certain desperation at its peak before it falls down completely, all the built up emotions in it being torn apart only to be picked up again by the soft ending notes.

Jungkook can’t even begin to be embarrassed by his enthusiastic clapping, not when everyone else is clapping too, not when Yoongi looks over at _him_ and smiles, so shy and so pleased with himself.

Alice claims it’s her turn and after a few other rounds of beautiful music, Carlisle invites him to his study so he can show Jungkook something.

“Are you having fun?” he asks Jungkook.

“The best time,” he answers truthfully. “You guys are very receptive.”

“It’s easy to be when the guest is such a lovely boy,” Carlisle smiles at him, opening his study and letting Jungkook in. “And when he makes my family so happy.”

Jungkook’s heart does a double take at the words, emotions filling him up even more. Being accepted by Yoongi’s parents feels like a welcome hug that he would never be able to do without.

“Yoongi told me you like art pieces?” Carlisle asks him, pointing to his wall.

The painting in his wall is not only art, though. It’s _history_.

“Oh my god.”

Jungkook stares at the battle in front of him, completely fixated and then, Carlisle asks him if he wants to know his story.

If anyone told Jungkook a few months prior to this that when moving to Forks he would not only find everything that he asked for and more, but that he would also be at dinner one night, hearing the story of a six hundred year old vampire as he swam and fought for his right to live, Jungkook would most likely just walk away with lots of concern for whoever said it.

As he tells Jungkook about his age and how he came to be, how he found Esmé and began living the truth he felt was his guiding star, Jungkook listens with wide eyes and an open mouth, unable to look away from all the paintings and from Carlisle’s voice.

It’s why he nearly has a heart attack when someone else speaks up.

“I wondered where you two went,” Hoseok speaks from the door, startling Jungkook into a cardiac arrest.

“Fuck! Hyung, don’t _do that shit_ , oh my god.” He clutches his chest, feeling his heart beating and ignoring both Carlisle and Hoseok trying to contain their laughter. “Freaky vampire steps and stealth. I’m a puny _human_ , don’t just— pop out of the shadows, damn it.”

“Jungkookie there is nothing puny about you, don’t play innocent in front of my dad,” Hoseok rolls his eyes. “He was telling his story, wasn’t he? You looked a thousand miles away.”

“Yeah,” Jungkook agrees.

“Oh yeah, I remember hearing that for the first time,” Hoseok nods, coming to sit by Jungkook’s side, looking up at Carlisle with a sweet expression Jungkook had yet to see in him. “Thought he was the coolest person alive.”

“You think your mother is the coolest person alive,” Carlisle corrects, fondness mirroring Hoseok’s.

“True that. You’re a really close second though, don’t worry.” Both of them grin at each other and Jungkook smiles, happy to see how at home Hoseok feels. “My story isn’t nearly as cool,” he comments, turning his gaze back at Jungkook.

“You’re a vampire. I don’t think there’s an uncool path to that.”

“Hmm, maybe. I think it’s more to do with the fact that entering this life can never be done in a boring way. No one just stumbles upon a witch cabin, although that _would_ be a much cooler way to find out about their existence, other than what usually happens.”

Jungkook laughs at that, imagining that whatever leads one to find out about a witch can’t be something that pleasant.

“I was just… lost and stuck in the middle of a fight that wasn’t mine,” Hoseok comments and Jungkook eyes him carefully, observing how vulnerable talking about his past makes Hoseok look.

“Carlisle found you?” Jungkook asks, eyes darting over to where Carlisle stood a second ago, but finding nothing. The door to the study is open, but between Hoseok’s last words, he just vanished.

“Nope. Rose did.” Hoseok’s smile when saying her name is one he is much more familiar with . “I was in college with her, living with my boyfriend at the time. My family had kicked me out when I came out as bisexual and it didn’t matter at that time because I had him. I had hoped things would be fine, you know? Then… something changed.”

Hoseok gets lost in his thoughts at that moment, voice drifting off and Jungkook allows him so, knowing that remembering things from so long ago must be not only difficult, but emotional.

“He was distant, acting strange.” Hoseok scoffs. “I was an idiot, tried my best to be by his side, but nothing would’ve helped. He was having an affair with someone— no, with something. He was losing who he was in order to bend himself backwards trying to get into this world, be someone he couldn’t. The vampire that was using him made it so that everyone around him went up the walls— many of us get too bored and think those “games” are fun or some shit.”

Hoseok stops one more time, looking over to the door. When Jungkook follows his gaze, Jin is standing there, a glass of scotch on his hand and a hard look on his face.

“Forever is a long time,” Jin comments darkly.

“It is.” Hoseok agrees, turning back to Jungkook. “And he wanted it, but couldn’t have it.”

“He thought he was in a relationship, didn’t he?” Jungkook asks and Hoseok nods. “He was just a blood bank,” Jungkook muses out loud.

Both Hoseok and Jin narrow their eyes at him, realizing Jungkook knows what he’s talking about.

“He was, yeah. He wanted to be a Consort, but all he got was me thrown out to the streets to live in my car and me going nearly insane trying to save someone who didn’t wanna be saved. I was— I found out about, well, _everything_ , right before he was taken. I remember running after him and trying to stop him, but… it would’ve never worked out.” Hoseok sighs deeply, letting go of those memories. “I tried my best to finish college that way, got sick and nearly died. I had been friends with Rosalie the whole semester and she watched the whole thing, what I didn’t know was that she had liked what she saw. Lord knows why,” Hoseok adds, laughing at himself.

“We can take a wild guess,” Jungkook comments, rolling his eyes at his friend’s momentarily lack of confidence.

“Yeah. She convinced Carlisle to turn me when she found out my situation and it was supposed to be just a favor, but as they taught me how to live a proper life like this, I went and fell in love with the prettiest woman on earth. I never had a family before, the people who birthed me always hated me and all my passions so… it was nice. Getting a family.” He finishes it with a blinding smile, then laughs at something Jungkook thinks he didn’t hear. “Yeah, I know.”

“Guess we missed a part of that conversation,” Jin comments to Jungkook, snarky and smiling.

“I’m sorry someone took advantage of you that way, hyung,” Jungkook tells Hoseok. “I’m glad it got you where you were meant to be.”

Hoseok lunges forward to wrap Jungkook in a tight hug, holding him close and breathing deeply in his shoulder. “I’m glad we’re all where we were meant to be, Gukkie.”

It’s such a simple statement, but it makes him want to cry.

“I’ll be back,” Hoseok tells him and then like magic, he’s gone. The door of the study’s closed behind him and all there’s left is Jin and Jungkook, smiling at each other, sharing the content of knowing Hoseok through one look.

“Your turn now?” Jungkook asks, mostly joking.

Instead of joking back, Jin sits on Carlisle’s wooden desk, eyes firm on Jungkook, digging so deep inside of him with so little.

“You know what a blood bank is,” Jin confirms. It’s definitely not a question, but Jungkook nods nonetheless. “I’m glad you’re doing your research.”

“I haven’t found much yet,” he answers truthfully, glancing over at the door.

“Study’s soundproof and they’re all talking and playing music, don’t worry.” Jin sets his glass aside and continues to gaze at Jungkook, searching for something. “Did they tell you what they’re trying to fix in regards to me?”

Jungkook shakes his head. “All I know is that you’re involved,” he shrugs.

“I don’t see why all the mystery keeping, honestly,” Jin says, shaking his head. “I’m a hundred and thirty years old and not as dramatic as them sometimes.”

The information is said so loosely and easily that it takes a second for it to dawn on him. “Wait, aren’t you—”

“Human, yes. I was also a Consort.” Jin smiles, watching as the recognition dawns on Jungkook’s face. “Many years living by my love’s side. When he was killed, I started aging again normally and was ready to give up on life when Carlisle found me twenty five years ago. Something— there’s always something that guides us, isn’t there? Something told me it wasn’t my time yet, so… here I am.”

Jungkook listens attentively, taking in what he knows from what he read and what Jin is offering him.

“What’s the problem?” he asks, curious.

“They don’t know if they can turn me without my body rejecting it. Consorts work differently than humans and they’re scared that since they aren’t my beloved, it won’t take.” Jin tells him that as he walks over to sit where Hoseok was just a few seconds ago. “I’m telling you this for two reasons. One, you’re family now. Two, I’m here. For whatever you need, all your doubts. I know how… confusing it can be. All the… _excitement_ of knowing what you want.”

It’d be impossible not to blush at Jin’s words, but Jin bursting out laughing right after makes some of Jungkook’s shyness go away.

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Aish, so cute and polite. Let’s go, we all dumped enough stories on you for a day,” Jin laughs again, loud and bright, leading Jungkook by his arm, curling his own around Jungkook’s.

Jin leads him back to the living room telling him of the balls he used to go and attend in his days as Consort, telling Jungkook it’s what gave him his ‘unique and beautiful personality’. 

Being back again with all the Cullens, he continues talking with Jin and sits on the same armchair as Yoongi, smiling a private smile with him.

“...and he didn’t even know what to say, honestly.” Jin retells, telling Jungkook about how he used to cause havoc. “Most vampires aren’t used to people telling them shit to their face, _specially_ the old ones. God, I had so much fun.”

“You were a nightmare,” Rosalie argues.

“Yes, but a beautiful one.”

“The only reason you pestered them and said shit to their face was because you knew you had protection,” Alice says, agreeing with Rosalie. “So correction, it was a nightmare to take care of _you_.”

“Delightful theory, big sis, but incorrect. Lasso loved me very dearly and I was the brightest spot of his life.”

“Was he always this confident?” he asks Hoseok, sitting by his side.

“Yup,” Hoseok confirms. “It’s nice though, I gotta admit.”

Alice quips in, talking about the prefered traits in a human’s personality and Jungkook feels Yoongi nudging his waist with his hand, his chin coming to rest on Jungkook’s shoulder.

The rest of the living room fades into a soft yellow light, the conversations and arguments from the Cullens dimming to the back of his brain, the bright laughter of Jin and Esmé mixing with the background music and settling deep in Jungkook’s ribcage, making a home in him.

“Having fun?” Yoongi whispers on his shoulder.

Instead of answering, Jungkook simply nods, moving his head up and down a little to pet Yoongi’s head with his own.

“Love your family,” Jungkook whispers back, without a care for how everyone in the living room — Jin included, he now realizes — must hear him.

“So good to have you home, baby,” Yoongi whispers, his mouth against the skin of Jungkook’s nape. “Thank you.”

Jungkook’s smile widens, the happiness settles inside of him, melting his insides into pure bliss.

“Do you think—” he starts, but stops talking as soon as everyone in the living room collectively tenses. “What’s wrong?” he asks, fear spiking inside of him.

Jin tenses a beat later, sharing a look with Jungkook.

“It’s Jimin,” Yoongi announces, obviously hearing something Jungkook isn’t.

“Jimin?” he asks, confused.

“Why didn’t I see it coming?” Alice asks, even more confused.

Everyone looks at each other, tension melting away with Yoongi’s confirmation that the visitor Jungkook assumes is parking outside of their house is someone they trust.

“Stop thinking you’re our forecast woman,” Rosalie scolds Alice, looking over at the door. “He knew we were having dinner, something must’ve happened.”

“Can you hear him?” Jungkook asks Yoongi, worry filling him in as a whole.

Yoongi shakes his head, eyes forward and concentrated, trying to pick up on what runs through Jimin’s mind. “It’s— he’s upset. _Really_ upset, his thoughts are all over the damn place, I never heard him like this.”

Before he can ask something else, the bell rings and everyone exchanges looks, Hoseok stepping up and going to answer the door. Jungkook stands frozen in place, waiting until the figure of Jimin is visible on the other side of the door.

He looks awful.

His face is swollen, red and puffed, evidence that he was most likely bawling his eyes out not too long ago. The expression on his face is something Jungkook hadn’t seen before, not on sweet Jimin— anger. He looks livid, jaw clenched tight and lips forming a thin line, eyeing everyone behind Hoseok’s back.

The next thing Jungkook notices is the hoodie. Taehyung’s red personalized hoodie is being gripped tight in Jimin’s little fists.

When Hoseok says hello and asks him to come in, Jimin shakes his head, standing exactly where he is.

“Someone took him.” Jimin announces, allowing the dread to take over everyone in the living room.

Everyone looks at each other, fear spiking high once again.

And Jimin isn’t done.

“ _Something_ took him, right under my nose. We were together and I left for the bathroom and when I came back—,” he stops talking, choking up on his words and raising his hand in protest, silencing whatever it was that Hoseok was going to tell him. “I don’t want to calm down. I wanna know what took him.”

Jimin’s eyes lock in Jungkook’s then, his gaze finding his friend and anchoring himself in Jungkook’s worry.

“And I don’t want lies.” Jungkook feels the words hurting inside, Jimin staring at him like he _knows._ “From none of you. I want and I _deserve_ to know what the fuck took the one goddamn thing I love from me like— like it was NOTHING! Tell me. Tell me all my dreams and worries were for nothing and I swear I’ll find a way to figure this out by myself. Tell me what happened. Tell me before I lose my mind… because I can’t. I can’t…”

Live without him.

Jungkook heart falls on his shoes, tears he didn’t know came up spilling down his face.

Jimin keeps his gaze on Jungkook and steps inside.

“I won’t stop until I have him back and you know it,” Jimin concludes, voice tight and hands clutching the piece of fabric closer to his heart. “ _Please._ ”

Jungkook looks away, eyes finding Hoseok’s and they know they can’t open their mouths if it isn’t to tell the truth. All of them understand where Jimin is coming from and honestly, who are they to say no to a request like that.

Not when Jimin stands there, vulnerable and angry enough to destroy a batellion by himself, half of his soul gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. Downhill from now on, I guess.. What are you guys most scared of? Any theories? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you guys here next Friday. 
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	15. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your boyfriend, huh?” Yoongi presses, grin widening beautifully, making his eyes become crescent moons and the warmth between them to deepen, electrified in the way that energy flows between them. “I’d get mad at the short one for using the term before I did, but I’m still not used to the idea I can use it a lot to begin with.”
> 
> When Yoongi says it, Jungkook can’t help but smile into the kiss that follows, allowing his whole body to melt in Yoongi’s hands and mouth.
> 
> Yoongi kisses him and Jungkook’s mind is an empty space of sunlight beaming through forest trees in a summer day, shining light on the prettiest meadow one could image, a picture he could only equate to the private and ethereal feeling that being kissed by Yoongi brings to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos have been so appreciated. I hope you enjoy the chapter ♥

That time, when Jungkook opened his eyes, he had the weird and eerie consciousness of knowing he was inside of a dream. 

When his eyes adjusted to the blinding light of the sun shining in the horizon and hitting him in the face, he immediately recognized that light balloon formed deep inside your gut. It’s a strange stage of the mind: knowing everything around you is entirely made up somewhere in your brain, that the realness around you, despite seeming as solid and inevitable as they do once awake, is all a shimmering thought.

He realized he was standing on the cliff in La Push, wind blowing through his thin white t-shirt, heat of the Sun warming up his skin.

Once the notion settled inside him, Jungkook turned around, musing if he would be able to explore things, but as soon as his body turned its back on the sun, the scenario changed.

The cliff was replaced by deep, deep woods. Darker than Jungkook had ever dared venturing in, trees bigger, trunks as big cars, all huddled closer together, stretching so far up you can’t even see the sky up top.

As his breath formed foggy clouds in front of him, he felt the familiar sensation start crawling, like shadows that slowly appear and with hours, eat up any light.

He was alone, he wondered… but he didn’t have to be.

Jungkook looked around him, hugged his shape and closed his eyes, thinking about him out loud. Summoning him, wishing upon the warmth he bringed, the comfort of his eyes and peace of his voice—.

“ _Yoongi_ ,” he whispered.

A slight breeze blows, raising goosebumps in his arms and Jungkook breathing becomes more shallow, a little worried and confused as to why he doesn’t want to be alone right now, as to how these dreams are becoming brighter and realer each time.

The sense of a presence behind him would’ve frightened him if it weren’t for the familiarity of the scent that the wind brings.

“ _Yoongi_ ,” he breathes out again, happier.

He turns around and faces him, his beautiful boy. Yoongi’s looking at him with the same fond and loving eyes as always, but as it’s custom in Jungkook’s foggy and weird pressages, his eyes are red, vivid and terrifying.

Electrifying.

His love hugs him, holding him tight and pressing kisses on his temple, making some of the distaste go away, but the omen that pulls and directs his mind tells him something is terribly wrong.

When he pulls away to look Yoongi in the eye, the vampire looks sad, sulking in sorrow.

“ _I made you wait_ ,” he crooks out, voice filled with regret.

“ _You were looking out for me._ ”

“ _But you will never forget the pain you went through. It’ll never leave you, or him, or any of us who. All because I made you wait,”_ he replies, grief bigger than Jungkook’s comforting words or his hands on Yoongi’s cheeks.

For one second, the answer’s on the tip of Jungkook’s tongue, but the next, it’s gone. As a matter of fact, what is Yoongi talking about? Wait for what?

“ _Wait… what did I wait for? I’m… I’m confused._ ”

Yoongi looks at him worriedly, but sighs. “ _I made you wait to take a move and then…”_

His voice trails off, unable to finish. Instead of completing his thoughts, Yoongi looks somewhere over Jungkook’s shoulder and his eyes turn even sadder if possible, bags under his eyes looking more prominent. Something behind Jungkook awakens the grief buried in Yoongi and as if the answer is standing right there, he allows the pain to take over his features.

Jungkook doesn’t want to turn around.

As a matter of fact, the last thing he _wants_ is to turn around, but in this dream the free will doesn’t lie on his hands. His body turns slowly, as if sensing his reluctance and fear spiking, fighting against the rational part of him awake in this other land, making him see what he must see.

Once his eyes focus on everything standing behind him and find the only thing that isn’t trees, green and darkness, his heart stops and his mouth opens wide.

His eyes focus the way lenses do in dreams: drawing closer and closer until the focus is exactly what you want to look away from. Jungkook’s eyes see the image standing far from him as if it was only a couple of feet away and involuntarily, he starts screaming.

The yelling draws away the attention from the being hanging on top of Taehyung’s body.

Taehyung’s limp, cold and white body, lying there looking drained of life in a way Jungkook didn’t think was possible for a human being.

The figure wipes away the blood smeared all over and around her mouth and then Jungkook stops screaming just for one second, just long enough for the recognition to dawn on him that he also knows those curls, those eyes.

“ _Oh_ .” Tori speaks, eyes landing on Jungkook’s, the same color as they were in real life, but devoid of all emotion. “ _You knew him, didn’t you?_ ”

When Jungkook doesn’t answer, standing there in shock, she scoffs, a grin spreading across her face.

“ _I guess you did._ ”

He starts screaming again, body collapsing on the floor and begging Yoongi to take him out of there, wanting to run but being unable to move a single muscle other than his throat to cry for help, anyone to come, anything to take it away—

He wakes up mid-scream, the feeling of Jimin’s hands shaking his shoulders and reality crashing down all around him like a punch in the gut.

“Breathe Jungkook, it’s okay, you’re okay. Hyung went to get you some water— there he is. It’s all right, Gukk,” Jimin rambles, hand comforting on his back, rubbing up and down as he keeps his eyes locked on Jungkook’s, bringing his mind back to the present moment.

Yoongi enters the room while he’s speaking and takes over in Jimin’s place, giving a glass of water in Jungkook’s hand and slipping behind him in bed, hugging him close.

“You’re alright, Gukk. It’s gonna be okay,” he repeats, mouth pressing on Jungkook’s shoulder.

He feels awful for a second, looking at the tired way Jimin is looking at him from the end of the bed.

Convincing him earlier that evening of everything happening was one of the hardest things ever for two reasons.

Number one, Jimin wasn’t as believing as Jungkook, taking Yoongi’s words in stride as soon as they met the assumptions he was carrying in his mind because of the dreams. Once the Cullens had deemed Jimin worthy of not only their confidence, but also of what might’ve happened with Taehyung, making him actually credit their supernatural nature took not only demonstration, but a serious talk with Carlisle about the risks of him outing their nature, dangers that were directed not only at him and his family, but also at Jimin himself for knowing so much.

Carlisle explained carefully to Jimin that confinding humans in such secrets was an ultimatum, for once someone knew of the things humans were usually blind to, that meant more paths opened for Jimin to get involved in deadly situations.

The second reason was the hardest.

Knowing and _accepting_ his lifetime best friend was in life-threatening danger was not only difficult, it was heartbreaking.

Jungkook held Jimin as he cried for at least an hour, refusing to allow Hoseok to even dream about laying a finger on his emotions because he claimed if he numbed himself down to feel the whole Taehyung left in his body, he would never actually deal with all of this.

Then, after many tears and words spilled between Jungkook and Jimin about the weirdness of this entire town and what was happening to them, they decided it was best to sleep there, secured in the walls of the Cullen household.

Of course Jungkook would end up waking up everyone from a nightmare.

“Thanks for waking me, hyung,” he whispers to them both, melting a little more in Yoongi’s embrace.

“You scared me,” Yoongi confesses. “Couldn’t wake you up for a second.”

Jungkook nods, knowing how far away his mind most likely was.

“Yeah…” His thoughts drift off, images of his dreams blinking behind his eyelids every now and then. “Was just thinking about tomorrow too much I guess.”

“I think we all are,” Jimin agrees, patting his legs. “It’s okay, whatever Namjoon tells us will be at least different from what we already know. Let’s just be glad they have news and make sure we use it well tomorrow when he gives it to us.”

It makes sense. Jungkook has the strange feeling in his chest that tells him his dreams coming back mean something, but the soft and clingy way that Yoongi is hugging him from behind and the wary and sad look on Jimin’s face makes it impossible for him to dive into it now.

Something about the way Jungkook called and Yoongi came forth makes him think he has yet another answer.

At nearly four in the morning, though, it isn’t the time to discover it.

“Yeah. Yeah it’ll… we’ll work it out.” Jungkook looks up at Jimin, smiling at him the best way he can. Like Taehyung isn’t far, lost, _possibly dead._

Swallowing down a whimper, Jungkook lifts the duvet in Yoongi’s bed and pats the space in the mattress, looking at Jimin.

“Join us. One company apparently isn’t enough tonight,” Jungkook claims, smiling at the way he feels Yoongi giggle against him.

“Can’t believe your boyfriend simply allows you to invite people over to _his_ bed,” Jimin snickers, joining them anyway.

Jungkook hears the word echo in his mind, but if Yoongi has any concerns about being called his boyfriend, his sleepy state doesn’t allow him to show. Actually, he preps kisses on the back of Jungkook’s shoulder as they all adjust spooning each other somehow.

“He doesn’t mind. He’s a kitten deep at heart, all he wants is warm bodies and a lap to call his own,” Jungkook jokes.

“Kittens don’t bite like I do,” Yoongi snickers, laying behind Jungkook, lips always close to his skin somehow. “Sleep you two. Too much talkie.”

“We barely said two words,” Jimin whines.

“I can hear five voices right now and neither of them are quiet. Sleep.”

Jungkook hugs Jimin close and allows Yoongi to drift off once again, thinking only about the safety of where he lies in that moment.

Anything else is a matter for a few hours ahead of them. 

☁️

It’s while eating breakfast alone, way too early in the morning that he figures why his body woke up so early.

His dreams never truly leave him.

Jungkook leaves Jimin and Yoongi cuddling in bed and goes to shower and get ready for school once he wakes up and realizes he can’t quiet his mind and go back to sleep.

He texts Dasan, confirming with them what they said the previous night about having new information and how Namjoon wants to speak with him. While he eats, they discuss if he can bring Jimin along because he’ll certainly be in the loop.

“Good morning,” Seokjin’s voice comes, startling Jungkook and nearly making his toast drop from where it hangs between his teeth to the floor. Seokjin raises his eyebrows while he pours out his coffee. “Skittish. What happened?”

Jungkook ponders the benefits of mentioning to Seokjin that he plans on taking him and Jimin to the one place where he and his family can’t protect them, despite all that is happening at that moment.

“Dreams got me fucked up,” is the truth he spits out instead.

It’s true enough and he pockets his phone, watching Seokjin make his own breakfast.

“There’s pancakes I made for Jimin, you can have some,” Jungkook offers.

“Thanks, cutie. I don’t like sweets that much, though.” Seokjin explains that while expertly rummaging through the kitchen and grabbing ingredients for what it looks like an omelette, when he looks at Jungkook again, it makes him stop chewing and feel that prickly sensation at his nape.

“What?” Jungkook asks.

“You’ve been having many dreams that fuck you up?” he asks with a curious tone.

“Yeah, for a while now.”

“A while how long?” Jin prods further, turning every couple of seconds to look Jungkook in the eye.

Jungkook bites another piece of his toast and tries to think about it.

He wants to say they’ve been there ever since he moved to Forks, but that wasn’t the case. Sure, the place started popping up in his mind as soon as he laid his feet here, but the dreams that have been screwing with him didn’t show ever since he came.

If it did, Jungkook would’ve had these types of dreams ever since he was a kid.

No, his dreams weren’t a product of Forks.

He stops to think about the first time he felt like he did now after such a dream and the memory comes back to him clear as water.

“Ever since… Yoongi,” he muses out loud, seeing Yoongi once again on the other side of the lake for the first time, then seeing him again in his dreams for the first time.

When his eyes find Jin’s, he finds there a look of complete understanding. He’s smiling a little, sweet and distant look in his eyes as he leaves his food hanging for a few seconds to step closer to Jungkook, putting one of his hands on Jungkook’s cheeks.

“Aish, it’s been so long since I saw these things,” he says. His distant look tells Jungkook that whatever ‘these things’ are, it involves feelings or knowledge Jin hasn’t seen in years.

“What… is there something wrong? Please tell me this isn’t some type of—” he starts, despair soon starting to crawl on him, terrifying him of the thought that this is yet another thing to worry about, but Jin shakes his head and lifts his hand, silencing Jungkook’s loud thoughts.

“Ah, ah, calm down. No one’s invading your mind or whatever you think.” He laughs at the visible relief in Jungkook’s deep sigh. “This is just— a Yoongi thing. Well, a Yoongi _and_ you thing. God, you remind me of _me_ so much it hurts sometimes. You’re gonna give him _so_ many gray hairs yet, I can’t wait.”

The implications behind Jin’s words settle in Jungkook’s mind quickly, his stomach doing funny things when it clicks.

“This is a… Consort thing?” he confirms, fidgeting with his clothes.

Jin nods, going back to the stove with the warmest smile on his face.

“Keep in mind that an indicator that a bond could potentially exist doesn’t equal a need or a demand for that bond to be solidified,” Seokjin reminds him, almost robotically, like someone who’s replicating an advice that is very needed, but doesn’t equal a warning exactly. A simple reminder. “Does it scare you?” Jin prods, looking back at Jungkook.

Does he?

Jungkook thinks about what the dream was and shivers, the image of Taehyung laying there too much for him to bear.

“What do they mean— the dreams? Are they literal? I mean, they can’t be considering most of the ones I had sounded like my mind trying to tell me the truth in the way it knew how, but like, are they—,” Jungkook sighs, frustrated and riddled with images of all the times his brain knew something before he did. “I’m scared of the last one.”

Jin shakes his head at him, concern taking over him.

“No, no Jungkookie. They’re not a pressage or an oracle message, don’t worry. Consorts just show early on a link, let’s say, a connection to the veil of the supernatural world their partner live in and answer accordingly. It’s sort of your first heightened sense, in a way.”

“In a way?”

“Well, as you can see by my unyielding beauty at such age, when you become an actual partner for life, your body responds to it, even if it’s still human. The longer Consorts live by their vampire side and the deeper the connection is, the stronger the human gets. Sharper, healthier. Dreams are just one of the first signs of it.”

“But they aren’t like your senses, right? They’re not exactly accurate?” he presses, needing to know that what came to him isn’t what it is.

“No, not necessarily. Dreams and thoughts and foggy and volatile things. Consort dreams are simply a foreshadowing of what _might_ come. A feeling you have inspires you to see a possible path, shine light on important decisions or thoughts you need to cling onto.” Once he’s finished explaining, Jin serves his own breakfast and allows Jungkook to stay in silence for a while, information sinking in.

One one hand, knowing his connection to Yoongi was there since the beginning settles a bubbly feeling inside of him. On the other, the only ‘possible feeling’ that clung to him and could’ve led to a foreshadowing like the one of the previous night is that Taehyung is in danger.

Life or death kind of danger.

“Oh, Jimin and Yoongi are up,” Jin exclaims happily. “Are you two going to talk to Namjoon today?”

“Yeah,” Jungkook answers, mind set on a thousand different things at the same time, all coming from the beacon of light in his mind that seems to flash Taehyung’s name over and over. “We’re going to figure out a way to help Tae today.”

When he says it, it’s a promise.

☁️

Right after class, Jimin waits for Jungkook in the car like the good friend he is and allows Jungkook to drop the news to his boyfriend that he’s not going to a cafe to talk to Namjoon like they had planned, but instead, he’s going to La Push.

He waits until Yoongi is saying goodbye to him in the almost empty parking lot, pondering how funny it is that months ago he would be peeved at how people stare as they go by them, but now he can’t be bothered to give a single fuck.

Waits until Yoongi’s done kissing him against the door of his own car, pressing Jungkook’s body in between himself and the metal, arms wrapped in Jungkook’s waist.

When Jungkook takes a deep breath and informs a very, deeply concerned and frowny Yoongi that he’s going to La Push because it’s the only way to get the information he needs, he watches as Yoongi closes his eyes and sighs, defeated written all over him.

“Is there _any_ point in asking you please, for the love of anything, to not do that to my poor heart?” he asks Jungkook, arms tightening unconsciously around Jungkook.

“Hmmm, not really?” he answers, sounding sorry at least. “I know you worry ‘cause when we’re there, Alice won’t be able to see us, but Joon explained his dad would never let them go around Forks just talking about this stuff. They don’t know who could be listening.”

Yoongi sighs again, deep and sad, leaning and resting his forehead on Jungkook’s.

“If it was only my lack of knowledge of what you’re doing and where you are,” he says sadly, one hand coming up to hold Jungkook’s face. “You have no idea how fucking worried I get anytime you’re near them, Guk-ah.”

Jungkook presses his face against Yoongi’s hand. “They’re my friends, hyung.”

“They’re _dangerous_.”

“And they’re not the only dangerous creatures around me.” Jungkook watches the way Yoongi shakes his head, denying to himself that it’s the same thing. “How is it different?”

“It is,” he insists. “Guk, I’m dangerous at the sight of blood. The smell of it. I need a _trigger_ to turn my rational mind irrational due to my supernatural nature. Werewolves are shapeshifters who completely turn into animals. They’re overridden by their instincts whenever they’re in wolf form, so if you’re friend, family or foe it doesn’t fucking matter. They’re more dangerous in their nature because unlike us, they don’t need a trigger. Everything around them is a sparkle on their sensitive senses and it’s just—,” he doesn’t finish, choosing instead to lunge forward and hug Jungkook, fitting his head perfectly in the slope of Jungkook’s shoulders.

When he puts it like that, it’s understandable.

He hugs Yoongi back, rubbing his hand up and down his back and gently moving his cheek against Yoongi’s in a sign of affection. It calms him down for a second just like Hoseok’s antidote power does.

“Don’t wanna lose you, Guk-ah,” he whispers in Jungkook’s ear. “I can’t.”

“You’re not gonna lose me, love,” he reassures, moving his neck back so he can kiss Yoongi again and again. “I’m here. I might go somewhere for a while, but I’ll come back, hyung. I have to trust that their human forms will be enough because— fuck, I can’t go on without this information. I can’t leave Jimin hanging on this.”

Yoongi is sad and lost, but he nods along, understanding clearly on his face.

He presses his mouth against Jungkook’s once more, lips warm unlike the rest of him, moving slowly and so full of love that it takes Jungkook’s breath away for one second.

When he’s done and they’re inches apart, breathing the same air and looking at each other’s eyes, Jungkook sees the change slowly make its way into the topaz’ eyes he adores so much.

He thinks about how his boyfriend is the most beautiful and caring gift this town could’ve given him and how, sadly, he’s constantly been terrified of losing him.

“I can’t lose you either, you know?” Jungkook whispers, holding Yoongi’s face inches apart from his. “This stupid town gave me the best boyfriend as a gift, I’m not letting it take away.”

If Jungkook knew that calling Yoongi his boyfriend out loud would make the difference it does before, he would’ve called him nothing else ever since the first kiss.

“Your boyfriend, huh?” Yoongi presses, grin widening beautifully, making his eyes become crescent moons and the warmth between them to deepen, electrified in the way that energy flows between them. “I’d get mad at the short one for using the term before I did, but I’m still not used to the idea I can use it a lot to begin with.”

When Yoongi says it, Jungkook can’t help but smile into the kiss that follows, allowing his whole body to melt in Yoongi’s hands and mouth.

Yoongi kisses him and Jungkook’s mind is an empty space of sunlight beaming through forest trees in a summer day, shining light on the prettiest meadow one could image, a picture he could only equate to the private and ethereal feeling that being kissed by Yoongi brings to him.

It’s when Yoongi’s lips are pressing smallest kisses over his face that he remembers.

_and then you know, your best guy was over here telling stories and you just love his voice…_

Yoongi called himself Jungkook’s “best guy”. He does the quick math, recalling how Yoongi isn’t exactly _young_ in general terms, how old habits die hard and how he told Jungkook that he had only had one partner ever since the change and it was a woman.

“You’re my best guy,” Jungkook notes, sounding a little surprised even to himself.

“I am,” Yoongi agrees in the same breath. “And if you’re going to La Push, the least you can do is give your best guy some peace of mind…” he starts.

Jungkook narrows his eyes.

“You’re not breaking a peace treaty of years to babysit me.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes, smile still intact on his face at being called ‘best guy’. “I won’t. But you could at least allow me to walk you and Jimin to the border. Can I drop by after your work?”

Jungkook ponders, thinking about the implications of Yoongi leading him and placing him directly into Namjoon and his friends’ hands, and when he can’t find any harm in it, he smiles broadly at Yoongi.

“Operation: Peach Boy is a go. You can drive us there later if you want to.”

Yoongi smiles, small and only a little pleased considering _where_ he’s driving his boyfriend and best friend to, and kisses him again.

He drives to work feeling lighter, trying his best to lift Jimin’s mood even though he’s aware it’s an impossible task.

Jimin’s entire aura feels dimmed and withdrawn, something that Jungkook doesn’t even dream— or pretends to understand. Every time he looks at Jimin, talks to him or brings up a subject adjacent to the pain settled deep in Jimin’s bones, he gets a response, at most a corner of the mouth smile, but nothing else.

It doesn’t stop him from sticking by Jimin’s side with whatever options of distraction that he’s got.

At one point during their shift, Jungkook texts him asking if the constant small talk and random facts help or actually annoy, to which Jimin responds with ‘anything coming from you helps’.

He’s glad to know that.

He knows Jimin feels grateful for Jungkook for nudging the Cullens towards telling him everything. Not knowing would’ve driven him insane, that was certain.

“Why is it that every time I come by, you have the baby's eyes going on?” Tori’s voice appears from the stairs, startling Jungkook so badly that he almost drops the change he was counting.

The voice rings the recollection in his mind of seeing that same round face and curly hair standing on top of his best friend, looking exactly the same as in real life, except for the blood dirtying up half of her face.

“I— I don’t— what does everyone _mean_ by that, anyway,” he stutters, trying to shake away the feeling she creeps inside of him.

Was that the feeling Seokjin was referring to?

“Hey, if you say ‘everyone’ that means I’m not the only one talking about your doe eyes,” she smiles, coming behind Jungkook’s counter and taking a place on the other chair there, making herself comfortable since there are only a couple of customers and they’re sitting on the furthest desk talking. “You okay?”

 _No. I wonder why the fuck you were in my dreams_ , he thinks.

“Yeah— I guess. I mean, a little? I’m just worried,” he replies instead.

“Worried about what?”

Jungkook looks at her then, _truly_ looks. Despite the eeriness that she carries, Jungkook sees absolutely nothing wrong with her.

For the time he and Jimin have worked at the gym, Tori’s been nothing but polite and snarky, talking to them whenever they bumped into each other and always being there on time.

Would a vampire waste their time working in such a place?

She doesn’t seem like one. From the way she acts and talks, occasionally telling Jungkook about the mischief and bullshit her brother and sister get up to sometimes, she’s just a normal girl.

And a normal girl in this town would eventually know about Taehyung’s disappearance, so he guesses there’s no harm in giving her information she’d end up having anyway.

“A friend of mine is missing,” he informs her, eyes set on her face, watching for her reaction.

“Wait, for real?” she asks, sounding and looking surprised. “What the fuck. God, this place is a dump. Is that why Jimin looks like a kicked puppy?”

Jungkook shrugs, still analyzing her horrified look. “Yeah, it was his best friend.”

“Fuck. That’s brutal.” She looks in the direction of the work-out area where Jimin most likely is and sighs. “He could’ve told me, you know? I would’ve given him the day off.”

It would be comic how much Jungkook feels disappointed for realizing that Tori seems, after all, like a good person, if it weren’t extremely sad.

He looks over to the same direction and nods.

“I’ll tell him that.”

“Yeah, you do that.” She looks back at him. “When did it happen?”

“A couple of days ago. Jimin was with him when it happened.”

Tori’s look of pity turns into one of confusion. “Wait, how were they together and only his friend disappeared?”

 _That tends to happen when supernatural creatures are involved. We think_.

Again, he shrugs instead of voicing his thoughts. “We don’t know.”

She frowns, mostly to herself other than Jungkook and gets lost in thoughts for a few seconds before she replies.

“Weird. If anyone wanted to fuck me up real bad, that’s _definitely_ a way to do it,” she claims in a terrified note. “Can you imagine? Someone you love being taken away and not you? Fuck, I’d feel all sorts of awful.”

Jungkook hadn’t imagined from that point of view but doing so doesn’t make him feel better in the slightest.

“I can’t imagine, no. That’s a very cruel way of hurting someone, I guess,” he concludes, not liking Tori’s comments more and more.

“Cruel? It’s downright a checkmate. Guilt and fear and grief all delivered to you in one,” she muses, sounding more and more far away. “Ugh, I’m so sorry you two are going through that. Seriously Jungkook, tell your friend that he should take a day off if he needs it. He probably should.”

He nods at her, and when she sees another customer walking in the café, she gives him a tight and sad smile and starts walking back to her own office.

Between giving his customer's order and cashing in the change, Jungkook concludes that if Tori is innocent or not is something that needs to be proved.

Also, it might give Jimin a slight distraction.

During their break, he goes outside with Jimin and puts his phone to play loud music by their side just in case, then tells Jimin of his dreams and what Jin informed him of the Consort bond, telling him that most dreams are led by a feeling and as Jungkook speaks, he watches a fire light up behind Jimin’s eyes, anger and distrust bubbling in his look directed at Tori’s office.

“Is there a way to confirm?” Jimin asks as soon as Jungkook’s done.

“Well, Hobi-hyung told me a few, but none are really— you know. Applicable in a work environment,” he tells him.

“ _None_ of them?” Jimin presses, narrowing his eyes.

He thinks about it.

“I mean, unless you find a way to throw her under the sun or pierce her skin with actual silver to see if she bleeds I don’t see how—”

“The silver thing is _real_?”

“Yeah, but it’s gotta be pure, hyung told me. And just holding silver doesn’t do shit to them, you gotta cut them with it. It’ll pierce their skin, but vampires don’t bleed so she’d just… clot.”

“Lucky for us, I’m always prepared,” Jimin says, giving Jungkook a smile that calls trouble.

“You’re shitting me. You got silver here?”

“You know the key chain in my backpack? The one that looks like an actual key?” Jungkook nods. “It’s for self defence. It’s actually a switchblade and it’s pure silver. It was a gift.”

By the sweet smile that sweeps his face, Jungkook doesn’t have to ask from whom.

“Just get her out of her office by the end of our shift and I’ll do the rest.”

Jungkook nods and they go back to eating before their break is over, both of them lost in thoughts.

An hour and a half later, when he’s about to clock out, he asks Tori if she can come downstairs so he can ask her some things about taking days off.

It’s easy to lie about it, he asks her any random stuff that comes to mind regarding work policy and time off as he closes his register and says hi to the other worker that’ll take over him and she keeps the conversation going, following him to the front desk naturally.

Jimin’s there already, seeming to be on his way to meet Jungkook himself.

“Oh, hey Tori,” he greets, voice monotone and devoid of his usual chipperness.

What follows next is something Jungkook couldn’t forget later even if he tried.

Jimin proceed to make small talk with Tori just like Jungkook, moving to their side as they walk to the front door of the gym talking about nothing at all. Tori doesn’t even seem to notice she’s being guided there like an animal following Hensel and Gretel’s work, simply collecting the crumbs and keeping up.

Then, as smoothly and swiftly as a cat, Jimin makes one abrupt move and he hears Tori hiss in pain, taking one step back.

“Oww, what the fuck,” she exclaims, clutching her hand which— bleeds.

Blood drips from the back of her hand and Jungkook watches stunned, shock taking over him while Jimin fawns over Tori, apologizing profusely for keeping his ‘keychain’ not on the safe mode.

“Tori, I’m so sorry oh my god, fuck— do you want me to get you a paper?” Jimin asks, over and over, sounding more and more sorry by the second.

“Is it deep?” Jungkook asks.

“Guys, it’s fine, it’s just a cut,” Tori says, snorting a little. “I’ll be okay.”

To close the deal, Jimin’s sorries turn in a nervous rapid breathing, his eyes pooling with tears. “I’m really sorry, I’ve been so distracted—”

“Jimin, it’s _fine_. Look, take the next day off, okay? It’s not even an offer anymore, it’s a request. You need one.”

“I don’t want to leave—”

“Jimin.” She interrupts, trying her best to smile reassuringly at him. “Take your time. Then come back, alright?”

Jimin nods, sniffling and getting closer to Jungkook, looking every bit as sorry as he claims to be, thanking Tori as she draws inside with a goodbye, saying she needs to get her hand looked at.

They both exchange a look and wait until they’re at the safety of the parkin lot to properly stare at one another, happy with the confirmation that at least _this_ they figured out.

“What the fuck was that? You cried!” Jungkook hisses in the lowest voice he can muster.

“It’s called acting, love.” Jimin raises one eyebrow at him. “Now let’s go, I can see your boyfriend waiting and sulking from here.”

They move towards his boyfriend who is, as Jimin said it, sulking in front of Jungkook’s car, a slight pout on his lips and eyes deep gold.

Jungkook keeps his lovey-dovey shit to a basic considering Jimin is here and, well… Might remind him of Taehyung. He would deny it if said out loud, but he surely missed the clinginess and the sweet hugs, kisses. The comforting warm presence that he’s always known.

They drive in almost silence, letting the music feel in the spots of worry hanging in the air.

Jungkook tells Yoongi again who Namjoon is, since he asks “Who’s Kim?”, and then tells small things he remembers about his young age at Forks to the car.

“Are you a jealous person, hyung?” Jimin asks curiously, his tone light.

“Uhm, I don’t think so? We _were_ just cuddling each other to sleep a few hours ago, I don’t see—”

“I don’t count,” Jimin interrupts him, rolling his eyes hard in the backseat.

“How.” Yoongi shoots back, sounding more like a sentence than a question.

“You know I’m a loser in love with my best friend, doomed to pine after my unrequited love,” Jimin says like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“I know you’re a loser, yes. The rest, meh,” Yoongi retorts, sounding annoyed not at Jimin, but _for_ him. Jungkook simply watches the exchange.

“Thanks. Are you, though?”

“No, not really. Why?”

“Just curious.” By the way Jimin shrugs, Jungkook wonders if that’s actually the one thing on his mind. Of course, if he has any ulterior motives with the question, hiding it from Yoongi out of all people is not the smartest thing to be done. “It’s weird coming back like this. Last time we came I was so happy,” Jimin goes on, looking out of the window with a bitter look.

“We’ll come back here happy once again,” Jungkook says in a low voice, looking up at the sky and making his best promise to his heart. If words have any power at all, he’d do his best to attract good things.

“I hope so, Gukkie,” Jimin agrees, looking at him through the side mirror.

“Jimin?” Yoongi calls.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t worry. I’ll drop you two by and when we meet later, we can figure something out.” Yoongi’s eyes meet Jimin’s through the rear mirror and Jungkook sees it in his face that the comforting words go beyond.

Something in Jimin’s mind was worrying loudly and Yoongi decided to ease it, and considering the softness in Jimin’s response, it works.

“Thanks, hyung.”

Jungkook considers telling Jimin he isn’t the only “loser”, maybe making a joke about all the moments he’s witnessed and seen fly right past Jimin’s head, but he decides to allow the silence to stretch and music to calm them.

He sings a few songs, hears Jimin humming in the back and Yoongi tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and watches as La Push gets closer and closer.

Once Yoongi enters the forest tracks, Jungkook texts them that they’re almost there.

It doesn’t take long before the trees boys come into view, all huddled together, Namjoon standing against a tree talking with his hands like he always does, looking every bit as tall as he was in his big baggy clothes.

Jungkook and Jimin open their own doors, grabbing their backpacks and exchanging looks when they’re outside.

Yoongi walks by Jungkook's side holding his hand, his broad shoulders looking slightly tense, but it’s obvious that it’s his concern overshadowing anything else.

When they’re all close enough, they all say hello basically at the same time, all nodding their heads towards each other.

Since the only two people that don’t know each other are Jungkook’s closest ones somehow, he makes sure to introduce them.

“Hyung, that’s Namjoon,” he tells Yoongi, then looks over at Namjoon. “And Joon, this is Yoongi.”

“Hi. I assume you’re the one he wanted to bring to the beach that day,” Namjoon observes with a friendly smile.

Yoongi stares at him blankly for one second, but then his eyes widen, recognition dawning on him somehow.

“That’s from where I know you!” he exclaims without even realizing he seems to be voicing a response to something else that wasn’t even said out loud. He opens and closes his mouth quickly after that, a slight blush on his cheeks. “RM. 2013. You said—”

“ _There are lines on that song I’ll never fucking forget_. Holy shit.” Namjoon’s eyes widen and he and Yoongi exchange a look, grins widening, completely missing the way everyone else looks at each other looking for an answer to how the fuck and what the hell the two of them are on about.

“It was a decent song,” Yoongi shrugs.

“Holy _shit_.” Namjoon repeats, smile huge on his face when he turns to look at Jungkook. “You’re dating Agust D? Are you fucking kidding me?”

“I’m dating with who now?” Jungkook questions.

“You two know each other?” Dasan asks, smirking at the situation.

“Please tell me you two didn’t date in college or some weird shit like that,” Makya asks, eyes wide at his own thoughts.

“What? No!” Namjoon denies, blush high on his cheek. “God, why do you have to make shit awkward _alli the time_? This is why I didn’t use to bring you to these, you’d say shit like that and scare the fuck out of everyone backstage.”

“They didn’t know you have a thing for cute boys with good music taste? You spent like, half your time with those fucks,” Dasan questions as well, making Jungkook feel even further lost in the conversation but thoroughly amused.

By his side, he doesn’t miss the blush on Yoongi’s cheeks either.

“You’re who now?” he asks his boyfriend again instead of Namjoon.

“He’s Agust D,” Namjoon answers when Yoongi doesn’t, scratching the back of his neck. “I used to go to underground clubs with your boyfriend when he still thought it was fun to grace humans with some sick raps. Left a while ago, though.” Namjoon tells him. “You know, you didn’t change a _thing_. Wild,” he adds in a sarcastic way.

“You did. Nice hair,” Yoongi comments, then looks over at Jungkook. “Please don’t lose signal on that phone for one second or I might have a heart attack. And my heart isn’t even functioning.”

Jungkook rolls his eyes, bug hugs Yoongi, recognizing a clear goodbye when he sees one. Yoongi kisses his temple, then Jungkook gives him a quick peck before stepping back.

“We’ll text you when we’re on our way home.”

Yoongi nods, then turns to the boys.

“Please take care of them. _Please_.” He closes his mouth on a tight line, nodding when all three answer with their promises to do so and then walks away back to the road.

They all walk closer to Jimin and Jungkook then, giving them hugs and moving towards the car.

“That was an _insane_ vote of trust on his part, wasn’t it?” Namjoon asks when he enters Jungkook’s car. “I honest to god expected a death threat.”

“I’m surprised we didn’t get one,” Makya says, chuckling.

“I’m disappointed,” Dasan adds.

“He looked like he thought about it, though,” Namjoon continues, looking at his friends for confirmation. The two of them nod. “Yeah, thought so too. It would’ve been cool if he had, you know,” Namjoon adds at Jungkook then, smiling at the situation. “I can imagine going against his very nature to leave his boyfriend exactly where he thinks the problem lies can't be easy. I’d think of a threat or two too.”

“You’re gonna have to guide me, I don’t exactly remember where we’re going to,” Jungkook tells Namjoon.

“How good is the good news?” Jimin asks besides Jungkook, turning around to look at the boys in the backseat. “Because I could really use some.”

“We found a trace,” Makya tells them, making Jungkook’s heart start going haywire already.

“And Billy’s got a decent theory of how many or what exactly these people have been doing this,” Dasan adds, sounding sure of his words.

“People? So it’s… it’s definitely more than one.”

“Yeah, but the good news is _good_ news, Jimin. If we’re right about this, we know how to get them,” Namjoon adds, sounding relieved for just a bit. “It shouldn’t be easy but… doable, at least.”

“I’ll do anything,” Jimin states, firm and sure of it, leaving no room for discussion even before it’s opened. “I don’t care how, I will.”

“Then they’re ours,” Dasan assures him, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the finsih line... and I hope you're loving this as much as I have. What did you think? 
> 
> I'll see you next Friday <3 | [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	16. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jeon Jungkook,” says Billy, voice low and raspy like a storyteller just like Jungkook recalled.
> 
> “Hi Mr. Black,” he greets, stepping in Billy’s open and waiting arms, hugging him tightly for a few seconds. “Been a while since I saw you. I missed you.”
> 
> “Me too, kid.” Billy’s smile is sincere as he taps Jungkook’s cheeks with his big hand, eyes skimming over the rest of the boys behind Jungkook. “Just wish it was under different circumstances.”

The old house where Namjoon lives in has the same faded red color and openness to it that Jungkook remembers. When they park the car, he can already see the figure of Billy Black, a man he hasn’t seen in years, standing at the front door.

“Does he know about me and Yoongi?” Jungkook asks Namjoon before they exit.

“Yeah.” Namjoon nods, looking in the direction of his father. “Gave me a sad look and looked about ready to march into your house and have a word with your mom, but these two let out that the Cullens really don’t live off human blood and it seems it eased his mind a bit.”

Jungkook nods, imagining that out of all reactions, that’s gotta be one of the least bad ones.

When he gets to the front door and takes a good look at Billy, the man is doing a once-over on him in the way parents do whenever they see a kid they want to pat in the cheek. He looks a little older than Jungkook remembers, but not by much. A few more lines of expression on the corner of his eyes, but other than that, his frown and fashion sense still remain the same.

“Jeon Jungkook,” says Billy, voice low and raspy like a storyteller just like Jungkook recalled.

“Hi Mr. Black,” he greets, stepping in Billy’s open and waiting arms, hugging him tightly for a few seconds. “Been a while since I saw you. I missed you.”

“Me too, kid.” Billy’s smile is sincere as he taps Jungkook’s cheeks with his big hand, eyes skimming over the rest of the boys behind Jungkook. “Just wish it was under different circumstances.”

“Yeah, I’d prefer it too,” he mumbles, stepping inside Namjoon’s house when Billy moves his body away and gestures for him to come in.

“You must be Park Jimin,” he hears Billy say to Jimin, but his eyes are already lost in all the differences and similarities of Namjoon’s house.

The dynamic duo plus Namjoon pass by Billy with their own hellos, allowing Billy to fawn over the new addition to their group as much as he likes.

Namjoon’s house is the same as Jungkook remembers it. The walls are painted in a shade of orange that reminds him of the sunset, various artifacts that look indigenous spread across the walls and pictures line up the corridors, from black and white shots of the Quileutes a long time ago to colorful snaps of Namjoon and his friends hanging out at La Push.

Jungkook listens as Billy introduces himself to Jimin, making sure the boy feels right at home and then invites everyone over to the kitchen.

“I’m waiting for Seth and Jacob to come back from their latest round,” Billy tells them as they all sit on the kitchen table. “They should be here soon enough.”

They all nod in understanding and Namjoon gets up to help his father make tea and coffee for everyone.

“What do you two know so far?” Billy asks, looking over in Jungkook and Jimin’s direction.

Jungkook, for his turn, turns to look at Jimin.

In many ways, he feels as if Jimin makes the calls right now. Jungkook isn’t the one feeling the most pain, with stakes higher than anything else at the moment. Looking at Jimin, the bags under his eyes and the determined glint on his face, Jungkook knows his place, as that is of a supportive friend.

“Carlisle explained things to me,” Jimin lets out, eyes focused on the memory that already feels so distant of the two of them outside the Cullen household explaining all to him. “Is that what you mean?”

Billy scoffs, shaking his head.

“No. Get me the coffee grains,” he says, delegating what Namjoon does in the kitchen, then looks back to Jimin with a heavy sigh. “I don’t think the PG-13 version of vampirism coming from your vegan friends counts in here.”

Makya and Dasan both chuckle at that, obviously having heard that one before. Jungkook bites his lip and thinks back on what  _ he _ knows and learned so far.

“I know that their aim doesn’t have to be only one.” When he speaks, all eyes in the kitchen turn to him. “When— you know, they started stalking me, I thought they had changed their targets when Jimin felt the same way,” Jungkook explains, looking over at Jimin. “Then Rosalie told me that’s not how vampires work. That they don’t  _ change _ victims necessarily, they only— amplify? As in, add people to their scope of… whatever it is they’re up to.”

There’s a couple of seconds of silence as the information sinks in and Billy is the first one to agree.

“Hm. I guess they did give some useful information after all,” he says, sighing once again. “Well, that’s true. But I’m guessing they don’t know or didn’t speak much on how they hunt.”

The affirmation is said half as a question, directed at Jungkook this time.

He shakes his head, knowing that the only bits and pieces of ‘hunting’ he has stored in his brain refer to all the times Yoongi left and came back with clearer eyes. 

“There are different ways, depending on how old they are,” Makya explains, getting up to help Namjoon get tea cups for everyone at the table.

“And do you have an idea of who or what we can be dealing with here?” Jimin asks.

“Someone old.” Dasan informs him, concerned and sad with the information he has to offer. “We believe…” he starts, looking up at Billy and the others present for confirmation that he can get on with the subject.

“We think they’re an Ancient being,” Makya concludes, setting the cups at the table and sitting back down as Namjoon serves everyone. “Which might explain how they got away with the scent or went by unnoticed in our borders.”

“They don’t have a scent?” Jungkook asks, confused.

“They do. It’s just not theirs,” Billy explains, thanking his son with a look and waiting for Namjoon to be seated as well before he starts once again. The look shared by Jimin and Jungkook carries the same weight of worry, but they listen attentively as Billy continues. “Old vampires hunt with humans.”

He drops the piece of information in a grave low voice, looking both Jimin and Jungkook in the eyes and watching them as it sinks in. It’s clear by the lack of reaction from everyone else at the table that this isn’t the first they’ve heard of the ways old vampires hunt, and from the constipated look Namjoon shares with his cup of tea, it isn’t the first time they all felt anger and resentment from knowing such thing in the last few days.

When a few seconds pass by and the turmoil of thoughts running in Jungkook’s mind settles in only one question, he takes a deep breath.

“Do you mean the ones they kidnap?” he asks. By his side, Jimin winces visibly, as if the word ‘kidnap’ slapped his cheek.

“No, those are the ones they bring back,” Dasan corrects him. “Ancient vampires usually choose one or two humans that they make blood banks out of and use them for a hunt.”

“I don’t get it, humans can’t kidnap humans out of thin air and make them disappear just like that,” Jimin states, both of his hands closed around the cup shaking a little.

“They wouldn’t be able to, not normally,” Billy goes on. “But blood banks become stupid pawns. Ragdolls. Ancients feed from them and then give them a single drop of blood, just enough to give them a taste of what immortality feels like and before you ask, no, that isn’t how a human gets shifted into one of them, their blood isn’t their bite. For a human to turn they need to be bitten and die. Only then the poison settles into their bones and changes them into an Awakening. Otherwise, any human that came in contact with their fangs would have a pair of their own, right?”

Jungkook thinks about it and yes, it does make sense. It explains how Consorts’ lives are expanded, their resilience growing stronger and their bodies slightly changing: the contact and fluid exchange with a vampire is enough to grant you powers or benefits, but only a bite and death would result in a new vampire.

“Once the blood is in their systems, they’re at the mercy of whatever vampire has a hold on them. For just a few hours it’s as if they’re newborn vampires themselves: incredibly fast and incredibly strong. That way, they go out, lure and prey on victims, kidnap them and then bring them safely to the hole their Master is hidden in,” Billy continues, sipping on his tea and keeping a steady eye on them. “That’s how they bypassed werewolves and vampires. No scent.”

“At least no supernatural one,” Makya sighs. “They most likely used humans and they were the ones running through La Push, hiding from your friends,” he adds, looking at Jungkook.

His stomach feels too tight after that.

A supernatural being with a distinguished scent that they could follow, pick apart and destroy is one thing. A trail of nothingness in an enormous beach filled with humans was… something else entirely.

“And what can we do?” Jimin asks finally, breaking the stretch of silence.

“ _ We _ think we can distinguish if this one is using one or two humans,” Namjoon says, speaking up for the first time. The way he emphasises ‘we’ makes it clear that in his head, the humans at the table aren’t added in that equation. “We can be wrong, but it’s the one thing we’ve got for now. Seth was almost sure he found a trail of one of the disappearing humans and if the scents lingering in there are the same as the ones in the other trails, we might have at least one answer.”

Jimin narrows his eyes as he nods, then speaks up. “If you think for one hot second that I’m not getting involved in whatever you choose to do next, with all due respect Joon, you’re not as clever as I thought,” Jimin says matter-of-factly, looking straight into Namjoon’s eyes. “I’ll open a gash in my palm and spread blood from Seattle to the last tree in La Push if it means helping getting Taehyung back.”

“Not the smartest move, that one,” Billy says, clearly joking.

“We all do stupid shit when we’re concerned. Anyway, if you find out there’s only one lackey, how do we find them? What do we do with them?” Jimin asks, looking at everyone.

“Well… funny you mention that—,” Makya starts.

“No,” interrupts Namjoon.

“It’s their choice,” Dasan speaks up, clearly having a conversation again, one that Jimin and Jungkook were not part of.

“I said  _ no _ ,” Namjoon repeats, voice ringing a little lower. It makes the hair on the back of Jungkook’s neck stand up, a shiver running through him.

“And I said it’s not your choice,” Makya snaps back. “Might I remind you he isn’t the only  _ human _ in here.”

If Makya was aiming for a shot that hurt, it does the trick. Jungkook sees the change in Namjoon’s face, the way he goes from absolutely certain in his right to say that neither Jimin or Jungkook are getting involved to looking— hurt. For the lack of a better word, it’s hurt that he sees in his dimpled face. It’s a betrayed look, like he didn’t expect his own best friend to remind him of his own mortality and then, he abruptly gets up and exits the kitchen.

“Hyung—,” Jungkook starts, wanting to go after him, but he feels a hand on top of him and looks over to Billy, shaking his head in Jungkook’s direction and waiting for him to sit back down again. “He looks like he needs company.”

“He doesn’t. He’s sulking and angry at himself, let him boil for a few minutes, he’ll live,” Billy answers. “Makya is right and he knows it.”

“So there is an option?” Jimin prods, sparing one glance back to where Namjoon disappeared to the back porch, still concerned over him, but not enough to trump his need to stay and know how he can do something.

“We’re gonna need a plant to lure the pawn,” Dasan explains, sighing and rubbing his hands over his face. “If it’s one, we might have an edge. We’re gonna need to lure them out so we can kill them. It’s the only chance we have at stopping the vampire itself, they grow attached to their blood banks and it’d take them a while to replace them, which could be a very small window to finding them and trying to take them out too.”

“It’s a long shot. If the Ancient knows and feels we have one of his we’re already in disadvantage, though. We’ll never be as fast or as strong— our power is in a pack, which is why we’re confident that at least the pawn we can take out,” Makya goes on.

“If we do this— there’s a chance we can at least discover where the victims are being kept, right?” Jimin presses.

“Yeah, of course. It’s the only thing we’re concerned about. That’s the information we’re looking for,” Billy confirms.

“Then I’m helping,” Jimin states, taking a deep breath and allowing the relief of having  _ some _ information and a way in to take over him. “However I can.”

“Me too,” Jungkook states, ignoring the wide eyes that turn in his direction, looking only at Billy. “Specially if it’s not a guarantee that there’s only one of— pawn, right? So yeah, I’m helping too. We don’t have much time to waste,” he adds, hating that he has to say the words in the first place.

The truth is only one: Taehyung can be dying.

He distantly hears Jimin asking Billy some questions about the pack, but his mind drifts away to thoughts of his friend, blood and a bittersweet smile that stares at him behind his eyelids mockingly, telling him that while they speak, someone is out having a feast.

Aware that Billy is in the middle of explaining to Jimin how pack dynamics work, he quietly excuses himself and goes searching for Namjoon.

Navigating through the house is easy and familiar, despite all the years gone by. The differences lay in the pictures and minor changes like a TV or the color of Namjoon’s bedroom door.

He finds Joon exactly where he expected, sitting at the back porch with his mug in his hands and a frown on his face, looking to the forest that expands a few meters away from his backyard.

“Lost in thoughts?” he greets.

Namjoon gives him a sad chuckle and pats the chair next to him.

“Wondering many things. God, I still hate this insane town at times,” Namjoon lets out and it sounds like a confession. “I know it’s not the place that’s at fault but it’s what I have left to blame.”

Jungkook sits down, keeping his eyes on Namjoon. He imagines living in a place and a community that took away your mother at such a young age can’t be something nice or easy to forgive. Impossible to forget.

“I know you don’t want us in danger, but… you’re in danger too and you want to help,” Jungkook offers kindly, trying to make him understand. “Jimin— he needs this. Needs to help.”

Part of him expects Namjoon to be upset at being reminded of his humanity once again, and another part expects more sadness. Instead, he gets a nod of understanding as Namjoon finishes his cup of tea and places it on the floor in front of them, an expression of sad defeat on his face.

“Love makes us do the most insane things,” Namjoon claims, eyes darting towards the forest. “I wish I could stop him. Or you.”

“Well, my love might be different, but it’s still love.” Jungkook captures one of Namjoon’s hands in his, holding it tightly. “The best we can do now is make sure no one else gets taken away, right?”

That moment, Namjoon’s gaze steadies itself on Jungkook, eyes searching all over his face for a comfort that Jungkook hopes he can offer. It’s hard to understand what part of Namjoon’s past and decisions are sticking out the most to him, but Jungkook hates the way his friend feels burdened by things that are way beyond his reach.

“Make sure nothing happens to Jimin,” Namjoon adds, understanding. Jungkook doesn’t miss the ‘like it happened to her’ left unsaid in the air and nods as well, trying to open a reassuring smile. It works, as soon as he grins, Namjoon grins right back, squeezing Jungkook’s hand in his. “She would’ve loved seeing you now.”

It’s a very simple statement, but the feeling behind it tugs at Jungkook’s chest, leaving him breathless for a second and then at least one third as sad as Namjoon appears to be.

“Do you miss her?” he asks. It sounds way more important than ‘what happened’ or any other question. Granted, it’s a shitty one because of course he does, but giving Namjoon the opportunity to talk about his mother without touching on the tangents of what took her away sounds much better.

“Every day. Sometimes I go by almost a whole day without her crossing my mind and— I still feel guilty, you know? For not thinking about her. But then I remember the feeling she left imprinted on me and I know what she meant when she said there’s only one thing in life we need to focus on,” Namjoon tells him, making Jungkook’s smile grow bigger.

The way he speaks of her warms something in his mind and heart, which prompts another question.

“What’s the goal in life according to Aerin then?” he asks, smiling.

Namjoon smiles back, his eyes holding a different kind of glint that Jungkook never saw before. “Love.”

“Gonna have to agree with her, then.”

“Do you know what Imprinting is, Gukkie?”

Jungkook frowns, trying to think back if he ever heard or read in the grimoire he had borrowed at the library of the term. When nothing comes to mind, he shakes his head.

“It’s not vampire related. It’s about us,” Namjoon explains. “I’d say ‘them’ but I’m past the denial phase now, apparently.”

Jungkook chuckles. “Thought it was about them. But no, I don’t know what that is.”

Namjoon takes a deep breath, looks at the way his hand is still holding Jungkook’s and explains. “It’s a phenomenon that happens to werewolves. When we see our… fated one. It’s a bond that is established as soon as our eyes land on them. From that moment on, they’re the gravity that keeps us on earth and whatever we’re fated to be— best friends, brothers, lovers… that’s the love that’ll guide us forever and ever more.” When he finishes, he holds Jungkook’s hands and laces their fingers together, a shy and awkward smile taking over him. “When I was a kid, I used to think you were my Imprint.”

Jungkook freezes on the spot, speechless and a little breathless, but Namjoon interrupts his inner freak out before it bursts.

“No, no! Breathe, I don’t anymore. My god, you should’ve seen your face,” Namjoon giggles, his dimples on full display and his hand still holding Jungkook’s, twirling their fingers together.

“You uh— I didn’t expect that? I didn’t see it coming, that’s all,” Jungkook explains, fully aware of how flaming his face fills, the heat on his cheeks and ears. At least he isn’t alone, from the dim light in the porch he can still see the blush high on Namjoon’s puffed cheeks as well, making him even prettier as he laughs.

“Still so cute, Bunny. I’m telling you that because…” he takes a deep breath, smile dimming and thoughts drifting further away. “I just wonder if I’ll ever have that.”

Jungkook frowns at that, concerned with what he means.

“You think you’ll never find love? Hyung, that’s crazy. You don’t need an imprinting to have someone to love and care for you.”

“Oh, I know that. No, don’t get me wrong Gukkie, I know I could be happy regardless of that moment or not, but… it’s different, you know?” 

When Namjoon looks down, biting on his lips and shaking his head to himself, Jungkook notices how hard it is for him to delve into this. Talk about a part of his life he wants and doesn’t at the same time, especially given how everyone around him is already neck-deep in a world he doesn’t have any good memories attached to.

Patiently, Jungkook waits for Namjoon to gather his thoughts and allows them to sit in silence, hearing the faint and distant conversation of the men still inside the house, knowing that whatever is stuck in Namjoon’s mind has a hard time coming out.

“I don’t feel like a part of their pack,” he whispers to Jungkook, glancing up with ashamed eyes. “I  _ do _ in the sense that I know they’re my family, but. I changed only  _ once _ , did you know that? When my puberty hit, I fought against the itch under my skin for as long as I could hold, but when I couldn’t anymore, it just… broke out of me, unwanted and unstoppable, like it wasn’t in my hands whether I wanted to walk in four paws or two. I  _ hated _ that feeling, Guk. It felt  _ so _ wrong and the worst part is, the only thing I cared about was that at least with that change, maybe I had a chance at recognizing my Imprint. I kept my wolf locked and tamed for years, I can’t even shapeshift now if I  _ want _ to which is why they love reminding me of how human I’ve become but what if— if I never experience that? Because I know it’s there. I can… I can feel it. Do you know what I mean?”

As he listens, he doesn’t only understand Namjoon’s despair, he feels it.

Of course he understands it.

When a part of you not only imagines but  _ knows _ there’s something out there, someone out there who is part of you as you are a part of them, something to possibly be in the way or stomp on that recognition sounds like one of the most frightening things Jungkook has ever heard.

Not only does he feel it, he imagines it. Sees it as clear as daylight.

What if vampires didn’t actually show in pictures and he never saw Yoongi on that other side of the lake?

A moment, forever imprinted on his mind and memory, the first second where his gaze landed on the most beautiful pair of honey eyes he’d ever seen and the camera focused on the prettiest view he could’ve ever captured, gravity shifted.

Inside of him, beyond him and through forces he couldn’t explain, something happened that moment in time that allowed both of them to vibrate in the same frequency.

A vampire staring and waiting for thoughts he would never hear and a photographer too stunned to capture the most gorgeous view he ever had.

If there was an Imprint for humans, Jungkook had it. He experienced it, felt in in his bones when he saw Min Yoongi for the first time through his camera lenses and then never wanted to take his eyes off of him ever again.

“You do get it,” Namjoon says, snapping Jungkook’s eyes back to his and the reality of that moment. He’s smiling softly, gentleness spread in his features. “You felt it.”

“I did,” he breathes out, a little stunned at how hard the memory returned to him. “And you will too,” he adds firmly, looking at Namjoon seriously. “There’s a reason you know and fear not having this— because it’s out there.”

It seems to work— Namjoon relaxes a little, his shoulders slumping down a few inches, his gaze drifting back to the forest like clockwork.

“Twenty five years and I don’t think there’s a single one of them where I didn’t feel like there wasn’t something missing,” he muses out loud.

“I used to feel that too,” Jungkook confesses in a whisper. He doesn’t have to say that ever since stepping back in Forks, it was gone, because the words linger in the air between them either way.

They sit in a peaceful silence for a couple of minutes, enjoying the night breeze while holding hands and looking back at the forest, as if waiting for the next chess piece to show itself.

Instead of a chess piece, all they hear are the noises the trees make while they whisper at each other and then, the sound of footsteps approaching.

Jungkook turns his head back and sees Jimin standing under the threshold, a mug of something hot and steamy in his hands and his eyes locked where Jungkook and Namjoon hold hands between the chairs, their fingers intertwined between them.

Lost in his own thoughts, Namjoon’s the last one to realize company had arrived and he lets out a small gasp when he looks in the same direction as Jungkook and finds Jimin calmly sipping.

“Jesus christ, you two have been walking with blood suckers way too long already, did you develop ballet feets out of thin air, what the fuck?” he asks, getting up to get his own mug.

Jimin laughs at the remark and Jungkook hides his own laughter behind his hands, watching as Namjoon looks between the two of them.

“Menaces. I’m gonna get more coffee, if the pack arrives just tell them to get inside, okay?” he tells the two of them and both nod in agreement, Jimin getting out of the way so Namjoon can get back inside.

When Namjoon is inside, Jimin replaces him sitting next to Jungkook and giving the same eerie look at the forest, his lips pouting as he blows the hot tea.

“Did I interrupt something?” Jimin asks.

If it were anyone else, Jungkook would end up embarrassed at the question. He didn’t miss the way Jimin’s expert eyes followed their holding hands and even if he hadn’t seen it, he was smart and sharp enough to capture intense conversations left hanging in the air.

If it were anyone other than Jimin, they wouldn’t understand, but he does.

“Not really,” Jungkook chuckles. “He was talking about his mom at first and why doesn’t wanna be a part of the whole— you know.”

“Supernatural mindfuck.”

“That, exactly,” he laughs a little. “Then he was telling me about what Imprint is.”

“Oh. Makya was telling me the same thing inside when I asked them if he and Dasan were brothers,” he comments, looking at Jungkook. “They’re imprinted. Best friends, can you believe?”

Thinking back to what Namjoon said and analyzing the interactions he had seen from the two of them, he could. It made even more sense, as a matter of fact. The way they gravitated towards one another, always acutely aware of what each one was thinking and looking in perfect harmony and happiness as they stood side by side.

“Yeah… I can. Reminds me a bit of—,” he chokes on it, but Jimin doesn’t.

“Taehyung and I,” he finishes, gulping. “I know.”

“They don’t flirt like the two of you do, though,” Jungkook adds as an afterthought, without looking at Jimin.

“Hmm, I guess not. Must be because they aren’t in love.”

Jungkook’s eyes find Jimin’s frame, wide and waiting.

“And you and Taehyung…” he prods, waiting for Jimin to say the words, to leave his denial behind him.

“I love him. But— you know that already. And he… loves me.” Jimin looks at Jungkook, his face devoid of any masks, the fear and love expressed through his moon crescent eyes. “And I have to get him back.”

He nods, but Jimin is looking at him with something else lying underneath his skin, deep in his thoughts.

“Jungkook. I’m going to do  _ everything _ I can do to get him back,” Jimin presses, making sure his point is getting across. “They were explaining to me what leaving a bait entails and because La Push is so big and the pack only has advantage when together they expect me to just— wait. Stay there. I won’t, I  _ can’t _ . If I have to open a hole in my stomach and bleed all over this forest I will.”

“Jimin, what if they can’t protect you when—”

“It doesn’t matter,” he interrupts Jungkook. “If they can’t accept help from people who would at least give us more leverage you can bet I’ll do it all and more myself.”

“What do you mean from people who could help?”

Jimin sighs, looking around. “I mean, La Push is a lot of ground to be covered, but I imagine that if we had at least a couple of Cullens with us our odds with be much bigger, but they have a stupid truce and I’m not letting an agreement between two old men hundreds of years ago end up killing Tae with the only chance we’ve got.”

Without knowing what to say, all Jungkook does is look at him.

He tries for one second to put himself in Jimin’s shoes and imagine the lacerating pain of knowing your loved one was taken away, but all it takes is the image of a red-eyed beast whisking Yoongi to a darkness he can’t pursue for his body to shake, goosebumps taking over him and the fear eating him alive.

“What if he’s dead?” Jimin presses on and when Jungkook looks up again, his eyes are watering, the strong facade so carefully made and crafted slowly slipping. “What if they took him only for—”

“No, stop.” If there’s one thing he remembers, is that he promised Taehyung to take care of Jimin. He moves closer and gets both of Jimin’s hands between his. “He is  _ not _ dead, do you hear me?”

“How can you—”

“Jimin. Do you really think you wouldn’t feel it if he was gone? Your Taehyung. Someone you shared a soul with for eighteen years. Stop right now and tell me you wouldn’t know.”

It takes a few seconds to sink in, but slowly, Jimin gets it. He starts nodding, conviction taking over him.

“I’d feel it.”

“You would.”

“He’s alive.”

“Of course he is.”

“And if there’s any chance—,” he starts, but stops when the noises coming from the forest startle the both of them.

Fortunately, the company that arrives is one that was expected.

Even still, nothing could’ve prepared Jungkook — or Jimin if his wide eyes and open mouth were any indication — for what seeing three large werewolves strutting from the forest in his direction would be like.

Certainly he and Jimin looked like a portrait made in heaven, two idiots standing on the porch with gaping mouths and wide eyes like children seeing Santa Claus for the first time.

The first thing Jungkook took in was their size— werewolves were  _ huge _ . As tall as Jimin standing up kind of huge. Jungkook was sure that if they stood side by side with horses, the horses would look a little bit like toys. Next was their fur, which differed in colors. One of them was a chocolate monster, the other was a mix of white and honey and the largest one was a black wolf, standing tall in the middle.

Then, as the three werewolves morph back into their human forms, the sound of their bones cracking loud enough for the two of them to hear from where they stand, what Jungkook notices at last is their nakedness.

“OH MY GOD!” Jimin yells as soon they’re back into their human, standing with their backs straight and looking right at them..

Jungkook looks away, feeling once again the heat rise on his cheeks and then tries his best to remember what it was that he had to say.

“Uh— Namjoon said you guys should… head inside?” He informs, looking at Jimin —who, in turn, is looking back at him with his mouth covered by his hand, a look in his eyes that tells Jungkook he  _ really  _ wants to laugh, but can’t — and then, when he hears no reply, tries. “Is it… safe to look?”

“Who’s the prude?” a woman’s voice asks, calling his attention. He imagines that if it wasn’t okay, at this point she would’ve said something that indicated a little more reprehension than that, so he looks back at the new company.

Standing where the nearly six feet tall black wolf was is a woman who appears to be in her mid twenties, short bobby hair and a scar on her left cheek. She’s untying a cord from her ankle and picking up a piece of clothing that was in there, putting it on. It’s a simple black dress and when Jungkook dares to glance at the two boys next to her, they’re both hiking up shorts, strings still tied around their own ankles.

“Can I look?” Jimin whispers to him, voice high and body tight, containing his laughter. Jungkook nods at him.

“I’m Jungkook,” he introduces himself, looking at the three of them.

“And I’m Jimin. Sorry. Didn’t expect three… uhm— naked bodies. Sorry about the freak out,” he gets out, a sheepish smile on his face as he tries his best to maintain eye contact with at least one of them, but failing miserably.

This time, Jungkook is the one who wants to laugh. By the way Jimin’s ears tinge pink and he fidgets with his clothes, it wasn’t just their nakedness that was making the blonde one a little blushed. Standing besides the woman, one of the boys stare at Jimin with a wicked grin and low eyes, checking Jimin from head to toe unabashedly.

“No problem, angel,” the boys says. Jimin gives Jungkook a ‘help me’ look, but from the way his lips still hold a smile, he’s thinking this is at least a little funny.

The woman smirks at them, walking closer to the porch.

“I’m Leah. These two idiots are Seth and Jacob. Thanks for averting your eyes, boys, although I let go of human conventions about ten years ago. Now, would you follow us? We have delicious news.”

With that, she struts inside with the two boys following her, nodding in Jungkook and Jimin’s direction with a smile on their faces.

As soon as the three of them are out of their sight, Jimin and Jungkook let their looks say what their mouths can’t in a house where the ears are way too good. Jimin shakes his head, tilting his head back at the ceiling and letting out just a small chuckle, while Jungkook continues to stare at where the three of them disappear into.

“This is our life now, you realize that, right?” Jimin asks blankly, looking in the same direction as Jungkook with disbelief still in their eyes.

“Bloodsuckers and naked bodies,” Jungkook agrees, trying to wrap his own head around it.

“Yup.” Jimin lets out a final sigh, looking at Jungkook with a tight-lipped smile, trying his best to regain his composure. “Now let’s go find out what kind of trouble  _ we’ll  _ be getting into.”

Jungkook follows him back into the house and when they arrive in the kitchen, find that Leah is already explaining to Billy what happened during their last territory search.

She’s standing besides Billy, both of them at the head of the table, shoulder relaxed and chins high, discussing something in perfect harmony. The new boys — Seth and Jacob, he recalls — are talking with Namjoon and the other two Quileutes Jungkook already learned to adore.

When Billy sees them walking in, he nods in Jungkook’s direction, eyes on Namjoon.

“Ask them about it,” he says.

“Was Taehyung hurt in any way?” Namjoon asks, without hesitation. Jungkook and Jimin join them at the table, but tense up at the question. Seeming to notice the implication of his question, he quickly amends. “Not that he probably is! No need to give me that look, it’s just— there was a  _ little _ bit of blood at the far west of La Push. Minimal, almost impossible to notice blood marks on some places and Jacob said they had barely even noticed and would’ve completely dismissed it if it wasn’t for the fact it’s from the same person. We thought it might’ve been intentional.”

When Namjoon finishes explaining it, Jimin’s eyes seem to have regained some of its shine.

“That’s definitely something he would do,” he says, sounding a big breathless at getting the first possible news of Taehyung ever since he got taken away.

“A lot of blood would have either been cleaned up or a tell that the victim is dead, especially considering it would give away their trail, but in this way it’s a high possibility that even the captor didn’t notice,” Leah speaks up, joining the younger boys alongside Billy.

Jungkook watches how she moves with ease and confidence between all the men in the house, her eyes always leveled with whoever she’s speaking to. Billy even seems to be more relaxed now that she’s in the room, as if sharing the leadership of the situation when she’s by his side seems lighter on his older shoulders.

“If it was him indeed, your boy is a genius,” Billy comments in his grave voice, looking directly at Jimin, who can barely hide his smile at the praise. “This was exactly what we needed. It doesn’t classify as good news, exactly, given that the range of tracks widened a  _ lot _ with where we found the blood traces—,” he starts, thoughts diverting to the logistics of this news, but being interrupted by Leah.

“It  _ still _ means that the likelihood of the creature having only  _ one _ pawn is the highest probability, we have to take action.”

“High probability means jack shit if we lose half of our pack trying to take down one pawn and end up with two on our hands, no new clues and more blood than we can account for,” Namjoon fights back, pointing his finger as he speaks and making Jungkook believe firmly this isn’t the first time the two of them have had a fight or even this fight.

“What would you have us doing? Wait until two, three more are kidnapped? Still wait on the possibility that Cassandra’s son will crawl out of a hole we don’t even know exists, Namjoon? We don’t  _ know _ if the people being kidnapped in the town are still being held captive. We have to do something with what we do know!”

“And what we do know is that they ‘most likely’ only have one pawn. If waiting for Nicholas is useless, so is this!” Namjoon bites back, voice ringing a little louder.

“Wait, wait!” Jimin interrupts before Leah can get another word, hands held high and eyes shut tight. “Can you guys explain to everyone in the room? Those who don’t have psychic links and whatever else included.”

Leah and Namjoon continue staring at each other with clenched jaws and narrowed eyes and by the way Billy only sighs and turns his back, walking away in another direction, Jungkook imagines the tension that vibrates between the two of them is normal. Leah’s way of behaving gives the impression that Billy must treat her like a daughter and her confident alpha-like posture indicates there must be a lot left unsaid between her and Namjoon.

Billy returns with a map, which he unfolds on top of the table and turns in Jimin’s direction.

“This is La Push.”

With a simple point of his finger, Billy explains the three locations where the werewolves have caught a distinguished scent that resembled in some way. The spots were in three completely different locations, which explained the problem Namjoon referred to.

“There’s only enough of us in the pack to make a good distribution in two. If we stretched into three, we’d be in groups too small to hunt vampires without losses,” Dasan explains when Billy stops.

The pack had already lost one of them — Cassandra’s son, Nicholas, whose mention causes another stare-down to happen between Namjoon and Leah — and more losses could be too much. Many of them were young, Makya commented.

Jungkook started looking at the map, hearing as Billy, Jimin and mainly Leah discussed the ways of covering and what were the preferable places to put bait and hunting groups at, and their voices started to fade away.

Fidgeting with the sleeves of his hoodie and biting his lip, his mind started rushing like they did when anxiety started elevating his pulse, and he wanted so badly to ask why this had to be so difficult.

There was a  _ way _ they not only could cover more land, but also could equalize the standards in this fight. The chances of liabilities and losses co be minimum if only they allowed  _ help _ , if only predisposed genes and centuries of what he imagines to be bitter natural rivalry to put even more lives at risk.

Gnawing on his lips, his eyes eventually found Dasan’s at the other side of the table, sitting with his back slouched, hugging his knees with his head low and face twisted in displeasure.

Their eyes found each other and in that second, the glint in Dasan’s eyes made Jungkook’s heart ache, for they were the exact same Yoongi had whenever he heard something in someone’s mind that pleased him somehow.

“But there  _ is _ another way of doing exactly that, Leah. We can ignore it all we want, but the option exists. Doesn’t it?” he asks, eyes fixated on Jungkook.

It was obvious that Jungkook’s musings made him lose a good portion of that conversation, but he didn’t need to ask to know what Dasan was talking about. Leah’s following statement is enough to certify him of that.

“What, do you still think we’re at loss for not listening more to your new bloodsucker friends? Maybe you think we ought to call one of them for help,” she sasses, turning the map back in hers and Billy’s direction. When Dasan doesn’t quip back with a funny remark, she looks back up at him and seeing the open look on his faze, freezes. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Leah, calm down,” Billy demands, furrowing his brows and looking back and forth between the two of them. “Dasan, do you mean what you say?”

“Why not? I know that truce was what we needed once, but there’s a common enemy between us—”

“Common enemy? They ARE the common enemy!” Leah yells.

“ENOUGH!” Billy roars, making everyone tense where they stand. He takes a deep breath and looks at her. “Allow him to speak, woman, goddamn it. What kind of a pack leader are you if you’re incapable of listening to your own?”

The last pointer seems to hurt even more, if the way Leah visibly tenses and takes a step back is anything to go by. She breathes in shakily, looking down.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have interrupted you,” she comments, forcing herself to make eye contact with Dasan. “Go on.”

Swallowing down and shifting his gaze between everyone at the table, Dasan tries again.

“I was saying that… I know why we needed a truce. I heard the stories, I understand it. What I don’t understand is why we’d ignore how different this situation is. Things have changed and the ones we’re keeping outside of here are one of the few that can actually help,” he speaks up, relaxing more as he does, gaze lifting slowly to meet Billy’s.

“Kid, I know you think their help would come in handy, but the chances of their clan leader choosing to meddle and put one or two of their own at risk in the middle of a pack of werewolves and potential enemies is slim to none. They know how difficult it is for the two of you to co-exist, let alone cooperate.”

“That’s not true though,” Dasan retorts, voice a little lower, but eyes drifting back towards Jungkook.

He gets it now. Jungkook is the only other person in the room who seems to know just how right Dasan actually is.

“Jungkook?” Billy asks, eyes on him now as well. He seemed to have noticed what Dasan was implying, so the only option here was for Jungkook to arrive at a conclusion. Would the Cullens put themselves in danger for this?

Would Carlisle allow one of their kids to be put in this position?

More importantly, would any of them  _ want _ to?

The air remains tense, heavy with anticipation for an answer. 

It’s easy to arrive at a conclusion. He thinks back to when Hoseok put himself in danger, the fear and worry that the Cullens went through and how he had to console Yoongi saying the people we love to dumb shit they think they must at certain times. Would Yoongi be more upset that he’s about to face danger on his own without telling him or that he got him involved and something else happened, but at least he was present?

Before his anxiety starts to eat up at his walls, munching on his insecurities and other variables that don’t apply to this situation, he makes a decision. 

“I think— I know they at least would like to be offered the opportunity.” Leah exhales loudly, crossing her arms across her chest and walking away from them. Dasan, Makya and Namjoon give him their best encouraging smiles and Billy simply nods, taking another deep breath.

“I prefer to make the calls and arrangements myself if you don’t mind, Jungkook. I know you’re closer to them, but— yeah. We can arrange for… two of them to enter, maybe.”

“TWO?” Leah exclaims, turning her body back at them in shock, palms facing forward and brows creased.

“Yes,” he replies firmly, staring fixated at Leah, waiting for an opposition that won’t come. When he’s met with silence, he continues. “One of them is barely any leverage at all, and more than two is not something I’m comfortable with, so two it is. Any… recommendations, on which two?”

“Yoongi,” Jungkook replies, at the same time that Jimin offers a second option. “Rosalie.”

They share a look and then a smile.

“Yoongi is the best option because he’s really fast  _ and _ he’s a mind-reader, so it’s impossible to lie to him. Rosalie’s their best tracker,” Jungkook elaborates and that seems to be enough for Billy.

“I’ll be right back.”

When he exits this time, Leah follows him into his study and close the door behind the two of them.

There’s a second of a stern silence between everyone remaining before Jimin, with sarcasm dripping from his tone, comments.

“Didn’t know you had a sister, Joon. Feisty, isn’t she?” he says.

Makya and Dasan do little to hide their laughter, tucking their faces in their elbows and looking with mirth in Namjoon’s direction. The latter one, for his turn, gives an exasperated sigh and shakes his entire body, as if trying to shake away all the bad mojo that fighting with a sister-like figure leaves him with.

“God, she irks the fuck out of me. She was the reason I did the whole shifting thing once,” he comments with a pointed look to Jungkook, and when he gets a slack-jaw and wide eyes as an answer, he nods quickly, eyes averting to his father’s office. “Yup,” he insists. “Pissed me off so fucking much I went full four paws on her and almost gave her another fucking scar to match that one,” he comments lazily. “Lucky for her I was only an early teen and she was already much older so I was much smaller than her.”

“She turned into a wolf too and threw him against the nearest tree,” Makya elaborates, ignoring the stinky eye he receives in return.

“It was such a sad scene,” Dasan adds, body shaking with his chuckling. “God you were so small and pathetic. It was like watching Leah play with a rag doll.”

“Fuck you,” Namjoon offers without any heat at all. “Anyway. I love her in that weird way siblings end up loving each other at the end of the day, you know. Like, I’d take a bullet for her and jump in front of a bloodsucker to save her life for sure, but  _ god _ I’ll chop her hand off with a chainsaw if I see her touching my mug again I swear on god.”

Everyone bursts out laughing at that, bodies shaking with laughter and heads shaking at Namjoon, because yes, they can understand what he means, their rivalry and love visible in the way they’ll bicker and bite within minutes of meeting them.

Waiting happens to be the most excruciating part.

They get back on track eventually, talking about which places in the map are possible hiding spots, trying to figure out together the common denominator between the places and traces.

When Billy finally comes back about twenty minutes later, he has a satisfied grin on his face and is followed by Leah who doesn’t look nearly as pleased as he does.

“They said they’d be here in five minutes,” Billy commens.

“Five minutes? They live half an hour from here…” Makya questions.

“Alice’s driving,” Jungkook and Jimin comment in perfect unison, chuckling at each other once they do.

While waiting, they all move to the back yard and take the map, and everything else they seem to need with them. Jungkook backs away from the group to text his mom and inform her that everything’s okay, he’s just in Jimin’s company and should be back home the following day.

It hurts in his stomach to lie to his mother, making his palms clammy and causing more of his lip to be lost to his nervous habit.

She replies happily, with arrays of emojis and greetings to send to Jimin’s, assuring her son (in private, so as not to upset Jimin) that she has her best deputies on the case, because she’s the best mom in the world.

It leaves a funny feeling in his mouth, his insides being replaced by small rocks, one laying on top of the other, slowly filling him up with dread and regret for the omissions he has to commit.

He feels Jimin’s presence approaching before he sees it. The boy’s walking away from Namjoon and in Jungkook’s direction, observing the phone in his hand as he sits down besides Jungkook on the porch steps.

“Haeun?” he inquires, eyes still on the phone. Jungkook nods and pockets it.

“She said hello and a bunch of heart emojis that I think mean lots of love,” Jungkook answers, sharing a smile with Jimin.

Now that Yoongi and Rosalie are on their way, digesting the thought that his friends lives as well as his will be in danger in an hour or so makes everything else seem bleak. Jungkook looks at Jimin and thinks about their concert in Seattle, the first time he talked hushedly on the phone with Yoongi because of the alcohol and how he was already in deep shit back then.

His starts squeezing his own fingers when the memories show him Taehyung’s boxy smile, morph later into the day he told Hoseok and Jungkook in firm words that nothing could happen to Jimin.

Jungkook looks at his hands, the same ones that were running through the strands of his faded peach hair and watch as they tremble minimally, then clasps them close together.

“Gukkie,” Jimin whispers, leaning forward and wrapping both of his hands around Jungkook’s. “You know… when this year started, I imagined a lot of things.”

“Hyung…” he interrupts already, choked in fear and not wanting to listen to whatever it is Jimin has to say, but not having a say in it.

“No, Guk-ah. Let me say it,” Jimin pleas, keeping Jungkook’s hands held tight between his tiny ones. “Out of all the things I imagined, none of them had a stop in ‘crazy town’ like this. But… even so. I’m glad that out of all the parallel universes where this bullshit happens, I’m in the one where you’re with me. And loves him too so— so you’re helping him too. I know I’m putting my life at risk by doing something so stupid like being living bloody bait, but… If things work out, they’ll take down what took him and we’ll find out where they’re keeping him and— and at least I won’t be alone ‘till we find him. I’ll come back here and cry with you, or you’ll cry with me, but— but we’ll get him back.”

The last parts are said through his tears, wiping his face on the sleeve of his hoodie so he doesn’t have to let go of Jungkook’s hands. When he’s done with his speech, Jungkook decides that hugging him is better than any possible answer he could give.

The rapid beating of their hearts can be felt by how close and firmly Jungkook presses their bodies together and they stay like that for what it feels like forever, holding each other tight and burying their noses on each other’s necks. A part of Jungkook feels that the hug is the only thing keeping Jimin away from crumbling to pieces in the stair.

When they back away, they only share a smile, one of their hands still holding each other. Looking back at the yard, Jungkook sees that the pack is now complete. In addition to the ones that were already in the house it’s the other two werewolves, a younger brother that Leah introduces as Ino and his eldest sibling, Caio.

They both have their mouths twisted in a thin line, brows creased and arms crossed against their chest while Makya and Dasan seem to be trying their best to explain how things are going to happen  _ with _ help of a third party.

The second Jungkook notes that Billy and Namjoon aren’t present is the same second that all eyes dart to the back door, where the two missing men come back with the new guests.

Relief, as sweet as honey, floods Jungkook’s entire being at the sight of Yoongi.

It’s only when his boyfriend is at his sight that he notes how anxious and tense he’d been, body anticipating tragedy as well as his mind.

Billy does the introductions like only a leader could: He introduces the Cullens first, making sure his guests are aware that they’re welcome in his home and that he’s thankful for the opportunity of vampires and werewolves working together for something bigger than themselves.

The faces that look up at the vampires vary from extremely pleased to Leah’s murderous look of ‘I will rip your face off’ as she fixes her gaze on Rosalie’s perfect form.

“...and those two I assume you already know,” Billy finishes, pointing to Jungkook and Jimin standing in the stairs. “I’ll let you guys say hello, then we’ll explain our plan.”

Billy joins his pack and Namjoon gives a tap on Yoongi's shoulder as he bypasses them. When Rosalie and Yoongi make their way to Jungkook and Jimin, they all hug each other as if it was the first time in years they had seen each other.

“God, you smell awful,” Rosalie whispers to Jimin, wrinkling her nose and keeping her voice extremely low. “And somehow I’m still glad I came. Ugh.”

“It’s called love,” Jimin annoys her. 

Yoongi when he finally lets go of Jungkook, keeps one arm still wrapped around his shoulder and one hand caressing his cheek, his knuckles brushing gently on Jungkook’s face. They’re both not the biggest fans of pda, but given the specific situation, Jungkook lets himself feel cared for and protected in his arms.

“They’re about to tell me a crazy plan, aren’t they?” Yoongi asks him earnestly, eyes taking in every detail in Jungkook’s face like the old worry-wart he was.

“A little bit, yeah,” Jungkook answers.

“Well… I’m glad at least I got the chance to participate in yours. I don’t know how many more crazy plans I can take,” he comments, sighing deeply. Something about the way he says that makes Jungkook aware of the fact that this isn’t the only thing going on right now, that Yoongi means something else by the line, but he doesn’t have the time to push it. “I don’t know what kind of a mess my head would be if I knew you were doing something life-threatening and I couldn’t do anything about it,” he confesses, without hiding the fear in his voice.

“Guys,” Makya calls in a loud tone, making the four of them left behind turn their heads towards the circle. Makya nods for them to come forward and with one last breath, they all go.

As Billy starts explaining about the size of La Push, the three distinct locations they have found traces and the latest tracks left behind by most likely Taehyung, Jungkook looks around at everyone in the circle.

The pack, a handful of humans and two vampires.

Part of him wonders what were the odds of things turning out this way. The other questions, the oddity and awkwardness of the situation left aside, wasn’t this the start of something incredible?

Until a year ago, Yoongi and Rosalie would’ve never dreamt of stepping foot into this beach. In the middle of this fight, searching for an enemy that could tear them as well, planning and pointing to strategic points where Jimin and Jungkook could be placed.

He longs for his camera.

His eyes see the perfect shot, illuminated just barely by the Moonlight above them: the pack and the strangers.

Without his lenses, he takes an imaginary snap, capturing the way they all looked while discussing with each other their own placements in this operation.

“I’ll stay there,” Jimin announces, bringing Jungkook back to the moment. He’s pointing to the location at the top of the mountains, on the far left of the beach. It’s the spot the Selvia brothers had just come back from, where Leah, Jacob and Seth had found the traces of blood. 

It was the most likely place where the pawn in question could be found and without counting the other spot at the bottom where they were discussing that there were few places to hide, their best option.

“Why you?” asks Jacob, giving Jimin a side glance. He was obviously weirded out by Jimin’s eagerness to jump into danger.

“It’s his imprint that left us that lead. Be nice,” Leah snaps.

“Oh,” Jacob answers, understanding dawning on his look.

“That leaves me the beach spot,” Jungkook points out, eyes questioning Namjoon. The beach spot is on the same way he and Namjoon had a walk, on their way to the top of the mountain.

“Yeah. We’ll let Yoongi stay at the base of the mountain since we don’t think there’s gonna be anything in there and if anyone tries to run they’ll probably try to use the beach short-cuts and he’d listen to their desperate thoughts,” Namjoon explains, looking up at Yoongi to see if he agrees. 

Yoongi gives a short nod, the only other muscles in his body moving being his hand on the back of Jungkook’s back, rubbing up and down. For whose comfort the touch is, Jungkook can’t tell.

Everyone else in the circle nod, agreeing with the positions so far. Leah continues.

“Rosalie will stay between Yoongi and the rest of the pack spread across the mountain for protection—,” she starts, but is interrupted by the shaking of Rosalie’s head. Slowly, Leah closes her eyes and takes a very deep breath, nose wrinkling in disgust and mouth set in a thin line, then opens them at the same pace, jaw clenched. “ _ What _ , barbie doll?” she asks in a clipped tone.

Rosalie’s icy blank look bore holes into Leah’s heated gaze. In times like this Jungkook remembers just how terrified Rosalie can be and how most people perceive her.

With a contained composure that Carlisle himself would be proud of, Rosalie explains through clenched teeth.

“My purpose here is to take  _ down _ the chances of one of you dying and get information from this— pawn,” she says, trying to make herself as clear as possible and swallowing down probable a thousand curses. “If you just put me in the middle I might as well be useless. I should be at the top with one of you three, that way you can still command the moves, but you have my speed and tracking at close range with the target. My chances of catching it are higher and none of you being thrown across the air and dying of broken ribs too.”

The strained silence lasts for a few seconds and no one dares to quip a thought as the two women stare at each other, Rosalie’s words sinking in Leah’s head.

“Fine.” Leah huffs and points at Ino, cracking her neck to the side to alleviate some of her tension. “This is good. You’re the strongest of us, but also the youngest. Rosalie takes your spot and sits with Jacob and I, you stay in the second line of defense with your brother. You two work perfect together, it ties even better. Makya, Dasan, you two are our bottom line. Whatever you capture from the link, you pass onto Yoongi on the other side. You two are the bridge, although I’m sure fangs over there can hear us just fine where we are?” Leah finishes with a pointed look at Yoongi.

“I could hear Jimin’s thoughts if he was almost in Seattle if I focused well enough,” Yoongi answers with a clipped smile. “Don’t worry. I got him.”

They all nod at each other, Billy making sure his pack understands exactly how they have to move if something happens, and then they’re all shipped off to their own spots.

Before he leaves, Namjoon stops him with a hand on his shoulder and drags him into a hug.

“Be careful, okay?” he asks Jungkook.

“You too, hyung.” He knows Namjoon will be staying with his dad close to where Makya and Dasan were, but no one was free from risk that night.

Their goodbyes are said with stiff hugs and worried glances that say more than words ever could. Yoongi takes him as closely as he can to his spot, walking side by side with Jungkook in silence, but with their hands tightly holding each other.

Jungkook gives the same tour it was given to him and shows Yoongi all the small business he can see from up there, pointing at business of people from here, who lived there and made their lives there.

Knowing that his scent could throw off the plan if he made it further up with Jungkook, Yoongi stops walking when the forest starts opening up again and he senses it’s time to let Jungkook keep walking on his own.

They stare at each other for several seconds, bodies drifting closer and closer together until Yoongi rests his forehead against Jungkook’s, sighing in relief at being there.

“One drop,” Yoongi whispers. He refers to the blood Jungkook plans on drawing from himself to lure their victim. “Nothing more. Okay?”

He nods, feeling their foreheads brush against each other, then moves to press his lips firmly against Yoongi’s.

“Tell me if you hear anything,” he gets out.

His pulse starts quickening and the sweaty hands start returning because the next step is clearly goodbye, but all his mind does is start yelling at him three words that he wants to let out, but feels like he can’t.

He wonders what Yoongi makes of his rapid heartbeat.

“Jungkookie…” Yoongi starts, voice drifting out as his arm around Jungkook holds him tighter, pressing them even closer. His lips stay slightly parted, his gaze searching all over Jungkook’s face.

Biting his lips, Jungkook opts for nodding instead of speaking up. He worries that opening his mouth will result in declarations that aren’t his place to make. Not before he puts his own life at risk.

Finally, Yoongi swallows tightly, breathing in steadily through his nose, pressing their mouths together with an akin to desperation, stealing his breath, his soul away through his mouth and then releasing Jungkook completely after the breathtaking kiss.

With plump lips and messy hair from Jungkook holding on for dear life, he tries his best a smile.

“Come back to me, okay? You promised... for as long as I had you.”

“You got me,” he promises again.

With a curt nod, Yoongi moves back away into the shadows and Jungkook, alone to his own thoughts and the cold wind sweeping through the trees, continues his task of making himself the bait.

He walks slowly until he gets in his spot, not exactly out of the forests, but high up enough that he can see a lot from there. When his position is in place, he makes the call for Yoongi, who accepts and stays in silence, laying in Jungkook’s pocket for safekeeping.

Waiting, Jungkook discovers, is excruciating.

Yoongi can’t say anything into the phone call unless it’s about a bust, Jungkook can’t speak either so he won’t give them away and there’s nothing left to do other than staying at the mercy of his mind.

Waiting means dealing with his own fear, the fear for others and what the silence can mean. It gives room to the anxiety monster to make a home and build a nest. Jungkook starts with biting his lip, then moves to his thumb and finally, ends up sitting on top of both his hands, feet tapping into the ground.

The cut is in his cheek. Minimal, but he touches it a couple of times, leaving small droplets of blood on his fingers.

If something  _ were _ to happen, Taehyung’s idea was a flawless one. It gave them the only lead they could and it might be what could save Jungkook too.

He waits and waits for more than an hour before he hears another sound that doesn’t come from nature or his own laboured breathing.

Before he passes out from worry, the static on his phone tells him someone is speaking and when he lifts it to his ear, Yoongi’s voice says the exact words he needed to hear.

“—and got him! God, is that  _ Dennis _ ? Fuck, that’s so creepy. It’s our football captain, can you believe this shit? Oh my god, Jungkook, he knocked out Jacob. He’s stronger than they expected.”

“Hyung, go help!”

“I can’t! We have a formation for a reason… I think… Fuck he hurt Jacob real bad. Ggukie, we got him, but I’m gonna pay attention to this fight then… then I’ll go get you, okay baby? Stay put.”

“Okay hyung.”

He turns off the call, a smile widening in his face. It seems like all the rocks planted in his stomach are taken out of him, one by one. Jungkook tilts his head back and breathes in relief, thinking of Jimin and how he hopes he’s okay.

When he opens his eyes, though, every ounce of relief that had flooded Jungkook’s veins turns into cold ice, making him freeze in his spot.

His muscles must atrophy from how quickly he tenses at the sight in front of him.

Instead of Yoongi — his boyfriend, who’s running towards him right now —, looking back at him with chocolate eyes that seem rigged with something else, is Tori.

Her smile is twisted. There’s a smear of blood on the corner of her lips and Jungkook never once realized that she’s as tall as he was.

Frozen in his spot, he wonders what she sees in him as he registers what’s in front of him.

“Hello, Jungkook,” she greets in an eerie voice.

“No… Tori, NO!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed it. see you next Friday <3


	17. Hide and Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m listening.”
> 
> Jungkook takes a deep breath, and starts from the beginning.
> 
> Recalling the months he’s spent on Forks up until that moment is both unnerving and insane. He glances sideways at all times, watching to see if anyone else is paying attention to him, but there seems to be only him and Taehyung awake.
> 
> When he gets to the point where Jimin found out and ran to the Cullens household to demand the truth, Taehyung’s frown is matched with very deep breaths, his hands fidgeting, restless on his lap. He seems distressed and angry, but Jungkook can’t quite tell at whom or what yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @GabywithLuv1 for reminding me to post the new chapter, lol.
> 
> Sorry, I kinda had forgotten.

Waking up when your head feels as heavy as four bowling balls is a tricky thing.

Awareness of his own body comes in waves. The pain is the first thing to register: it originates in his head, more specifically the back of his skull, and it spreads all to the rest of him. The pain on his neck and shoulders is the second worst, but Jungkook can’t tell if that’s the result of the head trauma or the awkward position he awakes in.

Next, he opens his eyes slowly, blinking away the fogginess and trying to adjust his sight in the darkness he finds himself in. It takes him a few seconds to recognize the uneven patterns of a stone wall and accommodate his eyes to the low-light coming from a few torches.

Craning his neck to look around and swallowing down his pain, he sees he’s in a cave.

It’s dark and cold, the floor beneath him hard and wet with the humidity. No light comes in from anywhere, but when he moves a little further, Jungkook can see very high up a slight hole in the cave that leads to the outside. From where he is, all he can see through it is the midnight sky, shining with stars.

The pain of moving his body too much makes his head spin a little, then a lot, and with a groan, Jungkook is out one more time.

  
  


His unconscious goes to a very dark place.

It’s the first time Jungkook gets the eerie sense establishing his dream and feels _cold_ at the same time, dread spreading inside of him.

It’s like a slap in the face: For several moments he’s looking at the scene from a third point of view. The cemetery looks grey and grim, all the cement plaques indicating the spots where a loved one is buried, the air whooshing loud and restless, making the leaves blow high and the cold spread through every bit of him.

When the scenario is defined, he feels the familiar drop. Usually, it’s a pull in his stomach. This time, it slaps him. It’s like his soul is clicking inside his own body, but this time, his body isn’t _his_. It’s weird and invasive, but Jungkook also doesn’t have control over his actions or what else happens, so he resorts to watching.

He’s someone — not himself, somebody unknown — and in his line of sight is one specific grave, but he has no idea who is laying there seven feet under.

When the air changes, he wishes he hadn’t asked himself such a question.

Visiting time arrives in dreamland and a figure moves in the direction of the grave he’s standing close to, languorous movements making it seem like they’re floating. Dressed from head to toe in black, Jungkook can’t distinguish if it’s a man, a woman or a person he knows.

It unsettles him.

There’s an alarming feeling crawling under his skin and making his dream-like figure distressed. Something about the visitor tells him knowing who they are is _important_ and who is Jungkook to deny a living being something? He needs to discover who is the visitor.

Focused, he concentrates his thoughts on moving closer. He can feel his eyebrows furrowing with the stretch, muscles tensing up, but it works. He gets closer and closer, until he’s standing near to the stone plaque as well, close enough that he can get a look at the stranger.

Their long black coat with a hoodie and mask would stop Jungkook from recognizing whoever they were if not for the eyes.

Jungkook would know those eyes anywhere, in any universe. 

Standing a few paces in front of him, looking down at a cemetery grave like someone who had visited the same place numerous times and had felt the same grief eat at their insides, Yoongi keeps his head low, his shoulders slouched down as he takes deep breaths where he is.

It’s a punch in the gut.

Yoongi’s face— his beautiful, lovely face, the face Jungkook has grown to adore and then love— it’s twisted in pain.

Whoever sits buried in there, is someone important enough to leave Yoongi’s lips trembling, his chin quivering with a silent cry. His body is hunched, almost curled into himself and the sight is too much to bear, it makes Jungkook want to crawl out of his fake-skin and lunge forward, wrap his arms around Yoongi’s frame and make him feel home again.

He promised Yoongi that for as long as he’d have him, Jungkook would be there.

So why can’t he?

Why can’t he move more, despite doing his best?

The fabric of his dreams seem to tremble, shaking at its core and fighting back against Jungkook’s will to comfort the man he loves.

“ _Come back to me,_ ” Yoongi rasps out, making Jungkook stop his fighting. The words freeze him in his spot, pulse quickened and gaze fixed on Yoongi’s shaking frame. “ _Please, Ggukie. Come back to me._ ”

Ggukie.

Frozen in dread and now with a horrid taste in his mouth, he looks down.

The engraving says ‘Jeon Jungkook’.

  
  


The second time he wakes up, he’s startled.

Images from the nightmare still cling to him, making him nauseous. It’s difficult getting a sense of where he is, his body is still curled in a fetal position on the hard cold ground, shivering despite the warm clothes he’s on.

When he opens his eyes again, groaning at the pain in his stomach, he feels someone behind him, agitating him once again. Jungkook turns around quickly, making himself smaller unconsciously, already trying to get away from whoever it is, but when his gaze finds the source, it’s only a human.

“He’s awake, shhh, it’s okay, you’re safe for now.” The person is talking to someone behind them, but Jungkook can’t see quite well, vision blurry for some reason. “What’s your name? I’m Deputy Carol, you should let me clean up some of that blood on you.”

When Carol’s voice registers and he recognizes her round cheeks and curly hair, Jungkook gasps.

“You’re… you went missing—my mom was looking for you!” he stares at her with wide eyes, moving his body closer.

At the mention of Haeun, it’s Carol who breathes in sharply, one hand raising to cover her mouth in shock. She moves closer to him now that she realizes he’s no longer feeling threatened and through his blurry vision, she can see her eyes widening even further.

“Jesus christ, you look so different. Haeun showed me pictures, but I—I’d never recognize you,” she breathes out. In quick movements, Carol turns around and starts doing things Jungkook can’t see, but even in his state he can see a few people sitting behind her, all leaning against the cave’s walls. “Come closer, darling. I’m gonna clean you up.”

He does as he’s asked, questions bubbling inside his mind. Carol washes the blood from his face, throwing some water over his eyes and telling him to rub it. It clears Jungkook’ vision when he does as he’s told, but the taste of water mixed with blood that fall to his lips make his stomach twist more.

“Where are you hurt?” she asks him.

“Who are these people?” he asks instead of answering her question, curiosity getting the best of him. Realizing his rudeness in brushing away her inquiry when she’s taking care of him, he tries again. “Uhm—I think the back of my head? It’s where the pain is coming from.”

Carol nods and gets up, getting behind Jungkook so she can wipe out the blood from there.

As she does so, Jungkook takes in the people sitting close to him. It’s faces he doesn’t recognize, but they all seem to have one thing in common: all bodies are slumped on the ground, arms up and palms facing forward, most of them with eyes closed.

“All of our disappearing cases,” Carol finally comments, ignoring the small winces Jungkook lets out every now and then. She sounds tired and resigned, her voice filled with disappointment. “Every single one of them here and accounted for. I imagine you mom must’ve commented about it?”

Jungkook shakes his head automatically, his go-to answer for when anyone asked about his mother’s job and how much he knew of it. He takes a second to consider who he’s speaking to, then sighs.

“I mean—I saw it? She didn’t talk to me about it, but I saw her working on the cases a few times when I got home.”

“She was doing her best to solve all of this—stand still, I’m trying to see if the wound is big, sweetie.” Carol speaks to him in the same grown-up tone that most older people did, but unlike other times, he was comforted by it. “Hmm, no. It’s an ugly wound, but you’ll be okay.”

“How many people are there?” he asks when she goes back to her spot in front of him, putting the dirty cloth of blood inside a bowl with water.

“Twenty one people. The last one got here only a couple of days ago.”

Jungkook freezes. His right hand which was running through his own body trying to find other injuries start shaking and when he looks at Carol with wide eyes, worry instantly shows in her face, her brows furrowing.

“What is it?” she asks, breathless.

“Where is he?” Jungkook asks, desperate. His pulse quickens and his breathing becomes erratic as he waits for Carol to answer, and when she points to a spot at the back of the cave, Jungkook nearly falls on his feet, tripping at the speed he gets up.

“Jungkook? Jungkook, be careful!” she calls out to him, but he ignores it.

Guided by the low-light of the torches spread across the walls, he makes it into the far back of the cave, ignoring his stomach twisting at the sight of so many people in there.

There are a lot of things wrong with the place. The smell, for starters, is probably the reason why Jungkook is feeling so nauseous. It’s a mix of blood, body odors and… death. Unpleasant, surely, but not nearly as much as knowing that the smell is there for a _reason_ , because one — or more — of these poor people have passed away.

The way some of the people sitting and laying around look at him doesn’t sit right with him as well. As he passes them, Jungkook sees their glazed eyes, unfocused and foggy, all matching the posture of people who look completely out of it. If they’re not asleep, they either stare at him with dead eyes as he passes them or barely even notice he’s there at all.

One thing saves Jungkook from collapsing in pure despair.

When he gets to the back, ignoring the calls from Carol and squinting his eyes to see better, a familiar shape makes his heart climb all the way up to his throat.

“Taehyung. TAEHYUNG!” Jungkook yells, running the final steps and crouching down in front of his best friend.

The tears pool in his eyes as soon both of his hands cup Taehyung’s face. Through his watery sight, he takes a good look at him, trying to see the damage made. Taehyung looks pale, bruises on his cheek, temple, forehead and lips. The blood mixed with purple and green would be enough to make Jungkook’s quivering lips to let out all the sobs stuck inside of him, but when Taehyung stirs because of Jungkook’s hands caressing his cheek, the cries die in his throat as he freezes in his spot.

“Jungkook, don’t run like that,” he hears Carol say as she gets close to them. “Why are you waking him up? I just got him to sleep a little.”

“He’s my best friend,” he sniffs, wiping his eyes on his sleeve and removing his hands from Taehyung’s face slightly. He turns to Carol with shaky breaths. “Is he okay?”

“He’s—Jungkook, none of us are _okay_. I won’t lie to you and say he is, darling. But he’s—not in the worst shape he could be,” she gets out, carefully choosing her words.

He nods, glancing back at Taehyung’s sleepy frame. The truth is that Taehyung looks awful. Not only do the bruises look like he took a beating, but he also looks far too pale and weak, something that shouldn’t have happened in the short span of time he was taken away.

Nodding to himself and with hands still shaking, he sits by his friend’s side and tries to give a smile through his tears to Carol.

“I’m gonna stay with him,” he explains.

The way Taehyung’s sleeping looks super uncomfortable, so Jungkook does his best to slowly maneuver him to lie with his head on Jungkook’s lap. Carol watches the way he ministers Taehyung with gentleness, her worried expression turning into one of sad longing. She smiles sadly at them and nods before she sits down as well.

With Taehyung safely lying on his lap, Jungkook starts thinking about all the things he needs to worry about.

First and most pressing, he’s gonna have to explain to Taehyung everything he knows once he wakes up. That should be easy considering that at least someone in this place must’ve seen something. He might take the news well or not, but at least he won’t be alone when he hears it.

Second and most worrying of them all, Jungkook’s nauseous stomach ties itself into a knot thinking about the repercussions of him being kidnapped as well.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been missing, but he knows that from the second they noticed a part of their plan was taken hostage, so many things could’ve happened.

Did Jimin get away safely? Did they capture with success the other pawn this Vampire had? Had the werewolves and the Cullens managed not to rip each other’s throats out when they noticed what happened? Did Yoongi cry, rage, or went into shock?

 _Yoongi_.

A shiver passes through him, a different type of cold settling deep in his bones.

The kind of dread one feels when they’re facing Death and looking Her in the eye, wondering not about them, but about the results of their passing on others. A cold that doesn’t come from the humid cave walls, but from the heart beating inside of him, spreading fear through his veins instead of blood.

‘He might never see Yoongi again’ kind of fear.

Worse. ‘Yoongi, in his rage, might’ve murdered someone’ kind of fright.

Jungkook feels the tears slipping down his dirty cheeks as panic overrides him.

In his haste to help, he might’ve gone and fucked everything up.

He bites on his bottom lip to stop a sob from escaping and shakes his head, wiping his tears once more. There are many things he can worry about while sitting in a dark, abandoned cave, but none of them will lead him anywhere.

Instead, he focuses on Taehyung lying on his lap and runs his hands through his friend’s faded peach hair. The last time he was doing this, they were sitting together at Taehyung’s work worrying about Jimin. This time, he and Taehyung are in deep shit and _Jimin_ is probably the poor soul left to cry over them.

All thoughts of Yoongi, Jungkook brushes away.

Thinking about him is what makes him want to sob—his love, his small piece of forever.

He remembers Y.M's grimoire and how the bond between him and Yoongi was real, tangential and palpable because of how his blood called for him. His nightmare makes more sense now—the grief. The pain and the pleas to return, echoed from where Yoongi stood missing Jungkook, in as much pain as Jungkook was sitting in the dark and fearing for not only his life.

Everytime fatigue and pain starts to take over his body, wanting to put him out, he sees Yoongi standing over his own grave and shakes his head with force, willing himself awake.

Carol falls asleep at some point and Jungkook keeps his eyes on the cave hole, watching for the change in the sky. Black fades into dark blue and he gulps, worry for his mother who’s soon going to find out — if she hadn’t already — that her son was gone.

The pain in his body starts mingling with the pain from all the scenarios crossing his mind.

His mother turns into Yoongi, who turns into Jimin, who turns into all of them together at the same grave he can’t let go of.

Jungkook shakes off his sleep more times than he can count and no technique helps him with staying up.

He hears the sounds of the rest of the people in the cave moving every now and then—pained groans, sniffles and their shallow breaths. By the second time Jungkook almost nods off, he forces himself awake by slapping his own cheek, shaking his head profusely.

The light coming from the cave opening starts illuminating where they stand a lot better and he’s about to check on Taehyung when his eyes catch on a figure walking on the opposite side of his.

It’s almost impossible to distinguish features from where he is, but as he leans his body forward just enough and squints his eyes—the hair. The familiar body shape.

Even with the distance, he sees it—the distorted, evil smile.

His body remains frozen as Tori's smile widens and she disappears in a flash, as if she was never there.

Jungkook doesn’t move, unable to will any muscle in him to do anything because the sight of her makes his blood boil in ways he wasn’t aware he even could. He stands there, mouth agape, gaze fixed on the spot where she disappeared into.

It’s only when Taehyung stirs in his lap that he’s broken out of his trance.

Tae groans in pain, but he seems to realize he’s sleeping in a more comfortable position than he went to sleep and startles himself awake, groaning in more pain at the speed that he gets up from Jungkook’s lap.

“Shhh, it’s okay, hyung. It’s me, I’m here,” he says, holding both his palms up in surrender and smiling at finally seeing those eyes open.

Bloodied, beaten and with bags under his eyes bigger than Jungkook’s ever seen, Taehyung seems to take in his presence as something real as the seconds go by. Slowly, he gives Jungkook a tired smile, bloody gums at show making him look just a tad crazy. 

With a hoarse voice of someone who hasn’t spoken in a while, he croaks out. “I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you Guk, but your boss is a _bitch._ ”

The greeting is so unexpected that Jungkook can’t help laughing, his body shaking with the happiness and relief of seeing Taehyung alive and talking.

“I’m serious,” Taehyung continues, looking at Jungkook with delight and the same relief Jungkook is sure is stamped all over his face. “God, it’s so fucking good to see you. I mean, technically it’s awful because it means you’re stuck in the same shithole that I am, but _god_ it’s so good, Gukkie.”

“ _Hyung_.”

Jungkook lunges forward to hug Taehyung while still smiling, throwing his arms around Taehyung’s shoulders and giving him a tight hug. When he hears a wince from his friend, he applies less pressure on squeezing the life out of someone who looks so hurt.

All it takes is remembering that Taehyung is hurt for the tears to pool in Jungkook’s eyes again, guilt mixed with regret making him tighten his hold again without noticing it.

“Ah—outch, Guk, don’t squeeze too tight, fuck. It hurts all over,” Taehyung grits through his teeth, making Jungkook release him, apologizing profusely. As he backs away from the hug, Jungkook sees that the smile is still intact on his face. He shakes his head and waves his hand in a dismissive gesture at Jungkook’s apologies. “It’s alright. I prefer being squeezed by you than by Weirdo numbers one and two.”

Jungkook stops mid-apology, lips parted. He stares at Taehyung, confused.

“Who?”

Taehyung sighs deeply, adjusting himself in the uncomfortable spot, his eyes glancing between all the people surrounding him. With the change in time, the cave gets more and more illuminated as the morning sun rises on the outside, providing heat and comfort that don’t reach these walls.

“Tori and the—fuck, I don’t have an idea of how to explain to you what the hell I’ve seen, Guk.” Taehyung tells him, pressing his lips together in discomfort, then, his eyes widen, clearly thinking about something way more important than this and he turns to Jungkook with despair. “Wait—how is Jimin? Is he okay? God, he didn’t do anything stupid, did he?”

“He’s…” Jungkook starts, but his words drift off and die out when he finds Taehyung’s earnest gaze looking right at him.

The reality is, Jungkook doesn’t know how he is right now. The last he heard was almost good news—the trap had worked and Jimin was bait, but he was also surrounded by a pack and Rosalie. The chances of him being okay are very high up, but Jungkook doesn’t want to start the conversation with a lie.

“You’re freaking me out here, Guk.”

“Sorry—I’m sorry, hyung,” he gets out, whining at how bad this entire mess gets to his head and messes him up. “I need to tell you some things. I think Jimin is alright—and I say ‘think’ because I don’t wanna—I have things to tell and I don’t wanna start by lying to you, but—I don’t know. The reality is that… there are many things I don’t know right now. And others that I do.”

When he finally gets that out, Taehyung’s expression shifts from concern to a guarded look. His lips are set on a thin line and his shoulders are stiff, eyes distant and colder than Jungkook’s ever seen.

“I’m listening.”

Jungkook takes a deep breath, and starts from the beginning.

Recalling the months he’s spent on Forks up until that moment is both unnerving and insane. He glances sideways at all times, watching to see if anyone else is paying attention to him, but there seems to be only him and Taehyung awake.

When he gets to the point where Jimin found out and ran to the Cullens household to demand the truth, Taehyung’s frown is matched with very deep breaths, his hands fidgeting, restless on his lap. He seems distressed and _angry_ , but Jungkook can’t quite tell at whom or what yet.

Jungkook makes sure to explain thoroughly everything he knows, including the things he found from the grimoire and how Jimin was a key to establishing the operation to recover him and get the information they needed.

Taehyung barely looks him in the eye as he talks, but Jungkook doesn’t falter. He gets his story out, feeling the tightening on his chest grow bigger once he gets a sense of _deja vu_. It’s like his conversation with Jimin all over again, minus the help from the Cullens.

At the end, he feels both ashamed and sad, wiping the tears that escape against his well on his sleeve.

He sniffles and although he wants to, can’t find the strength to look in Taehyung’s eyes.

“So. Lemme see if I got it right: Vampires. Werewolves. Dennis was one of the pawns—which they captured, because Jimin, _my_ Jimin made himself bait. Tori, the crazy bitch who dragged me here, is also the same cunt who dragged _you_ in here because you also put yourself in danger to find where I was. Yoongi’s attracted to your blood, you two have a weird... Cantente connection. And now we’re stuck in here, praying hell didn’t break loose when you were taken in.” Taehyung recaps, voice laced with irony, even though there’s none in his eyes. Then, he sighs. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope. That’s everything. And it’s, uhm, _Cantante_.”

“Cool. Just one question, what the fuck were you and Jimin thinking?” he asks angrily.

His temper shocks Jungkook, obliging him to look up at Taehyung’s eyes. His friend seems furious, expression still twisted in anger, eyes stormy.

“I—we were thinking… about you, hyung,” he gets out, voice small. “We needed to do that.”

“Needed to?! Needed to. I’m gonna kill the _two_ of you. God, if I ever get out of here, I’m slapping him before I kiss him,” Taehyung lets out, exasperated. Then, he opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, eyes squinting at nothing, mind clearly somewhere else. “It makes sense…” he mumbles, lost in thoughts.

“What does?”

“The note. Jimin let me read it only once but I have it memorized and now—” Taehyung stops, his expression falling. “I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Hyung…” Jungkook moves to help Taehyung sit back, but the fear of rejection and that Taehyung might hate him now makes his hands go still in thin air. He retracts them and folds them in his own lap, watching as Taehyung lays his head against the wall.

“ _Where Alice can’t go_ , _your treasure is kept_ ,” he recites, eyes closed. “The funny fucker thinks they’re Edgar Allan Poe,” Taehyung snickers, glancing sideways at Jungkook, expression changing from disgust to confusion. “Why are you standing so far away? Oh, Ggukie,” he says, seeming to answer his own question only by looking at Jungkook’s guilty face.

Taehyung moves closer to Jungkook and rests his head on the younger boy’s shoulder.

“I’m not mad at you.” Taehyung sighs deeply, rubbing his head against Jungkook’s nape just a little in a comforting gesture.

“You should be,” Jungkook fights back, sniffling again. He can’t stand crying anymore, but it doesn’t seem to be an option not to. “I feel like I put you and Jimin in danger.”

“That’s stupid,” Taehyung bites back without hesitation, poking Jungkook’s side with a finger. “Someone I had the displeasure of meeting wants people stuck in a cave and losing their minds, but they’re not you. Now, back to the stupid riddle. They made a double entendre, which, according to my Van Gogh calendar, means a word or phrase that has two meanings,” Taehyung explains, smiling genuinely as he makes use of Jimin’s gift once again.

“Because of Alice in Wonderland, right?”

“Yup. But this Alice is _our_ Alice, and the place she can’t go is here. La Push. Or least couldn’t go. The treasure is—god, I wanna puke saying this, but it’s… me,” Taehyung goes on, explaining the note to Jungkook as well as to himself. 

Jungkook never quite understood the meaning of Jimin’s note — or his, for the matter — but Taehyung doesn’t seem even slightly pleased to be Jimin’s “treasure” in a hunt made by a psychopath.

“ _The bunny is guide, if lost, you wept_. The bunny is… you, Guk.” Taehyung says, frowning as the message comes together in his brain. “This vampire somehow knew your nickname, I guess. And you’re the guide because—”

“I knew everything.”

“Well—I wouldn’t say _everything_ , I think they meant it more as ‘Jungkook has the possible answers you might need’ and if you were lost—you know, like it happened… Jimin wept. Which means he’d be both sad at losing you and literally lost if you had been captured before you explained it all to him. Everything makes perfect sense, it’s literally gross. Do you think she has a bit of what Alice has too? ‘Cause there’s no way these notes didn’t have a third sense on them or something,” Taehyung asks him, frowning even further. “Wait, what was _your_ note? Does it make sense now too?”

“Who is _she_?”

Taehyung doesn’t have the time to answer it, because before he can open his mouth again, Carol is rushing back to where they’re sitting, looking a little green and very weak, but with determined eyes that tell Jungkook the deputy means business.

She sits in front of the two of them with hurried moves and whispers.

“I heard something. She’s moving. Jungkook—keep _still_. Don’t draw attention to yourself and Taehyung, please try to keep your mouth shut this time. I can’t keep you alive and you can’t daydream about seeing your loved ones again if you take a beating every time she shows up,” she gets out fast, looking between the two of them. Then, with sadder eyes, she adds. “Please.”

As fast as she came to warn them, Carol retreats back to her spot between other people.

Jungkook doesn’t have the time to ask Taehyung ‘what the fuck is going on’ one more time because Taehyung pulls him back by his arm and puts one finger over his mouth in a silencing gesture, making sure Jungkook does as he’s told and shuts up.

He gulps, swallowing down his alarm, and waits for it.

Taehyung is leaning his head against the wall as if he’s trying to listen for something and Jungkook does the same, eyes widening as soon as he hears rumbling and far loud movements, as if tunnels and other places _inside_ the cave were moving.

With the way his heart beats inside his chest, Jungkook feels like it’s trying to jump out.

The entire cave is nothing but silence—dreadful, bone-chilling silence as the dead, the broken, the hurt and the awaken ones wait.

There’s silence for a few seconds and Taehyung and Jungkook spend those with their sweaty hands holding each other, ears glued to the cave walls and knees tucked close to their chest, trying to make themselves as small as possible.

It doesn’t work.

When she speaks for the first time, Jungkook feels his rock-stiff body become cold.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t Jeon Jungkook, sitting right here in my humble abode.”

Taehyung and Jungkook stare at each other, their wide eyes mirroring. Jungkook wants to turn and look, but something keeps him still, locked in complete fear.

“Don’t worry, bunny, I won’t bite,” the woman says with an angelic voice. She giggles right after her pun and it’s when she does so that Jungkook’s eyes snap in the direction of the beautiful and melodic voice.

Standing meters away from them, is a woman that could rival Rosalie in beauty. Tall, elegant and excruciatingly gorgeous, the vampire — because surely, she is one — looks like what fairy tale paints fairy godmothers to be: White, wavy hair that falls almost to her hips, plump lips and a curvy, chubby body that would be breathtaking if it wasn’t for the cold and deadly look of her red eyes.

The Vampire’s face holds nothing but a blank look and a tiny, perfectly polished smile that doesn’t waver for a second.

“You must be wondering why you’re here,” she comments in a conversational tone, as if everyone were gathering for tea.

Jungkook doesn’t know if replying is the smartest or the dumbest move to make. After a couple of seconds of inner panic that he spends squeezing Taehyung’s poor hand more and more, he decides that old people always find silence more offending than actual offenses, so he gulps down his fear again and replies.

“I guess we all are,” he gets out in a shaky breath.

The woman’s eyes zero on him—having her full attention makes Jungkook feel like he has nothing but air left inside of him.

“My name is Aquila.” She moves languorously, her flowy clothes moving with her. “And I already told Taehyungie why, didn’t I?” she asks, eyes going from him to Taehyung.

“Your cryptic answer didn’t make much sense before. Saying ‘Every now and then I punish lovers, as one must. The Moon pulls the tide, I pull the strings’ isn’t exactly… an answer,” Taehyung bites back, looking in Aquila’s direction. “I mean, it still doesn’t make sense _now_ , but at least someone’s put me up to pair with the town supernatural gossip. Thanks for the company. Or should I thank the only little bitch you have alive? Tori, isn’t it?”

Well. That’s _one_ way of talking to an Ancient Vampire.

Jungkook feels every muscle in his face struggle to maintain still—part of him can’t believe Taehyung has the balls to talk to a being that makes every bit of their natural instinct cry for one’s mommy in such a way, but the other…

He might have to call himself a fan from now on.

When his eyes dart back to Aquila, though, the fun in his comments dies out. It’s replaced by fear of having to watch his best friend be beaten down once again, so he moves his body closer to Taehyung’s, almost placing himself in front of him.

Stupid move, but Aquila’s cruel eyes find his instead.

“How do you know who’s a lover?” he asks, trying to think in the middle of his fear. His mind pictures Jimin’s notes and his, running a little faster. “Is it… a Skill?”

Aquila smiles then, her mouth curving up only a few inches more, but it’s enough to see the pleasure in her face. With one hand, she points in Jungkook’s direction.

“Finally a clever one. Congratulations, bunny.” With the other hand, she pulls up one of the men sitting close to her by the neck like a mother picks up a children’s toy, effortlessly. “A useless skill when I’m not making this town suffer every few years or so… But one that grants me so much pain and _so much blood_.”

“Everyone here’s a loved one, then?” he prods further, trying to get as much information from her as he can. “Why? Is it… is it because a vampire was killed here, once? Just for… loving?”

The change in Aquila’s expression would be scary enough on its own, but the thud of the body she was holding hitting the ground is what makes Jungkook jump in fear.

His human eyes don’t capture her movements, but his heart has to deal with the consequences nonetheless—one second, she’s far away, the other, she’s standing tall in front of him and Taehyung, looking down at them.

“My sister being murdered here is _exactly_ the reason why I make sure to split lovers in this town. I am _so_ glad you know the reason why they are dying, Jungkookie. You see, Mercy was _stupid_ , but she wasn’t the only one. When I came to this land to find her and found my partner as well, I never expected to have this taken from me. But it was. Because of a _feud_ , my beloved was taken from me too. Well… a Vampire like myself doesn’t commit the same mistake twice.” Aquila takes a deep breath, gaze shifting from him to Taehyung, before she’s out of their line of sight in a second.

He breathes out the air he was holding, trying to understand what that means.

“How do you know? Who’s a lover?” Taehyung asks loud enough to be heard, his body coiling into himself.

Aquila picks up the body of the man who was whimpering at being woken, probably in pain and fear, and smiles at the two of them.

“Well, that’s my Skill, isn’t it? At first it was only in person, but as the years passed, even in dreams lovers came to me. I see the thread that connects relationships… and for years I’ve had the pleasure of breaking them. And before either of you asks: _because I can_. Because in a cursed land such as this one, no one deserves love. Simple as that.”

Her smile widens as she speaks and when she’s done, Jungkook feels her move before he sees it. When she brings the man’s neck to her lips and closes her fangs in it, Jungkook averts his eyes as he hears the scream of pain he lets out.

His eyes stay closed, head turned the other way as he listens to his scream dying out slowly, fading away into the echoes of the cave’s walls.

It seems to drag on for years. Technically, he knows Aquila doesn’t stay in their presence for longer than five minutes, but when he hears the thud of a body being dumped once again and he looks in the direction she was, the Vampire is gone.

He watches as Carol drags herself to the man’s body, doing her best to wake him up and clean his wounds, then glances back to Taehyung’s terrified face.

“Jungkookie… I know you don’t want to sleep, but… Didn’t you say you and hyung had a— _Cantante_ connection? Isn’t dreams like, a part of that?” Taehyung asks, his hand that’s holding Jungkook’s becoming colder as he speaks. “I don’t like the aspect of being here alone, even if you’re just sleeping, but…”

Jungkook nods, his body not knowing how to process everything else otherwise.

“You’ll stay with me?” he asks Taehyung.

He’s never actively used his dreams for anything, so he doesn’t know how to begin to do this, but seeing Yoongi, even if it’s in a nightmare, sounds better than fighting against his fatigue for hours more and getting no answer, paranoias eating him up and spreading wild.

Jungkook curls himself into fetal position as he lays down in Taehyung’s lap and takes a deep breath, waiting for something.

Anything to get by.

☁️ 

This time, Yoongi isn’t standing on top of his grave.

His eyes are still red—the first thing that Jungkook notices when his open up. Yoongi’s standing in front of a tree with a small paper in his hands, but Jungkook doesn’t need to inch closer this time to know what it is.

He recognizes the faded color of the thick paper, knowing well what’s written in it.

_The poet and the muse, bound by the singing_

_Star-crossed once, but with intervention: fading._ _  
_ _Creator ties to guilt, enabler ties to shame,_

_The music can eternalize, but cursing is the aim._

The note left in his own bedroom, which until today made zero sense to him, was what Yoongi held in his hands.

There wasn’t an explanation for why Yoongi had it—no one, not even Rosalie, had understood the bullshit spilled by Aquila in that note. When her name rings in Jungkook’s ear, even in the wavy and weird way space and time move in his dreams, it still brings him to the panic he was before he managed to sleep.

He reaches forward, wanting to touch Yoongi, call his attention somehow, but his boyfriend’s eyes are set on the poem like it holds the answer to all of this doom.

Jungkook tries to scream, but he should’ve known it was useless in the first place. No sound comes out from him, except for a pathetic whimper.

When the sound leaves him, Yoongi’s eyes snap in his direction.

It’s the last thing before he opens his eyes, panting and feeling Taehyung shaking his shoulders slightly, whispering his name in a frantic voice. “Oh, thank god you’re awake. I’m sorry—I heard you crying and I think she’s coming back.”

Jungkook feels disoriented for a few seconds, feeling the wetness on his cheeks and observing how the light streaming inside the cave is at full force now, looking every bit as grey and grim as it does whenever they were outside.

Taehyung waking him up saves Jungkook the rest of yet another nightmare, but also being vulnerable and open to an attack, because as soon as he sits back up, they hear one of the cave’s walls being moved and Aquila walks in, a smile intact on her face.

“Oh, excellent! Jungkookie is still awake with us. Tori, sweetie, why don’t you make yourself useful and show us what we found roaming around in places it didn’t belong?” Aquila asks in a theatrical voice, her smile widening.

When Tori strides inside the cave, she isn’t alone.

Jungkook wishes he had stayed asleep, or someone had knocked him out for good, because seeing Yoongi once again, but in the enemy's hands, makes him feel like his nightmares were nothing.

Anything would’ve been better than the sight of his body being dragged by his jacket’s collar, Tori smiling in their direction with blood still dripping from the corners of her mouth.

“This belongs to you, doesn’t it?” Aquila asks, eyes on Jungkook.

He imagined himself seeing Yoongi again more times than he could count on these past hours, but none of them could’ve prepared him for reality. He stands there, panting and with wide eyes shifting between the three of them, unable to find his voice.

“Well, I guess we all know the answer to that, anyway,” Aquila comments, not keen on waiting for a reply, it seemed. 

She picks up Yoongi from Tori’s hands like he’s a rag doll—his unconscious, limp body. Jungkook feels like he might throw up.

“Ah, don’t give us that face, Jungkookie. He’s still alive, even though he shouldn’t,” Aquila says.

“For now,” Tori speaks up, making the blood in Jungkook’s frozen body start to boil.

“I imagined he’d pop by, as the note I left to _you_ would’ve warned you, but it still displeases me. Now—I can’t have him running around and poking into business that doesn’t belong to him, can I?” Aquila continues, as if Tori had never spoken up.

“No… no, no, no,” Jungkook starts mumbling, his body unconsciously going forward, but something stops him. “Let him go. Please, let him go, please, please, _please_ ,” he starts begging, eyes closing as the tears start streaming down his face. 

He feels the arms around him tighten harder and a distant part of his brain tells him Taehyung wouldn’t like being alone in such a terrifying circumstance, but his body doesn’t seem to accept the message, fighting weakly against the hold on him.

“Pathetic,” Aquila offers without any feelings, her face going back to a blank expression. “But then again, we all are when it comes to love. You want him? Here, have him.”

“Jungkook, no,” Taehyung whispers in his ear, feeling Jungkook fight through his sobs to go in Aquila’s direction, but failing miserably.

He’s stronger and faster than Taehyung in normal days, but the strength seems to have evaporated from his body. He opens his eyes only to see Aquila bring Yoongi’s body close to hers and as soon as her face opens in a smile and her lips draw close to his neck, Jungkook’s focus tunnels to that image.

“No. NO!”

His protests are in vain. Aquila closes her lips on Yoongi’s neck and drinks from him like she had from the human, ignoring as Jungkook’s silent cries become full body sobs, muttering denials over and over again in Taehyung’s arms.

She’s done before he can even count to five, and with the same enthusiasm as she had dropped her latest victim, she throws Yoongi’s body in the direction where he and Taehyung stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk to me! Last few chapters, what's on your mind?
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	18. Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Remember our first kiss?” he asks, voice nothing but a faint whisper in their small bubble. Yoongi’s face is close enough that Jungkook can feel him nodding against him. “This feels like that.”
> 
> “My turn to catch you?” Yoongi whispers back.
> 
> “Your turn, hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tad bit of angst... with a tad bit of fluff... with a tad bit of blood.

It takes a few minutes for Taehyung’s voice to even begin to register in Jungkook’s brain. As he cries on top of Yoongi’s cold body — too cold, even for him — and tries to contain his sobs, shaking and whispering Yoongi’s name to him numerous times, nothing else gets by.

“He shouldn’t be a problem now,” Aquila comments in a blasé tone, chuckling afterwards.

He looks up again at the sound of her voice, his cries interrupted by the anger boiling inside of his veins. Yoongi doesn’t move under him, which only amplifies the seething hatred with which he stares at her.

“That’s a vicious look, bunny. One might think you’re about to do something stupid,” she eggs him on, smile growing, cruel and filled with poison.

“Jungkook—Guk-ah, he’s alive, it’s okay, we’ll be okay,” Taehyung starts repeating, leaning on Jungkook and shifting his eyes between him and Yoongi. His hands are shaking and he refuses to look in the direction where Aquila still stands, eyes fixed on Jungkook’s.

Taehyung’s words register, but his body continues to shiver with how much he wants to get up and knock her the fuck out.

“Don’t do anything stupid. Please, please, Guk-ah. It isn’t worth it, _trust me_.”

It’s with his final plea that Jungkook manages to break the spell and look away.

When his eyes find Taehyung’s, the image of his friend’s still disfigured face seems to bring him back to his body. Staring at Aquila only worsened his troubling feelings, and the way she stared back at him made him feel like that was exactly what she wanted.

Aquila wasn’t there for a personal vendetta against Jungkook alone or had a fight to pick with Taehyung, or Deputy Carol. Anyone with love in their lives was a target and although Jungkook knew some stories probably amplified her demise and scorn over lovers, he also was aware that no one in that cave was important enough that she would want to keep alive for much longer.

Her goal was only to bathe herself in blood and thrive in the leftovers of stories that were meant to end happily.

Jungkook feels the sadness overtake him again and Taehyung’s purple, green and red bruises start becoming blurred through his watery vision.

He sniffles, nodding in Taehyung’s direction, and curls himself around Yoongi’s body.

Time doesn’t pass the same when exhaustion and fear mingle with every single emotion a human body can produce and Jungkook finds himself sitting against the cave’s wall cradling his boyfriend’s body, staring at the walls as tears spill down his face for much longer than normal.

Taehyung, resigned and tired, is the one who gets up and goes to retrieve a bag of energy bars and some bottles of water that Tori drops when the night starts to fall.

No one speaks in the cave except for Carol and occasionally Taehyung, checking on Jungkook to make sure his state of shock is passing.

It’s clear why the eerie silence reigns on the place: every now and then, the caves insides will move and everyone awake will make themselves as small as possible, as insignificant as they can, in fear that whoever comes out of them is out to drink them dry.

Taehyung tells Jungkook what Carol had told him when he had gotten there: the pawns — Tori and Drew — were sadistic psychopaths, pitiful humans who were blinded by the promises of forever that Aquila seemed to leave lingering in the air.

The two of them were the worst company—whenever either of them came by, it was to make someone’s life miserable.

Jungkook counted three recently dead bodies. Tori in her last visit, right after throwing the bags of provisions at everyone’s feet, drags away two of them, claiming she doesn’t want any ‘stinkers’ in here again.

He watches it all through rimmed eyes, only drinking water when Taehyung offers him or eating something so his friend doesn’t look as sad.

None of them comment on how Yoongi’s still, lifeless body looks dead and gone in Jungkook’s lap.

☁️

“Guk-ah?” a voice calls. “Gukkie… wake up.”

Startled and panicked, Jungkook opens his eyes frantically, his whole body on alert since it has no recollections of going to sleep at all.

In front of him, Yoongi is sitting down, looking at him through low lashes, worried for him as if he was the one almost dead for hours. There are bags under his eyes, his lips are chapped and dry and Jungkook never thought he’d see the day where a vampire looked _sick_ , but more important than all of the bad things he takes note, is the fact that Yoongi is up.

He’s up, alive and looking at Jungkook with the same love and adoration he has always seen.

“ _Yoongi_ ,” Jungkook cries out, throwing his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulder and ignoring the wince he hears, too caught up in the fact that now he and Taehyung aren’t alone, and he is _alive_. “I thought—I thought that you had—I can’t. H-hyung, don’t d-do that again. Oh god, I thought you had—you had—” Jungkook chokes on it, unable to say the word, hugging Yoongi’s body tight, listening to his cries being amplified in the thick walls.

“Baby, breathe. Breathe, Gukkie,” Yoongi repeats to him, hugging him back and rubbing his hands on Jungkook’s back in a comforting gesture.

“I gave him some water and an energy bar, but—guess the last one was useless,” Taehyung comments.

Jungkook backs away from the hug so he can look Taehyung in the eyes when he gets out his thank you, but he crawls right back into Yoongi’s embrace after, resting his head on Yoongi’s clavicle.

“I thought I’d n-never see you again,” he sniffles, wiping away his face and tears.

“I thought the same,” Yoongi answers, kissing the top of Jungkook’s head. “It wasn’t really a thought I wanted to accept, so… here I am.”

Jungkook barely manages to breathe between the sobs that wreck his body.

Over and over again, Yoongi whispers sweet nothings in his ear, hugging his body tight and close to his, resting his own face in the space of Jungkook’s shoulder and inhaling deeply between his words.

It’s only after several minutes that the shaking subdues and Jungkook manages to get a good look at the face he loves so much.

He holds Yoongi’s face in his palms, lips still trembling as he watches the smile spread in his boyfriend’s face.

“Hi,” Yoongi mutters again.

“Hi.”

“Please, never go away like that again. Not without me, at least,” Yoongi asks with a sad smile.

Shaking his head, Jungkook leans forward to kiss every bit of Yoongi’s face he can reach, leaving the madness and all that frightens him for the moment behind him.

They talk in whispered tones among each other, Jungkook asking about everyone else and Yoongi doing his best to answer him. He finds out that Jimin and everyone else is okay, Rosalie is going up the walls and Yoongi… well.

“You look—pale, hyung, are you okay? Why did she do that, was it just—she wanted to hurt you, right?” he asks, desperate.

The two of them are leaning against the wall of the cave, sitting face to face with each other and Jungkook could barely see through his panic and ecstasy of having him back what Aquila had done to him, how far the damages went.

Before he can get an answer, Yoongi’s expression changes into one of confusion and he glances behind Jungkook’s shoulder, where Taehyung is sitting with his knees tucked into his chest, watching the two of them with a smile on the corner of his lips and small eyes that silently shed tears.

“Fuck, I’m sorry Tae, you asked it in your head so many times, I was—” Yoongi shakes his head, looking at Taehyung apologetically.

“No, no, don’t say you’re sorry hyung. I get it. If it was him that was thrown to me like that, I’d need a moment too.”

Yoongi takes a deep breath, accepting Taehyung’s kindness and smiling in return.

“He’s okay,” Yoongi confirms, answering a question that was never spoken out loud. Even with his attention on Taehyung, Yoongi’s hand find Jungkook’s, intertwining their fingers together. “The boys got him safely before the werewolves got to the other boy, the pawn.”

“How did you find us?” Jungkook asks him, curious about how Yoongi ended up there in the first place.

The look Yoongi gives him is what makes Jungkook stop to _really_ pay attention.

“Your blood,” he answers simply, eyes focused not on Jungkook’s like the usual, but on his neck instead, where no blood is visible, but the pulsating veins of his erratic heartbeat must be jumping. Yoongi swallows down visibly and lifts his gaze. “You had hurt yourself and the tracks lead to the cliffs on the far end of the beach, but it ended in a dead end at the beginning of the cave.”

“It’s a maze inside here, isn’t it? I wasn’t going crazy?” Taehyung prods, his own eyes widening at the realization he was right all along.

“Yeah, the tunnels in here are a mess, it was almost impossible to follow a track. Which is how they’ve been hiding. And I’m also half certain that where we are right now is almost under that new sweet factory thing, you know?” Yoongi continues, looking at Jungkook.

Cassandra’s place.

The sweet smell of her creations, the place where she made most of everything she sold from scratch.

Sweetness overload, completely masking any scent of vampires from werewolf noses.

“Fuck.” Jungkook looks up, eying the ceiling that stands tall above them, imagining the forest that lies there and the well planned location that’s keeping them hid. “That makes so much sense.”

“Well, the good news is that Alice and Rosalie are…” Yoongi starts again, but stops mid-sentence. Jungkook and Taehyung both share a look of confusion, waiting for him to finish, but Yoongi’s mouth hangs open as he stares at Taehyung with confusion growing in his eyes. “You—did you just ask me how he is again?” he asks.

Taehyung looks over from Yoongi to Jungkook and shakes his head.

“Uhm—no, hyung.”

The answer seems to take Yoongi back and the boy looks around the cave, eyebrows raised and eyes searching for something neither one of them understands.

“I’m—I heard it again. You...your thoughts. They’re messy. I think…” Yoongi stops looking around then, and tries his best to take a deep breath. “Uhm. I think Aquila got what she wanted.”

“Which is?” Jungkook asks.

“Weaken me.” Yoongi looks back at Jungkook. “I can’t hear what anyone else is thinking.”

The information is a shock, and if Taehyung’s wide eyes finding Jungkook’s is any indicator, he isn’t alone in this.

“How?” Taehyung whispers, looking up at Yoongi with concern. “Was it…” he starts, but doesn’t finish. Both of them are aware that whatever is happening to Yoongi is Aquila’s fault.

The vampire gets up, holding himself against the wall intently and looking around like he’s trying to find the answer to this new problem.

Licking his lips, Jungkook’s mind starts running a thousand miles an hour yet again. He’s aware that Yoongi isn’t at his best if he’s drained in such way and he knows his boyfriend well enough to be certain Yoongi would die before taking blood from anyone in that cave.

 _But…_ a voice says in Jungkook’s mind.

Before he can lose his courage, Jungkook gets up as well, standing in front of Yoongi.

“Hyung…”

“I need to check something, Guk,” he says, hurried. Jungkook isn’t used to Yoongi sounding like he’s in a rush, slightly desperate like Jungkook has found himself so many times in Forks. 

He doesn’t _do_ the panic part. That belongs to humans, not vampires with Skills and the ability to see and hear beyond Jungkook’s imagination. He tries thinking about what Yoongi feels at that moment, feeling lost and so _human_.

Instead of throwing his insane ideas in his worried lover’s lap, he decides he can wait a second. He nods, sitting by Taehyung’s side and letting Yoongi roam, touching the walls delicately with his hands, eyes searching and attentive, waiting for something.

By his side, Taehyung pokes him with his finger and mouths a question.

“ _Is he gonna be okay?_ ”

It forms a lump in Jungkook’s throat, being the one in the position of concern for the life of the one he loves. How had Taehyung and Yoongi kept themselves so in check, graciously navigating the pain that floods their body, as physical as the thrumming inside his head?

Instead of worrying his friend even more with lies or assumptions he can’t confirm, his answer is just a shrug.

He allows Yoongi to keep scanning the whole area of the cave and pays attention to the rest of what’s going on around him.

The people sitting in the cave, most of whom are curled on themselves and silent, look half-dead in Jungkook’s eyes. If they’re not asleep, they whisper among themselves, talking to the ones next to them and holding tight onto the only thing real in the middle of this mess: the humanity in the people who are as terrified as them.

On the far north, there are two bodies separated and Jungkook glances away, curling his own body closer to Taehyung’s. He’s never been the best to deal with death.

His eyes find Yoongi’s frame once again and suddenly, Jungkook is struck with more feelings than he can bear.

His mouth parts slightly in a small gasp, a shuddering breath slowly leaving his lips, and he knows without a doubt that the feelings pouring onto him from just looking at Yoongi aren’t his alone. The bright and pulsating fear shooting through him belongs to the man standing on the other side, listening intently for clues even though his own mind and body scream that they are in danger, and even then, Yoongi’s fear isn’t for his own sake.

Jungkook feels it settling between his rib cages, the taste of concern over his loved one. The weight of hundreds _what ifs_ circulating in his mind, taking over him completely.

The feeling of a single tear sliding through Jungkook’s cheeks and hitting his palm seems to break him from his trance, the few seconds that passed by where his heart beat his feelings and Yoongi’s through him.

Shaking his head slightly, Jungkook does his best to separate what belongs to whom, and he swallows down any other worries. If there was ever a moment where Yoongi needed him, it was this.

He was weak and Jungkook couldn’t ignore it, overlooking it as if his lover couldn’t be killed. Yoongi was _immortal_ , but there were still ways someone could end his life and the thought alone of Aquila bursting through those cave walls with nails too sharp and teeths sinking too deep, Jungkook knows he’d rather bleed dry before allowing anything to happen to the person he’s loved the most in his life.

He wanted to save Yoongi. His darkest thoughts whispered to him that his desire to have Yoongi alive wasn’t the only motive behind it, but _that_ he could pretend he didn’t hear. If he thought too much into it, he would bolt, stutter and let the shame of knowing how _badly_ he actually wants to be the source and reason why Yoongi gets better override everything else.

The reality of the situation they’re in, for instance.

There are many fears as he walks over to his boyfriend, but Jungkook bites his lips and guides himself through the cave walls.

Fear of being told it’s a stupid idea, of Yoongi chuckling at him as if he’s insane because surely, that can’t happen ever, fear of rejection, ringing loud in his ears as he listens Yoongi’s voice laced in concern or worse—disgust.

No. Yoongi would never treat Jungkook in such manner, even if the offer itself was stupid.

He approaches Yoongi from behind and slowly wraps his arms around Yoongi’s middle, feeling the way he relaxes against his body.

“My hearing and sense of smell are the same. All my ‘normal’ senses I guess,” he tells Jungkook in a hushed tone, fit for the echo of the deep and tall walls that surrounded them. Jungkook hears the air quotes Yoongi mentally put in ‘normal’ and chuckles against his shoulder.

He has to lean just slightly to press his lips against Yoongi’s nape, but even though his body seems a bit bigger than Yoongi’s when they’re pressed together like this, Jungkook can still feel the strength of his muscles through his clothes.

“Hyung.” His voice is small, but Jungkook keeps breathing through his nose.

 _Be rational about this_ , he thinks. _Yoongi has to know you mean it, that this offer isn’t in vain and that you aren’t scared because you trust him_.

For once in his anxious life, talking to himself actually helps because it’s the _truth_. He feels his breath remain calm and he rubs his nose against Yoongi’s shoulder and neck, thinking with a small and sad smile that if Yoongi could ever read his mind, Jungkook would be forever screwed.

“Gukkie.”

Before he continues, he backs away only enough so he can turn Yoongi around by his waist, making him look Jungkook in the eye.

The sight of Yoongi’s deep and blue eyebags, his usually honey eyes — Jungkook’s favorite amber stones, a pair he was already so used to seeing dripping in gold — looked the darkest he’d ever seen.

“Listen to me, please?” he asks Yoongi seriously, and smiles when his boyfriend nods, closing his eyes. Jungkook sees Yoongi’s lips trembling slightly, and focuses his eyes on the small features of Yoongi’s face as he speaks. “You’re weak. I know Aquila did that exactly because she wanted you to be like this, you’re too good, she couldn’t have you as a threat, but—hyung, if she comes back…” he swallows, closing his eyes too to blink away the tears that pool in his eyes despite how hard he fights against them.

“Gukkie, listen, I know that—”

“No, hyung, wait. I’m not finished, wait,” Jungkook interrupts, leaning his forehead against Yoongi’s. “Wait.”

Arms wrap tight around Jungkook’s middle and pull him close with strength, locking their bodies together. It’s more strength than Yoongi usually uses on him and for some reason, it comforts him to be squeezed back, being held on just as tight.

Yoongi waits, so Jungkook breathes deeply again and licks his lips, allowing himself a single minute to appreciate just the magnetic heat of Yoongi’s presence, the comfortable and perfect weight of the energy thrumming between them as Yoongi patiently abides to Jungkook’s request.

He tries to stick to the reasonable side as much as he can and continues.

“I _can’t_ and won’t lose you, okay? Not because you’re weak. I know someone must be looking for us, but I know you don’t want to be in this position, worrying for yourself and for me, for other people, because you don’t _have_ to go through that. It’s better if you’re feeling stronger and I can help. Please let me help—no, don’t give me that look. Hyung, I _know_ that you’d _die_ before you let anything happen to me. Do you really think you’d allow yourself to be so lost in an instinctive part that you’d just—”

“Don’t say it.” Yoongi interrupts him, breathing deeply through his own tears, looking back at Jungkook with the concern he already expected, but with less of the denial. “Jungkook. I can’t even begin to explain to you how _risky_ it would be. I can’t have that be my first option—”

“Yoongi, the more we wait the worse it can get,” Jungkook reasons, keeping eye contact.

Yoongi creases his eyebrows, sighing.

“I know. You’re right—I know. Just… give me at least half a day, babybun. Please.” Yoongi pulls Jungkook closer and they walk a few steps backwards until Yoongi’s back is against the cave wall, distancing themselves as much as they can from everyone else.

His voice is low and deep, filled with emotion as he begs the final word. It’s spoken through gritted teeth, and stupidly, the only thing in Jungkook’s mind is that Yoongi had never called him that sweet nickname before.

He shakes his own head, trying to compose himself in Yoongi’s presence.

“Half a day.” Yoongi insists, pressing his lips against Jungkook’s temple and speaking with his mouth against his skin. “I only managed to catch one thought before Aquila saw me and knocked me out. She thought of Tori with—it wasn’t anger, it was a weird specific hatred, like she was expecting Tori instead of me and with—I don’t know, a failure? The only thing that could make a being like Aquila that upset in my mind is incompetence.”

“You think she failed at something?” Jungkook inquires.

“They’ve always scattered their clues, tried their best to miss anyone that was after them. Ever since they got you and lost Drew I imagine Aquila must be making Tori work _extra_ hard to keep this location hidden. She knows we’re closing in on her so... Half a day, baby. Tori may be smart, but she’s young and she sure as fuck can’t escape Alice’s hawk eyes for too long.”

After he’s done talking, Yoongi presses his lips against Jungkook’s head again, then on his hair and with each kiss, Jungkook knows there’s a plea attached.

His mind, body and soul tell him to insist, but his heart beats too close to Yoongi’s concerned one, and what leaves his mouth is something else.

“Okay.” Jungkook wraps his arms around Yoongi’s neck, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck. “Half a day.”

“Thank you. _Thank you_ , baby,” Yoongi whispers against his hair, kissing Jungkook countless more times.

“You never called me that before, you know.”

“What, baby?”

“No. _Babybun_. It’s cute. I like it,” he sniffles on Yoongi’s shoulder, cleaning his last tears before he leans back, eyes falling back on Yoongi’s. “Thank you for not giving up, hyung, and finding me here. I know I’m scared right now and you’re scared too and we’ll probably hate this place and these memories a little, but even here, right now, I don’t regret it. If changing anything in these last months could mean I wouldn’t have known you, I wouldn’t take it back. Loving you for as long as time lets me is worth anything. Everything—you. You’re worth everything, Yoon,” Jungkook whispers finally, letting the words spill out from his already bleeding chest.

Both his lips and Yoongi’s taste are a little salty, but as they press against each other and the smiles are felt through the kisses, the saltiness becomes bittersweet.

Yoongi holds the back of his head and kisses his mouth tenderly for seconds, stopping Jungkook from breathing.

“널 너무나도 사랑해. I wanted you to know how much every day. I wish I could let you see in my mind just… how much. _Ggukie_.”

They kiss one more time and when Yoongi wraps his arms around Jungkook again, he knows he’ll spend the half of that day safely tucked in that embrace.

☁️

Waking up in that cave, as it showed, couldn’t be done without stopping Jungkook’s heart.

Both he and Yoongi who had his arms safely put around Jungkook’s torso jump a few centimeters from the floor, squatting back against the wall like the rest of all the humans who are still awake — or alive — in the cave.

She strides in with power, the walls of the cave echoing like someone had moved the insides of the earth with anger, banging the gigantic stone doors all around. Her flowy hair that reached to her waist looked like a mane and as soon as she was inside, it was as if the light of the Moon illuminated eerily her red eyes, making her deadly look frighten one into a stupor.

Seeing an Ancient being fucking pissed off was bone-freezing terrifying.

“Where is he?” she hisses, eyes adjusting to the darkness quickly and zeroing on what it initially feels like Jungkook—his heart seems to jump and stop like the rest of his body, but it’s nothing close to the reaction it has when Jungkook notices she’s looking at _Yoongi_ . “Your _family_ is an annoying inconvenience, child,” she spits out sharply, each word pronounced perfectly.

Jungkook never heard someone call another person ‘child’ before and sound both so old and conceited at the same time.

Her furious eyes don’t stop there, though. She directs her daggers in Deputy Carol's direction, who Jungkook sees has exceeded her limit of things she can take, it appears. Her eyes are wide and shocked, her body seeming tinier than Jungkook recalled.

“This entire town is. It seems to beg for bloodshed. More and more, like a wolf cries to the Moon, you lot continue to _piss me the fuck off_.” Aquila eyes the rest of the cave and when they land on the bodies, her lips curl in disgust and she speaks in a disdainful tone directed towards her back. “Make yourself useful.”

It’s the first time Jungkook’s eyes avert from Aquila’s figure and spot Tori standing on the far back, cold and indifferent features unchanging as she nods and moves the bodies away in an efficiency that tells Jungkook someone has been used as spawn and blood bank recently.

“I don’t know where to begin!” Aquila continues, voice firm and echoing loud enough around everyone to hear her perfectly. “If I have to kill every pig for hundreds of miles and go through hell and back to pick apart candid families in this town, _I will_ . I made it my right to make Forks rain red whenever it pleased me after it harboured my lover’s blood. The ground in here has paid ever since and will continue to do so _for as long as I like!_ ” she spits in Carol’s direction.

From the second she mutters ‘kill every pig’, Jungkook’s ears start ringing loud and the rest of her speech seems to pass through a hooded fog. Yoongi’s eyes quickly found his ears, always attentive and in tune with the steady beating of Jungkook’s heart, noticing it go haywire.

“What does she mean—what—hyung, she said—,” he starts mumbling, feet moving a couple of steps forward before Yoongi catches him and places his body in front of Jungkook’s.

“A message,” Tori’s voice can be heard even through Jungkook’s worry. “My Sire.”

Jungkook can’t see Aquila anymore because his trembling lips and shaking head are enough to make Yoongi stand in front of him, trying to hush him for now.

“He was only beaten,” Jungkook hears her saying.

Aquila hums. “I love it when I remember the reason I chose you after all, Victoria.”

There’s a whooshing in the wind and Jungkook has to blink a few times, moving a couple of steps to see exactly what Aquila done, when he hears the sound as soon as he sees the image.

His gasp is audible that time, and he hears that he isn’t the only one.

Carol puts her head between her knees, sobbing as quietly as she can and Yoongi whimpers as well, pained and choked when he notices and hears the whimpers of Taehyung being held in Aquila’s arms.

“He should inflict enough pain, right?” she asks, setting her red cruel eyes right on Jungkook’s. She smiles when she hears his first protests, mouth unable to contain the cries and pleas anymore, his body is being held back by Yoongi. “I love when a single shot hits multiple targets,” she snickers, right before sinking her teeth deeply and visibly painfully in Taehyung’s neck.

“NO! NO! FUCK, NO, LET HIM GO! LET HIM GO RIGHT NOW!” Jungkook screams, trying this time to fight against Yoongi’s hold even when the rational part still functioning in his brain reminds him of the uselessness of such an act.

His cries become screams and Yoongi hugs his body, crying against him as time warps and becomes something else.

The few seconds where Aquila moves her head as she drinks from Taehyung and Jungkook listens as his friend’s scream slowly fade away, his own only grow louder.

“AQUILA!” Jungkook yells, growling the name out of his chest.

Yoongi is breathing heavily and quickly too, and when Jungkook shouts her name, he glances in her direction as well.

“Let him _go_!” Yoongi growls too, trying to hold both Jungkook and himself now from doing something stupid.

Jungkook doesn’t know what it does, but when Aquila’s gaze find Jungkook’s and then Yoongi’s, she retrieves her mouth from Taehyung’s neck like she was shocked, the blood staining her mouth dripping from the corners and his body falls in the ground with a thud.

She sighs deeply, leaning her head back as if she had just chugged an entire bottle of vodka, then licks her lips promptly and waves her hand in the direction of Taehyung’s limp body.

“There. I’m better at poems than at live art, but it should do,” she wipes the rest of the blood dripping on her chin with the back of her hand and walks away with Tori on her heels, making the cave echo when they both shut the stone wall back on its hole.

As soon as the two of the are completely out of sight and ears, Jungkook moves his body quickly in Taehyung’s direction, feeling as the sobs wreck his body.

“Tae, Taehyung! TAE, please. Fuck, is he dead? Hyung please tell me he isn’t dead, please, he can’t be dead,” Jungkook cries while holding Taehyung’s body and dragging it back to their fake safe haven against the walls.

Yoongi helps him through his own tears and when he presses his own mouth against the wound on Taehyung’s neck, licking it efficiently, Jungkook takes a deep breath as he watches it close almost immediately.

“He has a heartbeat,” Yoongi mutters finally, and Jungkook wipes his sleeves on his face again, ignoring any possible feeling trying to take control of his mind.

Carol and the others are in a complete state of shock and even when Jungkook shakes her, she doesn’t respond. He takes the small improvised cloth and bowl with water so he can press some of it against Taehyung’s forehead, giving himself the faux impression he did something.

He works methodically, cleaning the small wound it forms in Tae’s head from being dropped to the ground and then making his body as comfortable as possible, constantly fighting the tears that keep spilling.

“Jungkook, I’m sorry. _Baby_. I don’t know what she meant. I know you’re worried, I’m so sorry I can’t know more,” Yoongi whispers to him as he makes Taehyung’s head comfortable on top of his own jacket.

“Hyung. _Please._ ”

All it takes is one glance back and forth between Taehyung’s knocked out body and Jungkook for Yoongi to nod, his eyes hanging low and eyebrows creased in defeat, worry and so many other feelings that Jungkook is certain are mirrored in his own face.

“Okay. Yeah, okay. I’ll do it.”

Still shaking, Jungkook nods his understanding. Neither of them move despite the new agreement, both unable to leave Taehyung’s side just yet. His bruised cheeks are turning a horrid shade of green, Jungkook realizes, and it makes him sick to his stomach to see the color. 

He was growing to love the different shades of nature, all spread across the town.

Now, looking in his best friend’s face, all he can relate to the wet and humid forests of Forks is the dried blood and pale lips of Kim Taehyung.

If he had died, Jungkook doesn’t think he’d be able to make it out of the cave alive.

“Why did she stop?” he whispers, more to himself than anything else. He doesn’t know what on earth could’ve made Aquila drop his body like she had, Jungkook was certain her ‘message’ intended to be final. She was going to kill him. “She just… stopped.”

When he doesn’t hear an answer, he realizes that even though he wasn’t directing the question towards Yoongi, he still expected an answer. When he looks up, Yoongi is sitting there, shaking his head at himself with his lips curled in disgust.

In his haze, Jungkook forgot he couldn’t know anymore the answers to questions that were never asked.

“I think she... knew,” Yoongi lets out. “Once she looked at us and saw our eyes. She had to know killing him was the stupidest idea she ever had.”

Thinking about it, it makes sense.

“I would’ve killed her,” Jungkook spits between gritted teeth, soothing his hands on top of Taehyung’s clothes. “If she killed him, I would’ve found a way to murder her with my bare hands, hyung,” he confesses in a dark whisper, feeling as goosebumps rise in his arms at the realization of how much he means those words.

He never thought of himself as a dark person, but living in the edge between life and death, surrounded by a world that constantly reminds you of your own mortality, seems to bring to surface all buried feelings one can hope to hide from themselves.

Both good and bad.

The love he harboured for Yoongi was one of the most beautiful things he ever experienced. It’s only fair that on the other side of that coin Jungkook would see reflected in the mirror faces he never figured he owned.

A murderer is not something Jungkook ever dared thinking he could be.

For his friends, loved ones and family, Jungkook knew right there and then that there was nothing he wouldn’t do. If a cruel being like Aquila thought they had the right to take an innocent’s life, Jungkook knew he wouldn’t have a problem in decapitating her as a response.

“I would’ve let you, love.”

Jungkook looks up to find Yoongi looking at him seriously. It was a strange sense of reckoning—knowing your lover believed, trusted and respected your decisions as much as you did with them. Yoongi could say he’d never allow Jungkook to commit such an act and it would be true, he had all the power to do so.

Knowing that even with the ability to stop him, he wouldn’t, was the weirdest form of love Jungkook saw so far. Yoongi would allow him to make the decision for himself—good or bad.

They stay by Taehyung’s side until a slight trace of color shows on his cheeks after Jungkook drops some water on his lips. It’s only when they watch the rise and fall of Taehyung’s chest that Jungkook breathes deeply again.

He’s thinking on how he should offer or ask about doing this when Carol moves closer to them, shin still quivering. She places a hand on Taehyung and Yoongi whispers a few things in her ear, making her relax more and more.

Whatever it is he says, Carol seems pleased and moves to cradle Taehyung’s head in her lap. Knowing he’s being watched over makes the uneasiness leave his body completely and Jungkook takes several slow breaths, trying his best to pretend he has a way to prepare himself for this in the middle of this chaos.

“Can we do it?” Jungkook asks Yoongi, voice barely audible.

Even though it’s unspoken, they both understand what he’s asking. Yoongi gets up and looks around them, trying to find a place where the two of them can have a faux privacy. He leads Jungkook to the furthest back of the cave, where the curvature creates a small dark corner that can’t be seen from the rest of the cave.

It’s as dark, humid and cold as everything else, but when he steps into the shadows with Yoongi, the coldness factor disappears. It’s almost instant the way Jungkook’s body responds to being so close to him—even with wobbly legs, shaky breaths and sweaty palms, standing in the dark in the worst situation he’s ever faced, Jungkook still finds himself excited for it.

Incapable of seeing things clearly in the dark, Jungkook reaches forward to feel Yoongi, finding his boyfriend’s hands in the dark, searching for him as well. They both chuckle, pulling each other closer as if it’s the first time they ever kiss all over again.

Jungkook knows being rational has been his m.o. so far, but he can’t help when the memory escapes his lips.

“Remember our first kiss?” he asks, voice nothing but a faint whisper in their small bubble. Yoongi’s face is close enough that Jungkook can feel him nodding against him. “This feels like that.”

“My turn to catch you?” Yoongi whispers back.

“Your turn, hyung.”

Yoongi’s lips move, kissing the top of Jungkook’s head, slowly descending until he can place kisses on his forehead, then his temple, his cheeks next. When he finally gets to Jungkook’s lips, he kisses him firmly, and Jungkook can taste the worry that escapes between his chapped, quivering lips.

“You’ll always catch me, Yoongi.”

Yoongi nods against him, his forehead moving up and down where it’s pressed on Jungkook’s. “You already caught me. Had me since day one, haven’t you?”

“For as long as you’ll have me.”

“Forever, then.”

So for what part of forever Yoongi has him, Jungkook knows that’s exactly where he’ll be.

Patiently, Jungkook surrenders himself to his senses.

The world is seen through a tunnel and everything that isn’t Yoongi’s arms around him, the cold breath of his lips blowing against Jungkook’s neck or the way he can feel his hands trembling where they rest on Jungkook’s waist—if it doesn’t come from Yoongi, it doesn’t matter.

Closing his eyes, Jungkook feels Yoongi’s cold lips place kisses on his neck.

Surprisingly, he notices that the more Yoongi stays there, the less worried he feels. His panic subdues to nothing and he melts, knowing that not only will this be good, but this is _Yoongi_.

He sees mirrors surrounding them, a piano standing behind him just like in his dreams and he thinks—if forever was passed this way, he’d want to live for all eternity.

The feeling of fangs sinking in his neck is nothing but two pressure points.

Surgical needle pricks that barely hurt, but make him gasp nonetheless.

After he gasps, the world stops.

It’s almost as if Yoongi is trying to give him a hickey, but when he sucks for the first time, Jungkook can _feel_ the rush of endorphins being released in his body as an exchange for the blood that Yoongi pulls from him.

Ecstasy overtakes him.

Somewhere distant in his brain, Jungkook is aware that he lets out a low whimper, his body sagging on Yoongi’s strong and capable arms like one lays down in a bed after a long and arduous day of work.

It’s strange how easy it is to follow the Bliss.

As if he’s laying in a bed of flowers, Jungkook allows red to dance behind his eyelids, flashes of red, lips, blood and blissful touches make him moan melodically, almost, entering in a trance at the simple feeling of pleasure taking over his body.

He leans forward with his body before he collapses back, the feeling of strength or recognition on his limbs fading away. In his mind, the control slips out from him in a honey hue, as if his soul is being taken in a current, too far gone to do anything but feel the water.

Jungkook feels blissed, then slowly starts seeing dark.

Blissed.

In darkness…

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jungkook? Baby, wake up. Please. Please. I need to see you open your eyes just—just once. Just open your eyes once for me, Gukkie.”

Quiet, repetitive sobs.

There is nothing other than the muffled and heart aching sobs on his side.

“I can feel your heartbeat. I know—you’re okay. You’re gonna be okay, but I—I need to see your eyes, baby. I’m s—s—sorry. It will never happen again, it won’t, just—just open your eyes for me, Guk.”

Painfully, Jungkook’s mind connects the dots and slowly, things return.

The heart beating inside his chest re-establishes the link between his mind and his body and with a shuddering breath, Jungkook swallows dry the knot on his throat.

Everything hurts.

For some reason, all his muscles ache.

By instinct, he tries moving his hands, but finds the motion is too much to do.

The voice of the person speaking with him echoes loudly in his brain and he recalls being asked to just… open his eyes.

His mouth feels dry and his eyes do too, but…

Blinking, slowly, Jungkook opens them.

The light of the cave illuminates and blurs everything, shining a circle of light around the person standing on top of him. The features are familiar to him and it takes a few more blinks before Yoongi’s honey eyes turn everything into focus and color, bringing reality back to him.

“Hi, baby,” Yoongi cries.

Actually cries, Jungkook sees. A couple of tears slide down his face and find the curve of his sad smile, but not even the tears seem to bring Jungkook’s body out of it’s stupor. Even if he wanted to say something, could think of anything at all in the first place to say to Yoongi, he couldn’t.

“You’re probably f—feeling weak, it’s normal, okay? You’re gonna be okay, Ggukie.”

It’s hard to stay focused on something when things hurt so much, but even in his completely out of mind state, Jungkook manages to focus long enough to feel the weight of Yoongi’s body leaning on him to whisper ‘ _she’s coming_ ’ and then, he passes out again.

☁️

  
  


When his eyes open again, it’s bright early in the morning, his muscles still ache and everything else feels the same— the weakness, inability to move, hurt, pain, _aching, it hurts, it hurts all over_.

Everything except the silence.

The entire shakes when Aquila enters that morning, and Jungkook only sees her frame and beautiful hair forming shapes. Everyone else startles awake like they always do, but neither of them keeps up with how fast everything goes to shit.

Jungkook imagines it’s his _Cantante_ condition that allows him to feel it, understand it somehow.

Yoongi standing next to him with his body coiled when Aquila enters isn’t a coincidence. Her angry scream that vibrates and echoes up the walls make Jungkook’s ears bleed, but her anger arrives a few seconds too late.

Before Aquila can even ask where Yoongi is, he gets up faster than any of the humans still alive can see, moving close enough to Aquila to pull gasps from a few of the people watching.

Aquila’s eyes widens comically, her mouth opening wide in pure disbelief of what she’s witnessing, the boldness — or stupidity — of Yoongi’s move is exactly what he needed to hide the fact that in the mili-second she gasps, Esmé enters the cave.

A memory forever attached in Jungkook’s mind would be that one:

Esmé Cullen’s body dropping from the top of the cave hole, directly behind Aquila’s body, immediately snapping the neck of a girl Jungkook hadn’t even seen was there.

Tori — or Victoria, as she had been called once by Aquila — existed and in a flash, a moment too short, she didn’t anymore. Somehow, he could see the action happening with his own eyes.

Jungkook saw Esmé standing directly behind Victoria with topaz eyes that burned like a forest fire, filled with rage Jungkook never imagined could even exist. Esmé snapped her neck with a twist of her hands, but her eyes were fixated on Aquila’s back, where the Sire Vampire stood frozen in shock of Yoongi’s sudden movement.

All of that, Jungkook knew, happened in the span of one second.

Aquila’s mouth was moving to speak, but whatever her protest or snarky comment was, it never gets pass her vocal cords. She must hear the arrival of Esmé and watch as the mother kills her last lackey, but she doesn’t expect for Yoongi’s family to arrive in mass.

All Aquila has the time to do when she notices she has been found is grip Yoongi by the neck—but it costs her the loss of her arm.

Alice, out of nowhere, is right behind Aquila and when a blade cuts off her arm, gushing blood absolutely _everywhere_ , Jungkook has the time for one last thought before he passes out in that cave one last time.

_This town always demands bloodshed._

☁️

  
  


Memories of what happened slip through cracks of his mind and fill him with dreams, nightmares and painful sleepless nights for what it feels like an eternity. Slipping in and out of consciousness, Jungkook tastes the Bliss, feels the darkness and hurts all over, mind and body.

It almost seems like the entire town flashes in his mind.

The people, the places he’s been, the trees — _so many fucking trees_ — all around, every droplet of water in the ocean he swam in. Every townsfolk he ever saw, the things he’s shopped for this mother—all return and show themselves between the blood that seems to pour and pour infinitely, the sounds of necks snapping that his mind heard, somehow, perfectly.

He allows all of it to exist, to pass, and he cries.

Being awake hurts, being asleep hurts as well, but at least he sees familiar eyes.

All over, all around him, every day, they’re there.

Topaz eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hi there! How is it going? :)
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) |[twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


	19. An Impasse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Yoongi’s embrace, Jungkook forgets all the pain he went through for the last few days.
> 
> The notion that everything is over and he is alive, as are his friends and as is Yoongi, dawns on him like a bullet and the sobs erupt from his chest almost quietly, tears spilling for what it feels like an eternity while Yoongi shushes him and shakes too, squeezing different parts of Jungkook’s body.
> 
> His hands touch every part of Jungkook – his chest, rubbing back and forth on his back, caressing the strands of Jungkook’s hair –, but other than his whispered words of reassurement, Yoongi does no other motions to make Jungkook stop.
> 
> He allows the tears to wet his jacket and holds as tightly as he’s being held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how far this story has come. I'm so happy that so many people have been enjoying and supporting it and just to think that next week this work will be done, whew! Tears.
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who comments and gives me their feedback every time, you guys are the true VIPs. I hope this chapter makes you happy, I was certainly very happy writing it lol.
> 
> Have fun :D

When he awakens, Jungkook feels the disappointment settling in his body.

His body recognizes the smell of _hospital_ before anything else. It’s unsettling, after the many long hours spent inside a cave, locked in absolute fear and surrounded by the constant scent of humidity, blood and death, the clean sharp edge of disinfectant that hits Jungkook’s nose.

Slowly, his body becomes his own again and his brain connects itself with all the rest. His eyes blink open and the dryness in his mouth is so intense he wants to cough, but before it becomes too much, there’s a straw being pushed against his lips.

“Here.”

Jungkook closes his eyes as he sips, groaning happily when the water soothes everything else.

His memories of how he blacked out and ended up there in the first place are banging behind his eyelids once his brain is fully awake and Jungkook is overtaken by the intense fright he’s had for the past days that something else happened, that this is death or worse, _someone_ else died between what he remembers and what he doesn't. When his eyes open, the feeling is washed away.

Topaz eyes.

And not just _any_ topaz eyes.

“Jin?” he rasps out, voice coming out hoarse and weak.

“Hello, Jungkookie,” he greets with his blinding beautiful smile, taking notes in his charts file as if his state of nature hadn’t changed since Jungkook last saw him, and as if Jungkook has nothing to worry about.

It’s almost as if Hoseok is in the room because looking at Jin, Jungkook believes that.

Even without seeing Yoongi upon opening his eyes – something he desperately wanted, he takes note – or without knowing how anything else, looking at Jin’s delicate, inhumanly beautiful and _happy_ features, he takes a deep breath and allows himself to rest against the soft pillow.

“I’d really appreciate it if you stopped making your visits to me during my work hours, you know,” he goes on jokingly, starting to examine Jungkook with very cold hands. “You know where I live.”

It makes Jungkook chuckle.

Jin always manages to lighten the mood, even if it’s in a hospital bed after what it most likely was a bloodshed.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he answers, feeling his throat dry already. “Taehyung? And Yoongi…” he starts, hinting at the top two people he’s most worried for.

Seokjin continues examining Jungkook’s wounds – all of them, including ones that he hadn’t noticed happened in the first place – as he explains the gaps in Jungkook’s mind.

“After I arrived and helped Alice decapitate Aquila, we took everyone out of the cave. Hoseok and Carlisle took you, Taehyung and all the other remaining humans alive to the house, Esmé hypnotized most of them out of their memories, buried them where they’ll never find it again and convinced them that the captor had left a door open and they were all guided by Yoongi outside since he found the way in when he was looking for you in the mountains,” once he finishes checking his wounds, Seokjin starts writing in the charts again. “They’re all fine. Taehyung wasn’t included in that part, of course. Hobi just took him to Jimin and the La Push Clan so they could stay safe while we and Billy’s pack ran through the entirety of La Push to make sure it was secure.”

He pins the chart in the front of Jungkook’s bed and glances up, finding Jungkook’s eyes with a soft expression, a sad smile curving in the corner of his lips.

“I’m so sorry you had to go through all that, Jungkookie. My family and I finished doing checks all around Forks and there are no vampires left. The amount of hurt you’ve seen and went through… I’m sorry we couldn’t do more sooner.”

“You don’t have to apologize to me, hyung. You weren’t the one who hurt me and I believe that, you know, everything happens for a reason,” he shrugs his shoulders. “As sad as that might be. So honestly, I’m just glad you guys were here. I imagine having this happening without you would be a bit fucking worse,” he chuckles, smiling back at Jin.

“Always so understanding.”

“What about…” he starts, but only needs to point at his own eyes while looking in Jin’s for him to understand.

He gasps when Jungkook gestures with a smile, nodding in understanding.

“The same day you were captured. I just–I asked Carlisle to do it. I had a guess things would be fine and having the strength of a newborn like me in a moment like this would be monumental, so there wasn’t much to think about. The process was much faster than we thought, that was all. I’m also feeling… amazing. No problems so far, I’m even working as you see,” he gestures, making a small twirl and rising another laugh from Jungkook. “Brand new.”

“And will keep being that for a long ass time, hyung,” he laughs harder.

In twenty, fifty, or a hundred years from now, Seokjing would have the same flawless bone structure and dashing smile.

“Even though this planet doesn’t deserve it,” he sighs dramatically, then, recalling something, he bolts. “Oh! Your mom just went home this morning after I kicked her out and she said that if you woke up, I should tell you that she loves you and will be back soon.”

At the mention of his mom, Jungkook sighs in relief again, feeling his chest tighten at the thought of how much she worried and cried for him when he wasn’t around.

“Don’t make that face, it wasn’t your fault.” Seokjin tells him, patting his calf. “She’ll be fine.”

Jungkook nods at him, feeling how his body is slowly becoming more tired and drowsy. He wonders if this is some medicine Jin gave him when he barely noticed and from the final smile he gives Jungkook before heading towards the door, he must’ve been expecting the way his eyes are closing already.

“Jin, wait…”

Seokjin stops at the door, looking back at Jungkook with raised eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“What about…”

Yet again, he doesn’t finish his sentence. Instead, when he thinks of speaking his name out loud, Jungkook feels his throat tighten and the same chill he had the last time he was in this position rises in his spine, as if he’s asking about someone he shouldn’t.

Yoongi’s absence in the room weighs heavy on Jungkook's shoulders and a million thoughts race his brain before he can even finish the sentence. Images of him, of _them_ wrapped around each other, of blood.

Him not being there suddenly _hurts_ and Jungkook feels small, cold. The warmth of Seokjin’s topaz eyes that calmed him fades away. As if they were the wrong honey shade. Or simply the wrong honey Jungkook expected at all.

“He’ll be here, Jungkook.” It’s a promise. An assurance. “You’re his North, you see? He can’t stray too far from you without getting lost in this world, I believe. Don’t worry too much, little one. Sleep.”

Jungkook feels the command of that last word slip inside him like a sedative and with a less heavy chest, he slowly falls under.

The pain is still there, though, and the last thing he sees before he sleeps and when he wakes in his dreams are the same.

Yoongi’s bloody lip, bloody fangs and bloody smile, smiling down at him.

☁️

Yoongi arrives for a visit in the middle of the night, the following day.

Jungkook spends the first morning and afternoon catching up with people, through messages, calls and in person.

His mother returned with breakfast since Seokjin told her he had awakened and she entered the room with the brightest smile on her face, arms filled with tupperwares. Jungkook smiled back, noticing the bags under her eyes and the way her usually tidy hair was all over the place, but seeing her was more than enough.

He found out Haeun didn’t know about the supernatural part of everything – which he was glad for –, but he caught between the lines how much Deputy Carol now knew. It made him feel happy for her and safer somehow, knowing that someone inside his mother’s force would keep an eye open in more ways than one now.

She gave him his phone and soon, he was video chatting with both Jimin and Taehyung. As it turned out, Taehyung was in the same corridor as him – which meant so was Jimin – but he couldn’t get up now either, but Jimin promised him a visit later.

They spoke through codes since Haeun was still in Jungkook’s room reading her book, but the important was said through their eyes.

Jungkook didn’t miss the way Jimin sat besides Taehyung and how their hands constantly found each other, like gravity.

They didn’t miss the smile on his face either and if their blush was any indicator, Jungkook imagined _something_ must’ve shifted already.

Still, since neither of them brought it up, Jungkook just happily repeated to them what the doctors had told him, then Taehyung did the same and soon, all they wanted was more sleep.

The medicine is strong and their wounds are healing well, but as Jungkook falls asleep once again without Yoongi there, he feels that his chest aches more than his wounds ever could.

The following day when Jimin visited and they got alone time, there weren’t the tears Jungkook expected. They simply hugged for minutes, arms tight around each other and that was more than enough.

Haeun mentioned the other Cullens had stopped by several times those last four days that Jungkook had been in the hospital and they’d come back slowly, so as not to overwhelm him.

Still, he expected _one_ of them in particular and it took him forever it seemed, but when he arrived, the one day awake without him faded into oblivion.

It’s the strangest of the feelings.

One minute, Jungkook is fast asleep, mind swimming in the depths of his unconscious in hazy dreams he can’t be bothered with. When his eyes open, blinking slowly and peacefully, they adjust to the night light faster than usual.

He feels the room bathed in a blue midnight light, the Moon illuminating everything from the outside since his curtains are open. Everything is the same as it was when he went to sleep earlier, except for the chair where his mother laid all day.

Instead of Haeun – who, thankfully, was at her house sleeping in her own bed after Jungkook asked her to – he finds a most familiar figure now, the broad shoulders and messy black hair that he’s learned to love over the past months.

Yoongi is sitting there in jeans, a few layers of shirts, hoodie and jacket and when Jungkook’s eyes reach his face, everything else completely fades away.

He’s smiling at Jungkook now, growing bigger and bigger as he notes that he’s being watched back. He must’ve been sitting there for hours, Jungkook imagines, in that same position with his chin supported in his right hand, staring at him while he slept.

Their eyes lock and Jungkook’s breath is knocked out of his lungs because–he’s there. He’s real and he’s _there_ , smiling at Jungkook with honey dripping from his eyes and skin looking as beautiful as he first remembered.

There were no signs of the bags under his eyes… or the blood he last saw.

It’s when the memory of their last encounters makes his gasp out loud, lips quivering, that Yoongi speaks.

“Jungkook,” he breathes out, eyebrows creasing together in pain. “ _Baby_.”

With one word, Jungkook’s shock crumbles and he reaches both arms forward, wanting and _needing_ to feel Yoongi closer to him. He hears the pain in Yoongi’s voice, the fear that slips between the letters. Yoongi is terrified and Jungkook knows _why_ and he can’t have that. The only thing he needs is to feel his arms full of Yoongi and as soon as he opens them, wide and inviting, it’s what he gets.

He hops on the bed and Jungkook smiles through the tears pooling in his eyes as they wrap around each other.

Despite what he thought, Jungoook doesn’t cry. Not this time.

When they hug, neither of them say a word for minutes, comfortable in feeling the heat that their touch elicits. 

In Yoongi’s embrace, Jungkook forgets all the pain he went through for the last few days.

The notion that everything is _over_ and he is alive, as are his friends and as is Yoongi, dawns on him like a bullet and the sobs erupt from his chest almost quietly, tears spilling for what it feels like an eternity while Yoongi shushes him and shakes too, squeezing different parts of Jungkook’s body.

His hands touch every part of Jungkook – his chest, rubbing back and forth on his back, caressing the strands of Jungkook’s hair –, but other than his whispered words of reassurement, Yoongi does no other motions to make Jungkook stop.

He allows the tears to wet his jacket and holds as tightly as he’s being held.

When his tears finally subside and he manages to breathe, wiping his face the best he can with his own gown, Jungkook glances and sees that Yoongi cried as well.

Illuminated by the Moonlight, there are tear tracks staining Yoongi’s beautiful and soft features and upon seeing that, Jungkook’s chest tightness all over again.

Yoongi is watching every inch of his face with adoration in his eyes and his fingers are still running circles in Jungkook’s nape when he speaks again.

“Jungkook-ah–,” He chokes on Jungkook’s name, stopping when tears pool in his eyes to squint them closed forcibly, grimacing. He brings with his other hand Jungkook’s own fingers up to his lips and, through a low and choked voice, whispers. “I was so scared.”

Jungkook throws his free arm around Yoongi’s frame, incapable of seeing the man he loves so much in that amount of pain.

The grief and sorrow of Yoongi’s guilt rings clear and loud between their bond and Jungkook doesn’t know if it’s the very own blood that connects him to Yoongi or simply the love that he feels so deeply in his bones, but he _knows_ Yoongi has just spent every single day Jungkook was out wallowing in a pool of pain because of his own actions.

Before he can mutter another word, the words start falling from Jungkook’s lips over and over again.

“I forgive you. Hyung, listen to me, I forgive you. It wasn’t your fault, hyung, please know that. You have to know it, Yoon, it wasn’t–I was there, okay?”

“Jungkook–”, Yoongi starts again, whimpering his name, but Jungkook stops him.

“No, no, you can’t ask for it. I won’t let you. Not when we talked about it, not when I knew exactly what I was doing. I can’t let you be the monster, I won’t let you paint yourself like—like some—some _being_ of the night, I won’t. I can—I can _feel_ it, okay? I can feel your pain, I can feel how much—fuck, I can _feel_ how much it hurts for you to have thought—,” Jungkook sobs, wiping furiously at his face and untangling himself from Yoongi in a rush of despair, necessity, pure _need_ that this man understands him, he grabs Yoongi’s tearful face between his hands and continues, trying to slower his words so his thoughts slip into order.

“I _know_ you regret it and I remember _exactly_ what it felt like to have Aquila drop you at my feet, looking… dead. Looking like—like she had drained every bit of life out of you. And I’m saying this not because I want you to think of her or–or of my pain, but because I understand _yours_. It can’t have been easy, but I need you to know I knew what I asked of you, hyung. I had consciousness of it and however much you lost control–you gained it back. You stopped and I’m _here_ and I forgive. I—I forgive you, hyung.”

It’s a slow, painful process, watching Jungkook’s words sink in.

Yoongi’s face remains contorted in pain for most of his speech, but by the time Jungkook whispers his forgiveness once again pressed against Yoongi’s lips, his muscles slowly start to relax.

Given that it’s working, Jungkook continues his ministries.

His lips press tenderly against Yoongi’s cheeks, covering every bit of them on both sides and the more he kisses him, the more Yoongi relaxes against the touch of Jungkook’s hands.

The kisses are healing not only for Yoongi, but for Jungkook as well.

Even though they have much more to talk about, the last interaction of theirs had left a wound–an open gash on both of their chests, something horrid and unfortunate that would take both of them time to recover from, so first, healing.

As if guided by a force of nature and the bath of moonlight, Jungkook and Yoongi slowly descend on the bed, their bodies entangled on each other as soft kisses are pressed from both parties on each other’s skins.

Jungkook cuddles his body around Yoongi like an octopus, a needy thing that must hold his lover like a comfort blanket to bed every night and as Yoongi whispers “thank you” with every one of his kisses, they fall asleep with lips still touching a part of one another.

  
  


For the first time in what it feels like forever, Jungkook comes back to himself in slow blinks, feeling comfortable, rested and at peace.

The feeling of soft and big hands going through the strands of his hair are the first thing he registers, followed by the weight of Yoongi cuddling him against his hard chest.

He groans, stretching his body part by part before glancing up.

Yoongi looks down at him when his head shifts and they smile lazily at each other.

“Did I sleep for too long?” he asks.

“Just a couple of hours. It’s very late at night. Ghosts hour kind of late, you know?” Yoongi answers with an amused smile, pressing a kiss on Jungkook’s forehead. “I’m sorry I took a while to come. I wanted to give your mom time with you before anyone else, she– she deserves it,” he sighs.

Jungkook starts messing with the strings of Yoongi’s hoodies, thinking about it. It’s a wonder he doesn’t feel so emotionally exhausted after the first half an hour with Yoongi, but the apology exchanged actually leaves him feeling better.

Taking that into consideration, it’s not difficult to imagine why Yoongi wanted to take his time in seeing him awake again.

“It’s okay. I would’ve preferred you here to cuddle me to sleep, but,” he shrugs it off, cuddling his body tighter against Yoongi’s now just because he can. “You’re here now.”

“Did you talk to Tae and Jimin?”

He nods on Yoongi’s chest. “Yeah. I’m glad they’re both okay. I woke up a few times, but it was a bit hazy so I don’t think I was thinking about them… which is good, ‘cause you know, I would’ve just worried.” Jungkook sighs, lifting himself in his forearm then so he can sit up. “All I saw was… topaz eyes,” he confesses in a whisper, wiggling suggestive eyebrows at Yoongi.

“Hmmmm. I wonder why that is.”

“According to my mother, a bunch of Cullens came to visit me,” he offers as an explanation, as if Yoongi doesn’t know it.

Yoongi, for his turn, fakes surprise really well.

“Really? Huh. I think I saw one of them around here somewhere.”

“Oh, yeah, the pretty one. He’s a nurse here,” Jungkook jokes, just to see if it gets an edge out of Yoongi, but his boyfriend keeps the mask of fake wonder really well.

“Isn’t the pretty one the blond girl?”

“Well–it... depends on the eyes of the beholder?” Jungkook finishes with a laugh, seeing Yoongi’s façade drop as well.

They laugh, looking at each other and Jungkook's smile grows bigger at how much just simple words from Yoongi can easen the tightening inside his chest.

“And here I was thinking you thought _I_ was the pretty one. I’m a damn idiot,” Yoongi keeps on.

Jungkook simply rolls his eyes.

“By the way, how can Jin be working so… easily? Isn’t he supposed to be taking, I don’t know, a sabbatical or something since he’s a new one? He said he felt fine, is that normal?”

“Nope. Esmé and Jin agree that it must be because he was a Consort first because we never saw someone with that sort of control.”

“Leave it to Jin-hyung to be good at everything. Even Immortality. God, he and Rosalie are _literally_ going to argue forever about who’s the prettiest. You realize that, right?” he asks with a laugh, watching as his comments dawns on Yoongi too. 

“Fuck me.”

Jungkook laughs louder, keeping a snarky response to _that_ statement to himself.

They sit alone in silence for a few seconds and Yoongi adjusts them again, laying himself against Jungkook’s chest this time. He wraps Jungkook’s arm safely around his shoulders and starts playing with the younger’s fingers.

“What else did I miss, hyung?” he asks in a whisper.

Yoongi takes a deep breath, and starts humming, organizing his thoughts.

He tells Jungkook in as many details as he can remember about what happened after he was captured, about Jimin and Billy’s pack of wolves being the utmost example of a _unity_ , keeping calm and turning cold and calculative so they wouldn’t all lose track of what was important.

Jungkook nods in understanding, then Yoongi tells him of how successful Esmé hypnosis was, where she learned it from. When he’s feeling up to par with everything, Yoongi sits back up on the bed and Jungkook sits up against the bed head too, looking at him.

“I wanna ask you something, Ggukie,” Yoongi tells him in a serious tone.

For a second, his stomach drops to the floor and he thinks— _fuck_.

Why is he so serious? Why does he sound like he’s gonna ask Jungkook to… oh, fuck.

The traitorous sound of the heart monitor going up makes both Jungkook blush and Yoongi’s eyes widen, understanding how his words could’ve come out.

“No, no, don’t panic, this isn’t bad–at least, I don’t think it is, okay? No panic, bunny,” Yoongi assures him, leaning in for a small kiss.

“Okay…” Jungkook whispers back, a bit bashful. “It just… it sounded like a break up for a second.”

Yoongi shakes his head, but then he laughs in a self-deprecating way that tells Jungkook there’s a story there.

“No, this isn't that. Trust me, Joonie beat out stupid thoughts out of me as soon as they showed up,” Yoongi states.

Jungkook is taken back, both by the nickname and the fact that there _were_ stupid thoughts.

“Namjoon did?”

“Yup. We started talking again now that we have each other’s numbers and–well, he was the first one that found me after I left the hospital freaking out.”

“When… when you brought me in?”

Yoongi nods.

“I wanted to flee the country, Ggukie,” he comments, laughing bitterly and humorlessly again. “I didn’t wanna be the reason you were hurt ever, ever again, but… Namjoon pointed out the stupidity in thinking that and wanting to run away, so…” Yoongi rolls his eyes, avoiding eye contact with Jungkook for the moment.

Jungkook takes a second to absorb that information and writes a mental note to send Namjoon a thank you basket.

“Okay. I’m all ears, then,” he says finally.

Yoongi nods at him, taking a deep breath and both of Jungkook’s hands between his. In that moment, Jungkook thinks about how both of them need something to do with their hands when they’re trying to organize their thoughts.

“I wanted to ask—well, offer… you, a week to breath. This isn’t a break! Before you think that’s what I’m asking,” Yoongi amends quickly, running circles in Jungkook’s backhand and keeping eye contact with him, looking serious and sad at the same time, with eyes hanging a little low and smiling just a little sadly. “I won’t be away, we can text or call or–anything you want. But I wanted you to have a week for you, Guk-ah.”

“Why?” he asks, wanting to understand it better.

Yoongi averts his gaze for a moment, but looks back at Jungkook when he thinks of a way to vocalize his thoughts.

“Because… this is it, Jungkook. Life with me, at least… in the way we have now, it’ll be like this. I want you to have enough space to think about what it’s like. Have you thought about what you’re gonna say to Haeun?” Yoongi asks him seriously.

Immediately, Jungkook comprehends the picture Yoongi is trying to paint better.

The lies he will have to tell his mother feel like a physical weight on his shoulders.

“She’s not the only one to worry about.” Yoongi’s voice is steady this time, sure of his thoughts in a way someone is when they spend a good portion of time thinking about what they’re saying. He licks his lips and continues. “The lies are the least worrying for me, you know? The dangers are the part I want you to think about the most. This is… so fucking dangerous, baby. Because of everything that surrounds me and because of what I am too.”

Yoongi’s words slowly sink in and Jungkook focuses on the feeling of his fingers rubbing against his hands.

“What we did was—god, it was insane. It was so dangerous and Ggukie, they arrived so closely after… everything that—your body, the blood loss, the pain you must’ve felt—it wasn’t worth it, Jungkook. At the end, it wasn’t worth it and I’m never putting you in that sort of risk ever again, okay? But I just wanted… I thought about it a lot and I wanted you to think about what all of this truly is. I’ll still be here. I’ll always be in your reach, but—I think that’s a reasonable thing.”

He breathes in and out then, as if taking a weight off his chest.

“Rosie told me you have books about all of it… You can finish your research. Think about it once you know more, so... Do you agree? What… what do you think?”

Jungkook closes his eyes and, feeling Yoongi’s hands, thinks about it.

The fact that Yoongi was feeling so awful that he wanted to flee the country and – thanks to saint Namjoon – he is instead asking Jungkook’s opinion and remembering that they’re in this _together_ , it means this isn’t in any means a way to push Jungkook away.

For some reason, the words ‘ _it wasn’t worth it’_ ring loudly against his ears, but, despite the pain they inflict, Jungkook pushes the pain and the knot on his throat aside.

Yoongi is _right_. He almost died and his family arrived short after. Of course he’d think that way.

His request wasn’t crazy, as well.

A lot had happened in the cave and Jungkook needed to process a _lot._ If Yoongi wants him to understand better what he’s getting into, he can do that.

As long as he knows he gets to have them in the end, an impasse is nothing.

Jungkook opens his eyes and smiles at Yoongi, leaning in for a kiss.

“Thank you for thinking about me,” Jungkook whispers against his mouth. Yoongi looks back at him fondly, kissing him right back. “We can do that, hyung. It’s a good idea. I’ll finish the books, I’ll ask you things. As long as you’re still mine...” he doesn’t finish it, kissing Yoongi’s lips again.

“For as long as you have me, remember?” Yoongi whispers back. Jungkook nods. “You got me.”

“And you got me, hyung.”

☁️

It takes him a few days before he’s released, but those days are spent mostly reading the books he asked his Hoseok to bring him, so he barely sees them go by.

Once he’s back at school, Jungkook feels as if he’s in a parallel universe. The people around him walking, whispering and being their usual selves mingle into a blur for him, as he tries his best to grasp what had happened beyond all of their imaginations.

As it turns out, Yoongi is right to give him time.

Finishing Y.M.’s grimoire is very helpful and makes him understand the depths a connection between a Consort and their Vampire can reach, and it’s a _lot_ to take in.

Jungkook reads, ignores the nightmares repeating in his head of the same scenes, convincing himself that at some point they’ll go away and he manages not to cling to Yoongi that much.

When he tells his best friends what had happened between the two of them, both nod in approval of the choice.

“See, this is why I like Yoongi-hyung,” Jimin comments as he takes out his books from inside his backpack. “Mortal fangs aside, he’s a cool dude. He thought about you and giving you some space now is a nice move, I like that.”

“I liked him ever since he took Jungkookie on that nice date,” Taehyung comments, smiling as he leans his chin on Jimin’s shoulder. His hair is a bright peach yet again and Jimin, for his turn, is actually _blond_ and they look so ridiculously good walking side by side looking _healthy_ and happy that Jungkook wants to explode sometimes. “And anyway, Jungkookie will be careful around those fangs now, won’t he?” he asks, looking pointedly at Jungkook.

The comments burns hot under his skin, as a loud thought echoes. _Taehyung was there when Yoongi bit me_.

He has no idea how much Tae remembers from the cave or not, but his cheeks still burn red and the heat spread to the tip of his ears.

Yoongi’s ‘ _it wasn’t worth it_ ’ is whispered by the wind against his neck and Jungkook winces, looking away from his hyungs.

“I... know much better what I’m dealing with, yes,” he says, carefully picking at his words.

He doesn’t wanna enter the very dangerous hole that is thinking about Yoongi’s bite and how much those single four words were still pinching at him, so he shook his head and looked back at them, asking a question too.

“Anyway. Did you two get the invite from Makya and Dasan?” he asks, flipping his pen through his fingers.

Taehyung and Jimin nod in unison.

“Hot Stuff one and two called last night,” Taehyung informs Jungkook. “They told us not to forget to invite Hobi and the others and lemme tell you, I can’t _wait_ to see that shit happening.”

“Speak of the Devil,” Jimin says with a chuckle, looking in the direction of the door.

By the time Jungkook turns to look, Alice and Hoseok are already sitting in front of them with a blinding smile.

“It’s going to be _so cool_ ,” Alice whispers with the giddiest expression, her muscles tight as if she’s holding herself back from running in circles.

“No spoilers, please,” Jimin smiles back at her.

“I’m just glad to finally know what the hell she’s been hinting about these days,” Hoseok snickers, looking sideways at his sister.

Jungkook watches as both Cullens and his best friends bicker back and forth about the invite to go to the beach that was extended by the boys, leaning his chin on his hand.

They hadn’t changed with them, sitting at lunch together and walking to classes together. Sometimes Yoongi joins them and others, he’s nowhere to be seen.

The looks he exchanges with Yoongi in parking lots and whenever they cross paths somewhere always feel like a silent conversation.

At first, the conversation is light and easy, their eyes find each other in synchrony and if Jungkook is missing him more than usual, he’ll risk a wink or a smile that he gets back.

But as Monday turns into Thursday and Jungkook has spent enough nights looking at himself in the mirror, a hand hovering on his neck, looking at Yoongi gets a little harder.

He doesn’t know why he can’t make himself _call_ Yoongi and talk about this, but everytime he opens his phone and slides to their conversation, he waits long enough that the screen goes blank.

They talk, of course.

Yoongi checks on him daily and even comes to him during class on Wednesday to tell him to please be careful when meeting Namjoon and the boys later that day, hugging him tight and walking away. Jungkook chuckles then, at how stiff and shy his own boyfriend can be just because he had texted him the previous night of his coffee plans at _Seesaw_ , but even with those small moments, it slowly comes.

Jungkook distracts himself with his friends, goes out to meet Makya, Dasan and Namjoon because they want to check if he’s actually alive “in person” as they stated when they all had a phone call. They all rope Hoseok into staying with them and ditching work and it’s _great_ , Jungkook thinks about nothing and feels more like a person, like someone who can deal with all of the horrible things that have happened.

But then, when he’s awake late at night staring at his reflection in the foggy bathroom mirror, Jungkook remembers it.

Feels it.

His skin flushes at the mere thought, tightening every muscle existing in his body.

The bite, the one that caused so many problems, that according to Yoongi _wasn’t worth it_...

The words sting harder than the prick of the fangs did and Jungkook presses his hand hard against where it happened on his beck.

 _Why wasn’t it worth it_ , he thinks to himself, feeling so ashamed of drowning in the thoughts. Jungkook gets overwhelmed and washes himself harshly under the water, trying to wash away the unwanted thoughts of ‘it wasn’t good enough, he didn’t enjoy it, it wasn’t as good as it was for you, _it wasn’t worth it, Jungkook. It wasn’t worth it_.’

It’s infuriating.

Jungkook tells himself to just call Yoongi.

He never gets to it.

He wonders many times if this is going to be the thing that eventually gets between them. In the future maybe or even right now, Jungkook simply can’t bring himself to look at Yoongi anymore because he wants more than he believes he’s allowed to.

Thankfully, his salvation comes through the best news he could possibly receive and later, a dream smacking him in the face with what he had forgotten.

He’s sitting in his bed Friday night, staring at his phone yet again when Jimin calls him and demands his presence in his now because he has ‘news to share’.

Jungkook says goodbye to his mom downstairs, and heads to his house wondering what it could possibly be.

When he gets to grandma Park’s house and walks up to Jimin’s room, he finds the blonde and Taehyung sitting side by side at the bed.

He leaves his backpack on the floor and sits on the chair in front of the computer.

“Hi. What’s up?”

“I have news,” Jimin states with eyes a bit wide.

“ _We_ have news,” Taehyung seems to correct.

Jungkook looks between them, waiting.

“We wanted you to be the first one to know besides our families, before we, you know, post it everywhere or whatever. Call us old school,” Jimin jokes and laughs a bit strained, looking at Taehyung and then at Jungkook. He clears his throat. “Taehyung and I are dating,” he states, giving Jungkook the biggest smile he’s ever seen Jimin’s cute and puffy cheeks sustain.

His eyes become thin crescent moons and when he glances over at Taehyung, he’s looking at Jimin with the same lovey dovey stare that he’s always had, but when his gaze shifts to Jungkook, he nods as if confirming the news.

“Yup. I put a ring on it,” Taehyung states looking at Jungkook.

For a second, Jungkook is utterly confused.

He had thought that entire week the two of them were _already_ together. Officially. But then he pauses and realizes that he made that assumption because Jimin and Taehyung had been acting like... well, always.

But if they claimed that now things had changed, then Jungkook was happy for them.

His cheeks were big from smiling so hard and as soon as Taehyung muttered his joke, he leapt forward and envelops both of them in a hug.

“I’m really happy for you two,” he tells them. “Fuck yes! Please make each other _very happy_ ,” Jungkook asks, squeezing the both of them and then letting go completely, sitting back on his chair with red on his cheeks and ears, happiness making his smile grow as big as possible. “Sorry. I had to squeeze, I’m _really_ happy.”

“Jungkook...” Taehyung says, choking out his name.

He has tears pooling in his eyes and when Jimin turns to ask him whether he’s crying or not and sees that, he bursts out laughing, hugging his soft hearted boyfriend as he shakes.

“Baby, oh my god,” Jimin keeps laughing, swinging Taehyung a little. “Don’t cry.”

“I’m just saying!” Taehyung exclaims out loud, sounding undignified with something. “That’s how you react to someone telling you the greatest news of the century!”

Jimin only laughs harder and he pulls back to look at Jungkook.

“Let’s say you’re the first one to congratulate us,” he tries to explain.

“Jungkook’s reaction should be the only reaction _ever_ ,” Taehyung huffs exasperated, then he crosses his arms and elaborates. “My parents looked me in the eye and said ‘finally’, then kept on serving dinner. Jimin’s parents said ‘of course you are’ like this isn’t _news_ . Not even a single ‘yay, you go lovebirds’. But it’s fine,” he shrugs off, even though it’s obviously _not_ fine.

Jungkook tries to contain his own laughter.

“In their defense, it has been forever. And we’ve been the most oblivious idiots for the longest,” Jimin says, chuckling.

“I thought you two were dating this whole week,” Jungkook confesses and Taehyung’s mouth gapes wide, as if he’s been betrayed, but both Jimin and Jungkook start laughing at him. “Oh, c’mon! You can’t blame me. I just noticed I was judging based on how you two always act, but... yeah. I can see why no surprise.”

“I know, I know,” Taehyung agrees, waving a dismissive hand in Jungkook’s direction. He sighs deeply, adjusting himself in the bed and planting his legs on his boyfriend’s lap. “It’s just that—they’re not wrong and that’s the problem, I think? But I just wish they saw it from our side. Growing up like Minie and I did... how could we know, Ggukie? I’ve _always_ loved him. Jimin and I were always a constant in each other’s lives, we never even dared thinking—,” he stops himself, trying to grasp what he’s feeling. He looks back at Jimin and as a smile spreads on his face, he continues. “It’s hard when you love and care about someone so much, you wanna protect them so bad that you end up making all these assumptions and being consumed by your own thoughts and fears and... it leads you to being an idiot.”

“No more of that,” Jimin says, shaking his head and leaning to kiss Taehyung with the ease of someone who has been doing that for a while now. Jungkook doesn’t know how long it’s been, but they seem already to have a synchrony of a millenia.

Jungkook smiles at them and watches them kiss for a second, but when they don’t part, he decides a little teasing should ease them. He fake gags and just like that, they split with giggles, looking at Jungkook with bashful smiles.

They spend a few more hours sitting in Jimin’s small room talking about themselves and the world, sharing a pizza later that night before Jungkook has to leave.

Spending time with those two always leaves Jungkook healed in more ways than he can count at first.

Taehyung’s words about love and one’s own insecurities is what ignites the dream that washes him with a bucket of ice water.

He closes his eyes with the light of his phone and Yoongi’s “good night, my love” message still stares at him and awakens to a beautiful concert being given by his one and only in a piano room. Yoongi sits on the piano bench and plays the saddest tune Jungkook has heard so far with his eyes closed and head leaned back far, swaying to the sad melody in a bittersweet dance.

On top of his piano there’s a single note that calls Jungkook’s attention, but he can’t reach it.

He can’t get to it because the note is close to Yoongi and he isn’t allowed close to Min Yoongi anymore.

The strange compass of north that guides him through his dreams tells him that he must read what’s on it, _needs_ to remember the message, so he closes his eyes and visualizes it.

When he opens them again, Yoongi is playing even further away, but the note lays right in front of his feet on the floor.

He doesn’t even need to pick up because the familiar first words of it elicit the rest of the poem in Jungkook’s mind like a mantra. Aquila’s poem can never be forgotten, but as the words slip back into Jungkook’s mind, they weight heavier than ever before.

_The poet and the muse, bound by the singing_

_Star-crossed once, but with intervention: fading._ _  
_ _Creator ties to guilt, enabler ties to shame,_

_The music can eternalize, but cursing is the aim._

The poet opens his eyes, playing the keys in the piano as they echo loudly in the ballroom and Jungkook feels the bond that binds them, his very own artist. Min Yoongi, the creator, looks at Jeon Jungkook, his muse, and the music flows in the air between them like physical strings.

The pain that blooms inside Jungkook’s chest tells him his mind hit the nail in the head and just like magic, that makes the room start to fade away.

Aquila’s words explain with acidic amusement exactly what she meant but when Jungkook gasps, springing awake in his bed, sweating at the heavy weight of a nightmare, he almost wants to thank the dead Sire.

He will take her words and use them to his own favor. At the end, it might be her fateful poem that could save his relationship with Jungkook’s love.

☁️

The first thing he does that weekend is to call Namjoon.

After he has a nice breakfast with his mother, he takes a good and long shower to try and picture how he’s going to do what he has in mind.

As he gets ready, the first step is to make sure there’s a green light for his idea to happen in the first place.

Namjoon sounds groggy and sleepy on the other line when he picks up and Jungkook almost feels bad for taking him out of his precious dreams so early, but it goes away quickly.

“Morning, hyung,” he says chipperly, trying to keep his voice low.

“ _Hm_ .” Namjoon groans again and yawns, still too asleep to answer. Jungkook giggles at how precious he is and waits patiently, continuing to fix his hair in the bathroom mirror. “ _Alright. Hi,_ ” he says finally.

His deep voice fills in the small space of Jungkook’s bathroom since he’s on speaker and Jungkook chuckles again. “Good morning, sunshine.”

“ _Why are you awake? Why am_ I _awake?_ ” Namjoon asks without any bite, yawning a little more. Jungkook can hear him shuffling in the bed. “ _You miss me already?_ ” the older one jokes, making Jungkook laugh harder.

It had been only a few days since they saw one another and their encounter at Seesaw was something so nice and soothing that Jungkook is even thinking about trying to make it a frequent thing, but that’s not the reason behind his phone call.

“Aish, are you always this cute in the morning, hyung?” Jungkook asks earnestly, smiling.

“ _Dunno what you’re talking about._ ”

“Hmhm, I’m sure you don’t,” once Jungkook deems his hair good enough, he grabs his phone and heads back to his room to finish changing. “Yes, I miss you. Happy now?”

“ _Very much, yes,_ ” Namjoon answers just as honestly. “ _How are you, Bunny?_ ”

“I’m good, hyung,” he answers. “School week was fine. Did you hear the news already?”

“ _Yup, saw their cute insta post last night. I thought for a sec it was just regular Taehyung and Jimin and then I noticed they were like, actually kissing in the photo. It took me legit a minute to be like ‘oh, fuck, they’re a thing now!_ ’,” Namjoon tells him, laughing.

Jungkook can almost hear Taehyung’s undignified screeching at that.

“Please don’t say that in front of Taehyung,” he informs Namjoon, putting his shirt on. “He’ll kill you and they’ll have to be apart because Tae will be in jail, it’ll be messy.”

“ _Oh, trust me, I heard plenty from Taehyung already after I commented on the picture with ‘thought you two had kids already’._ ”

Jungkook bursts out laughing at that, throwing his head back and imagining exactly how that phone call went.

“ _All jokes aside, it was cute. Jimin’s so cheesy, I loved what he wrote,_ ” Namjoon comments and Jungkook can nearly see his fond smile through the call.

“I haven’t read it yet, I fell asleep like the dead,” Jungkook says. Opening his closet to pick a jacket, he remembers what’s the last thing Namjoon had told him. “What about the gang, did you guys manage to tell Cassandra everything yet?”

Last they spoke, Namjoon, Makya and Dasan put Jungkook up to speed with everything else that had happened in the pack. While they spoke, Jungkook couldn’t help but feel that Namjoon seemed a little more relaxed, his posture as he recapped the pack’s activities was different than before.

He wonders if Namjoon will rise to the position that was destined for him.

Given how much he worries and cares deeply for the Quileutes that live in La Push, the way he’s been making sure to participate in the meetings and use his intelligence to make his pack feel safer, Jungkook imagines it’s a matter of time.

“ _Yeah, it was a hard conversation, but… we told her what it was needed. My dad gave me some tips and they helped, but I still think he’s better at handling this shit than I am._ ”

“Give it time, Joonie.”

“ _Thanks, Bunny. You and the Cullens have been so much help,”_ he sighs out loud, and Jungkook hears more sounds coming from his end of the line. Namjoon opens the window and from the deep breath he takes, must be enjoying the sweet breeze of the day.

“You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours,” Jungkook jokes, picking up his backpack and heading downstairs. He hears Namjoon laughing on the other side of the line and peeks his head to the kitchen, waving goodbye at his mom. “Bye mom! I’ll be back later.”

Haeun lifts her gaze from the book she’s reading — a gift from Jungkook — and smiles at him.

Seeing her sitting at that same table without bags under her eyes and worry in her face makes Jungkook’s heart sing and he thinks to himself that this is one of the best sights to wake up to.

“Bye, Bunny!”

“ _Oh, oh, tell Haeun I said hi!_ ”

“Eomma, Joonie said hello,” he parrots back, opening the door already.

“Send a hi back and tell him to _show his ass here in baking days!_ ” she yells after him, extending the invite one more time.

Namjoon must hear the invite even through the distance and he mutters, “ _I’ll go, tell her I’ll go_ ,” to Jungkook.

He gets inside his car and closes the door, throwing everything that isn’t his phone on the passenger seat.

“ _So. You didn’t call me because of how much you missed me, I imagine,_ ” Namjoon pipes in, sounding calm and not bothered about it at all.

“Perceptive as always.”

“ _What is it, Bunny?_ ”

Jungkook takes a deep breath. “You know… the peace treaty. Between the pack and the Cullens, was that—is that something…” he starts, and Namjoon completes his train of thought.

“ _Perpetual?”_ he asks with a small laugh.

“Yeah,” Jungkook laughs back, leaning against the steering wheel and squeezing it anxiously.

“ _Yeah, Bunny, of course. My dad and I talked a lot about it, but—as long as they don’t bring any other fangs-y friends or feed around here, any Cullen is welcome now. At any time._ ”

The relief that floods Jungkook is both because that means his plan is in motion and also because he hears the honesty with which Namjoon says that.

“ _You’re thinking of bringing one around?_ ”

“Yeah, I just—I didn’t want to cause any problems. I know we’re all invited to go there next week, but I didn’t know if it was a one time thing, or—you know. Thank you, hyung,” Jungkook tells him honestly, smiling at himself. “Thank you so much.”

“ _You don’t have to thank me, you know that—hi dad. Yeah, it’s him_ .” Jungkook doesn’t hear what Billy says on the other side of the line, but Namjoon’s snicker tells him it was one of his pointed jokes. “ _Dad says hello. He also says to come by when you’re not in the company of bloodsuckers._ ”

“I’ll be sure to drop by with every single Cullen on my back, then.”

“ _He said he’ll drop by and bring the whole family with him, yes,_ ” he hears Namjoon parroting back to his father. He must move away then, because giggling, he continues the conversation. “ _So, you just wanna walk around the beach with a Cullen or is this something else?_ ”

“I kinda have a point to make,” Jungkook answers, turning on his car.

“ _And it’s gotta be done here?_ ” Namjoon asks with curiosity.

“Not really,” he confesses. “But I’m aiming for… poetic.”

  
  


After the phone call, he drives to the Cullens house without any warning.

He’s welcomed by Alice and Rosalie practicing fighting in front of the house. Both of them are wearing only t-shirts and loose pants despite the cold and neither stop nor look surprised when Jungkook’s car pulls up.

He waits for the quarrel to stop leaning against the hood of his car and when Rosalie finally pins Alice down, growling in her ear “Wield!”, he watches as the smaller vampire sags on the floor with an annoyed and defeated sigh.

They separate and Jungkook whistles loudly, applauding the fight he just saw.

“Me next!” he jokes, looking right at Rosalie.

She smiles open and wide at him, something rare and that still makes him feel oddly proud of how close they’ve gotten. She rolls her eyes and comes closer to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re gonna have to add some supernatural sauce to that black belt before you can fight us, _bunny_ ,” she teases him.

“I think he’s had enough supernatural sauce for a while, don’t you?” another voice chips in.

Both of them look to the front door where Yoongi is now, smiling at Jungkook. It doesn’t reach his eyes, just as the last smiles the past few days haven’t.

This time, Jungkook smiles back brighter.

“Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, beautiful.”

“Ugh,” Alice fake gags. “That’s my cue,” she announces, walking towards Jungkook to give him a kiss too before she disappears with Rosalie in the trees behind their house.

Yoongi and Jungkook exchange a look and although he knows his ‘week’ of time to think isn’t technically over, Jungkook is ready to put an end to it.

“Are you busy?” he asks Yoongi, watching as his boyfriend walks closer to him.

“Hmmm, for you? Never.”

It’s cheesy and such a simple statement, but it gives him the courage to extend his hand towards Yoongi for the first time in almost a week.

Their fingers touch and Jungkook feels it, the electricity that burns between them sizzling due to all the time apart. He can feel a small smile on his face already and the comfort of the touch seems to have an effect on Yoongi as well because he leans in, brushing his nose on Jungkook’s cheek.

“I missed you, babybun,” he whispers in Jungkook’s ear.

“Not as much as I missed you,” he whispers back, pressing a soft kiss on the corner of Yoongi’s mouth. “Would you come with me?”

Yoongi leans back to look at him surprised, lifting his eyebrows with a content and curious smile on his face.

“Of course.” Quick and happy, he answers without even asking where. “Let’s go.”

Jungkook stops himself from getting a kiss.

He knows that if he starts kissing Yoongi right now, he won’t be able to stop or worse, he’ll lose the courage to do what he wants, so he nods pleased and swallows the need of having the lips he misses so badly.

They get in the car and the drive is almost quiet, save for the music and the occasional small talk.

It’s funny, Jungkook thinks, that the entire time they spend apart harboured so many insecurities inside of him and with just a few minutes sitting by his loved one’s side, it all seems to dissipate into nothingness.

Yoongi asks him about Haeun and if she liked the gift he had given, he in turn asks about how Seokjin is in his newfound immortality.

They ask and answer each other’s questions while stealing glances, both of them smiling a lot brighter now that they’re so close.

When Yoongi notices exactly where they’re going, the surprise is obvious in his face. He stares at the road to La Push with lips open, a pout forming in his adorable face for a few seconds. Other than a surprised shrug, he makes no comment on it.

Jungkook parks on the beach and he’s asking Yoongi about his previous life as a rapper to distract himself from the nervous knot that starts to form in his stomach.

“I can’t believe Joon said that to you,” Yoongi sighs, talking about Namjoon’s claim that Yoongi was not only a lyrical genius, but also a self-proclaimed ‘tongue specialist.

“You can’t? I’m the one that can’t fucking believe I found _that_ piece of information coming from someone else. I’m the one who’s your boyfriend, you know,” he teases, guiding them through the beach and trees.

Yoongi gasps, gaping at Jungkook, disbelieving that Jungkook would say that.

“What? I’m the one who’s supposed to know about your ‘tongue technology’,” he continues, watching with amusement as the blush climbs high on Yoongi’s cheek.

“You’re insufferable.”

“Hm, and yet you still love me. I wonder why that is.”

“I could go in lengths about the why,” Yoongi answers back. God, Jungkook loves this soft cheese ball of a man.

They walk in silence after that until they reach the top of the hill where Jungkook was captured by Tori. It’s cold enough not to have another living soul on that party of the beach, both because no one wants to spend their Saturday shivering on top of hills and because there was a huge drive-in cinema session happening at Forks that day. Yoongi and Jungkook were, thankfully, alone.

It’s the same hill teens use to jump to the sea, but not from this height. Waves and rocks are a much bigger danger from here, but that wasn’t what almost killed him last.

He looks around, appreciating the view of La Push and when he looks at Yoongi, he’s appreciating the view of Jungkook instead.

He lifts one hand in a silent invite and fortunately, Yoongi takes it.

When their eyes lock again, Jungkook breathes deeply, closing his eyes for one moment. Being here with Yoongi, _alive_ out of all things, felt a lot like closure.

Opening his eyes, he hopes it also means a beginning.

“You know… when I first met you, I didn’t expect so much art to come into my life,” Jungkook says. Yoongi smiles at that, stepping closer into Jungkook’s space.

“What do you mean?” he asks.

“What brought us together was music,” he explains. “I started reading a lot more too. Even looked up some art I saw at your place,” he shrugs.

“That’s a nice thought,” Yoongi says. He’s holding Jungkook with arms around his waist and Jungkook doesn’t know if it’s the wind, the missing or their energy, but they’re sort of swaying. “I always thought that you brought sunlight back into mine,” by his tone and his grin, it almost seems like a confession. “You and your rag tag of bright peach hair, tiny ones and parties and _your smile_ , god. It’s even funnier because I used to say Hobi was my single ray of sunshine and then when you arrived…” Yoongi chuckles. “He said I met my Sun.”

“Seokjin called me your north,” Jungkook confesses too, feeling the heat in his cheeks from Yoongi’s beautiful words. “Is every Cullen this cheesy?”

Yoongi stops watching the horizon to give Jungkook an ‘are you serious’ look.

“Did you see Alice’s reaction to us simply saying hello to each other?” he reminds Jungkook.

Laughing, he recalls her grimace.

“You make your point,” Jungkook says.

They fall silent then, and Jungkook lifts his arms so they wrap around Yoongi’s neck. Yoongi’s gaze fixes on Jungkook’s eyes, glancing every now and then to his lips and then back up.

“So… is this some sort of—group therapy session?” Yoongi asks, half joking and half not. He tries to contain his laugh, but when his eyes dart to the background and he must see, just as Jungkook does, the presence of what happened when they were last here.

Jungkook shakes his head. “I brought you here ‘cause I want something. And then after I get that, I wanna tell you something too,” he says simply.

Jungkook always appreciated how Yoongi allows him to take his time and explain his thoughts at his own pace. They work the same in that matter, for Jungkook watches as Yoongi bites his lips and slowly nods.

“Okay. What do you want, baby?” he asks.

Actions have always been better than words so instead of answering, Jungkook leans forward ‘till their faces are inches apart, their lips almost touching.

Still, Jungkook is a decent person who doesn’t kiss people without their verbal consent, so he whispers.

“Can I?”

Yoongi, with eyes hanging lower and looking darker, only smiles as an answer and, for the first time since the hospital, closes the final distance between them.

The kiss is everything Jungkook would have hoped for.

The way their lips initially move slowly, just to _feel_ , to remember what the other tasted like. When Yoongi’s tongue moves to suck on Jungkook’s bottom lip for the first time, it ignites them.

Jungkook doesn’t know what he expected that whole morning spent in pure anxiety over whether things would be the same or not, but he knows he was wrong about it.

As their tongues meet and Yoongi’s arm tightens around him, Jungkook melts into his embrace, giving everything back. His hand climbs to Yoongi’s hair and he kisses passionately, drowning in Yoongi’s scent, the feeling of his hands running over Jungkook’s body.

It melts everything in him.

The hold Yoongi has on him is enough to drive him crazy and yeah, Jungkook is every bit as in love as he’s always been, even more, actually. He feels it in the way he seeks Yoongi’s lips when his boyfriend backs away to breath, in Yoongi’s delicious and cocky smile as he kisses back, dirty and open mouthed, dragging their tongues slowly against each other, feeling every inch of each other’s skin.

They kiss like they must do it to survive, until Jungkook is breathless and his legs are feeling much weaker.

Breaking apart is difficult so they stay with their foreheads leaning on each other, their breaths mingling and lips still giving soft pecks every now and then because they missed each other.

“God, I missed this,” Yoongi rasps out, chuckling.

“I _am_ a good kisser,” Jungkook teases, finally drawing back enough so they can breath properly.

Yoongi giggles. “I was talking more about spending time with you, but—yeah, your kisses are nice too.”

They smile at each other, and Yoongi waits while running his fingers in Jungkook’s hair for whatever it is that Jungkook wants to tell him.

Feeling emboldened by the kiss, he decides to just blurt it out.

“I understood it. Aquila’s stupid, pretentious idea of a poem,” Jungkook clarifies. “Or at least, I’ve got a theory and I wanna share it with you,” he says, looking at Yoongi expectantly.

Yoongi only nods. He’d never deny Jungkook the opportunity to talk about something on his mind, even if it’s about a woman who he’ll probably hate for the rest of his life.

“I’m your Cantante, right?” he asks before anything else, and watches the fire burn in Yoongi’s honey eyes as he hears the words coming from Jungkook’s mouth for the first time.

He stares at Jungkook with lips parted for a few seconds, his cheeks the most beautiful shade of pink.

“Yeah, Jungkookie. You’re _mi Cantante_.”

“ _The Poet and the muse, bound by the singing_ ,” he recites, swallowing the knot on his throat. His lips suddenly feel dry. “You’re my poet and well… we can both interpret the singing in here as both music, which _did_ bind us, or—the other thing. My blood, singing to you. Right?” he asks.

As soon as his explanation starts, his mouth running dry, he feels his body growing hotter in Yoongi’s arms.

“Right.”

“ _Star-crossed once, but with intervention, fading_ . The intervention is obviously herself, the asshole writer,” he continues explaining, trying his best to keep the mood light. Yoongi chuckles at his words, so it’s working. “ _Creator ties to guilt, enabler ties to shame._ Now… this is where it gets tricky, right?”

Yoongi’s looking at Jungkook with watchful and curious eyes, nodding along. None of them had understood her poem when the note was left in his room and until a day ago, neither had Jungkook.

But that was because half of the poem only would make sense if her plans worked as she expected and they ended up where they did, in that cave.

“It gets tricky, because it only makes sense now. _The music can eternalize, but cursing is the aim_.” Jungkook takes a deep breath and untangles his arms from around Yoongi’s neck, holding his hands instead, and looking at their fingers intertwined, he finishes. “My theory is that Aquila had plans of capturing at least one of us and if she did, she knew she’d end up with the both of us. It was the same for Tae, Jimin’s poem only made sense when he was in that cave anyway.”

Jungkook looks around, unable to look Yoongi in the eyes still because if he isn’t right, making himself as vulnerable as he’s about to will hurt a _lot_. He’s still ashamed, but he knows just like Taehyung said, assumptions lead you to being an idiot. So far, Jungkook’s shame is only out of his assumptions so he decides to take a leap.

He communicates.

“You’re the creator and I’m the enabler. I think—I think she knew, hyung. She knew I’d enable you to do exactly what I wanted, which was—drinking. And you’d end up tying yourself to the guilt of doing that, just like I’d tie myself to the shame of having had what I wanted. So… my blood was supposed to be a blessing, but she aimed to use it against us and… break us apart.”

Jungkook can’t look up, but biting his lips so hard he tastes blood, he manages to finish.

“I claimed it was because I knew you needed and don’t get me wrong, the biggest part was! It was. But I tried to keep my emotion out of it and the truth is—It wasn't just because it could help you, hyung. I also— _I wanted it_ . Hyung, fuck—I wanted it _so fucking bad_. I dreamt about it. I thought about. I read about it and I wanted it and I was—I am. I’m absolutely terrified that you’d think I’m weird or be disappointed in me because of it.”

He sighs deeply.

“Fuck, that was hard,” Jungkook says, laughing.

Finally, he looks in Yoongi’s eyes eyes.

What he finds there is the thing he wanted the absolute most ever since his first dreams about that beautiful man’s face buried in his neck, but the last thing he expected.

Yoongi lips are parted, his eyes look like honey whiskey and even though they were no longer kissing, he looked completely fucked out.

“You…” he starts, mouth drying before he can finish. Yoongi shakes his head and Jungkook feels his own blood boil at how affected he looks. “You _wanted_ it?”

Smiling so hard his face could split in half, Jungkook nods.

Yoongi is looking at him like he could _eat_ him and it makes Jungkook feel so happy, so elated, that he has the stupidest and craziest idea ever, but in that moment, it’s what he feels he needs to be able to bring his soul back to his body.

Before Yoongi can ask anything else, Jungkook takes a few steps back, separating their hands and Yoongi only looks confused for a second before Jungkook says loud.

“Hyung!” Yoongi’s eyes widen when Jungkook’s steps don’t stop. “Catch me.”

With a boldness he has _never_ felt in his life before, Jeon Jungkook allows himself to fall backwards in the direction of the sea, only having time to listen as Yoongi yells his name before the wind is the lack of gravity is everything he feels.

In one second, Jungkook is laughing and free falling—the next, he’s being enveloped by arms that hold his body and head and perfectly wrap around him so they fall in the ocean together.

The shock of the cold water is a lot, but then he feels his body settling in the depths of the water with Yoongi’s body wrapped around his and in the next second, they’re bost above surface, gasping for breath.

Jungkook needs a moment to adjust, but when he does, he notices that they landed exactly in the part where people who jump from lower down the hill do. Yoongi must’ve positioned them perfectly to avoid the strong currents and waves — and rocks — and land in here.

The water moves in that delicious ocean motion, but nothing too strong.

Jungkook has his legs wrapped around Yoongi’s waist and Yoongi, for his turn, is keeping them floating and looking at Jungkook like he has lost his mind.

“Are you INSANE?” he yells, throwing water on Jungkook.

“I knew you’d catch me,” Jungkook replies, laughing and shaking his hair out of his eyes. He leans and kisses Yoongi.

“Please stop giving me heart attacks,” Yoongi laughs against his mouth.

“We need to do it again,” Jungkook replies instead, looking at him below his lashes. Yoongi doesn't need to ask what he's refering to, because the way Jungkook stares at his lips, want dripping from his body, he knows. The veil of doubt has lifted and the knowledge that _both_ of them want this is intoxicating. He presses a kiss on Yoongi's lips and repeats it. “We have to, hyung. We can’t let her take that from us, not—unless you don’t want to. Or didn’t want to.”

When Yoongi realizes what Jungkook is talking about, he seems to choke on thin air.

“Now?” he asks, incredulous, but smiling still. “We’re literally floating in the ocean.”

“It doesn’t—not _here_ , hyung. But I just thought you should know that… that I want it. And if you do—”

“Jungkook.” Yoongi interrupts him, pressing small, passionate kisses against Yoongi’s mouth. “Of course I want it. I want you in every imaginable way, Ggukie, you have no idea. I always want you.”

“Then have me, hyung. I want you to have me.”

“Can we at least get out of the water first?” Yoongi asks and they laugh, nodding at each other.

They get out of the water thanks to Yoongi, mostly, and when they’re on the beach, Yoongi takes one glance at Jungkook before smirking.

“Hold on tight,” is all he says before he picks up Jungkook and puts him on his back like a backpack, then runs off to the car in a blink. The feeling is something Jungkook isn’t used to, but it’s over before he has too much to think about and then Yoongi is opening the passenger door, inviting him to get in.

“My car’s gonna be all wet,” he complains, whining.

Yoongi enters the car in the driver’s seat and laughs at him. “Jungkook, I will literally buy you the entire Formula 1 fleet. Get in,” he states calmly before turning the engine. Jungkook can't help it, he burts out laughing and sits his wet body on his passanger seat, watching Yoongi as he starts to drive like a maniac.

“Where are we going?” Jungkook asks him.

Despite the wet clothes and cold weather, Jungkook can feel his blood still running hot. Not only is he burning up, he’s also getting hard.

It’s almost embarrassing what Yoongi can do to him, but from the high blush on Yoongi’s cheeks, Jungkook doesn’t think he should be that embarrassed.

“My house. Only Rosie and Alice were there and I’m sure if they were until now, they’re not anymore,” he clarifies. “Also. I can’t bite your neck.”

Jungkook holds back a whine.

“Why not?”

“It’s—no. Too much, Guk,” he rasps out, clearing his throat. The wheel of the car starts taking the shape of Yoongi’s hold and Jungkook bites his bottom lip to hold his laughter. “Let’s _please_ take it slow. I just asked you to stop giving me heart attacks, damn it,” he laughs.

“Sorry,” he chuckles.

“You just came out of the hospital too, baby. I can’t… drink from you. Not a lot and not for a while now, okay?” he explains.

It makes a lot of sense and Jungkook nods in understanding, appreciating again how Yoongi always seems to think of him when he forgets to.

If the trip to Yoongi’s house ever took more than ten minutes, Jungkook can’t be sure of it for now.

He spends the rest of the ride with his head tilted, staring as Yoongi drives and trying his best to be good and not touch himself. The idea of Yoongi sinking his fangs in him is _so ridiculously hot_ that he knows neither of them will last much when he considers that both of them _know_ now.

Yoongi knows why Jungkook wants this and Jungkook knows it’s mutual.

When he parks Jungkook’s car in the driveway and stands in front of the car with an inviting look, telling Jungkook to get on his back, he does.

One second—the front of Cullen's house. Another second and gush of wind with a hook in his gut—Yoongi’s bedroom.

They both separate then, looking at each other in their wet, desperate states.

Jungkook starts to strip first.

He takes off his wet jacket and drops it on the floor unceremoniously, watching and growing hotter under Yoongi’s watchful eyes.

The blush isn’t only in his cheeks more and he can feel as his wet boxers become tighter from being watched with such an intense gaze.

“Everything.” Yoongi’s voice is low, lower than Jungkook had heard before and the word is said sharply. An order. “Take it off.”

That was already his intention, but being _told_ to do so makes Jungkook want to do it even more.

He takes it all off slowly, the heat of Yoongi’s honey whiskey eyes making him feel drunk already. Jungkook can feel when his last shirt finally comes off how his chest feels hot already.

Taking off wet jeans could never be sexy, but even as he struggles, Jungkook feels Yoongi’s amusement burn fires in his stomach.

When he’s in nothing but boxers, Yoongi walks in his direction and the predatory look in his eyes makes Jungkook walk back in the same rhythm until his back hits the wall.

Yoongi stops a couple of steps ahead of him, his smile growing bigger. More dangerous.

“You too, hyung,” he whispers.

It’s not by far the same authoritative command as he received, but Yoongi complies happily, removing his own clothing as well.

Jungkook licks his lips, watching.

Yoongi’s white skin looks pink-ish and his black hair looks a mess, but it only makes the bastard look even hotter.

Jungkook doesn’t know how that’s possible.

Feeling like a prey under his favorite pair of eyes, Jungkook watches as his boyfriend strips until he’s naked in front of him.

His mouth runs dry at the sight of Yoongi’s body—all of his broad shoulders, the smooth and beautiful lines of his stomach and his dick hanging red between his legs, looking as painfully hard as Jungkook feels inside his boxers.

Yoongi closes the distance between them until their bodies touch and when they do, Jungkook groans out loud.

He wraps one arm around Yoongi’s shoulders, but his left wrist is caught by Yoongi’s hand. When his boyfriend lifts it to his lips to kiss it, Jungkook whines louder, understanding what he means to do.

“Try your best to keep still for me, baby. Can you do that?” Yoongi whispers.

“Yeah, hyung.”

“Good boy.” Yoongi kisses his wrist, pins Jungkook’s body hard against the wall and then kisses his lips too for good measure. They melt against each other’s lip and Jungkook relaxes completely, feeling more at peace than ever.

Surrendering.

Yoongi licks his wrist in a slow motion, and Jungkook keeps to his word, staying as still as possible. Since Yoongi didn't say anything about noises, he parts his lips and lets the whimpers and gasps come out whenever Yoongi nips and sucks against the skin.

With one deep breath, Yoongi looks up to Jungkook’s eyes and then keeps his eyes locked on his face.

His fangs puncture Jungkook’s skin and immediately, Jungkook knows that nothing else in the world could feel quite like belonging to Yoongi and Yoongi being inside him, against him, belonging to him as well.

Jungkook can feel Yoongi’s tongue and the rush of Bliss that courses through his vein when Yoongi sucks, drinking his blood.

It lasts only a couple of seconds, but those two seconds stretch in a small piece of eternity that Jungkook lies in, swims in and grinds on.

Yoongi’s bliss makes him high and drowsy, every pore of his body feeling sensitive to the touch, as if the wind that blows around them was made of silk. Jungkook hears a loud sound and belatedly realizes it’s _him_ , it’s the scream of pleasure he lets out when Yoongi pulls on the wound he did.

Not only does he scream and throw his head back in bliss, he also grinds his dick against Yoongi’s, half climbing against his boyfriend and locking his legs around that waist one more time.

Too soon—much too soon, he feels the drag of Yoongi’s tongue on the same spot he was sucking on his wrist and just like that, he’s no longer hurt.

Jungkook is _very_ much high on something, but even better than that, he’s just as strong as he was before. Yoongi can’t have drank more than two sips, but his lips and teeth still look bright red.

Without thinking about it, Jungkook leans in and kisses him.

After that, it’s a mess of teeth, tongues and groans.

Yoongi starts muttering against his mouth, kissing him over and over again. One of his hands holds Jungkook’s body up and the other pulls his cock out of his boxers, fitting both of them in his hands.

Jungkook can barely hear what Yoongi says, but he registers the words ‘so good’ and ‘love you so much’ being said multiple times.

If he says anything back, it’s beyond his level of consciousness.

All Jungkook knows is what he feels and all he feels is Yoongi.

Groaning, panting in Yoongi’s hands and kissing every inch of skin he can find, Jungkook starts saying the only thing he can think of, which is Yoongi’s name. He clamors Yoongi’s name as he feels his orgasm punch him in the gut, spilling between them and even then, he can’t keep his mouth off of Yoongi.

His boyfriend comes right after him, groaning loudly in Jungkook’s neck and the mere breath of Yoongi’s mouth there is enough to make Jungkook’s cock twitch, his mind going very far.

He’s still high. He still feels blissed out, blessed.

His whole body feels good, his heart feels like it’s pouring love as it beats blood through his body and he knows he’s talking nonsense if the way Yoongi is looking at him and smiling from ear to ear is anything to go by.

The thought that he’s exactly where he was supposed to be makes him feel clingier, so he wraps himself tighter on Yoongi and kisses whatever part of him he can reach.

Jungkook found his home in the world and the best part is, he gets to live in for as long as he’d like.

Feeling Yoongi kiss every inch of his shoulder blades and whisper words of love against his skin, Jungkook knows forever would be a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. A ride, huh? Last chapter last week! I can't wait for this work to be completed. I hope y'all share this with your friends and whoever loves some Yoonkook, this has been the biggest pleasure. So! What did you think?
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/)  
> | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)
> 
> See you all for the final chapter next Friday!


	20. An Occasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook, for the first time in his life, sees a moment worth capturing but doesn’t worry about not having his camera in his hands. Something inside of him says there’ll be many more moments such as this, where the air feels like a Spring breeze, and his chest is filled with Summer warmth.
> 
> He knows, looking at his family all around him, that they all feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to every single reader who gave this a chance, who accompanied me through every Friday update and most importantly, to the ones that gave me feedback. Each comment, kudo and bookmark was an incentive to do better and finish this story. If you're one of the people who read this and supported me in any way, know that **for what part of forever I'm here, I'll always be grateful for you**.
> 
> I hope you love the final chapter, as did I.

Stirring in Yoongi’s arms, Jungkook slowly comes back from the blanket of darkness enveloping him.

He sighs, feeling the weight of his boyfriend’s solid chest underneath him. Stretching out his body and groaning, he doesn’t even open his eyes before curling around Yoongi again like an octopus.

“Mornin’,” Yoongi slurs out.

At the sound of his voice, Jungkook opens one of his eyes and glances up, seeing his boyfriend’s pouty lips and closed eyes. He looks so peaceful like he’s still shut off from the world.

Instead of answering, Jungkook places a kiss on the exposed part of Yoongi’s collarbone.

Waking up next to him that entire week had been Jungkook’s best idea so far.

After the… occasion in Yoongi’s house, both of them had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, too drunk in the bliss and each other. It had been the best rest Jungkook had ever gotten since arriving in Forks, so he asked Yoongi if he could spend the night at his place.

Since then, everything else fell into place.

While the school still felt like a parallel universe — it was hard to wrap your head around _graduation, college, future_ when you barely knew if you would be alive a week prior — it certainly is better with the group of friends he’s collected over time.

The Cullens, Jimin, and Taehyung soon start feeling like family and with the arrival of Namjoon and his friends, it’s like they were always meant to find one another.

Yoongi, now with his eyes semi-open, looks at Jungkook with an inquisitive and curious expression.

“What you’re thinkin’ ‘bout?” he slurs out, still sleepy.

Jungkook climbs on top of him, straddling his waist so he can both wake his boyfriend and enjoy the last few minutes of peace they have together before the day in La Push.

“How good it is to wake up next to you,” he answers.

The smile he gets as an answer is better than any medicine.

Jungkook leans down for a kiss, feeling safe and warm as Yoongi wraps strong arms around his waist. Yoongi kisses him back sweetly, with no rush into it. Their kisses have always been like a rehearsed dance—the soft pull of Yoongi sucking on his bottom lip, perfectly in sync with Jungkook nipping on Yoongi’s top one makes both of them smile at each other.

The kiss doesn’t change or escalate, at least not initially. They’re content to exist in each other’s arms and feel each other’s lips for several moments, but when Yoongi hums against his mouth, Jungkook feels the familiar stir of heat in his belly. His legs close a little tighter around his boyfriend’s waist and then—Yoongi smiles.

Predatory, cheeky, and smug.

He smirks as he does in Jungkook’s dreams ever since the first day—like he’s about to eat Jungkook alive, take his soul and body with a kiss on the mouth, and seal it with fangs on his neck. Prey, meet predator.

Jungkook, ever so willing, smiles back, his cheeks on fire and his body melting like snow on the first day of spring.

As always, Jungkook feels peace wash over him in surrender.

Yoongi kisses his whole face, peppering him in kisses. It makes the eagerness in Jungkook grow, his subconscious waiting for the next big thing.

Ever since he bit Jungkook in his house, Yoongi hadn’t done it again, doing his best to keep his promise to himself and Jungkook: that they’d do this responsibly. The conversation they had was long and included Seokjin’s presence — a very grounding thing when talking about something that turns him on and makes him lose his mind so quickly, having his _brother in law_ present —, so Jungkook is aware nothing is, in fact, happening.

It still doesn’t stop his body from gravitating towards it. The way he bends his neck a little lower in a show doesn’t pass by Yoongi. He hears the groan in Yoongi’s throat, and he’s about to tease his boyfriend like the little shit he’s always been when he hears it.

_I’ve never seen it look like that!_

_It’s how it’s supposed to look, darling…_

_Wow, that dough looks awesome._

The three voices mingle together as they all speak at the same time, but Jungkook recognizes them immediately, his body going tense.

Yoongi, of course, responds to his body’s reaction and stops his ministrations the second Jungkook’s body perks up.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, voice filled with immediate concern.

It can’t be, can it?

Jungkook’s mind speeds with the possibilities, but when he hears it again, he’s sure he isn’t going crazy.

_...should be awake soon, anyway. But anyway, do you want me to cut this in squares or stripes? I think that…_

“Jungkook?” Yoongi asks again, lifting both of their bodies with ease. He sits with his back against the headboard of the bed and pulls Jungkook with him, making both of them sit down. “Baby, I can’t read your mind, remember?” he jokes, chuckling nervously.

“Is that… is _Rosalie_ here? And Namjoon? It can’t be, right? I just heard their voices. Rosalie, Hoseok, and Namjoon, I think—I heard them downstairs,” he corrects himself, trying to focus his ears again in the conversations downstairs.

It’s always been impossible to hear what happens on the first floor from Jungkook’s bedroom and the only possible explanation for this would be… 

He looks back at Yoongi and finds his boyfriend looking at him with fondness written all over his face.

Yoongi’s smiles wide, lifting both hands to cup Jungkook’s cheeks.

“You can _hear_ them, baby?” he asks in awe.

Jungkook’s already wide eyes must become comic at the confirmation that _holy shit my hearing is improving like I’m a fucking superhero_.

“THEY’RE HERE?” he asks, half yelling. Yoongi laughs at his response, nodding in confirmation.

“It’s your mother’s baking day, they must’ve gotten here a couple of hours ago. Fuck, Ggukie, your already—I can’t believe this! It’s the first physical manifestation of our bond, this is so fucking cool,” he says, still laughing at Jungkook.

He sounds just as excited as Jungkook, which in turn, makes Jungkook’s happiness go ecstatic. He pulls Yoongi in for a bruising kiss, then pecks his lips over and over again.

“I’m so fucking cool! I can _hear_ them, what the hell” he exclaims, laughing at himself.

“Yeah, you are, baby,” Yoongi laughs, kissing him back.

They sit in the bed exchanging kisses until Jungkook is out of breath.

Learning that his _Cantante_ bond with Yoongi is evolving blooms something in Jungkook’s chest akin to pride—it solidifies the psychic bond that was always there present in his dreams, the calling of his foreshadowing.

They get up from the bed after that, both smiling happily at each other. It takes them a while to shower — Yoongi always indulges him and gets in with him, washing his hair and his body with those expert hands and long, sinful fingers — but when they’re done, bags are packed and they’re dressed, they head downstairs.

In his tiny house kitchen, there are a few more people than Jungkook had expected.

His mother and, to his surprise, Deputy Carol — who had already asked him to call her only Carol — are sitting at the table side by side assembling the sandwiches while Rosalie, Hoseok, Namjoon, and Taehyung divide the counter to do their delegated tasks.

Jungkook doesn’t miss the private and fond smile Carol has on her face while his mother talks animatedly about something, using her hands a lot in the same way Jungkook does whenever he’s excited.

 _Huh_ , he thinks. _I wonder if my mom sees it too_.

“Bunny!” she exclaims as if summoned. “And my darling Yoon. Good morning, lovebirds.”

When Haeun notices them standing under the kitchen’s threshold, everyone else turns around or looks up to greet them on a good morning. Jungkook almost salutes Rosalie and Hoseok for acting so surprised out loud, but as he’s learned over time, they don’t need words.

A shared look between Jungkook and the Cullen siblings is an entire conversation on its own.

While Yoongi puts their bags alongside everyone else’s, he goes to hug Namjoon and Tae, kissing their cheeks.

“Are you excited about today? Are you? ‘Cause I am,” Taehyung asks. 

His excitement is always contagious, so Jungkook nods eagerly, smiling back at him. He doesn’t ask where Taehyung’s other half is because he knows by Jimin’s instagram stories that he must still be under three kilos of blankets after their late date night with drinks. _Lots_ of drinks.

“How in the fuck are you not hangover, hyung?” he asks Taehyung, sitting at the table so he doesn’t crowd the counter.

“Language,” his mother scolds without any bite.

“I’m superhuman, Ggukie, I don’t have the answers to my mysterious ways,” Taehyung answers.

“I’m pretending I didn’t hear that last bit of the conversation,” Carol says with an ironic smile. “So, what are you all doing today?”

Quickly, they all start talking at the same time.

Namjoon explains how they’ll all stay at the beach and eat, drink and talk for the most part — Carol and Haeun both roll their eyes at the drinking mentions, ignoring them yet again — and when he’s done, Rosalie pipes in, saying the Cullens have an invite as well.

“I mean, we already got _him_ on board, now we only gotta get Hot Stuff one and two in it,” Hoseok explains while cleaning the sink. “The lake house that our parents have is pretty cool, I think a bonfire there to end the day is perfect.”

“I told you, all you gotta do is tell Makya and Dasan there’ll be electric blankets up there and some good alcoh—soda, some _very nice_ soda up in there and they’ll be in,” Namjoon smiles, quickly correcting himself.

“Cool. I’ve needed more people to play my family’s insane games for a while now,” Rosalie offers.

They all laugh at that and continue with their cooking. Yoongi, for his turn, whispers in Jungkook’s ear, “You need to eat, baby.”

Jungkook nods, getting up to make himself a quick breakfast.

When he’s putting the mugs on the table, his mother asks. “Aren’t you gonna eat too, Yoon?” she sounds so motherly, looking at him with eyebrows creased.

For some reason, Jungkook watches Carol’s reaction to Yoongi’s excuses. He sees the knowing glint in her eyes when he claims not to be hungry, a smile creeping just on the right corner of her lip. It’s a very ‘I know you’re bullshitting right now, but I actually respect that’ smile.

Her gaze lifts and locks with Jungkook’s and then, they’re both sharing the same expression.

Breakfast is eaten in that way. Yoongi slowly sips on his coffee and entertains Haeun in a conversation about homegrown vegetables while the others finish preparing the food for the day and Jungkook eats his toast with banana milk in peace, watching the love flow in the kitchen.

There are many knowing looks exchanged on top of his mother’s head, private jokes between Namjoon’s smartass remarks, and Rosalie’s equally biting replies.

Jungkook, for the first time in his life, sees a moment worth capturing but doesn’t worry about not having his camera in his hands. Something inside of him says there’ll be many more moments such as this, where the air feels like a Spring breeze, and his chest is filled with Summer warmth.

He knows, looking at his family all around him, that they all feel the same.

When the baking goods are ready and so is Jungkook, they all pack the food in the containers and take everything to the cars outside. 

They do it calmly since they still have to wait for Alice and Jin to arrive as well before they leave for the beach. The noise of laughter and conversation is loud and Jungkook doesn’t think his mother’s house had ever been this alive.

Namjoon and, for Jungkook’s utmost surprise, _Rosalie_ , get along so well that once they finish packing the cars they sit in Haeun’s living room, talking animatedly about a philosophy book that both of them have finished. Jungkook watches with fondness, smiling at himself when he sees Rosalie actually _laugh_ at something Namjoon says.

The funniest part is watching the surprise and delight in Namjoon’s face too, a sign that the boy is smart enough to know not everyone gets to see this side of her.

When Jungkook went to Seesaw on Wednesday, Rosalie offered to keep him company since the boys were all going hunting. Initially, Jungkook felt silly because some part of him was still anxious about hanging out with her one on one, but as soon as she parked her sparkly red car outside his house, rolled down her window and said, “Get in loser, we’re going to listen to my favorite playlists while I pretend to work,” with the biggest smirk he’d ever seen, he knew it’d be amazing.

Rosalie was an incredible company. She didn’t mind the silence and conversation between them flew easily. It was then when Rosalie told Jungkook about her past.

About how she was turned.

If he thought he understood hatred before, Jungkook was wrong.

It was sitting at Seesaw’s couch with his new-found family telling him about how she was a happy, spoiled, and naive socialite woman who was promised in hand to an abusive and toxic excuse of a man that Jungkook _knew_ he meant the words he once said in that cave.

His blood boiled at Rosalie’s words, at knowing this kind and the private girl suffered at the hand of not only her promised fiance, but his friends as well. Afterward, he gloated in pride when she recapped what it was like haunting each one of them and ending their lives.

A year prior, if anyone had told him that Jungkook would be laughing and clapping in a music café about how his sister-in-law had murdered a gang of abusive men, he’d immediately call a psychiatrist hospital for the person.

But, as it is, life takes its turns.

Jungkook is feeling his head starting to hurt a little, a gift from his enhanced sense, but when Rosalie catches his gaze on top of Namjoon’s head and winks at him with a soft smile on the corner of her lips, Jungkook winks back, smiling wider.

He rubs his temple, wondering if he needs to take some Advil to the beach when he feels two dainty and small hands sliding on his waist at the same time a voice whispers in his ear, “ _Boo_.”

He jumps in surprise, not having heard Alice creeping up behind him. He turns around with his hand on top of his pounding heart and then, slaps as strongly as he can.

“Are you tryna kill me?” he asks, taking a deep breath.

Alice giggles, getting on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“Bunny ears are still not sharp enough to catch _me_ ,” she answers with a knowing glint in her eyes. _Of course_ she already knows.

Jungkook looks over her shoulder and sees Jin climbing off their jeep with dark sunglasses — even though there’s no sun —, shorts and a blood-red blouse that makes him look like a runaway model. Well, looking like he does, wearing a potato sack would most likely have the same effect.

He catches Jungkook’s eyes and waves excitedly.

“Good morning Jungkookie! It’s _so_ fucking good to see you somewhere else other than in four white walls,” he jokes, walking towards them.

Jungkook rolls his eyes and supports his arm on Alice’s shoulder since the petite girl is still half hugging him.

“Are we going to a fashion show and I didn’t get the memo?” he asks, looking Jin up and down.

“Seokjin! Gosh, it’s so good to see you,” his mother says, coming out from the kitchen to receive him. “Come in, come in! The kids were just waiting for you.”

“Yeah, come in,” Jungkook adds with a knowing smile.

“So nice of you to invite me to your home,” Seokjin replies to Haeun with his charming smile, then lowering his sunglasses in his nose just enough to look at Jungkook with bright topaz eyes. “How’s it going, Guk? Ready to play Prey with the Cullens late at night?”

Jungkook glances between Jin and Alice, trying to see if he misses something.

“It’s the game we always play on bonfire night,” Alice explains.

“Alice and I are the team captains,” Yoongi’s voice offers too, his body coming up behind Jungkook. “Hi, hyung. Hi Allie.”

“Every time?” Haeun asks with a curious smile. “Hmmm, I guess we know who are the best team players.”

Everyone laughs, but for different reasons. Jungkook imagines having a mind reader _and_ a seer in one single team is a tad bit unfair, so he can imagine that the two would always be on opposite sides.

Jin and Alice walk inside so they can greet everyone else in the house. Jungkook hugs his mother then, already saying goodbye and asking her to take care of herself. When he bids goodbye to Carol too, he smiles at her and asks her to keep his mother company.

Carol and Haeun share a smile, saying they have plans for a wine evening with good movies. Jungkook tries very hard not to read too much into his mother’s rosy cheeks, but he hopes with everything in him that the happiness Carol becomes a regular thing.

When he turns back around and sees Jin walking in the living room, Jungkook watches fate work with its mysterious threads once again.

It happens like this:

Seokjin and Rosalie exchange a very quick wiggle of eyebrows, as two eternal siblings would. When he removes his sunglasses and his eyes land on Namjoon’s, his expression slowly changes from neutral to shock.

At the same time, Namjoon gets up from the couch and turns around to greet the newcomers, but when his eyes land on Seokjin, his jaw drops all the way down to the floor.

His eyes widen comically and although he can’t hear his internal gay total meltdown, he can see it happening. The eyes truly are the soul’s door, Jungkook thinks.

“Oh,” is the first-word Namjoon says. Then, as if he notices that isn’t a proper greeting, he stammers with red painting his cheeks and ears. “H-hi, I’m—I’m Namjoon. Hi.”

Besides him, Yoongi snorts. Jungkook elbows him in the ribs and regrets it immediately, but he feels like the entire house has come to a standstill as the two of them get their first look at each other.

Truthfully, that isn’t the case. Everyone else is saying their goodbyes to his mother and Carol, but he’s stuck watching them two.

“I know. Yoongi’s told me about you. And well, Ggukie too. I’m Seokjin, but you can call me Jin. Nice to meet you, Namjoon,” Jin replies with a big smile and _woah_ , not fair.

“Yeah, I—uhm, I met him a while ago. Didn’t think I’d ever see him again, actually,” he comments, rubbing the back of his neck with a shrug. He’s still blushing and Jungkook can recognize his nervous tick.

It seems to do something to Seokjin, though, because seeing Namjoon’s cute blushing dimpled cheeks makes the older vampire only nod, looking slightly out of it too as he analyzes every inch of Namjoon’s face.

“C’mon, let’s get in the car,” Yoongi comments with a hand on his back, trying to contain his laughter.

“Oh, c’mon—”

“Please get me outta here. I don’t need to hear _that_ ,” Yoongi whispers in his ear, closing the distance between their bodies and basically pushing Jungkook out of his house, still giggling in his shoulder.

“Right. You’re right, it must be bad,” Jungkook agrees laughing, then starts walking. “Bye mom! Bye Carol! See you tomorrow!”

They all big their goodbyes and when Jungkook is outside again, he sees Jimin with his body outside his car window waving excitedly at Haeun too.

Once everyone has split in groups and gotten in their cars, the loud and messy drive to La Push starts.

In Yoongi’s car, he sits in the front while Alice, Rosalie and Hoseok sit at the back.

“Oh, before I forget Guk!” Alice jumps suddenly, remembering something she must’ve forgotten while at his house. He looks to the backseat and sees her going through her backpack and retrieving a long, rectangular velvet box.

“Wait, already?! I thought we were giving this to him in his graduation,” Rosalie asks, looking confused.

“Yeah, but someone is ahead of schedule and feeling the effects of being a _Cantante_ already, isn’t he?” Alice asks, looking at Jungkook pointedly.

Rosalie’s eyes widen for a second, then she hums in appreciation.

“Right. We should’ve thought he’d start feeling it earlier.”

“Thankfully, I spoke to Irina and she brought us the box on Tuesday, so… without further ado. Tada! This is a gift from Rosie and I—,”

“And me,” Yoongi adds blankly, rolling his eyes at his sister.

“You don’t count,” Rosalie adds in her usual sibling ‘shut up’ tone. Jungkook stiffles his giggles against his seat, eyes still glued to the box in Alice’s hands. “Allie thought of the gift and I found a way to get it.”

“What?! I literally told you two I wanted to give him that!” Yoongi exclaims in disbelief. “ _I_ was the one who found out Irina knew the witch. Me. Hobi, tell Jungkook.”

When Jungkook glances at Hoseok, the other Cullen sibling is typing away on his phone, completely shut off from the conversation going on in the car. When Yoongi demands his attention, he lifts his gaze and looks back and forth between everyone, trying to analyze if meddling in here is worth it.

“Huh? I have no idea what’s going on.” Apparently, it isn’t. He turns to Jungkook. “Hey, did you know Dasan finally asked out Lori?”

“Took him long enough. He’s been pining after them for the longest,” Jungkook answers. He’s happy for Dasan for asking out the person who works as a cashier at Seesaw. They’re one of the nicest people Jungkook’s ever met. Still, Jungkook’s curious eyes have other priorities at the moment.

Yoongi sighs deeply and Rosalie clasps her hands together. “Anyway.” When Jungkook looks back at her, she wiggles one perfectly-styled eyebrow at him. “Happy future graduation. This has a special addition to it, but in sum, it _is_ a gift from everyone in the family. Welcome to the Clan, Bunny.”

As if her words weren’t enough to make Jungkook’s heart skip several beats and probably stop altogether, when Alice extends the box and opens it in front of Jungkook, he gasps out loud.

He’s sure his heart gives in and from the way the beautiful necklace becomes slightly blurred, there are tears pooling in his eyes.

Inside the velvet box lies a beautiful necklace with a silver pendulum which holds a very familiar symbol. It’s circular shaped and the Cullen’s family crest stares back at him, as beautiful as it is in every one of their personal jewelry.

Alice and Rosalie have the family symbol in rings. Yoongi has it in a bracelet he never takes off, while Hoseok and Seokjin have it tattooed on them.

And now, Jungkook has it in his necklace.

“Do you like it? Is it—is it too much?” Yoongi voice asks, taking him out of his stupor.

Jungkook can’t even reply.

“Give him a second, hyung, he’s drowning in happiness,” Hoseok snorts.

Nodding, Jungkook agrees with him. “What he said,” he chokes out. Of course he’s almost crying.

Rosalie and Alice look at him with a proud smile on their faces, so Jungkook lifts his hands and picks up the gift with extreme care, as if he’s handling a bomb.

“It’s beautiful,” he says. His voice is high-pitched and he has to wipe a couple of tears that want to escape, but when Rosalie and Alice start clapping happily at his delight, Jungkook laughs too. “Put it on me, someone put it on me,” he asks, suddenly needing the necklace to be on him right that instant.

Rosalie leans forward on her seat and does it for him.

“The special thing is that a witch embedded the necklace with the same magic she did Jin’s tattoo. Humans, specially Consorts like you two, need extra juju. That’s not the official name, of course, but you get the drift. This will stop headaches when your senses heighten, help you with healing and stuff like that,” Rosalie explains.

Jungkook feels the emotion overtake him, so he wipes his eyes again, smiling at everyone in the back. When he looks at his boyfriend, Yoongi takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at the necklace on his neck.

His gaze is intense, fixed on his family symbol for longer than a second. Then, he looks up at Jungkook and peach colors the top of his cheeks.

Jungkook realizes then that this is no longer _his_ family crest.

It’s _theirs_.

“Welcome to the Cullens,” Yoongi says, voice barely a whisper.

All he can do is smile and lean to steal a kiss that rightfully belongs to him.

After that, all is music and loud conversations.

They arrive in La Push and are met with a reception of Maky and Dasan screaming ‘Welcome, bloodsuckers!’ at the top of their lungs. Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung burst out laughing, throwing their heads back and enjoying the pure look of fear in every Cullen’s face as they scan the beach for any company.

There isn’t any other than them.

It’s a cloudy and cold day — or, a typical day — in Forks, which means there isn’t a living soul for kilometers to come. The beach is empty, but Jungkook finds peace in that.

He goes to hug Jimin and brag just a little about his new gift. Meanwhile, everyone else starts setting up their tent.

They all make a circle around the coolers of food and drinks that were brought and sit under the tent Namjoon and Makya set up in minutes. Looking back at his time in Phoenix, Jungkook doesn’t think he ever was in a group of friends that had such an easy dynamic.

Makya and Dasan grill Seokjin for a good five minutes about his “new eye color” and that’s all the time it takes to turn them from strangers to best friends since childhood.

Laughing at their interactions, Jungkook wonders if there was ever in history a person that met Kim Seokjin and didn’t absolutely love him.

If Namjoon’s dreamy eyes and colored cheeks are any indicator, Jungkook would say it’s actively impossible.

After his third or fourth beer, Jungkook is feeling slightly spaced out. He’s sitting on the sand, side by side with a _very_ tipsy and happy Jimin, his back pressed against Yoongi’s legs. His boyfriend refuses to ‘sit his ass on sand’.

“Do you think he’s… you know…” Jimin whispers in his ear. Jungkook’s acutely aware of how loud it sounds to him, wondering how the rest of his family must hear the question perfectly.

Jimin asks that while looking at Namjoon, who’s explaining with his hands — and almost dropping beer on everyone around him — exactly how his last college party went. Jungkook hears the implied ‘Imprinted?’ at the end of the sentence.

“I actually have no idea,” Jungkook whispers back, shrugging.

What a thing it would be. Namjoon, a leader of a pack, feeling his world change and shift on its axes because of Seokjin… a newborn vampire.

The universe’s acidic and dark sense of humor never ceases to amaze Jungkook.

“—no such thing! Nope, fuck that! There is _no such thing_ as a ‘nice cisgender straight white man’. All of them are _annoying_ and all of them can _kiss my ass_ ,” Dasan is yelling, bringing Jungkook’s attention back to the matter.

“I’ve lived over a hundred years and if my _long_ , long experience is worth for shit, it’s for that. I concor. No such thing,” Alice offers, downing the rest of her drink.

“Did you just down a whole glass of Hennessy like it’s apple juice?” Makya asks, dumbfounded.

Alice looks at her glass and then smiles back at him. “It’s tasty.”

Makya sighs. “Fuck. Are all vampires this charming?” he asks, looking back at Namjoon.

“Do _not_ fucking ask me that. I don’t know. That’s what it looks like, man” he mutters, clearly going through the same problem.

Jungkook feels his cheeks starting to hurt from how much he’s smiling and laughing.

Makya sighs deeply, smiling and shaking his head like he can’t believe where life has taken him. After he rubs his face vehemently, he looks down at Jin who’s laying in the sand with sunglasses and a cocktail like this is Miami beach.

“Seriously though… what took you so long?” he asks more seriously.

Jin takes a couple of seconds to answer, sipping on his drink.

“Fear.” He takes off his sunglasses to clean them on the bottom of his shirt. “I was a Consort for several decades and after my love passed away, I continued to live for a long time. Typically, either the vampire gives the Consort a bite and changes them so they can live eternally, or the Consort dies of heartbreak shortly after their vampire is gone. When neither happened and my one was seven feet under, I thought the second option would take me out at some point. Of course, that didn’t happen… and before it could or before something else in this world could finish me, I found family again. We didn’t know if another vampire’s bite would take, so I preferred to live by their side and have a happy family once again rather than risk losing people I grew to love so much and so quickly.”

As he explains, everyone’s attention is on him.

Jungkook’s mind goes far, lulled by Seokjin’s incredibly soothing voice. He can’t imagine himself without Yoongi anymore.

Not in the ‘I live for this relationship’ kind of way, or the ‘this person is the _sole reason_ why I am happy’ way, but in the ‘I am my best version right now, my best self and having this person in my life _adds_ to my happiness in ways I never imagined someone could and living without that seems too painful to bear’ kind of way.

He understood Jin.

When Jin finishes, his eyes immediately find Jungkook’s and smiling at each other, they share a private understanding.

“Wow… Forever seems like a fucking long time,” Dasan whistles. Everyone else seems to agree. Frowning, he seems to get stuck on something else. “What’s a Consort?”

“Humans who become a vampire’s partner,” Jungkook answers immediately. All eyes turn back to him. 

He feels his cheeks heat up a little, the spotlight being on him for more reasons than one, but he’s surprised to realize that it’s not _shame_. He feels… giddy, happy to be seen for what he is. When Makya, Dasan and Namjoon lean forward in curiosity, he continues.

“If a vampire chooses a human, like Lasso chose Jin and Jin chose him, there’s a connection established. Our senses get better: sight, hearing, smell. Overtime, obviously, it doesn’t happen overnight or anything,” he explains, laughing a little. “Lifespan eventually stretches out too.”

Jungkook hears Taehyung and Jimin humming by his side, taking in his words.

“Is that what you are?” Namjoon asks, curious.

For the first time in his life, surrounded by friends and by family, Jungkook cranes his neck to look up at where his boyfriend is sitting with a glass on his hands and, sharing a look, he smiles. “Yes.”

“I thought you were a… Cantante? Did I get that right this time?” Taehyung asks.

“ _Cantantes_ are automatically Consorts,” he clarifies. It seems to explain everything to Jimin and Taehyung, who nod in understanding, but upon seeing the confusion remain on the three pair of eyes in front of him, he elaborates. “Cantantes are the rarest type of bond. Our… blood—it’s what binds us. _Cantante_ means my blood sort of uhm, sings, to my vampire,” he explains, cheeks aflame.

Makya and Dasan look even _more_ curious after the explanation, but Namjoon looks slightly terrified.

He looks up at Yoongi. “You can hear his blood singing?”

Everyone bursts out laughing.

“It’s a metaphor, Joon,” Yoongi laughs. “It just means that if you put a drop of Ggukie’s blood in the middle of a blood bank, I’d still be able to distinguish what’s his.”

“Holy shit.” Namjoon shakes his head and opens the cooler, grabbing himself another beer. “I need more alcohol. Did you know I pass out at the sight of too much blood? ‘Cause I do. I was _not_ born for this, fuck,” he exclaims, offering the piece of information in a high-pitched voice.

“I pass out at the sight of so many things,” Alice comments in her on-brand mysterious tone. “So much shit I see. You think you weren’t born for this? Try my specialty and then get back at me,” she teases.

“Oh, you don’t wanna go there,” Yoongi says, laughing cockily.

“Really? Is this power time? Because if anyone here wants to give a try at feeling everything everyone around them does, they can be my fucking guest,” Hoseok offers.

And just like that, it’s like an X-Men power-off.

First, it’s just the Cullens complaining back and forth, and watching Yoongi’s red cheeks and gummy smile widen more and more as he argues with his siblings is one of the most endearing things Jungkook had ever seen.

Then, the werewolves join.

Jimin and Taehyung drag Jungkook close to him and claim that ‘Team Human’ will be the judge of who has it supernaturally worse, but things take a turn when Rosalie joins Team Human as a judge too.

At one point, they all whip out their cellphones to use as white boards for scores.

Jungkook’s sure this is one of the best days of his life.

After many hours, when the weather starts getting colder and the cloudy sky turns dark, they all start packing everything up again and collecting their trash so they can make their way up to the Cullen’s lakehouse.

Driving with Jimin this time, his friends don’t miss the opportunities to tease him.

“Does that mean the house is yours too? Oh shit, you’re a millionaire now, Guk-ah,” Jimin asks from the passenger seat, looking back at him and his necklace.

“I’m not anything,” he snorts. Thinking about it, he hums. “Carlisle, though… How much fortune do you think someone can earn over like, six to seven hundred years?”

Taehyung, who is driving, whistles very loudly.

“I’m horny just thinking about it. Fuck, your dad-in-law must have armors and jewelry and saves filled with gold, dude,” Taehyung says in awe.

Jimin giggles at his boyfriend and Jungkook’s lips curl in disgust. “Don’t call me _dude_ ,” he laughs. “Ew.”

“You’re rich as fuck right now, dude,” Jimin teases, looking at him.

“Gonna buy myself some nice best friends, then.”

Taehyung and Jimin scoff out loud and that and the very next second, Jungkook is singing one of his favorite songs with his best friends.

For a second, he thinks about how in a hundred years, he’ll look back in this memory with melancholy and hurt, missing his best friends so dearly, but this time, he doesn’t allow any negative thought to swallow him. He smiles back at them and sings from the top of his lungs.

At the lake house, the game of Prey takes them at least a couple of hours, but serves for a lot of fun.

Rosalie and Jimin don’t join because, according to them, “Oh no, sweethearts, the only strenuous activity I’ll do today is sit on my man’s face. You guys finally have enough numbers, I’m sitting this one out,” Rosalie comments with a wicked smile.

By her side, sipping on his hot chocolate — and whiskey — Jimin looks up at his own boyfriend’s pleading eyes.

“Nope. What she said,” is all he says.

Rosalie and Jimin exchange a look, raise their glasses in a toast and everyone else splits into teams.

Jungkook ends up the Prey in Alice’s team while Taehyung is Yoongi’s. The purpose is simple: The team must capture and “end” the life of the opposite team’s prey. Alice informs him with her own devious smile that, “I always win, Jungkookie.”

And she’s right.

Two hours and a lot of running, hiding and jumping from trees like monkeys later, Alice finds a loophole in Yoongi’s security and, leaving Jungkook alone for a total of ten seconds, manages to jump behind Makya and point her finger at Taehyung, yelling in pure giddiness that Team Alice has won.

Again.

It’s the final activity of the day.

After all the strategies and heated arguments between both teams, everyone gets inside to take hot showers and change into the warmest clothes possible so they can sit around the bonfire. Seokjin and Alice take care of building it and soon, everyone is cuddled in chairs, sitting with their blankets and sharing heat while they eat even more food and drink more.

Conversations flow in groups and Jungkook, sitting in his own blanket cocoon with his boyfriend on his lap, simply watches.

Rosalie and Hoseok are cuddled together and talking to Jimin and Taehyung who sit in their chairs almost looking like one.

When Jungkook focuses enough, he can hear what Taehyung’s saying.

“...asked me that, once. I don’t know, I don’t think I was cut out to be like you guys,” he tells Rosalie and Hoseok.

“I asked him a couple of days ago if he’d change into a fanged one too if he could,” Jimin says, sniffing a little. “You know what he said?” he asks the couple. Both of them shake their heads. “That he’s content with sharing a lifetime with me and making every day count.”

“Gross,” Rosalie replies, but her big smile says otherwise.

“You two are adorable,” Hoseok giggles. “I can’t wait to be a godfather.”

Jimin’s eyes widen at that and Jungkook giggles, seeing the absolute fear in his expression. “Please don’t tell me Alice saw little ones running in my house. I don’t want that for at least ten fucking years. _Please_.”

“Relax, babe, he’s just projecting,” Rosalie calms him down.

Jungkook feels Yoongi stirr against him, burying his face on Jungkook’s neck even more.

“Stop listening to other people’s conversations, it’s rude, you know,” he teases.

Jungkook scoffs at him. “Shut up,” he bites back without any heat, then plants a kiss on the top of Yoongi’s head. “Go back to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep. Back to pretending,” Yoongi corrects him.

 _“You_ can’t sleep? Right,” he laughs again, but allows Yoongi to rest his eyes for as long as he wants.

On the other side of the fire, Makya and Dasan are listening attentively to Alice’s stories. Jungkook knows that if he focuses, he’d be able to hear them too, but he doesn’t. Instead, he looks in the direction where Jin and Namjoon are sitting side by side making smores and talking in private whispers, smiling at each other so fondly and sweetly that it makes Jungkook’s belly bloom with butterflies.

It might be one of the prettiest nights Jungkook’s ever seen. His camera lays by his side, after so many shots taken that day. At the beach, in the car, of the people around him talking and teasing each other. 

He thinks he has enough content to make an entire gallery show and for one second, he entertains the thought. The name of the exposition would be easy: _Found family_.

For now, knowing that the moments have been captured are more than enough.

  
  


He must doze off because when he opens his eyes again, the fire is much lower and almost everyone around him is asleep.

“Ggukie?” Yoongi calls his name. Rubbing his eyes, he sees that Hoseok is taking Jimin’s bride-style to the inside of the house, while Rosalie takes Taehyung. He giggles at that, but when he looks back at Yoongi, his boyfriend is looking at him with the happiest eyes he’s seen. “I gotta show you something. Come with me?”

Nodding, he wraps the blanket tight around himself and around Yoongi too, which makes walking a tricky job. Neither of them care, clearly, and Yoongi guides Jungkook to the inside of the forest holding his hand tight.

“Where ‘we going?” Jungkook asks, yawning.

“You’ll see.”

They walk in silence and Jungkook can barely keep his eyes open, letting Yoongi take them to their destination with complete trust. When he feels Yoongi stop walking, he opens his eyes again.

“No, no, keep them closed. Gimme a second.”

Obeying, Jungkook gladly closes his eyes again and waits. He yawns, pulls the blanket tighter around his shoulders and then hears it.

The music.

[ _Claude Debussy_ — Claire de Lune]

The notes of the piano seem to be magical. As soon as he hears them, Jungkook is awake, blinking around and trying to adjust his sight to the light of the Moon illuminating the trees around him.

Yoongi steps out from the thick and close trees and smiles at him, blinding and beautiful.

The most beautiful sight Jungkook has ever seen.

Extending his hand, Yoongi nods towards where he was. “Come.”

Jungkook feels a heat take over his body, keeping him warm. He abandons the blanket there on the grassy floor and takes Yoongi’s hands, walking with him.

When the trees separate and Jungkook sees where he is, he almost wants to cry.

There’s a huge meadow, filled with the prettiest flowers and hundreds, if not thousands of fireflies, illuminating the place. The Moon shines so bright and ethereal above them that Jungkook wants to pinch himself to guarantee that he isn't dreaming.

He squeezes Yoongi’s hands, feeling the breath being knocked out from his lungs and surely, Yoongi squeezes back.

It’s real.

“I…” he starts, but is unable to finish.

No words he has ever learned in school or by himself could measure the beauty and the _happiness_ that seeing this and seeing it with _Yoongi_ brings him.

He swallows the knot that’s forming in his throat and shakes his head. This memory doesn’t need tears, he tells himself.

“Dance with me?” he asks Yoongi when the notes change to something smoother and faster.

Yoongi takes his hand, wraps one arm around Jungkook’s waist and with practice, starts leading the waltz.

For what it feels like the thousandth time, Jungkook sways in Yoongi’s arms, letting his lover take him everywhere.

Anywhere.

They dance slowly to the tune of Claire de Lune, looking deeply into each other’s eyes, a million emotions flowing between them so intensely that Jungkook can almost _taste_ them in the back of his tongue.

He pulls himself close enough to Yoongi so that he can waltz with his forehead leaning on Yoongi’s and like this, they keep dancing.

Jungkook is certain in that moment that in this meadow, in a city he never thought he would like, is exactly where he should be.

With Yoongi.

“Yoongi.”

“Yes, love?”

Jungkook leans back so he can look Yoongi in his eyes. “I don’t want what happened to Jin to happen to me,” he says. When Yoongi keeps looking at him inquisitively, he elaborates. “Wondering if the world will take you from me and I’ll die of heartbreak. I…” he starts, but doesn’t finish.

Can he ask Yoongi this?

With a sigh and one good look in his eyes, he decides there’s nothing he can’t ask Yoongi. “I want more.”

The implications of Jungkook’s words register very quickly in Yoongi’s mind. The unspoken _I want this and I want it forever_ is understood and Jungkook waits with his heart on his hands as Yoongi takes in what Jungkook is telling him.

“Are you sure?” he whispers to Jungkook.

Relief floods him and Jungkook nods. “Yeah. When you said I could have you for as long as I’d let it… hyung—god. What part of forever I can have with you, please let it be mine. When I’m ready, and after my mom and dad are gone, I want it. If you’ll have me, I wanna be here.”

Jungkook watches Yoongi’s face closely as he speaks and then, he gets to see as the emotion overflows him, sliding down his cheeks in one happy tear.

Yoongi laughs, unable to contain his happiness and starts nodding furiously, pulling Jungkook close to the sound of their lullaby.

“Ggukie. _Jungkook.”_ He kisses Jungkook’s lips with tenderness, over and over again. “Eternity was never a blessing to me until I met you, Jeon Jungkook. I want it. I want you—I want it for good. I can’t believe I get to have you. I don’t know what I did in my life to deserve this, but yeah. I’ll do it. When you want me to, when we’re ready, baby…” he laughs again and they both lean in for a kiss at the same time, savoring the taste of reciprocity in their feelings on each other’s lips.

“Your laugh and your love are the most beautiful songs I’ve ever heard, Min Yoongi.” Jungkook leans in to kiss him again, tasting the saltiness of their happy tears mingling in their lips. “I love you, Yoon.”

“As I love you, Gukkie.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

Surrounded by music and bathing in Moonlight, Jungkook and Yoongi sway in each other’s arms, lost in a world of their own. As they share the happiest smiles and kisses they ever did until now, they cherish the feeling of knowing this is only the start. Their small piece of eternity begins there, together.

  
☁️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This was... everything to me.
> 
> First and foremost: This is a gift to Cat. Thank you to my baby star for giving me the motivation, the love, the support and everything else I needed to complete this long ass piece of yoonkook indulgent fluff. I love you beyond words and I'm the happiest person to have you in my life. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it and I hope it warms up your heart, gives you reasons to smile and laugh. You're absolutely incredible.
> 
> Secondly, thank you to Heba for being an incredible, amazing, superhero type of fucking awesome friend and beta. You're someone I admire so much and knowing you liked this story and even more, helped me with it, was one of the most touching and boosting things for me possible. I can't wait to write many worlds with you and watch you bloom into one of this generation's most treasured writers.
> 
> Thirdly, to everyone who's read, liked and commented: thank you. This is for you. I hope you share this story with friends if you like it, I hope it brings you joy.
> 
> Thanks for everything! See you all in my next stories to come... ☁️🖤
> 
> [forever & ever playlist ♪](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/34p29UWzyvxeR9FaNq1mf3?si=555dBi7qTmKeCrSgfVFCQw) | [tumblr ♡](https://bookofnyx.tumblr.com/) | [twitter ☆](https://twitter.com/bookofnyx)


End file.
